Capitaine E Sparrow
by Taery Raven
Summary: Après avoir rencontré Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth réalise qu'être une jolie poupée riche et courtisée n'est pas ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle. Elle décide de partir à la recherche de Jack et se retrouve à naviguer en mer... Avec ses manières de princesse effarouchée...
1. Prologie

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à la mort par noyade... Grâce à ce pirate puant et aux manières laissant à désirer qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à l'eau pour aller la repêcher alors que tout le monde la regardait du haut du port sans bouger...

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois et depuis, elle ne vivait plus. Mariée au Commodore depuis quatre mois, elle étouffait. Il la couvrait de bijoux, de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, des tenues françaises somptueuses, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ce matin-là, Elizabeth Swann épouse Norrington, avait pris une décision. Elle allait demander le divorce. Non pas pour maltraitance ou une quelconque autre excuse bidon, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait et depuis sa rencontre avec le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves qui se changeaient parfois en cauchemars quand elle réalisait à quel point cette envie de liberté la prenait aux tripes.

Cependant pour être libre, non seulement il lui fallait divorcer d'avec son époux mais également avec sa vie de princesse riche et courtisée. Et ça, elle le sentait, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'imaginait...


	2. Chapter 1 - PARTIE 1

\- Le divorce ? Mais pourquoi !

Elizabeth regarda James Norrington et pinça les lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux dans le bureau du jeune homme et l'annonce d'Élizabeth avait fait se lever l'homme d'un bond.

\- Qu'ais je fais pour mériter cela ? Je ne vous gâte pas assez, c'est cela ? Vous vous ennuyez de moi ?  
\- Non ! Non, James, non, rien de tout cela, je suis heureuse d'être votre épouse mais...

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Norrington fronça aussitôt les sourcils et soupira.

\- C'est ce forban, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau. C'est lui qui vous a envoûtée !

Elizabeth resta silencieuse. Oui. Il avait raison. Ce fichu pirate lui hantait l'esprit depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie... Elle avait tout essayé pour le chasser mais rien n'y faisait, pas même se perdre dans les méandres de l'amour entre les bras de son époux...

Une idée vint soudain à l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux.

\- Non, s'entendit-elle répondre. Ce n'est pas a cause de Jack Sparrow...

Norrington parut surpris.

\- Ah non ?  
\- Non, répondit la jeune femme. Je...  
\- Vous ?  
\- Je... Oh, Monsieur, je suis désolée, j'aurais sans doute du vous le dire bien plus tôt mais...

Elizabeth décida de jouer la carte de la fausse tristesse. Elle ferma les yeux, mains jointes sur son ventre, et souffla.

\- James, je suis désolée, mais je ne puis avoir d'enfant... Je...

Norrington sursauta.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Elizabeth, devant le prêtre, vous avez assuré...  
\- J'ai menti et je m'en veux ! Je suis désolée, James, désolée... Je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père, il était tellement fier que je vous épouse, je...

Elizabeth laissa couler deux larmes et Norrington contourna aussitôt son bureau pour aller la consoler. Elle se dégagea de ses bras rapidement et s'éloigna en essuyant ses joues.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... dit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? demanda le Commodore. Je puis comprend que vous ayez désiré faire plaisir à votre père mais... Est-il seulement au courant ?

Elizabeth secoua la tête. Elle se lança alors dans la seule explication plausible que son cerveau fut capable d'inventer, à savoir que depuis qu'elle était en âge d'être une femme, elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment, toute la machinerie fonctionnait idéalement, mais il lui fallait une excuse plausible pour appuyer sa demande de divorce.

\- Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre épouse, James, dit-elle après son explication. Je demande à ce que vous annuliez le mariage, pour défaut de procréation.  
\- Je ne le puis, Elizabeth! protesta aussitôt le jeune homme. Je vous aime, je ne... Cela m'est égal que nous n'ayons pas d'enfants naturels, il y en a tellement dans les rues qui ne demandent qu'à avoir une famille !

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du cinéma. Elle était réellement troublée par la force de l'amour que lui portait cet homme.

\- James, n'insistez pas, je vous en prie... dit-elle en avalant sa salive. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cela... Je ne pourrais pas être heureuse si mon handicap vous obligeait à faire d'un de ces garçons de la rue, votre héritier... Et ainsi à rompre votre sang.

Norrington était silencieux, perplexe. Il avait du mal à remette ses pensées dans l'ordre. Il aimait tellement cette femme ! Pendant un court laps de temps, il avait eut très peur qu'elle ne lui préfère ce satané pirate mais finalement, contre la libération de l'homme, elle avait accepté de l'épouser...

\- Quatre mois, Elizabeth...  
\- Je sais et j'en suis terriblement désolée... Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à vous le dire...

S'asseyant au bout d'un canapé, Elizabeth passa une main sur ses joues. Elle renifla discrètement et détourna la tête, comme pour éviter de regarder cet homme près d'elle qui serait prêt à mourir pour elle.

Un silence s'installa alors et bientôt, seul le bruit de la mer, à quelques mètres de la maison, troubla le silence.

Soudain, Norrington soupira et Elizabeth sursauta. Elle le regarda brièvement et lui trouva un air triste. Elle s'en mordit la langue mais décida de ne pas être désolée pour lui. Il s'en remettrait très rapidement, elle en était certaine.

\- Très bien, dit alors James. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, j'abonde dans votre sens.. Je vais faire les démarches pour que le mariage soit annulé. Je prétexterais qu'il n'a pas été consommé, ainsi le prêtre et votre père ne pourront contester.

Avalant sa salive, Elizabeth se leva et exécuta une brève révérence puis quitta le bureau et regagna son boudoir.

Quand elle y fut soigneusement enfermée, elle laissa échapper son soulagement sous forme d'un long et bruyant soupir...

À présent, il allait falloir obtenir la discrétion d'un médecin pour le cas où le juge demanderait une confirmation de la non consommation du mariage... Ce qui, là encore, était un odieux mensonge...

Nauséeuse, Elizabeth s'allongea sur un canapé et entreprit de digérer les dernières minutes... 


	3. Chapter 2

La nouvelle de la demande de divorce d'Élizabeth ne plut pas franchement à son père, le Gouverneur Swann. Pas du tout même.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Elizabeth !  
\- Et pourquoi, papa ? Je ne puis laisser le Commodore dans une vaine espérance concernant un hypothétique héritier alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y en aura pas !

Le Gouverneur grimaça. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il avait confié l'éducation de sa fille unique à une Gouvernante qui avait le devoir de gérer tous les aléas qui allaient de pair avec le fait d'être une fille, une adolescente, puis une femme. Il ignorait donc que sa fille adorée n'était "pas une femme" selon ses propres mots.

\- Un médecin peut-il le confirmer ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elizabeth sursauta.

\- Vous doutez de mes paroles, moi, votre propre fille ?

Le Gouverneur pinça la bouche et secoua la tête.

\- Moi non, dit-il. Mais le juge ne sera sans doute pas dupe, ma chérie.  
\- Dupe ?

Elizabeth cligna des paupières sans comprendre. Son père esquissa un sourire.

\- Allons, Lizie, je suis ton père, et je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité, dit-il en quittant la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait.  
\- Je dis la vérité, s'obstina Elizabeth en croisant les bras. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

Le Gouverneur regarda le sol et opina.

\- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas que je t'ai contraint à épouser le Commodore Norrington, donc j'imagine que cette "excuse" est une sorte de vengeance, non ?

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de froisser son père, celui qui lui avait tout donné depuis sa naissance et encore plus après la disparition de sa mère. Il lui avait tout passé depuis leur arrivée d'Angleterre, y compris certaines bêtises...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, papa, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse du Commodore et je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas... répondit-elle.

Elle se tut, serra les lèvres puis ajouta :

\- Ne lui dites pas que mon excuse pour divorcer est un mensonge. Je ne veux pas l'attrister ou le fâcher. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, je...

Le Gouverneur leva la main et Elizabeth se tut. Elle baissa le nez, les mains serrées devant elle, sur sa belle robe à fleurs.

\- Que va-tu faire une fois de nouveau libre ? demanda son père. Tu peux rester, bien entendu, mais ton divorce pourrait te causer quelques ennuis parmi nos amis de la bourgeoisie de Port-Royal...

Elizabeth le regarda. Elle n'allait surtout pas lui dire qu'elle voulait quitter la ville pour partir à la recherche d'un vil forban aux manières discutables...

\- Je pensais retourner en Angleterre... répondit finalement la jeune femme.  
\- Chez ta tante Elise ?  
\- Oui. Vous vous souvenez comme je l'aimais beaucoup avant que nous partions ?  
\- C'était il y a dix ans, ma chérie... Es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux ?

Elizabeth opina. Avec un peu de chance, des pirates attaqueraient son navire à destination de l'Angleterre et elle pourrait s'arranger pour...

\- Je vais envoyer un courrier à ta tante, dit le Gouverneur en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Elizabeth sortir brusquement de ses pensées et hocha rapidement la tête. La lettre mettrait environ deux semaines à arriver en Angleterre, la réponse, deux semaines à revenir. D'ici là, le mariage aura été annulé, et elle pourrait alors préparer ses malles pour partir.

\- Merci, papa. Je suis désolée si je vous ai déçue mais...

Le Gouverneur secoua la tête sans répondre et Elizabeth comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle s'éclipse. Elle s'inclina donc puis tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Elle était triste mais en même temps ravie que son père ait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Certes elle aimait beaucoup le Commodore Norrington mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse et elle savait au fond d'elle que peu importe les années, elle ne le sera jamais et qu'ils ne vivraient jamais comme un véritable couple...


	4. Chapter 3

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois, et Elizabeth désespérait. La lettre pour sa tante avait été envoyée, elle l'avait elle-même portée au Capitaine Simmons qui partait pour l'Angleterre. Mais alors qu'il fallait deux à trois semaines pour rallier l'île, admettons autant pour en revenir, la lettre et sa réponse auraient dû déjà être dans les mains de leurs destinataires respectives.

Mais non. Rien, aucune nouvelle. Jour après jour, Elizabeth attendait les navires en provenance de l'Europe, mais aucun n'avait de courrier lui étant destiné et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Jusqu'au jour où, après trois mois d'attente, enfin, une lettre lui fut apportée à la maison du Gouverneur. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait...

\- Comment ça, elle refuse ? Père !  
\- Écoute, ma chérie, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ici, ta tante ne peut pas t'accueillir, elle s'en excuse à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'explique pas pourquoi.

Elizabeth, dépitée, posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ferma les yeux et son père l'observa.

\- Est-ce vraiment si terrible la vie avec le Commodore Norrington ? demanda le Gouverneur.

Elizabeth le regarda et soupira discrètement en secouant la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais je ne l'aime pas et je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer...  
\- Pourquoi ? En aime-tu un autre ? Est-ce... le jeune forgeron ?  
\- William ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Papa, je vous en prie, c'est mon meilleur ami... Ce serait un sacrilège que de l'aimer autrement... Et pour vous répondre, non, je n'aime pas un autre homme, je...

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et son père pinça la bouche. Il plissa le nez et regarda la lettre devant lui.

\- Très bien, dit-il en se levant. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais je vois bien que tu souffres de cette situation. Je vais donc faire comme si ta tante avait accepté de te recevoir, et demander au juge qu'il procède à l'annulation du mariage.  
\- Un second mensonge ? s'étonna Elizabeth. Si James l'apprend, il nous fera jeter en prison tous les feux...  
\- Je suis le Gouverneur de cette ville, Lizie, Monsieur Norrington n'osera rien contre moi car il me doit son poste et il le sait.

Elizabeth grimaça. Elle ne le sentait pas. C'était injuste de faire croire qu'elle allait partir et qu'en plus, la raison de son divorce était la non consommation du mariage... Les mensonges, cela peut sauver une situation délicate, mais le jour où la vie décide que c'est l'heure de payer, elle ne fait pas de cadeau...

 _Trois semaines plus tard._

\- Suite aux preuves fournies par le Docteur Jeremiah, je consens à procéder à l'annulation du mariage engagé entre Mademoiselle Elizabeth Swann, et Monsieur James Norrington, sept mois en arrière, pour non consommation. La décision prend effet immédiatement.

Le coup de marteau qui résonna sembla à Elizabeth être la cloche d'une dunette annonçant la présence de la terre après des mois de navigation...

Certes, les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme elle l'avait prévu, mais peu importe, le résultat allait dans son sens, donc c'était parfait.

Au sortir du tribunal, la jeune femme se sentait soulagée.

\- Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme se retourna.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'en être arrivée là, Monsieur, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à vous mentir ainsi...  
\- Je comprends. Enfin je pense. J'espère que vous trouverez quand même un homme à qui vous pourrez rendre la vie plus belle, même avec votre handicap.

Norrington pinça son chapeau emplumé entre son pouce et son index et inclina la tête avant de tourner les talons.  
Elizabeth resta immobile, lèvres serrées, reprenant un sanglot. Elle détestait faire croire à cet homme toutes ces histoires rocambolesques, mais elle n'avait pas le choix...

\- Quand partez-vous, Madame ?

Elizabeth regarda sa bonne et secoua la tête. Elle déposa un caraco sur son lit et souffla par le nez.

\- À vrai dire, je l'ignore, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux, répondit-elle. Faire souffrir le Commodore Norrington n'a rien de plaisant, croyez-moi, mais je ne puis l'honorer comme je le devrais, alors autant me sacrifier pour lui permettre de trouver une femme qui l'aimera.

\- Le Gouverneur y veillera, Madame, j'en suis certaine.

Elizabeth sourit puis demanda à sa servante de lui faire une malle, dans l'optique d'un prochain voyage en Angleterre. Même si la destination n'était pas encore réellement fixée...

S'asseyant sur son lit, Elizabeth était songeuse. Pendant ces trois longs mois d'espérance, elle n'avait pas pensé aux pirates, à ce Capitaine mal élevé, elle n'avait pas refait un de ces rêves bizarre où elle se voyait à bord d'un vaisseau pirate, habillée comme eux, un tricorne sur la tête, en train d'aboyer des ordres...

Un frisson lui hérissa les poils des bras rien qu'à y penser et la jeune femme s'ébroua vivement avant de quitter sa chambre pour aller prendre l'air.

Elizabeth marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville dirigée par son père. Tout était paisible, les gens allaient et venaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal, au contraire. Se fondre dans la masse lui plaisait bien mieux en ce moment que devoir se pavaner dans des toilettes toutes plus chères les unes que les autres...

Tournant au coin d'une maison, Elizabeth poussa un cri et sursauta vivement quand elle tomba nez à nez avec ce qui lui semblait avoir tout l'air d'être un poivrot en train de cuver...

\- Oh Seigneur, quelle frayeur...

La jeune femme posa une main sur son estomac et souffla. Elle contourna l'homme ivre et s'éloigna rapidement. Cet endroit n'était pas sûr pour elle, elle devait rejoindre les grandes rues passantes au plus vite. Ce qu'elle fit. Cependant en sortant sur la grand-rue, la jeune femme distingua une silhouette qui lui fit remonter des souvenirs.

Ce tricorne, cette coiffure... Cette démarche ! Elizabeth en était sûre, c'était le Capitaine Sparrow, là, devant elle, en train d'acheter du rhum en toute impunité !

Surprise, la jeune femme se cacha au coin d'un étal pour ne pas être vue et observa le pirate donner son dû au marchand d'alcool.

\- Tenez mon brave, dit-il en tendant une petite bourse. Onze schillings pour trois caisses de rhum.  
\- Merci, Capitaine. Vous verrez c'est le meilleur de la ville !

Jack s'esclaffa puis se détourna et prit la bride du mulet qui tirait le chariot sur lequel on avait empilé les caisses d'alcool.

 _Je dois rêver..._ songea Elizabeth. _Que fait-il à Port Royal ! Il est complètement insouciant !_

Déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Elizabeth suivit le pirate jusqu'aux quais et quand il retrouva deux de ses hommes pour décharger les caisses, elle se cacha.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Elizabeth bondit se frayeur et poussa un cri. Elle se retourna et sentir son cœur louper un battement quand elle reconnut un pirate planté devant elle, avec ses cicatrices et sa chique dans la bouche.

\- Elle se cache la petite dame ? Ta maîtresse, elle sait que tu es là, ma jolie ?

Elizabeth déglutit. Ce malotru la prenait pour une domestique ! Elle décida de ne pas le contredire et se contenta de hocher la tête comme elle avait si souvent vu ses dames le faire.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah tu sais quoi, tu vas venir avec moi, je me suis pas amusé depuis longtemps !

L'homme saisit Elizabeth par le bras et celle-ci poussa un cri. Le pirate la tira de sa cachette et la jeune femme cru son heure venue quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Excuse-moi, l'ami...  
\- Quoi ? aboya l'autre. Je l'ai trouvée, elle est à moi !  
\- Hem, eh bien, pas exactement, l'ami...

Elizabeth tourna la tête et regarda le Capitaine Jack. Il semblait un peu ivre mais encore suffisamment lucide pour la reconnaître.

\- Merde, elle a toi, cette gueuze, Capitaine? gargouilla alors le pirate.  
\- Oui, en effet, répondit Jack. Donc tu vas lui lâcher le bras avant de lui briser quelque chose, et tu vas remonter sur le navire et j'oublierai tout ça...

L'homme regarda Elizabeth d'un air contrarié puis il la lâcha et la jeune femme poussa un cri en heurtant une pile de caisses qui vacilla.

\- Dégage, lâcha alors Jack.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Il sauta dans la chaloupe avec les deux autres pirates et ils disparurent rapidement. Jack se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth et la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Madame Commodore... dit-il. Un plaisir de vous revoir...

Elizabeth déglutit et de redressa.

\- Je ne suis plus la femme du Commodore Norrington, dit-elle en lissant sa jupe beige.  
\- Voyez-vous cela... grinçant Jack. Il vous a répudiée, je parie !  
\- Non... J'ai demandé le divorce.

Jack plissa les yeux. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Mademoiselle Swann... roucoula-t-il. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner un moment...  
\- Non. Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser.  
\- Allons, beauté, vous me cherchiez, je le sais. N'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth sentir le sang se retirer de son visage et elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Qui... Qui vous en a parlé !  
\- Qui ? Oh, je ne sais pas moi, il y a tellement de monde dans cette ville...

Jack eut un sourire en coin et, offusquée, Elizabeth tourna brusquement les talons. Le pirate haussa les sourcils puis sourit et fit un demi-tour sur un pied avant de s'éloigner vers le quai pour attendre des compagnons.

Elizabeth rentra chez elle a toute allure, le cœur affolé et l'esprit tourneboulé. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et son père trouva porte close quand il vint la chercher pour le dîner...


	5. Chapter 4

\- Madame. Il est l'heure.

Elizabeth regarda sa servante et hocha lentement la tête. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la fenêtre et soupira. Faute d'aller en Angleterre, la jeune femme partait pour l'Espagne où le Gouverneur y avait une cousine prête à accueillir sa fille pendant quelques temps.

Mais Elizabeth n'avait pas envie d'aller en Espagne, d'une parce qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol, et de deux parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette cousine éloignée...

Quand un petit coup sec résonna contre la porte ouverte de sa chambre, Elizabeth se retourna et son père entra avec un petit sourire.

\- J'imagine que tu aurais préféré aller tout de même en Angleterre mais... commença le Gouverneur.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, Papa, tout ira bien, répondit la jeune femme. Le Commodore est arrivé ?  
\- Il ne viendra pas. Il est occupé avec des pirates qui ont été pris en ville cette nuit.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils.

\- Des pirates à Port Royal ?  
\- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les hommes de ce Capitaine qui t'a sauvé la vie...

Elizabeth baissa le nez et regarda le tapis précieux. Elle inspira alors profondément et regarda son père.

\- Allons-y.

Le Gouverneur sourit puis invita sa fille à le suivre. Ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée et y retrouvèrent le personnel de la maison, venu dire au revoir à leur jeune maîtresse.

Le voyage - court - jusqu'au port, fut une véritable épreuve pour Elizabeth. Engoncée dans son corset, elle avait du mal à respirer, et cela lui rappela ces mois en arrière, quand, lors de la cérémonie de nomination au poste de Commodore de Monsieur Norrington, elle était tombée dans les pommes et était passée par-dessus le parapet...

 _Sans le Capitaine Sparrow, je serais morte..._ songea la jeune femme en regardant la mer. _Il m'a sauvé la vie..._

Inspirant, Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta et on ouvrit la portière. Une main se tendit et la jeune femme descendit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa le navire battant pavillon espagnol, amarré non loin.

\- Père, s'il vous plaît...

Le Gouverneur pinça les lèvres et regarda le bateau.

\- Sois courageuse, mon enfant, dit-il. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois, un an tout au plus.

Elizabeth déglutit et refoula une larme. Elle hocha alors la tête et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bateau.

\- Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Swann !

Elizabeth regarda l'homme en face d'elle et lui sourit doucement. Un soldat s'approcha alors en trottant et se pencha à l'oreille du Gouverneur qui l'écouta puis se redressa.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Un problème ? demanda Elizabeth.

Le Gouverneur secoua la tête.

\- Rien de grave, mais je vais devoir te dire adieu maintenant. On me demande à l'autre bout de la ville... Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Prenez soin de vous, ma fille, je vous écrirais dès que vous serez arrivée.

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Son père l'embrassa sur la joue puis l'enlaça avant de partir avec toute la clique qui les avait accompagnés. Elizabeth se retrouva alors totalement seule et sa gorge se serra si fort qu'elle crut étouffer.

\- Madame ?

La jeune femme regarda l'homme qui l'avait accueillie, et elle sourit doucement. Soudain, elle recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je ne vais pas partir avec vous, finalement, dit-elle.  
\- Comment cela ? s'étonna l'homme. Mais Madame, votre père a payé très cher pour que je vous conduise en Espagne...  
\- Je sais et je peux vous payer pour ne rien dire...  
\- Mais... Qu'allez-vous faire ? Votre père...

Elizabeth leva la main et l'homme se tut. La jeune femme tira alors une bourse de la sacoche à son poignet et la tendit à l'homme.

\- Tenez, dit-elle. Pour la peine et pour faire comme si j'étais à bord.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, l'homme prit la bourse de cuir et inclina la tête.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Madame, dit-il.  
\- Merci. Gardez mes bagages.

L'homme opina puis Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle puis tourna les talons et disparu dans la foule.


	6. Chapter 5

Elizabeth était au bord de la dépression. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas partir en Espagne, et de fausser compagnie au Capitaine qui devait l'y conduire, grassement payé par le Gouverneur de Port Royal...

 _Trois mensonges... J'en suis à trois mensonges, moi qui n'en ai jamais proféré un seul de toute ma vie !_

La jeune femme avait du mal à se remettre de sa décision.

Après avoir abandonné le navire pour l'Espagne et toutes ses affaires, elle s'était enfoncée dans les rues étroites des environs du port et avait loué une chambre dans une taverne avec ce qui lui restait dans sa bourse. Elle avait de quoi rester une bonne dizaine de jours, mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

La nuit dernière, terrifiée, Elizabeth avait dormi d'un sommeil très agité, peuplé des visages de son père et du Commodore, furieux de leur avoir menti. Mais Jack s'était taillé une place aussi et des trois hommes de son rêve, c'était du Capitaine Sparrow dont elle s'était souvenue en se réveillant, transie et terrifiée...

 _Je dois faire quelque chose... Ça ne peut plus durer... Je dois le rejoindre_.

Cette idée était parfaitement stupide et elle le savait, mais cet homme l'obsédait depuis huit mois !  
Alors qu'elle aurait dû, en jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle était, oublier cet homme mal élevé, elle ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête... Il était là, tapi en elle, la tourmentant la nuit quand elle s'y attendait le moins... Le pire avait sans doute été pendant sa nuit de noces où ce cher pirate avait fait irruption dans ses pensées alors qu'elle et James consommaient leur épousailles...

Honteuse de telles pensées, Elizabeth était pelotonnée sur son lit, l'oreiller serré contre elle. Jack l'obsédait et elle repensait encore et toujours à cet instant sur le quai, quand elle avait repoussé son invitation...

 _Si j'avais accepté, il m'aurait enlevée et je serais avec lui à présent..._

Elizabeth hoqueta. Elle frotta son visage contre le drap dur sous elle puis soupira profondément. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et releva la tête. Elle venait de prendre une décision. Elle allait très certainement le regretter, mais tant pis. Elle devait faire quelque chose et rapidement.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai. Cela vous ira ?

Elizabeth considéra la chemise blanche, le gilet d'homme, le pantalon marron et les bottes brunes, d'un œil critique.

\- Combien cela va-t-il me coûter ?  
\- Eh bien, il faut compter seize schillings pour la chemise, onze pour le gilet, quinze pour le pantalon et vingt-deux pour les bottes. Avec ça, vu le temps, j'ai aussi un manteau à trente-trois schillings et un chapeau à neuf schillings. (1)

Elizabeth grimaça. Elle prit sa bourse et se détourna. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer tous ces vêtements, et cela lui fit très bizarre car toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu à se poser une telle question...

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne vais pas avoir assez d'argent... dit-elle en se retournant.  
\- Hum, eh bien... Combien avez-vous, Madame ? demanda le vendeur.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et lui donna sa bourse.

\- C'est peu... dit-il en fourrageant dedans de son index.

Un silence s'installa et pendant une seconde, Elizabeth songea à tourner les talons. Elle se voyait déjà frapper à la porte de la maison du Gouverneur, penaude, et annoncer qu'elle avait refusé de partir en Espagne...

\- Une seconde, Madame...

Elizabeth sorti de ses pensées et regarda le vendeur qui l'observait de haut en bas.

\- Combien coûte votre toilette ? demanda alors le vendeur en tournant autour d'Élizabeth, inspectant sa robe.  
\- Je l'ignore, elle vient de France...Pourquoi ?

Le vendeur releva le menton.

\- De France... Eh bien, Madame, je pense que nous avons trouvé un moyen pour payer vos achats...

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils. Elle posa ses mains sur son plastron rigide.

\- Ma robe ? Vous voulez ma robe en échange de ces vêtements ?  
\- Elle est de très bonne facture, elle vient de France, je n'aurais aucun mal à la revendre, même en seconde main...  
\- Combien vaut-elle ? demanda Elizabeth.  
\- C'est un cadeau ?

Elizabeth opina.

\- Alors je ne peux vous dire son prix, répondit le vendeur. Cependant, je peux vous dire qu'avec le prix que je vous la rachète, vous avez largement de quoi acheter tous les articles que je vous ai présentés...

Elizabeth pinça la bouche, perplexe.

\- Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

La jeune femme hésita un moment et caressa l'étoffe délicate de sa robe en soie précieuse. Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'hésiter ? Elle n'avait plus aucune possession. Son père et son ex-mari la pensaient sur le bateau en direction de l'Espagne...

\- Madame ?

Elizabeth regarda le vendeur puis hocha la tête.

\- Prenez-la, dit-elle. C'est un cadeau de mon ex-mari, ce sera un souvenir en moins.

Le vendeur se frotta aussitôt les mains. Il invita ensuite la jeune femme à passer dans une cabine d'essayage et lui donna les vêtements qu'elle désirait. Il la confia à une jeune femme pour qu'elle l'aide a se défaire et se rhabiller...

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand Elizabeth regagna sa chambre dans la taverne. Elle s'installa sur son lit en déposant son nouveau manteau bleu sur une chaise, puis elle s'observa sans un miroir et plissa le nez.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle portait des pantalons, et elle était bien obligée d'admettre que c'était extrêmement confortable et bien moins encombrant que ces robes à deux jupons en soie et ces corsets étriqués...

Sentant son visage se crisper, Elizabeth renifla et se mordit les lèvres. Elle glissa alors sur le sol et fondit en larmes...

(1) Note de l'Auteur : Je n'ai aucune idée de l'équivalence entre les euros et les schillings de l'époque de Pirates des Caraïbes donc si les prix vous paraissent trop élevés, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.


	7. Chapter 6

\- J'embauche pas!

Elizabeth rentra le menton et recula. C'était la cinquième fois depuis l'aube qu'on lui répondait ça...

Oui, Elizabeth Swann était bel et bien en train de chercher un travail, et pas n'importe quel travail, un job sur un bateau, car elle avait pris la décision de retrouver Jack et que le seul moyen était d'être sur les mers...

\- Elle veut un job, la petite dame ?

Elizabeth pivota et observa la vieille femme plantée devant elle.

\- Avec une belle robe, tu serais parfaite...

Elizabeth plissa le nez et se détourna. La femme rigola puis renifla désagréablement et Elizabeth refoula une nausée. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, sachant parfaitement que le "travail" que lui suggérait cette vieille rombière, n'était pas _du tout_ ce qu'elle cherchait...

Un peu dépitée, et sentant son estomac se creuser, la jeune femme décida de faire un dernier bateau avant de renoncer pour aller déjeuner.

Pour cela, elle choisit un gros navire ventru, peint en noir avec des voiles bleues et blanches...

\- Vous embaucher ? Et à quel poste ? Vous m'avez pas bien l'air solide... Vous savez cuisiner ?

\- Si cela ne dépasse pas le stade de la soupe, du ragoût et des purées... Oui.

Elizabeth serra les lèvres. Avec les dames de la maison de son père, elle avait appris à faire des pâtisseries, elle adorait ça, du reste, mais cuisiner pour de vrai ?

\- Mouais ! cingla le Capitaine en mâchonnant une chique. Les gars ne demandent pas de menus gastronomiques, du moment que ça nourrit et que ça tient au ventre... Il s'agirait pas de tout rendre au moindre roulis...

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête puis l'homme la regarda de haut en bas. Il cracha soudain sa chique dans l'eau du port puis opina lentement.

\- Vous avez des références ? Pas que ça m'importe mais on sait jamais...  
\- J'ai travaillé à la maison du Gouverneur... répondit alors la jeune femme.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et vous savez pas cuisiner autre chose que des ragoûts ? s'étonna l'homme.  
\- Je n'y suis restée que deux mois... mentit Elizabeth. Elles n'ont pas eut le temps de m'apprendre autre chose, mais s'il le faut, j'apprendrai...

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

\- On s'en fiche de la bonne bouffe, dit-il. Du moment que ça tient au ventre.

Elizabeth trouva qu'il se répétait mais elle ne dit rien. Quand elle demanda si elle était embauchée, l'homme hocha la tête et lui demandait d'embarquer à l'aube le lendemain matin, qu'ils partiraient dans la journée dès que la Capitainerie leur aurait donné le feu vert.

Assise sur son lit, sous ses couvertures, un ours en peluche serré contre sa poitrine, Elizabeth ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dans quelques heures, elle allait quitter Port-Royal et partir pour une destination qu'elle ignorait encore. Cependant, elle y avait pensé longtemps et elle n'avait qu'une destination en tête : Tortuga. Si on cherchait un pirate, c'était là qu'il fallait aller. Même s'il n'était pas présent, quelqu'un savait où il était et, au pire, quand il allait revenir.

\- C'est quand même drôle... chuchota Elizabeth en regardant son ours. Tout le monde est au courant pour cette île et pourtant quand un pirate est recherché, les soldats ne vont pas le chercher, ils attendent qu'il vienne bêtement en ville pour le cueillir...

Haussant les épaules, Elizabeth sourit puis elle se rallongea et serra son ours contre elle. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, ça et quelques sous-vêtements qu'elle avait pris dans un bagage à main, resté avec elle quand elle s'était rendue sur le port pour partir en Espagne.

L'aube se levait mais Elizabeth était déjà en route pour le port. Il faisait froid ce matin et elle était bien contente d'avoir pris le manteau de cuir que le couturier lui avait présenté contre sa robe. Elle avait également acheté une écharpe de laine et des gants de cuir.

\- Ah ! La voilà !

Elizabeth leva les yeux, le nez dans son écharpe, puis releva la tête.

\- Vous m'attendiez, Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Il faut juste que je vous enregistre comme commis de cuisine. C'est une formalité, si jamais on fait naufrage...

Elizabeth grimaça. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait naufrage et elle n'avait pas encore de tester. Cependant, elle se souvenait très bien de ce bateau coulé, quand elle avait onze ans, sabordé par des pirates...

\- Tout est en ordre ?

Elizabeth regarda le soldat en rouge qui notait des choses dans un carnet. Elle se détourna pour ne pas qu'il la reconnaisse et alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner vers le bateau, on la héla.

\- Une minute, ma p'tite dame... dit le soldat. Comment vous avez dit que vous vous appelez ?  
\- J'ai rien dit... répondit la jeune femme. Vous ne m'avez rien demandé.

Le soldat plissa les jeux et la regarda.

\- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, dit-il alors. Peu importe... Alors, ce nom ?

Elizabeth sentir son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il était hors de question qu'elle donne son vrai nom !

\- Lizie, répondit-elle. Lizie Turner.

Le soldat marmonna.

\- Tur... ner, acheva-t-il. Comme l'apprenti du forgeron ? Même famille ?  
\- Je ne crois pas...  
\- Turner c'est comme Smith, soldat, grogna le Capitaine. Y en a partout. Bon, sinon, vous avez terminé ? Je voudrais bien partir avant la prochaine marée basse...

Le soldat relut une dernière fois sa liste puis hocha la tête et souhaita un bon voyage au Capitaine. Celui-ci tourna aussitôt les talons, Elizabeth après lui, et ils embarquèrent en silence...

Elizabeth regarda ensuite les matelots mette l'immense navire en eau, levant les voiles et récupérant les amarres.

Lorsque le bateau fut loin du quai, repoussé par des chevaux qui l'avaient tiré loin des autres navires, Elizabeth regarda Port-Royal s'éloigner lentement mais sûrement.

Sur l'îlot central, la maison du Gouverneur dressait ses façades blanches qui étincelaient sous le soleil se levant.

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer mais elle refoula ses larmes et préféra disparaître dans les entrailles du navire...


	8. Chapter 7

\- Tiens, ma belle ! Il va devenir ton meilleur ami !

Elizabeth prit le tablier que June lui tendait. June était la cuisinière de ce gros bateau marchand appelé le "Rageur". Selon une légende, son premier capitaine était un homme qui s'emportait rapidement et qui ne cessait de râler pour un rien...

\- Merci, répondit la jeune femme. Je vais devoir faire quoi, précisément ?  
\- La bouffe. Matin, midi, soir et parfois dans la nuit pour ceux qui sont de quart.

Elizabeth opina.

\- Quelque chose de particulier à savoir ? Quelqu'un qui est allergique à je ne sais quoi ?  
\- Pas que je sache, répondit June. Le Capitaine aime bien qu'on lui apporte son café le soir dans sa cabine...

Elizabeth grimaça.

\- Non, il n' est pas comme ça. Il est marié et il n'est pas le genre à avoir une maîtresse dans chaque port.  
\- Les hommes sont tous les mêmes... grommela Elizabeth.  
\- On voit que tu n'en as pas connu beaucoup, toi ! s'esclaffa June.  
\- J'ai été mariée... répondit Elizabeth. Pendant sept mois. Je viens de divorcer...  
\- Ah ouais ? Il te battait ?  
\- Non... Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. C'était injuste pour lui. Alors j'ai préféré partir.

June pinça ses épaisses lèvres.

\- Ouais... Parfois c'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle. Et donc, t'es là pourquoi ?  
\- Je devais rejoindre une cousine en Espagne mais j'ai renoncé au dernier moment. Je vais aller là où le vent va me conduire et refaire ma vie.  
\- Pas mal... Mais t'es au courant qu'il y a des pirates entre Port-Royal et les autres pays, hein ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête. À vrai dire elle espérait même que le Rageur se fasse aborder, qu'elle soit faire prisonnière et amenée à Tortuga... Même si l'idée était complètement stupide...

\- Bon ! Assez causé. Ils vont commencer à avoir faim, là-haut. Va me chercher le petit salé et les haricots dans le cellier. Gaffe à la tête...

Elizabeth opina, prit une lampe et descendit l'escalier que June lui indiquait. Elle baissa la tête en sentant que le plafond était très bas et alla fureter dans les caisses en bois remplies de vivres.  
En les fouillant, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait se coltiner à les ranger dans les étagères très prochainement...  
Elle remonta aux cuisines avec les bocaux demandés et observa ensuite June réparer le déjeuner.

Le repas de midi terminé, les deux femmes déjeunèrent rapidement puis June entreprit de faire visiter ses cuisines à sa nouvelle apprentie, et lui montrer ses quartiers.

\- Comme tu n'as pas de bagages, je t'ai donné quelques fringues trop petites pour moi, dit June comme Elizabeth regardait les quatre pantalons et les deux chemises posés sur le lit.  
\- Merci... Fallait pas...  
\- Bah ! C'était ça où elles passaient par-dessus bord, alors...

Elizabeth pinça la bouche puis hocha la tête. À présent, elle avait de quoi remplir un petit sac et, elle qui avait tout abandonné sur le quai, était ravie.

\- Bon, installe-toi, dit soudain June. Sois à dix-huit heures aux cuisines. Le dîner est servi à dix-neuf heures trente et le petit-déjeuner à partir du lever du jour jusqu'à midi. On enchaîne avec le déjeuner et après on a la paix jusqu'au dîner.

Elizabeth hocha la tête puis June s'en alla et la jeune femme resta seule dans sa cabine exiguë. Elle rangea ses nouveaux vêtements dans la malle au pied du lit puis jeta un œil par un hublot et décida d'aller passer le reste de la journée sur le pont.

\- À table !

June secoua violemment une pauvre cloche en laiton qui n'avait fait de mal à personne, puis elle retourna dans la cuisine et vérifia les plats une dernière fois.  
Ce soir, c'était ragoût de mouton séché avec des patates. Quelques fruits en dessert, le tout arrosé de bière et de vin.

\- Apporte ça dans la salle à manger, petite, dit June en indiquant la grosse marmite.  
\- Faut les servir ?  
\- Ils sont grands, ils se débrouillent... Aller vas-y.

Elizabeth obéit et souleva la lourde marmite de fonte. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à monter l'escalier qui menait à la salle à manger et quand elle y fut un homme la lui prit des mains et alla la déposer au centre de la table.  
La jeune femme resta interdite. June se montra alors avec les patates et lui demanda d'aller chercher le reste. Elle la rejoignit quelques secondes après.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme... dit-elle.  
\- Non je... C'est cet homme qui m'a prit la gamelle des mains sans un mot et...  
\- Ah ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Les marins ils aiment pas avoir des femmes sur leurs bateaux, il paraît que ça porte malheur...  
\- J'ai cru comprendre... répondit Elizabeth avec une grimace.

June plissa le nez.

\- Aller, dit-elle. Met donc nos couverts, on va manger en même temps qu'eux comme ça la soirée sera plus longue.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et alla chercher deux jeux de couverts en métal. Elle les déposa sur un coin du plan de travail, alluma une lampe à pétrole puis June la fit asseoir et lui servit une épaisse soupe rouge odorante.  
Elizabeth hésita un moment, comprenant que c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait, puis elle prit sa cuillère et commença à manger en silence.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les marins avaient terminé leur repas, Elizabeth était en train de ranger la salle à manger. Elle empila les couverts sales dans un seau, tout jetant sur le sol les restes du repas. Ensuite elle passa un bon coup de balai, puis de serpillière avant de redescendre la vaisselle sale. Là, elle entreprit de faire la vaisselle.  
Pendant ce temps, June était occupée à faire le menu pour le lendemain. Elle marmonnait dans son coin et Elizabeth décida de ne pas la déranger.

Cette nuit-là, Elizabeth eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil. Son sommeil fut peuplé des visages de son père et du Commodore, à nouveau, tous deux furieux contre elle pour avoir décidé de partir vivre sa vie seule sans leur en avoir parlé...

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête et soupira en entendant un solide juron. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et se rendormi, l'aube n'étant même pas encore levé.

Un peu plus tard, un autre bruit sourd la réveilla mais cette fois-ci, c'était June qui lui signifiait qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Elizabeth jeta donc un œil par le hublot de sa chambre et grimaça : le ciel rosissait à peine...

S'asseyant au bord de sa couchette, la jeune femme se frotta les yeux et soupira. Elle avait voulu partir à l'aventure, elle allait être servie...


	9. Chapter 8

Accoudée au bastingage, Elizabeth regardait l'immensité de l'océan. Elle voyageait depuis trois semaines à présent et elle s'était, à sa grande surprise, parfaitement adaptée à la vie en mer.  
La dernière fois qu'elle avait passé autant de temps sur un bateau, c'était pour venir à Port-Royal... Elle avait alors dix ans et c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient repêché William Turner, seul rescapé du naufrage de son vaisseau, attaqué par les pirates...

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth regarda l'heure sur la montre de gousset qu'elle s'était achetée lors de la dernière escale. Elle avait songé à rester sur ce petit bout d'île mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Tortuga et elle avait besoin d'un pirate pour s'y rendre. Elle pourrait toujours se faire passer pour un pirate mais elle était tellement prude et mauvaise actrice qu'elle se ferait attraper dès les premières minutes...

Au bout d'un moment, elle redescendit dans sa cabine et n'en ressortit que plus préparer le déjeuner. Elle se réfugia rapidement dans la cuisine quand ils commencèrent à picoler.

\- À table, ma belle ! Aujourd'hui, c'est steak de bœuf et carottes !

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire et June s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et attaqua son repas.  
À l'étage, on pouvait entendre les marins qui rigolaient et parlaient fort. Le bruit des chopes d'étain qui s'entrechoquent couvrait parfois les rires gras de ceux qui ont un peu abusé.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse...

Elizabeth sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis fatiguée, j'imagine...  
\- Mouais... Après trois semaines, tu aurais eu le temps de t'habituer, tu sais ?  
\- Oui mais... Non, laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer... Le mal s'y pays sans doute...

June plissa les yeux.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... Tu peux me parler, tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller répéter ce qu'on me dit...  
\- Je sais mais... Si je vous parle, vous allez vous moquer de moi et me trouver puérile.  
\- Ah ? Tu crois ça ? Ma petite Lizie, j'ai six enfants, dont quatre filles, et je sais écouter sans juger... répondit June.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et de redressa en soufflant par le nez.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. J'ai plutôt honte de ce que j'ai fait...

June haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as demandé le divorce sur un mensonge ?

Elizabeth la regarda vivement, surprise.

\- Mais... ? Comment...

June inspira et se leva en emportant ses couverts. Elizabeth l'imita et déposa ses couverts dans le baquet de lessive. Elle s'adossa ensuite contre et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai menti, dit-elle alors.  
\- À quel moment ?  
\- Dès le début.  
\- Mais encore ?

Elizabeth soupira. Elle entreprit alors d'expliquer par quel moyen elle avait réussi à divorcer de James Norrington, Commodore de Port-Royal...

\- Tiens.

Elizabeth accepta la tasse de café et soupira profondément.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es une bourgeoise... Eh bien, je ne m'en serais jamais doutée...  
\- Vraiment ? Parce que je ne suis pas exactement comme vous... Enfin je veux dire, je n'ai jamais travaillé de ma vie, je n'avais jamais menti jusqu'à maintenant et...

June secoua la tête.

\- Mentir ne t'enverra pas en enfer, ma petite, mais tu risques de devoir rendre des comptes un jour et ça risque d'être douloureux...  
\- Je sais bien mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que je rentrerai un jour à Port-Royal...  
\- Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth se mordit la joue.

\- Je... Mon père pense que je suis en route pour l'Espagne...  
\- Ce qui n'est pas exactement le cas... dit June, étonnée. Nous allons revenir à Port-Royal dans un mois, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth opina.

\- Je... June, je vais vous dire la vérité mais ne me jugez pas, d'accord. J'ai besoin de savoir...

June hocha la tête et Elizabeth lui raconta alors sa rencontre, huit mois en arrière, avec un pirate, un capitaine, un homme paumé, ivre et aux manières douteuses.  
Quand la jeune femme en vint a son mensonge sur son incapacité à avoir des enfants, simplement pour se débarrasser de son mari et de l'influence de sa vie de princesse effarouchée qui ne connaît rien à la vie, June parut surprise mais en même temps impressionnée.

\- Alors ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elizabeth baissa le nez, honteuse.

\- C'est tout bonnement hallucinant ! reprit June. Tu rencontres un stupide pirate pendant quelques minutes et tu en tombes amoureuse au point de vouloir tout abandonner et le retrouver ! Je n'avais jamais entendu une histoire pareille !

Elizabeth n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer dans un des trous du plancher. Elle avait honte et entendre June rigoler sur elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sentant sa jeune apprentie mal à l'aise, June finit par se calmer mais Elizabeth était mortifiée.  
Un silence s'installa alors et soudain, June décida de faire la vaisselle et envoya la jeune femme ramasser les restes du déjeuner des marins.

Quand elle redescendit avec son baquet, la jeune femme était silencieuse, pensive, et elle sursauta lorsque June lui posa une question.

\- Pardon ? demanda Elizabeth.  
\- Je te demandais le nom de ton pirate... répéta June.

Elizabeth pinça la bouche.

\- C'est le Capitaine Sparrow... dit-elle doucement.

Il y eut aussitôt un bruit vif de vaisselle et Elizabeth rentra la tête dans les épaules, fermant les yeux.

\- Tu plaisantes... dit June en pivotant. Pas lui...

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

\- Oh, Lizie... soupira alors June en s'asseyant.  
\- Pas de leçon, s'il vous plaît... répondit la jeune femme. Je... J'ai entendu les marins parler des pirates et de Sparrow en particulier...  
\- Alors tu devrais cesser ces simagrées tout de suite et rentrer chez toi ! répliqua June en se levant. Sparrow n'est pas pour toi, loin de là !

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et déposa sa bassine sur la table.

\- Je pense que c'est à moi d'en décider, répondit-elle. Je suis peut-être un peu naïve, mais je sais ce que je ressens ! Enfin... La plupart du temps. Si je veux le retrouver ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse, c'est pour avoir la confirmation que ce n'est pas ça !

June serra les mâchoires et soudain, se détourna. Elle reprit sa vaisselle avec brusquerie et Elizabeth, contrariée, décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le pont.

Assise dans un coin du vaste pont du gros vaisseau, Elizabeth boudait. Les bras autour des jambes, elle ignorait les marins qui passaient près d'elle en la regardant, parfois de façon gourmande. Elle avait l'habitude depuis trois semaines, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas franchement d'humeur, ainsi que l'un des marins le découvrit à ses dépens quand elle lui envoya à la figure un morceau de corde coupé...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Elizabeth leva la tête et regarda le Capitaine. Il venait de sortir de sa cabine et avait sans doute entendu les jurons fleuris du marin "agressé" par Elizabeth.

\- Cette femelle m'a jeté un bout de corde au visage, Capitaine ! se plaignit aussitôt le marin.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda le Capitaine à Elizabeth.  
\- Il m'a regardée ! se défendit la jeune femme.  
\- C'est pas une raison ! répliqua le marin.  
\- Ça suffit ! coupa le Capitaine. Retourne à ton poste, Grid. Lizie, tu me suis.

Elizabeth grimaça et regarda le matin durement. Elle se leva ensuite et suivit le Capitaine jusque dans sa cabine. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte qu'elle referma en silence.

\- Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à canarder les hommes ? demanda alors le Capitaine.  
\- Il m'a regardée d'une façon mauvaise !  
\- Et donc cela te suffit à l'agresser ?  
\- Tout de suite... grogna Lizie en croisant les bras. Et non, vous avez raison, j'irais m'excuser...

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules.

\- Il s'en remettra, dit-il. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es la, toute seule, au lieu de te reposer dans ta cabine ou d'aider June ?

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois en tout et pour tout ? Si elle lui parlait, allait-il se moquer, la rabrouer, lui faire la leçon ?  
La jeune femme décida de tenter le coup. Elle raconta au Capitaine sa vie depuis huit mois et quand elle en vint au moment où elle avait refusé de suivre Jack lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à Port-Royal, il grogna.

\- Tu aurais dû, dit-il. Cela t'aurait évité des mensonges inutiles et des tracas encore plus inutiles...  
\- Je ne le pouvais pas... J'étais mariée...  
\- Et alors ? Tu n'aurais pas été la première bourgeoise à être enlevée par des pirates, tu sais ?

Elizabeth baissa le nez et se mordit la lèvre. Soudain le Capitaine se redressa, appuyé contre son bureau.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as bien fait de me parler.  
\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je connais une femme pirate qui me doit un service...  
\- Comment ça ? Vous... Vous voudriez m'aider à retrouver Jack ? Je veux dire...  
\- Non seulement je veux t'aider mais je vais demander à la femme qui le doit un service, de t'amener directement à lui. Tous les pirates se connaissent, ils savent approximativement où ils sont, les uns les autres, dans les océan de cette planète. Si quelqu'un peu te dire où se cache Jack Sparrow, c'est Tzi-Yin.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils. "Tzi-Yin" ? Mais qui diable pouvait bien être cette personne...  
N'ayant rien à perdre, la jeune femme décida de faire confiance au Capitaine et accepta de rencontrer cette Tzi-Yin lors de la prochaine escale dans l'une des nombreuses îles des Caraïbes... 


	10. Chapter 9

\- À quai !

Elizabeth sursauta et ferma les yeux quand le bateau heurta le quai de bois, tiré par des chevaux qui l'aidaient à se placer correctement.

\- Débarquons, dit soudain June. On n'a pas mal de trucs à acheter.  
\- Je ne viens pas avec vous aujourd'hui... répondit Elizabeth.  
\- Ah non ?  
\- Non je dois voir quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui connaît Jack... Et qui semble avoir une dette envers notre Capitaine...

June pinça la bouche sans répondre. Elle hissa un sac en toile sur son épaule puis s'engagea dans la passerelle qui venait d'être jetée en travers de l'espace de deux mètres de large entre le quai et le bateau.

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Elizabeth regarda le Capitaine et hocha la tête. Elle ramassa ses affaires à ses pieds puis suivit le Capitaine sur la passerelle et ils disparurent dans la foule de ce grand port perdu sur l'une des quatorze îles qui composaient les Caraïbes.

\- Je cherche Tzi-Yin, vous savez où elle est ?

\- Oh mon beau marin, elle est plus là, la belle Tzi-Yin ! s'exclama une femme derrière un comptoir.

Elizabeth soupira. Ils avaient accosté voilà deux heures et depuis, ils n'avaient cessé d'aller de tavernes en bars en hôtels pour trouver cette femme pirate.

\- Dîtes, vous êtes sûr qu'elle existe ? demanda Elizabeth au bout d'un moment.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la rue et le Capitaine lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Un peu ! dit-il. C'est ma fille.

Elizabeth resta coite. Elle cligna des paupières puis l'homme s'éloigna soudain et elle le héla en se jetant à sa suite.

La nuit tombait et Elizabeth en avait maintenant ras-le-bol. Elle avisa une taverne qui lui semblait propre et s'y dirigea.

\- Par ici, dit le Capitaine, surpris.

\- Moi je vais par-là, j'en ai marre, répliqua la jeune femme. Vous m'avez baladée dans toute la ville depuis ce matin, flûte.

L'homme serra les lèvres puis haussa les épaules et regarda l'enseigne de la Taverne.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Je viendrais te chercher quand je l'aurais trouvée.

\- Et si elle n'est pas sur cette île ?

\- Alors on ira sur la suivante.

Elizabeth croisa les bras.

\- L'île d'après, c'est Port-Royal, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'elle est dans le coin, c'est son île préférée...

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Sa mère vit ici...

Elizabeth grimaça puis soupira et tourna les talons. Elle avait les pieds en compote, elle puait comme un porc et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, dormir enfin dans un lit qui en ait le nom car sa couchette à bord du Rageur était tout sauf un lit...

Etendue sur son lit, sur le point de s'endormir tellement le matelas de plumes était confortable, Elizabeth sursauta violemment quand on frappa contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Entrez, dit-elle au Capitaine du Rageur. Vous l'avez trouvée ?

\- Oui. Elle est chez sa mère. Elle nous attend.

\- Vous lui avez dit quoi sur moi ?

Le Capitaine regarda la jeune femme et celle-ci comprit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce que l'homme avait raconté à sa fille pour qu'elle accepte de la rencontrer...

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je n'irais nulle part si je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre face à cette fille.

Le Capitaine remua sa moustache grise puis grommela.

\- J'ai dit que tu étais une des nombreuses conquêtes de Sparrow et que tu étais enceinte. J'ai expliqué que tu voulais le retrouver pour lui mettre une bonne raclée et lui racler quelques pièces au passage.

Si elle avait pu hurler, Elizabeth l'aurait fait, mais non, elle savait se contenir. Elle se contenta de baisser le nez, regarda le plancher un moment puis releva les yeux vers le Capitaine avec un mince sourire forcé.

\- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? se défendit l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Que tu es une bourgeoise en quête d'excitation ?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche.

\- June m'a parlé, dit le Capitaine.

\- Elle ne devait rien dire !

\- Elle a bien fait, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas faite pour bosser sur un bateau, tu es une fille de la terre, tu ne seras nulle part chez toi ailleurs que sur la terre ferme ! Quant à ton pirate là, le Sparrow, c'est le pire gars que tu aurais pu rencontrer ! Crois-moi, ma fille, si tu es amoureuse de lui, tu vas vivre un enfer !

\- Je ne suis pas... Oh, et mince, tiens !

Elizabeth saisit son manteau et quitta la chambre. Le Capitaine la suivit en fermant la porte et ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusque dans la rue bondée de monde malgré l'heure avancée.

Le Capitaine prit alors la tête et entraîna Elizabeth dans un dédale de rues et de ruelles, toutes plus glauques les unes que les autres malgré la richesse de la ville, et ils finirent par déboucher sur une placette avec une fontaine au centre. De l'eau glougloutait laborieusement entre un ramassis de lierres colorés, et une grenouille donnait de la voix quelque part dans ce fouillis.

\- Sympa le coupe-gorge, dit Elizabeth en regardant autour d'elle.

Quatre maisons encadraient la placette et lançaient ses étages à l'assaut du ciel comme des doigts noirs et menaçants. Des fenêtres étaient percées à chaque étage, et des lampes les éclairaient quasiment toutes.

Derrière elle, la jeune femme regarda la maison dont le rez-de-chaussée avait été percé d'une large arche pour permettre l'accès à la placette. De gros gonds d'acier indiquaient qu'autrefois, il y avait là une porte ou un portail, mais il avait été retiré depuis longtemps.

\- Par ici, dit soudain le Capitaine.

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle et avisa l'homme près de la maison à gauche de l'arche. La porte était ouverte et quand Elizabeth s'approcha, il s'engouffra dans la maison. La jeune femme entra et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Elle qui pensait trouver un boui-boui puant et miséreux, elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir une jolie petit pièce bien aménagée, confortable, bien éclairée...

\- Entre, mon petit, dit soudain une femme.

Elizabeth la regarda. Elle se tenait debout près de la cheminée, et d'abord, la jeune femme crut qu'elle était penchée, mais en fait, elle était juste de petite taille. A côté d'elle, le Capitaine paraissait un géant.

\- Tu dois être la copine malchanceuse de ce bon vieux Sparrow, dit la femme en souriant. Hm, tu n'es pas bien épaisse, ça ne doit pas être vieux...

Elizabeth regarda le Capitaine et le fusilla du regard.

\- Deux mois, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je vois... répondit la femme.

\- Vous êtes Tzi-Yin ? demanda alors Elizabeth.

\- Moi ? Enfin, m'as-tu bien regardée ? Non, je suis sa mère, voyons...

Elizabeth rougit légèrement sous son erreur puis elle releva le menton en entendant un bruit de pas qui venaient dans leur direction.

\- Ah, la voilà ! dit le alors Capitaine. Mon enfant adorée...

\- Arrête tes simagrées, papa, répondit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années en évitant les bras tendus de l'homme. Je suis ta fille que quand tu as besoin d'un service.

Elle remarqua alors Elizabeth et plissa les yeux.

\- T'es Lizie ? demanda-t-elle. Pff ! Sparrow est vraiment un abruti ! Bientôt, il les choisira au berceau !

Elizabeth voulu répliquer mais elle croisa le regarda du Capitaine qui lui fit signe de taire. Tzi-Yin s'approcha alors de sa mère puis regarda dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait dans la cheminée, suspendu à une crémaillère.

\- On mange quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Du ragoût de poisson, répondit la femme. Lizie, tu veux dîner avec nous ?

Elizabeth déglutit et secoua la tête. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et inspira.

\- Assied-toi, dit alors la femme. Je suis navrée, le poisson te donne la nausée ?

Elizabeth opina vivement et la femme alla ouvrir une fenêtre. Tzi-Yin fronça les sourcils. Elizabeth songea alors que cette fille avait vraiment un fichu caractère, et que parvenir à lui faire dire où Jack Sparrow était installé, pis encore, s'y faire conduire, allait être compliqué...

Elizabeth était éreintée. Il était plus que tard maintenant et si elle avait avalé plusieurs tasses de thé - délicieux, soit dit en passant - les affaires n'avaient pas avancé cat le Capitaine avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures et que Tzi-Yin n'avait pas changé d'humeur. C'était même encore pire qu'à son arrivée.

\- Excusez-moi, dit alors Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas où est passé le Capitaine, mais s'il m'a conduite ici, c'est pour...

\- Je sais pourquoi ! la rabroua aussitôt Tzi-Yin.

\- Tzi-Yin ! s'exclama sa mère. Veuillez l'excuser, elle...

\- Écoutez, dit Elizabeth. Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez une pirate et que vous pourriez me conduire à Jack Sparrow, ou du moins, m'indiquer où est son point de chute. S'il m'a menti, je n'ai rien à faire ici, car mis à part un foutu caractère, vous ne ressemblez pas à un pirate !

La jeune femme se leva alors et la mère de Tzi-Yin tendit le bras pour retenir Elizabeth mais celle-ci l'esquiva et sortit dans la cours.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Elizabeth regarda le Capitaine avec dureté.

\- Cette gamine n'est qu'une petite princesse trop gâtée ! répondit-t-elle. Elle n'est en rien un pirate et elle ignore très certainement où se cache Jack. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, vous vous êtes fichu de ma pomme. Adieu, Monsieur.

Sur-ce, Elizabeth tourna les talons et quitta la placette. Elle retourna dans la rue principale et de là, parvint tant bien que mal à retrouver la taverne où elle avait ses affaires.

Tout en se couchant, elle décida qu'elle partirait le lendemain pour une autre île des Caraïbes et qu'elle chercherait Jack par elle-même puisque visiblement, elle ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à un Marchand respectable...


	11. Chapter 10

Elizabeth avait regardé le Rageur quitter le port sans elle. Elle imaginait June en train de tempêter après le Capitaine pour ne rien avoir tenté, mais la jeune femme savait que ce bateau ne lui aurait rien apporté de plus.

C'était il y a une semaine maintenant et elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans sa taverne car la paie qu'elle avait reçue pour son mois de travail sur le Rageur, s'épuisait...

Elle n'avait pas revu Tzi-Yin mais elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Cette jeune femme était aussi pirate qu'elle, elle n'avait qu'une langue bien pendue et un foutu caractère. Sans doute que sa mère lui passait trop de choses et lui laissait trop de libertés...

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Elle avait un peu renfloué sa bourse en vendant les vêtements que June lui avait offerts, et cela lui octroyait deux semaines de plus dans la taverne. C'était peu mais cela lui laissait le temps de se retourner, mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle sentait qu'elle _devait_ trouver Jack... Sinon elle serait bonne pour rentrer à Port-Royal et se répandre en excuses aux pieds de son père qui, cette fois-ci, ne la laisserait plus jamais sortir...

\- Ta monnaie, ma belle.  
\- Merci.

Elizabeth glissa quelques schillings dans sa bourse puis déposa trois pommes rouges dans son panier. Elle n'avait pas _besoin_ de s'acheter de la nourriture puisqu'elle prenait ses repas dans la salle à manger de la taverne, mais elle aimait bien avoir quelque chose sous la main, le soir, pour grignoter un peu avant d'aller dormir...

S'arrêtant près d'un étal où étaient vendus des vêtements pour enfants, Elizabeth sourit. Un jour, elle ne désespérait pas, elle aurait l'occasion de s'arrêter à ce type de stand, pour acheter plutôt que regarder.

\- Tu achètes, ma belle ?

Elizabeth sourit à la marchande.

\- Non, dit-elle. J'admire. Tu fais toi-même ?  
\- Oui, tout à la main. Tiens, regarde ce petit pantalon...

Elizabeth le prit et l'observa. Impressionnée par la qualité, elle le rendit à la femme qui lui sourit.

\- Tu as des enfants ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.  
\- Pas encore. Je viens de divorcer à vrai dire...  
\- Oh. Pas sympa ça. T'es pas d'ici en tous cas, ça s'entend.  
\- Je viens de Port-Royal, répondit Elizabeth. J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

La femme hocha la tête.

\- Il y a plein de beaux gars, ici, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur bientôt. Évite les pirates, c'est tout, ce ne sont pas de bons compagnons.  
\- Merci, bonne journée, madame.  
\- À toi aussi, ma belle.

Elizabeth décocha un sourire puis s'éloigna en survolant les étals du regard. Elle s'acheta quelques biscuits et d'autres fruits, secs ceux-ci, puis elle prit la route de la taverne.

Son panier sur le bras, elle était en vue de la taverne quand soudain, une main agrippa la anse du panier et le tirage brutalement. Elizabeth poussa un cri se surprise mais, pas préparée, elle fit un pas de côté et se retrouva brusquement dans une ruelle étroite entre un abri en bois et un mur de briques.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent ! dit-elle aussitôt, adossée au mur, les mains levées en protection devant son visage.

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous prendre votre argent... Madame Commodore.

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux et déglutit bruyamment.

\- Jack... souffla-t-elle.

\- Jack... ?

Elizabeth recula d'un pas et regarda le pirate devant elle qui semblait prendre la pose. Elle sentit le mur dans son dos et se décolla aussitôt des briques poisseuses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda Jack, les mains sur les hanches. Et vous donc ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous étiez à Port-Royal dans votre robe de princesse, et voilà que vous êtes ici, habillée comme un homme...

Elizabeth ne répondit rien. Elle regarda son panier serré contre elle et soudain, le pirate s'esclaffa.

\- Je me disais aussi ! s'exclama-t-il. Toujours la princesse du Gouverneur !

\- Non ! répliqua alors la jeune femme. Je ne...

Elle serra les lèvres puis souffla par le nez.

\- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici... Je devrais faire route pour l'Espagne à l'heure qu'il est...

\- Voyez-vous cela ? On a menti à papa Gouverneur ? C'est pas bien, ça, vous savez, Madame Co... Mademoiselle Swann.

Elizabeth regarda l'homme, un peu penaude, puis elle déposa son panier sur un tonneau et soupira profondément.

\- Je vous cherchais, dit-elle alors.

\- Moi ? chancela Jack. Vous me cherchiez ? Allons bon. Qu'ais-je fait de mal...

\- La mettre enceinte, peut-être ?

Elizabeth tourna aussitôt la tête et Tzi-Yin apparut à l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Jack. Jamais de la vie ! Regarde-la ! C'est une...

Il se tut et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

\- A moins que...

Il se renfrogna, sembla réfléchir, et Elizabeth regarda Tzi-Yin avec dureté. Jack haussa alors les épaules.

\- Peu importe, lâcha-t-il. Yinyin, rentre chez toi, ma poulette, t'as rien à faire sur les quais, t'es trop petite encore pour devenir pirate...

Elizabeth regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à sa façon d'être, mais à présent qu'elle la voyait en plein jour, effectivement, elle n'avait rien d'une adulte.

\- Mais tu es une enfant ! s'exclama Elizabeth, surprise.

\- J'ai treize ans ! répliqua aussitôt Tzi-Yin en croisant les bras. Je suis pas une enfant !

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche puis jura.

\- T'es une gamine ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et ton père... Salopard !

\- Mademoiselle Swann... s'offusqua aussitôt Jack en la regardant de travers. Quel langage...

\- Oh, vous, fermez-la !

Jack haussa les sourcils, surpris, et Tzi-Yin regarda les deux adultes avec un sourire moqueur. Elle agita alors la main et tous deux se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Rentre chez toi, toi ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

La jeune fille les regarda avec étonnement puis haussa les épaules et s'en alla en rigolant. Un silence s'installa alors et soudain Elizabeth, agacée, empoigna son panier et quitta la ruelle. Jack lui emboita aussitôt le pas.

\- Attendez, Elizabeth ! dit-il en la rattrapant.

\- Allez-vous-en, Jack, répondit-elle. Vous avez raison, je n'ai rien à faire ici, c'était stupide de défier mon père pour... ça.

Jack s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Ça ?

Il la rejoignit et lui prit l'épaule pour la faire pivoter.

\- Ça quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la gamine ? Que vous étiez ici parce que...

\- Non, soupira alors Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas enceinte, dit-elle. Mais je vous cherchais et le Capitaine du bateau qui m'a amenée ici n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'inventer cette histoire... en espérant que ça allait vous faire rappliquer.

Elizabeth dévala une volée d'escaliers et Jack la suivit de sa démarche étrange.

\- Vous me cherchiez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça suffit, allez-vous-en, je n'ai rien à faire ici, demain je prends le premier bateau pour l'Espagne.

\- L'Espagne ? Mais...

Jack s'arrêta de marcher et se gratta le front. Elizabeth s'éloigna puis soudain s'arrêta en regardant en l'air. Elle soupira et pivota.

\- Il y a huit mois, Capitaine Sparrow, vous débarquiez à Port Royal pour reprendre le Black Pearl, dit-elle en revenant vers lui. Et vous sauviez la vie dans la foulée. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Jack pinça la bouche.

\- Pas oublié... C'est bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir, dit-il, un peu perdu.

\- J'ai menti à mon mari, j'ai menti à mon père, j'ai menti à un Capitaine de bateau, non, deux, et j'ai passé plus de trois semaines à bord d'un vaisseau marchand à faire la cuisine pour des marins grossiers. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour vous mettre la main dessus et savoir pourquoi depuis huit mois...

Elizabeth se tut et serra les lèvres. Elle se détourna soudain et Jack leva l'index.

\- Minute, dit-il. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous...

Elizabeth souffla par le nez en regardant le sol.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle alors en s'asseyant sur un bout de mur effrité recouvert de lierre. Je voulais vous retrouver pour le savoir, pour savoir si...

La jeune femme déglutit et secoua la tête.

\- Si vous ne parvenez même pas à le dire, alors c'est que ce n'est pas ça, dit Jack en se penchant vers elle. Même si ça me plairait assez, je dois avouer...

Elizabeth le regarda et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis une bourgeoise, dit-elle. On nous interdit de montrer nos sentiments, nous devons en rester maîtres en toutes circonstances, et cela va de la colère à la peur en passant par l'affection...

Sparrow plissa les yeux. Il soupira alors profondément.

\- Ah là, là... Elizabeth Swann... Sauvée de la noyade par un forban mal élevé et ivre comme une outre mais qui, contrairement à un certain Commodore, sait nager...

Elizabeth le regarda et Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- Bon, dit-il alors. Faut vous ramener à Port-Royal ou pas ?

Elizabeth plissa le nez.

\- Vous restez ici longtemps, vous ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, deux ou trois semaines, le temps que les gars se reposent et que je fasse réparer quelques trous dans le Pearl... Pourquoi ?

Jack esquissa alors un sourire et se pencha vers Elizabeth qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Vous voudriez savoir si la raison pour laquelle vous avez traversé les Caraïbes est réelle ou pas ? roucoula-t-il. Ma chère Mademoiselle Swann, ajouta-t-il en se redressant. Les femmes ne sont pas bien vues sur les bateaux, elles porteraient malheur, dit-on, mais j'estime que j'ai déjà eu mon lot de malheurs pour toute une vie, alors si vous le voulez...

Il recula de quelques pas, se pencha dans un révérence plutôt réussie en tendant le bras droit vers le port. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soudain, un éclat de voix se fit entendre au bout de la rue.

\- Eh, toi ! Pirate ! Ne bouge pas !

Quatre soldats en tunique rouge et blanche se mirent à courir dans la direction des deux jeunes gens.

\- Oups ! Je dois filer, dit Jack. A demain, beauté !

Et il fila ventre à terre en tenant son chapeau d'une main, agitant l'autre bras de façon comique. Elizabeth le regarda renverser un baril de poissons puis sauter par-dessus des enfants en train de jouer aux billes, et elle rigola. Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre et secoua la tête.

Quelque chose lui disait que les prochaines semaines à bord du Pearl allaient être intéressantes...


	12. Chapter 11

Le Black Pearl se dressait de toutes ses voiles au milieu de la baie. Noir comme de l'encre, il était effrayant, même dans la lumière du matin, et Elizabeth eut un moment d'hésitation. Le soleil était levé depuis à peine une heure et la veille, la jeune femme avait plié ses affaires et donné son congé à la taverne où elle avait séjourné.

\- Mademoiselle Swann ?

Elizabeth pivota, son baluchon sur l'épaule. Elle avisa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, une sorte de demi-géant avec des favoris gris qui lui mangeaient les joues jusqu'au menton. Son air gentil tranquillisa Elizabeth qui lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Jack n'est pas là ?

\- Le Capitaine doit cuver quelque part, il nous rejoindra, dit l'homme. Je m'appelle Joshamee Gibbs, je suis le Second du Black Pearl.

Il tendit la main et Elizabeth la serra franchement.

\- Que vous a dit Jack sur moi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Rien en particulier, sinon qu'on allait vous ramener à Port-Royal un moment donné... Pourquoi il vous a proposé l'hospitalité du Pearl par contre, ça reste un mystère...

Elizabeth pinça la bouche.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, il y a huit mois, à Port-Royal, dit elle. Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'ai de la peine à me défaire de ce souvenir, mais j'ignore pourquoi.  
\- Vous le trouvez à votre goût, cherchez pas plus loin... grommela Gibbs.  
\- Physiquement c'est possible mais il est très étrange et il agit bizarrement...  
\- Sans doute le rhum... Bon, venez, je vais vous présenter l'équipage.

Elizabeth regarda le Pearl ancré dans la baie puis suivit Gibbs dans une taverne proche.

\- Les soldats ne viennent pas, ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non. Ici c'est le quartier des pirates et des gens glauques. Ils nous laissent tranquilles tant qu'on va pas en ville.

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle suivit ensuite Gibbs dans la maison basse qui se dressait devant eux, et elle plissa aussitôt le nez.

 _Quelle odeur !_ songea-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. _Ces gens ne doivent pas connaître le savon..._

Elle se frotta le nez discrètement et Gibbs la conduisit au fond de la pièce unique, vers un groupe de personnes qui buvaient et riaient fort.

Elizabeth avisa aussitôt une femme au milieu d'eux, petite, à la peau noire. Elle portait un bandana jaune banane sur ses cheveux crépus et quand son regard croisa celui d'Élizabeth, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh ben, tu nous ramènes quoi, là ? dit-elle en prenant sa chope de bière. C'est ta nouvelle copine ?  
\- Garde ta langue, malheureuse ! gronda aussitôt Gibbs.

La femme rentra le menton et Gibbs regarda le groupe composé d'hommes, d'une femme, et d'un perroquet.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Mademoiselle Swann, c'est une amie du Capitaine, on va la ramener à Port-Royal, dit-il. Quand on aura fini ce qu'on a à faire avant, bien sûr...

Elizabeth fit un petit sourire et leva brièvement la main.

\- Elizabeth, je vous présente Marty, Monsieur Cotton et son perroquet, Duncan et Anamaria.

Chacun hocha la tête à son prénom, même le perroquet et Elizabeth les regarda un à un.

\- C'est cool, dit soudain Anamaria en se levant. Je vais enfin pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de bière, de rhum et de putes... Viens ma belle, t'as l'air terrifiée...

\- Il est où le Capitaine, Gibbs ? demanda alors celui qui s'appelait Duncan.

Elizabeth nota qu'il était assit sur une pile de livres...

\- Il s'est fait courser par les soldats, répondit Elizabeth un peu timidement. Il a filé juste après m'avoir invitée à vous rejoindre...

Gibbs regarda la jeune femme puis hocha la tête et Anamaria passa son bras sous celui d'Élizabeth et l'entraina en dehors de la taverne où l'air était définitivement plus respirable...

\- Alors comme ça, t'es la nouvelle copine du Capitaine... Il a toujours eut bon goût mais toi t'as quelque chose de différent...  
\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas sa copine, répondit Elizabeth. Je... l'ai juste brièvement rencontré à Port-Royal quand il m'a sauvée de la noyade en plongeant pour me repêcher...  
\- T'étais toute seule ?  
\- Non, mon père et mon fiancé étaient là mais...

Anamaria hocha lentement la tête.

\- Tu t'es acoquinée du Capitaine malgré que tu sois fiancée (1), t'as bon goût toi aussi, mais tu dois être un peu givrée quand même parce que le Sparrow, c'est pas un bon avec les femmes...  
\- Il les bat ?  
\- Non... En général il les prend et il les jette... Mais on est tous comme ça dans la piraterie. C'est un boulot dangereux, on ne peut pas s'attacher des gens et risquer de les abandonner involontairement après un gros grain qui aurait coulé le navire... On trouve quelqu'un quand on en a besoin et ça s'arrête là...

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en matière de "grain" et elle fit semblant de comprendre pour ne pas froisser celle qui risquait d'être sa seule amie pendant des semaines...

Jack ne fut pas retour avant la tombée de la nuit et quand Gibbs lui demanda où il avait passé la journée, il annonça qu'il ne s'en souvenait tout simplement plus... avant de repérer Elizabeth et Anamaria qui discutaient dans un coin de la salle de restaurant de la taverne.

\- Mesdames... Puis-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anamaria en regardant le pirate. Vous avez invité Elizabeth à nous rejoindre et vous disparaissez toute la journée...

Elle regarda Elizabeth et sourit puis se redressa et Jack s'assit près d'elles.

\- À boire ?

\- On a déjà, dit Anamaria.

Elizabeth baissa le nez sur son thé et regarda ensuite Jack. Il lui renvoya son regard et soudain, Anamaria se leva en emportant sa chope. Elle s'assit près de Gibbs à l'autre table et Elizabeth soupira.

\- Ils me considère comme votre dernière conquête en date, dit-elle en regardant les hommes du Capitaine.

\- C'est un statu privilégié. Ça va vous éviter de dormir avec eux en bas...

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis venue chercher.

Jack grimaça.

\- Vous êtes venue chercher quoi, exactement, Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il. Je peux comprendre que l'aventure, à Port-Royal, c'est pas ce qu'on trouve le plus, mais l'aventure avec des pirates, c'est peut-être d'un trop haut niveau pour vous, non ?

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est vous que je cherchais, je vous l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, mais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme reposa sa tasse et souffla par le nez.

\- Anamaria m'a conseillé de vous le dire, dit-elle alors.

\- Me dire ce que vous ne parveniez pas à dire hier ?

Elizabeth opina. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se leva et Jack la suivit du regard. Quand elle quitta la taverne, il se tourna vers ses hommes et Anamaria hocha la tête. Le Capitaine se leva alors et sortit dans la rue.

\- Mademoiselle Swann ?

\- Je suis là...

Elizabeth, les bras croisés, était appuyée contre un baril rempli d'eau et elle regardait pensivement le sol. Jack s'approcha d'elle, prudent, et lui fit face.

\- Vous pensez être amoureuse de moi, c'est ça ? dit-il.

\- Le bon sens m'empêche d'en parler, répondit-elle.

\- Donc j'ai raison. Alors je vous sauve la vie, comme ça, dans une tentative de bonne action, et vous... Je dois faire quoi, moi, dans l'histoire ?

\- Rien. C'est moi qui vais décider si c'est réel ou si je me suis fourvoyée pendant quasiment un an, répondit Elizabeth.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous y aider ?

Le ton du pirate était différent et Elizabeth le regarda. Elle sourit légèrement, lèvres serrées et haussa les épaules.

\- Restez vous-même, ça suffira... dit-elle doucement.

Jack grimaça puis il soupira profondément et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elizabeth posa son menton sur son épaule et soupira. Elle recula ensuite et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en retournant dans la taverne.

Anamaria apparut alors, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de toile.

\- Elle a besoin d'un ami, Capitaine, dit-elle. Elle ne sais pas où elle en est...

\- Elle pense être amoureuse de moi, Ana...

\- Et alors ? C'est une jolie fille, un peu princesse sur les bords, mais c'est normal... dit Anamaria en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça vous changera des putes, Capitaine...

Jack plissa le nez puis il grommela et indiqua qu'il allait boire un coup en ville. Anamaria tenta de le retenir mais elle renonça et préféra rejoindre Elizabeth dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- C'est ta chambre...

Elizabeth était étendue sur son lit. La chambre en comportait deux et jusqu'à maintenant, Anamaria s'était servi du second comme rangement.

\- J'ai discuté un peu avec le Capitaine...

\- Et ?

Allongée sur le ventre, Elizabeth torturait un bout de tissu. Elle soupira soudain et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer à Port-Royal, dit-il. C'était une mauvaise idée. J'aurais dû rester avec mon mari, j'aurais fini par oublier tout ça et...

\- T'as divorcé parce que tu n'aimais par le Commodore, dit Anamaria en fronçant les sourcils. Pour moi c'est une très bonne raison. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà retrouvé quelqu'un.

\- Sans doute. Mais moi, je suis une espèce de poule des beaux quartiers, le plus "excitant" que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est mentir à mon père et décider d'embarquer sur un autre bateau que celui qui devait me conduire en Espagne. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour partir à la recherche d'une espèce d'outre à rhum constamment ivre qui ne semble pas comprendre comment fonctionne une vraie femme.

Anamaria haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Bon, je te conseillerais pas de le rejoindre ce soir, alors, dit-elle.

Elizabeth la fusilla du regard et Anamaria sourit.

\- Écoute, Jack est loin d'être stupide, d'accord ? dit-elle. Mais c'est un mec et les mecs, parfois il faut tout leur dire pour qu'ils captent, et encore, parfois, ça marche pas...

\- Moi, je suis incapable de dire les choses aux gens, répondit Elizabeth. J'ai été élevée de façon à garder mes émotions pour moi, à ne jamais montrer ma tristesse, ma peur, ma joie, en public.

\- Quelle vie fade tu as dû avoir, alors...

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre...

\- Ça va changer, crois-moi, dit Anamaria avec un sourire. On s'ennuie jamais sur le Black Pearl. En plus, si tu es la copine du Capitaine, tu as l'immense chance de ne pas dormir avec ces troufions dans la cale...

Elizabeth plissa le nez.

\- Tu as une cabine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, si on veut... Je dors au fond de la pièce, derrière un grand drap qui sert de séparation... Heureusement, ces bourricots ne sont pas méchants... Ils sont un peu grossiers mais je sais leur répondre alors ils me laissent tranquille. Tu sais faire quoi de tes mains ?

\- Pas grand chose, soupira Elizabeth.

Elle se rallongea et reprit son bout de tissu.

\- Tu faisais quoi sur le Rageur ?

\- La cuisine, la vaisselle, un peu de ménage...

\- Bah c'est parfait ! Le Pearl manque cruellement d'une bonne cuisinière !

\- Bonne, je sais pas, mais June m'a apprit à cuisiner des trucs pas trop mauvais alors je pense que vous pourrez y survivre...

Anamaria éclata de rire puis elle proposa qu'elles se couchent. Elle lui proposa ensuite d'aller faire le marché, le lendemain, pour éviter de passer la journée avec les garçons, et surtout, pour s'acheter quelque vêtements plus confortables pour la vie à bord d'un bateau...

(1) : "Malgré que", je sais, ça se dit pas, mais c'est Anamaria qui parle et voilà quoi.


	13. Chapter 12

\- Regarde cette chemise ?

\- Elle est trop chère, Ana...

\- Pf ! T'es difficile pour une bourge quand même ! grommela Anamaria. Fallait demander du fric au Capitaine !

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, dit-elle alors.

\- L'air ? Mais on est dehors ! s'exclama Anamaria comme la blonde s'en allait à grandes enjambées. Lizie !

Mais Elizabeth était déjà loin et elle ne s'arrêta de marcher que quelques pas plus loin, le souffle court et l'impression d'étouffer. A tâtons, elle s'assit au bord d'un pot de fleurs et déboutonna son gilet marron. Elle inspira alors et retira son chapeau.

\- Mademoiselle Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se retourna et Gibbs s'approcha.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le Second du Pearl. Vous avez l'air... essoufflée.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'avais juste... besoin de prendre l'air...

Gibbs releva alors la tête et regarda Anamaria qui se tenait plus loin, un air perdu sur le visage. Elle leva les mains sans comprendre et Gibbs regarda Elizabeth.

\- C'est quoi qui vous ennuie, mon petit ? demanda-t-il alors. Le fait qu'Anamaria a besoin d'une amie ou le fait que le Capitaine ne semble pas comprendre ce que vous voulez de lui ?

\- Les deux, je pense. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une amie qui fait le marché avec moi, qui me demande son avis, qui discute de tout et de rien, qui... D'habitude je n'achète pas mes vêtements, un couturier vient à la maison et me les présente directement...

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

\- Quant à Jack...

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda droit devant elle. Gibbs posa alors une main sur son épaule.

\- Parlez-lui, mon petit, ou vous allez devenir folle..

Elizabeth grogna.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça, dit-elle. Mais vous voulez que je dise quoi, hein ? Je ne sais pas si cette obsession que j'ai pour Jack depuis huit mois est réelle, s'il y a quelque chose de concret derrière, de réalisable, ou bien si je me suis fourvoyée pendant tout ce temps, si j'ai blessé mon mari pour rien, si j'ai menti à mon père pour rien, si...

Gibbs soupira puis s'assit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il frotta son pantalon et regarda une femme qui arrosait des plantes au balcon d'une maison proche.

\- Mademoiselle Elizabeth...

\- Lizie.

\- Ok... Lizie, donc. Écoutez, Lizie, Jack est un bon gars, mais vous l'avez suffisamment entendu pour le moment, je pense. Son truc à lui c'est qu'il joue les fiers-à-bras mais qu'il est aussi timide que vous, au final.

\- Timide ? À d'autres...

\- Hum, non, vous avez raison. Disons qu'il est maladroit avec les femmes. Voilà, c'est ça. Jack Sparrow est un grand pirate, personne ne le conteste, mais avec les femmes, c'est une bêche. Il s'est pris des râteaux à n'en plus finir depuis que je le connais... Quand il est ivre, il dit des choses indécentes qui ne se disent pas à une femme, même à une pute, et il récolte très souvent des gifles et autres coups parfois mal placés.

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire et Gibbs se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous pourriez le faire changer, dit-il. Vous êtes une jeune femme bien élevée, vous savez comment les hommes doivent se comporter avec les femmes... J'imagine que votre mari...

\- Mon ex-mari, corrigea Elizabeth.

Gibbs leva une main et la jeune femme reprit :

\- Jack est trop volage pour ça, dit-elle. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais de ce que j'ai compris des paroles d'Anamaria, il aime le changement... et ça vaut aussi pour les femmes.

\- Mais pas les femmes comme vous...

Elizabeth ronfla.

\- Aux yeux d'un forban, les filles sont toutes pareilles ! dit-elle en se levant. Faciles et jetables !

\- Non. C'est faux.

Gibbs regarda la jeune femme qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur, puis ils pivotèrent tous les deux et Jack releva le menton en les regardant. Il accrocha ses pouces à son ceinturon et Elizabeth le regarda. Il avait l'air un de ces pirates idéalisés qu'on trouvait dans les livres pour enfants...

\- Tu es ivre, Capitaine ? demanda Gibbs en se levant.

\- Non, répondit Jack. Plus sobre que moi, tu meures, là.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et soudain, se détourna.

\- Elizabeth, un mot ?

La jeune femme se figea et ferma les yeux. Elle se retourna alors et découvrit que Gibbs avait mis les voiles. Elle jura mentalement puis hocha la tête pour Jack qui lui présenta son bras.

\- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

\- Pas ce que tu as en tête, dévergondée.

Anamaria prit un air faussement choqué puis elle rigola en secouant la tête.

\- Le jour où ces deux-là coucheront ensemble, il y aura un tsunami qui ravagera les Caraïbes ! dit-elle, amusée.

Gibbs regarda la jeune femme. Ils étaient retournés à l'auberge et buvaient un verre au bar.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, si, sans aucun doute, mais je ne vois pas leur relation comme ça, répondit la jeune femme en vidant son verre de whisky d'une traite.

\- Et comment, alors ?

\- Belle, Gibbs... souffla Anamaria. Je vois une belle relation pour eux, un couple solide, qu'aucune mutinerie, qu'aucun forban, qu'aucune pute, ne pourra détruire.

\- Jack ne sait pas garder une femme...

\- Pour elle, il apprendra. Je le sens, Gibbs...

\- Mouais.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Il n'était pas ivre tout à l'heure ! répliqua la jeune femme en pivotant sur son tabouret. Il était _sobre_! Tu as déjà vu Jack Sparrow sobre, toi ?

Gibbs serra les mâchoires et regarda son verre.

\- Une fois, dit-il. Quand il était avec Saramine.

Anamaria pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Qui ?

\- Une fille... Il y a longtemps... On venait de se rencontrer à Tortuga, tous les deux. Il cherchait un équipage pour le Pearl et moi je voulais voyager. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, et il venait d'avoir le Pearl. Et il y avait cette fille, Saramine.

\- Quel drôle de prénom... Elle était jolie ?

\- Oh ça oui, une belle espagnole, longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleus... Elle était magnifique...

Gibbs baissa le nez puis vida son verre.

\- Elle est morte ? demanda alors Anamaria.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

\- Elle a été tuée, pendant une rixe entre pirates, dans un bar comme celui-ci... On était là pour ravitailler le Pearl et recruter quelques gars, et une bagarre a éclaté. On a voulu partir mais un gars s'est jeté sur Jack et l'a frappé avec une chope. Il est resté sur le carreau. Saramine a essayé de s'interposer mais le gars l'a attrapée par l'épaule et envoyée valdinguer... Elle s'est cogné la tête contre le bord du bar, elle était morte en touchant le sol...

\- Oh Seigneur...

Anamaria baissa la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que Jack boit tout le temps ?

\- Entre autres... Tu crois vraiment qu'avec Elizabeth, il peut changer ?

\- Elle est amoureuse, c'est obligé, mais elle ne l'a pas encore accepté, répondit Anamaria. Crois-moi, quand une fille pense encore à un mec qu'elle a vu pendant dix minutes, huit mois après, y a un truc pas normal... Elle était mariée, Gibbs, elle n'aurai jamais dû continué à penser à Jack avec ça...

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

\- Qui vivra verra comme on dit, dit-il en soupirant. Ça peut pas leur faire de mal de toute façon...

Elizabeth regardait l'océan. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, l'eau reflétait le ciel comme de l'huile et les bateaux ancrés dans la baie étiraient leurs silhouettes noires comme autant de fantômes silencieux.

\- Tenez...

Elizabeth tourna la tête et Jack s'assit près d'elle, au bord du quai.

\- Rhum ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, du vin, mais si vous voulez...

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et prit la flasque. Elle en but une gorgée puis la baissa et soupira.

\- Vos hommes doivent croire que...

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils pensent, coupa Jack.

\- Il fait nuit noire, on devrait rentrer...

\- Nous n'avons pas parlé de l'essentiel, répondit Jack. Je sais tout de votre vie de ces derniers mois ou presque, mais pas de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

Elizabeth passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne suis pas plus capable que tout à l'heure de vous parler de ça en tout liberté, dit-elle. Rien ne m'en empêche, pourtant, mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Jack regarda ses pieds puis soudain, se leva et tendit la main.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- Nulle part.

Il la prit par la taille et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que vous... rougit aussitôt Elizabeth en reculant.

\- Je vous propose un truc, dit-il en lui caressant l'arrête de la mâchoire. Puisque vous ne savez pas pour qui votre cœur bat alors je vais vous aider à choisir...

Elizabeth posa ses mains sur la poitrine du pirate et se libéra de son bras.

\- Non, dit-elle en se détournant. Je sais ce que je ressens, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si c'est vrai ou si...

\- Ou si vous vous êtes fourvoyée, blablabla, coupa Jack. Elizabeth, vous êtes une poule des beaux quartiers, vous n'avez jamais eu d'amant et vous avez divorcé de votre mari. Si vous voulez vivre avec moi, si vous voulez...

Il se tut et ronfla en reculant. Elizabeth croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger.

\- Vous allez devoir vous décoincer un peu ! lâcha alors Jack en la pointant du doigt.

\- Me décoincer ? Vous êtes un pirate, Jack ! C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous qui êtes ivre du matin au soir et du soir au matin ! s'exclama Elizabeth en se détournant, les bras au ciel. Moi, j'ai été élevée pour faire joli ! Et je ne veux plus être une jolie plante en pot qu'on regarde et qu'on félicité pour sa belle robe ! Je ne veux plus être obligée de porter ces abominables corsets et ces robes qui pèsent dix tonnes !

Elle lui face et soudain Jack leva les mains et saisit la jeune femme par la taille en plaquant son autre main sur sa bouche. Il l'entraîna dans les ombres d'une porte cochère et la serra contre lui.

\- Jack, je vous ai dit que...

\- Des soldats... souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers la porte. Taisez-vous...

Elizabeth émit un couinement et se serra contre le pirate. Une garnison de soldats anglais apparut alors, armés de torches enflammées, dans un bruit de bottes rythmé. Elizabeth les regarda passer. Soudain, son pied ripa contre la pierre et l'un des soldats se tourna vers eux en brandissant sa torche. Un chat eut la très bonne idée de sortir de sa cachette au même moment et Elizabeth soupira de soulagement.

\- Un chat, dit le soldat. Continuons.

Le groupe s'éloigna et quand la lueur de leurs torches eut disparu, Elizabeth se redressa et regarda Jack. Elle se mordit la joue puis recula légèrement.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

\- Nous faire arrêter tous les deux aurait eu des conséquences très fâcheuses, dit Jack en jouant avec une mèche brune échappée du chignon de la jeune femme. Ceci dit, de tout cela, j'en retire une chose assez intéressante...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que vous êtes une bonne personne et que je pense que les prochaines semaines risquent d'être intéressantes...

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle s'était dit quelques jours en arrière...

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, dit-elle en lissant un pli sur la chemise du pirate. Je ne veux plus êtes une fragile poupée de porcelaine, Jack... Mais je ne sais pas si être la femme d'un pirate est mieux ou pas...

\- La femme...

Jack se redressa soudain d'un coup d'épaules et sortit des ombres.

\- Jack ? s'étonna Elizabeth. Eh, vous allez où ? Jack... !

Mais le pirate disparut entre deux maisons et Elizabeth resta plantée là, interdite. Soudain, elle s'ébroua et prit la direction de la taverne. Il était tard mais elle avait besoin d'un remontant solide... 


	14. Chapter 13

( _Attention, séquence émotion, sortez les mouchoirs !_ )

Jack traversa la ville à grandes enjambées sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il trébucha sur une marche d'escalier qui le fit basculer en avant et tomber sur un genou. La douleur du genou tapant l'arrête de la marche de pierre fut si intense, qu'il fut incapable de se relever dans la seconde. Il s'assit alors sur la marche et frotta son genou en grommelant.

Les dernières minutes de sa promenade avec Elizabeth - promenade qui avait duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée, soit dit en passant - lui revinrent alors en mémoire et il pressa la paume de sa main contre son front.

\- Non... souffla-t-il. Pas maintenant... Saramine...

Il serra les paupières et haleta. Il fut alors projeté de dix ans de le passé et il se retrouva devant un bar à la réputation correcte dont il avait oublié l'emplacement. Lorsqu'il y entra, il se rappela aussitôt et tourna la tête vers une table, non loin de la porte. Il reconnu Gibbs malgré l'absence de ses favoris et de quelques kilos, puis son regard tomba sur une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs soigneusement remontés en une belle coiffure élaborée. Elle portait une robe bleue, très décolletée ce qui mettait sa généreuse poitrine en avant.

\- Saramine...

Jack s'avança dans le bar quand soudain, il fut bousculé par un homme qui se dirigea vers la table et déposa entre Gibbs et Saramine, des chopes de bière. Il contourna ensuite la table et s'assit à son tour, non sans avoir gratifié la femme d'un solide baiser.

Jack eut un coup au cœur. Il se revit avec dix ans de moins, Capitaine depuis seulement quelques mois, à la recherche d'un équipage pour le Pearl qu'il venait d'hériter de son père...

Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit alors un homme se lever en menaçant un autre homme d'un couteau.

\- Non... Pas encore...

La lame du couteau disparut dans l'homme en face du grand type puis un coup de poing vola, une chope s'écrasa derrière le bar, le tavernier disparut sous sa tablette... S'ensuivit une bagarre générale et Jack se regarda en train d'essayer de partir furtivement.

\- Pas par là... souffla-t-il.

Mais son jeune lui ne l'entendait pas, il piqua droit vers la porte mais un homme apparut soudain dans l'encadrement et fit face à Gibbs. Celui-ci le défia du regard mais l'homme le repoussa comme un fétu de paille. L'homme se dirigea ensuite sur Jack et Saramine. Soudain, un autre homme sauta sur le dos du premier et lui abattit une chope sur le crâne.

\- Non...

Jack ferma les yeux quand son jeune lui se prit une chope sur le crâne à son tour. Le front en sang, il tomba sur le sol et resta sur le carreau. C'était sa première baston générale et il ne l'oublierait jamais...

Jack ferma les yeux et quitta le bar. Depuis le temps qu'il revoyait cette épouvantable scène, il avait appris à la contrôler. Au début, il la revoyait d'un bout à l'autre, il revivait la mort de Saramine, si bête et pourtant si terrible, encore et encore, et puis, petit à petit, il avait appris à couper des passages, à les effacer...

Rouvrant les yeux, Jack regarda autour de lui. Il renifla et passa ses mains sur ses joues. Il repensa alors à Elizabeth qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée sur les quais.

 _Si après ça, elle veut encore de toi, tu as de la chance, mon ami !_ songea-t-il en se levant.

Son genou le lança mais il serra les dents et claudiqua jusqu'à la taverne.

\- Tiens, regarde qui se pointe comme une fleur... soupira Anamaria.

\- Une fleur bancale alors. Ça va, Capitaine ? Vous êtes blessé ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Rien qu'un coup de rhum ne guérira.

Il leva l'index vers le barman et Gibbs lui saisit soudain les bras et lui fit face.

\- Oh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le pirate.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anamaria. Vous êtes sérieux ?

Jack ferma les yeux.

\- Elizabeth...

\- Oui, Lizie ! s'exclama Anamaria. Vous l'avez abandonnée sur les quais ! C'est sympa ! Goujat !

Elle lui décocha une gifle et Jack la regarda avec surprise.

\- De sa part, dit-elle.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et Gibbs regarda son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, je te jure... C'est elle.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil puis croisa les bras.

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'une jolie plante comme elle a dit un truc qui t'a poussé toi, le plus grand pirate des Caraïbes, à fuir ?

\- Elle l'a pas fait exprès. Elle savait pas, elle...

\- Oh, dit Gibbs en décroisant les bras. Saramine, hein ?

\- Ouais...

Jack se hissa sur un tabouret du bar et entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé entre Elizabeth et lui juste après que la patrouille de soldats soit passée. Quand il se tut sur le retour du plus terrible souvenir de sa vie, Gibbs soupira profondément.

\- Elle pouvait pas savoir, dit-il en se servant du rhum.

\- Je sais bien mais...

Jack ferma les yeux et regarda son verre de rhum.

\- Gibbs, je me suis enfui... dit-il alors. J'ai fui comme... comme un lâche, j'ai fui parce qu'une fille, et une belle avec ça, a malencontreusement prononcé le mot "femme" dans une conversation...

Jack se passa une main sur le visage et soudain, s'écroula sur le bar en bousculant son verre. Il gémit et Gibbs lui tapota le dos doucement.

\- Aller, ça va aller... Viens te poser...

\- C'est un rustre !

Elizabeth tournait en rond dans la chambre. Elle était furieuse.

\- Lizie, pose-toi, dit soudain Anamaria. Je vais te raconter un truc sur le Capitaine.

\- Quoi, tu vas encore me dire que c'est un bon gars, blablabla ?

\- Non, pas cette fois...

Elizabeth se figea et regarda Anamaria.

\- Assied-toi...

Elizabeth, surprise par le sérieux soudain de son amie, s'assit lentement sur son lit et Anamaria entreprit alors de raconter l'épisode traumatisant auquel Jack avait dû faire face, à ses débuts dans la piraterie...

Rond comme une queue de pelle, Jack arpentait les rues du quartier des pirates sans savoir ni où il allait, ni même où il était. Il avait été sobre pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures et ces six verres de rhum d'affilée avaient eu un effet bœuf sur lui...

\- Hic ! Oh, pardon...

Jack tituba et heurta un lampadaire.

\- Pardon, Madame...

Il reprit sa marche et eut un autre hoquet. D'ordinaire, il tenait assez bien l'alcool, mais ce soir, le chagrin, la honte et le rhum faisaient un mélange détonant...

\- Eh ! Le poivrot !

Jack pivota sur un pied et regarda le soldat anglais qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Un pirate ! dit-il. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Jack Sparrow...

\- Capitaine... hic... Jack Sparrow ! hoqueta Jack, l'index levé. Steuplé...

\- Eh ben... dit le soldat en plissant le nez. T'en tiens une belle, ce soir, dis donc...

\- Une belle ? Où ça ?!

Jack fit un tour sur lui-même et s'emmêla les pieds. Il tomba lourdement et resta sur le sol. Quand il se mit à ronfler, le soldat soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fit venir trois collègues et le transportant chacun par un membre, ils allèrent le jeter dans une charrette de foin, juste après la frontière immatérielle qui séparait la ville des bonnes personnes et le quartier des pirates et des voleurs.

Normalement, ils auraient dû l'emmener en prison, mais Jack Sparrow était connu comme le loup blanc et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il était gauche, maladroit et constamment imbibé. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter avec lui...

À la taverne, dans leur chambre, cependant, Anamaria et Elizabeth essuyaient leurs larmes.

\- Comment c'est possible... dit Elizabeth en se mouchant délicatement. Un tel malheur...

Elle soupira, s'essuya les yeux puis baissa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je me sens stupide maintenant, dit-elle.

Anamaria renifla bruyamment et passa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Faut pas, dit-elle. C'était il y a longtemps mais ça le hante, et je sais pourquoi t'es là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es sa nouvelle Saramine, Lizie...

Elizabeth ronfla.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Écoute, ce moment que vous avez passé tous les deux, cachés des soldats, si tu n'avais pas été amoureuse, tu ne serais pas restée aussi proche de lui pendant autant de temps...

\- Ana, je t'ai déjà dit que...

\- Tu _es_ amoureuse de Jack, Lizie ! dit la jeune femme noire. C'est une évidence pour moi, sinon tu n'aurais pas bravé ton père et traversé la moitié des Caraïbes pour retrouver Jack !

Elizabeth avala sa salive puis se tamponna le nez de son mouchoir et soupira.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en suis même sûre. Tu étais mariée, Lizie, à un homme plus que bien, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit sur le Commodore Norrington, mais tu n'as pas réussi à l'aimer, tu n'as pas réussi à tomber enceinte de lui... Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais déjà amoureuse...

\- On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme qu'on ne connait pas...

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Anamaria. Bien sûr que si, voyons... Tu connais, le _coup de foudre_ ?

Elle l'avait dit en français et Elizabeth la regarda avec étonnement. Elle soupira alors et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Anamaria la rejoignit et Elizabeth tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour commencer, dormir, il est plus que tard, dit Anamaria en se relevant. Ensuite... On verra comment Jack est demain.

Elizabeth ronfla puis se leva et les deux jeunes femmes entreprirent de se préparer à aller se coucher.


	15. Chapter 14

La vie avec des pirates n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça même si leur hygiène laissait franchement à désirer. Anamaria n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de leur demander de prendre un bain, même une seule fois par semaine, qu'ils sentent au moins "bon" de temps en temps... Mais c'était apparemment peine perdue. Seuls Gibbs et Jack semblaient assez soucieux de leur hygiène même si plonger dans l'eau du port n'était pas ce que les deux jeunes femmes appelaient un bain...

Après une semaine passée avec l'équipage du Pearl, Elizabeth eut enfin l'occasion de monter à bord, lorsque Jack décida de faire une inspection des travaux en cours.

Ils se tenaient donc tous les deux, accompagnés de Gibbs, dans la barque amarrée au ventre renflé du navire noir et ils attendaient qu'un ouvrier leur jette l'échelle.

\- Reculez ! aboya soudain une voix au sommet du bateau.

Une échelle de corde avec des échelons en bois dégringola alors contre le flanc du bateau et Elizabeth rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Après vous, Mademoiselle, dit Gibbs avec un sourire un peu narquois, un pied sur le dernier barreau de l'échelle pour la stabiliser.

Elizabeth regarda vers le haut puis déglutit. Elle souffla et empoigna le premier barreau. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses ces dernières semaines, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur une échelle, pis encore, une échelle de corde accrochée au flanc d'un navire pirate...

\- Aller, courage ! dit soudain Jack. Si vous voulez vivre avec nous autres, va falloir...

\- Je sais ! lâcha la jeune femme. Me décoincer un peu !

Gibbs éclata de rire puis Elizabeth prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Vous avez colmaté les trous sous la ligne de flotaison, déjà ?  
\- Oui, répondit l'ouvrier. Votre bateau est un vrai panier à crabes, c'est dingue qu'il flotte encore...  
\- Il est maudit... Ça doit venir de là...

L'ouvrier hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules. Il s'éloigna et Jack le suivit mais Elizabeth resta sur le pont supérieur et s'appuya sur le bastingage. Elle observa la ville, puis le grand large et soupira.

\- Lizie ? Ah, vous êtes là...

Elizabeth sourit et regarda Jack.

\- Vous m'aviez perdue ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Jack lui répondit par un sourire puis elle le rejoignit et ils terminèrent la visite par la cabine du Capitaine.  
Elizabeth à son bras, Jack fit alors une demande étrange au Contremaître.

\- Une cabine ? Ici ? demanda l'homme.  
\- Oui, c'est faisable ou pas ? Pas toute la pièce, hein, juste une partie...  
\- Pour vous, je suppose ? demanda le Contremaître en regardant Elizabeth.  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant... répondit celle-ci.

Elle regarda Jack qui s'éloigna alors avec le Contremaître. Ils firent des enjambées en travers de la pièce, en partant d'un coin, puis l'homme tira un cahier de la sacoche qu'il avait en travers du torse et entreprit de faire des plans de la pièce en y incluant la nouvelle pièce à rajouter.

\- Vous auriez pu m'en parler... dit Elizabeth quand le pirate revint vers elle.  
\- Pour manquer la tête que vous avez faite ? Jamais ! Ça vous plaît ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et il me demande si je préfère avoir ma chambre à moi plutôt que dormir avec des homme qui puent le bouc à dix lieues à la ronde... dit-elle, amusée. À ce propos, puisque vous en êtes à rajouter des pièces... Vous avez une autre femme à bord...  
\- Quoi, Anamaria veut sa chambre, elle aussi ? s'étonna Jack.  
\- Vous savez, je peux vous faire un prix pour les deux, dit alors le Contremaître.

À ces mots, Jack fut soudain très intéressé par l'idée... Elizabeth rigola doucement puis regarda autour d'elle et s'étonna en silence de la qualité de la décoration de cette pièce.

Hormis les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient à l'arrière du bateau, les deux murs de part et d'autre étaient couverts d'étagères où s'alignaient livres, bibelots, objets divers et variés nécessaires à la navigation en mer...

S'approchant d'une table ronde, Elizabeth observa la carte posée dessus. Un compas était à proximité ainsi qu'un sextant. La jeune femme effleura le sextant du bout des doigts et quand Jack s'approcha, elle lui sourit.

Leur relation, pour peu que s'en soit une, avait beaucoup évolué en quelques jours. Il ne lui avait certes pas expliqué pourquoi il avait filé comme ça après leur discussion sur les quais, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Il avait un passé qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, elle la petite bourgeoise qui a peur de tout...

\- Aller, venez, dit soudain Jack en posant une main dans son dos. Laissons-les travailler...  
\- Ça va prendre encore longtemps ? demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Oh... Une ou deux semaines, répondit le Contremaître. Vous voulez partir ?  
\- Non, répondit Jack. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, il n'y a pas de soucis. Merci.

L'homme hocha la tête puis Jack et Elizabeth retournèrent sur le pont et la jeune femme s'arrêta pour attendre Jack.

\- Je pourrais aménager ma cabine ?

Le Capitaine la regarda de travers.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous comptez rester ?

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'avis arrêté sur le sujet, mais disons que j'y pense... répondit-elle. Les jours passent et je m'habitue à ne plus être entretenue... C'est difficile mais ça finira par aller.  
\- Vous savez, vous pouvez retourner à Port-Royal pour réfléchir un moment et...  
\- Et devoir encore mentir à mon père pour vous rejoindre, Jack ? Non, pas question. Il me croit en Espagne et c'est très bien comme ça.

Elle se tut et regarda le paysage.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui, ainsi... ajouta-t-elle.

Jack préféra ne rien répondre. Il invita plutôt la jeune femme à regagner la barque et le retour au port se fit en silence. Une fois à terre, Elizabeth abandonna les deux hommes pour aller se promener en ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Gibbs en amarrant la barque.  
\- Rien... Elle a juste le mal du pays...  
\- Cela existe ça ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et c'est toi qui est allé à l'école ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Gibbs lui fit une grimace puis le pirate proposa qu'ils aillent boire un coup avant d'aller déjeuner. Il lui expliqua en chemin qu'il faisait rajouter deux pièces au Pearl, pour les filles, et Gibbs trouva l'idée très bonne. Anamaria se plaignait tout le temps de l'odeur de porcherie qui traînait dans la cale où ils dormaient, et une chambre à elle ne serait pas du luxe, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus l'entendre geindre à longueur de nuit dès qu'un pet retentissait dans le noir... 


	16. Chapter 15

Ce matin-là, la pluie noyait la ville et ce n'était pas une petite rincée, mais un bon gros grain qui secouait les navires amarrés au quai ou dans la baie, comme s'ils n'étaient que des jouets. Et pour couronner le tout, il faisait un froid de canard...

Emmitouflée dans un manteau de laine trop grand pour elle, Elizabeth était assise devant la cheminée, dans la salle de la taverne. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne aujourd'hui car deux équipages étaient partis la veille, ce qui avait vidé le bâtiment de pas moins de vingt personnes d'un coup...

\- Tenez, Mademoiselle...

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers Marty, le pirate court sur pattes. Il lui tendait une tasse de thé et elle lui sourit.

\- Merci... Il fait un tel froid aujourd'hui... C'est une tempête ?  
\- Un typhon... répondit l'homme en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Interdiction formelle de sortir en mer quand c'est comme ça... Si ça dure plusieurs jours, le Capitaine va être furieux parce que le Pearl ne sera pas réparé dans les temps...

Elizabeth regarda Marty.

\- Dans les temps pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oh, rien de spécial mais une fois par an, on se pose à terre pour tout réparer et en général, on reste un mois, pas plus...  
\- Et là, ça fait combien de temps ?

Marty compta sur ses doigts et Elizabeth sourit doucement.

\- Trois semaines, répondit-il finalement. Et vous ? Vous êtes sur cette île depuis longtemps ?  
\- Deux semaines, soupira Elizabeth. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des mois alors que ça ne fait qu'un mois et une semaine...  
\- C'est le mal du pays qui fait ça.

Elizabeth leva la tête vers Jack et lui sourit. Marty détala aussitôt et Jack soupira en se plantant devant la fenêtre.

\- Vous êtes sobre ? demanda alors Elizabeth.  
\- Pas entièrement mais je n'ai encore pas bu d'alcool aujourd'hui...  
\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit la jeune femme en se levant. L'haleine de vielle bouteille d'alcool c'est horrible...

Jack sourit pour le paysage puis pivota et regarda cette jeune femme si belle et si bien élevée qui avait bravé son père et toute son éducation pour le retrouver et se faire confirmer que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas du vent. Confirmer ou infirmer, ceci dit...

Jack songea alors qu'avoir une fille comme elle a ses côtés pourrait sans doute l'aider à aller mieux, à moins boire, à être plus efficace dans les pillages et les abordages... Et si jamais elle réalisait que ses sentiments sont faux ou pas suffisamment forts pour la faire rester ?

Jack ne s'était pas encore penché sur si oui ou non il aimait cette fille. Il la désirait, ça c'était une évidence, mais de là à être amoureux, il y avait un pas... Et puis, il en avait assez d'être l'homme de plusieurs femmes, même si pour lui, elles étaient toutes belles, prostituées comme bourgeoises.

Anamaria lui avait assuré qu'Elizabeth était amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle peinait à l'accepter. C'était normal, elle était une fille issue de la haute bourgeoisie anglaise à qui on avait martelé que les pirates étaient des êtres sanguinaires qui pillaient et tuaient sans distinction... Depuis petite, elle les voyait pendus à des cordes un peu partout autour de l'île... De quoi refroidir n'importe qui, sans mauvais jeu de mots...

Se tournant vers la fenêtre, Jack observa le Black Pearl malmené par les vents. Comme les autres navires ancrés dans la baie, il se balançait d'un côté et de l'autre comme un bouchon de liège, et Jack songea qu'à l'intérieur, tout devait se balader dans tous les sens, et surtout, tout devait être inondé !

Dans la vitre, Jack vit alors Elizabeth s'éloigner vers le bar. La salle était vide, calme et on entendait le vent rugir dans le toit et dans la cheminée. Les bourrasques rabattaient parfois violemment les flammes qui semblaient protester avant de se redresser...

\- Du thé, s'il vous plaît... Je suis frigorifiée.

Anamaria s'assit près de son amie et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Elizabeth ronfla et la bouscula. Jack croisa alors le regard de son matelot et fronça les sourcils. Anamaria lui tira la langue, amusée.

Le vent s'était renforcé et midi venait de passer. Dans les rues, pas un chat, seulement quelques courageux qui n'avaient pas le choix, et quelques papiers ou objets mal arrimés.

\- Vous sortez ?

Elizabeth et Anamaria levèrent la tête de leur jeu de cartes et regardèrent Jack s'habiller.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit le pirate.

\- Tu vas t'envoler avec ce vent, Capitaine, répondit Marty. C'est un typhon...

\- Je ne peux pas rester enfermé toute la journée, je vais devenir fou.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Elizabeth se leva et rejeta son manteau de laine.

\- Pas question ! grommela Jack. Si je dois m'envoler, ce sera tout seul. Vous restez ici.

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise et tenta d'insister mais le Capitaine tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de la taverne. Une violente bourrasque s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce et tout le monde se jeta sur les objets les plus légers pour ne pas qu'ils traversent la pièce et ne blessent quelqu'un.

Allongée sur le jeu de cartes, Anamaria lança un juron bien solide et quand la porte claqua, le silence revint et Elizabeth, agrippée au porte-manteau, soupira. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa Jack tituber sous les rafales en se tenant aux murs...

\- Il a besoin de sortir, dit Gibbs quand la jeune femme le regarda. Il ne peut pas rester enfermé plus d'une nuit... C'est un pirate, il _doit_ être dehors.

\- Mais là c'est du suicide ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Et si un coup de vent l'envoie dans l'eau du port, hein ? Les vagues vont le broyer contre les pierres comme une noix dans un casse-noix !

\- Jolie comparaison, grommela quelqu'un.

Elizabeth chercha des yeux qui avait parlé puis renonça. Elle empoigna son manteau et l'enfila.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, dit Gibbs en se levant vivement du canapé où il lisait. Si je vous laisse sortir par ce temps et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, il va me dévisser la tête et la poser sur le sommet du mât central du Pearl !

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires. Soudain, elle jeta son manteau sur le sol et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Gibbs soupira et ramassa le manteau.

\- Bon dieu de bonnes femmes, grommela-t-il. Anamaria, je te préviens, si tu nous fais un caprice comme ça, je te fous dehors !

Anamaria haussa un sourcil et Gibbs, agacé, se jeta dans son canapé et reprit son livre en marmonnant.

Allongée sur son lit, Elizabeth lisait un vieux journal. Elle l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois mais dans les îles des Caraïbes, les nouvelles des autres îles mettaient du temps à arriver. Néanmoins, ce journal-là avait un goût étrange pour la jeune femme car, dans un petit encart sur la dernière page, juste après les décès des personnes connues des environs, se trouvait les annonces de mariage...

\- Le Commodore James Norrington, de Port-Royal, et Mademoiselle Justine de Rosebud, ainsi que leurs familles respectives, ont l'immense plaisir de vous faire part de leurs fiançailles, lut la jeune femme à voix basse. La cérémonie de mariage n'a pas encore été fixée. Pour tout envoi de vœux, veuillez vous adresser au Gouverneur Swann qui fera transmettre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Anamaria soupira.

\- Tu lis encore ce truc ? dit-elle en déposant son gilet sur son lit. Tu veux te convaincre de quoi en relisant encore cet avis, hein ?

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... Que je suis mieux ici, avec vous, et que je n'ai pas tout abandonné pour rien...

\- Jack met du temps à comprendre les choses, dit la jeune femme au bandana jaune. Il finira par...

\- Il a déjà compris, Ana, dit Elizabeth en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son matelas. Il a déjà compris que je suis là pour lui, que j'ai traversé les Caraïbes et bravé mon père...

\- Alors, t'attends quoi ? Je sais que tu es trop bien élevée pour te jeter à son cou, mais un jour ou l'autre, va falloir te lancer parce qu'il t'attendra pas éternellement...

Elizabeth baissa le nez et joua avec le lacet de sa bottine. Elle soupira et Anamaria s'allongea sur son lit, les bras sous la tête.

\- C'est cool que le Commodore ai trouvé une nouvelle femme, dit-elle alors.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais, pas toi ? Non parce que ça prouve qu'en fait, t'as bien fait de divorcer, dit Anamaria. Il n'osait sans doute pas te le dire mais à mon avis, t'étais pas une fille pour lui, même s'il était amoureux de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille pour un Commodore de la Royal Navy Anglaise, je ne suis pas non plus une femme de pirate... Je suis quoi, alors ?

\- Tu es une femme de pirate.

Elizabeth ronfla. Anamaria se rassit, les bras entre les jambes et, gratta une peluche sur sa couverture de laine.

\- Écoute, pour moi c'est clair qu'entre Jack et toi, y a un truc, dit-elle. Seulement, si chacun de vous attend que l'autre bouge, dans dix ans vous en êtes encore là.

Elizabeth se mordit la joue. Un coup de vent fit trembler la maison et la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le plafond, heureusement solide.

\- Bon sang, dit-elle. Il est dehors par cette tempête...

\- T'inquiète, il est pas allé bien loin, il y a un bar au bout de la rue, il y a juste à suivre le mur des maisons...

Elizabeth soupira. Elle se rallongea, roulée en boule, et Anamaria la regarda un instant avant de faire pareil. Elles finirent par s'endormir et ce fut des coups contre la porte qui les tirèrent de leur sieste.

\- Vous venez déjeuner, les filles ? demanda Gibbs à travers la porte.

\- On arrive ! répondit Elizabeth. Ana, réveille-toi c'est l'heure de manger...

\- On s'est endormies ?

\- Oui, mais pas bien longtemps...

Elizabeth se leva et retira les épingles de son chignon pour le refaire. Ana se leva à son tour et l'aida puis elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux crépus et remis son bandana.

Comme partout dans le monde, quand le temps avait décidé de vous boucler à la maison, il fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, mais entre les jeux de cartes, les jeux à boire et les blagues vaseuses, le tour était vite fait.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, cependant, alors que tout le monde dans la salle principale de la taverne commençait à piquer du nez, tavernier y compris, Elizabeth décida de lire une histoire à voix haute.

Elle se fit indiquer des livres par le tavernier et expliqua, en les regardant, que quand elle était plus jeune, pendant les jours comme celui-ci, son père lui demandait parfois de lire à voix-haute pour passer le temps et occuper un moment la maisonnée. Les domestiques étaient même autorisés à faire une pause pour l'écouter lire.

Jack décida que c'était le bon moment pour rentrer et, après avoir laissé entrer une grande bourrasque glaciale et un flot d'eau, le pirate, quand il comprit que son amie allait lire une histoire, décida de s'installer dans un coin et de se faire oublier.

\- Fin.

Le silence accueillit ce simple petit mot puis des applaudissements montèrent de la salle. Les gens se redressèrent, s'étirèrent en se regardant, un sourire aux lèvres, et Elizabeth les regarda, tout sourire, elle aussi.

Son histoire avait duré trois heures mais personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte, sauf quand le tavernier jura que le dîner n'était même pas encore prêt et qu'il était à la bourre...

\- Vous lisez divinement bien, Lizie, dit Gibbs en lui prenant le petit livre. Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire, elle est très sympathique.

\- Lire est un passe-temps presque obligatoire quand on vient de mon milieu, répondit la jeune femme. Lire, écrire, chanter, danser, faire de la musique...

\- On fait ça aussi, chez les pirates, dit Anamaria. Danser, chanter, faire de la musique... Mais bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec vos berceuses...

Elizabeth lui tira la langue. Tout le monde s'égailla alors en discutant et Jack s'approcha. Elizabeth le regarda avec étonnement puis lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes resté à m'écouter ? dit-elle.

\- Oui... Vous lisez très bien, dit le pirate en s'asseyant près d'elle sur une banquette. C'était très joli à entendre, vraiment...

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Vous savez lire, Jack ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui... Je sais lire et écrire, Gibbs aussi, Anamaria... oui je crois aussi, Marty, je ne suis pas sûr, et Duncan, je crois qu'il ne sait pas écrire.

\- Et Monsieur Cotton ?

\- Les deux. Avant d'être pirate, il était professeur je ne sais plus où, et puis un jour, il a tout plaqué et il est devenu pirate. C'est là qu'il a perdu sa langue... littéralement.

Elizabeth plissa le nez. Elle regarda ses mains un moment puis souffla par le nez.

\- Jack...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous m'aimez ?

Un silence s'installa aussitôt et Elizabeth secoua soudain la tête et se leva.

\- Excusez-moi ! dit-elle. Je suis désolée, je... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est terriblement inconvenant et...

La main de Jack se referma sur le poignet de la jeune femme et elle le regarda. Elle baissa les yeux, terriblement gênée, et Jack se leva alors et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oui, je vous aime, Elizabeth, dit-il contre son oreille de façon à ce qu'elle seule entendre.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux en posant son menton sur l'épaule du pirate puis elle recula et le regarda. Il lui caressa la joue de l'index et l'embrassa alors sur le front.

\- Je vous aime mais je ne suis pas amoureux, reprit alors Jack.

\- C'est compréhensible, répondit la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas. Je ne fais pas grand chose pour cela, je suis désolée...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée, dit Jack. La dernière fois que j'ai été amoureux, elle a été tuée...

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai su, dit-elle alors. Anamaria m'a raconté...

\- Ah ? Et qui le lui a dit ?

\- Monsieur Gibbs...

\- Hm, je vois.

\- Vous êtes fâché ?

\- Non, pas du tout... Mais _Monsieur_ Gibbs va m'entendre quand même, répondit Jack. Je n'aime pas qu'on distille mes secrets à tous les vents...

Elizabeth sourit puis le pirate s'éloigna vers le bar et claqua une main vigoureuse dans le dos de Gibbs en s'asseyant près de lui...


	17. Chapter 16

Le soleil. Les habitants des Caraïbes en rêvaient depuis des jours. Enfin, après quatre longs jours, le typhon avait décidé de s'éloigner vers les Amériques et de laisser ce chapelet d'îles en paix.

Ravi de voir le beau temps revenir, Jack renvoya immédiatement les ouvrier sur le Black Pearl et en quelques heures, tout le monde fut dehors, à profiter du soleil, à faire sécher ce qui avait été inondé, à réparer ce que les bourrasques avaient cassé...

Au milieu de tout ça, Elizabeth était contente. Jack l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, à elle seule, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Certes, elle s'était empressée d'aller le raconter à Anamaria, mais ça n'avait en rien gâché sa bonne humeur.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle venait de sortir de son bain, qu'elle terminait de s'habiller, la jeune femme vit le journal posé sur la table. L'encart de l'annonce des fiançailles de Norrington s'étalait au vu de tous.

D'un geste, Elizabeth l'envoya dans la cheminée et le regarda flamber doucement. Un sourire étira alors sa bouche et on toqua contre sa porte.

\- Un minute !

Elle se hâta de boutonner sa chemise puis fit entrer. C'était Jack.

\- Est-ce qu'aller en ville vous dirait, mon amie ? demanda-t-il.

\- En ville ? Mais... Et les soldats ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Tant qu'on ne fou par le bordel, ça va, répondit-il. Alors ?

\- Eh bien oui mais, pour quelle raison ?

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, j'ai discuté avec le Contremaître et il m'a dit que votre cabine était quasiment terminée avant le typhon. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va vous falloir quelques meubles, un matelas et quelques objets superflus.

\- Mais indispensables, dit Elizabeth en enfilant son gilet d'homme. Et... vous allez tout payer ?

Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- À quoi je servirais si je ne payais même pas les achats de mon amie ? dit-il.

Elizabeth sourit doucement.

\- Votre amie, hein...

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire évoluer ce statut...

Elizabeth gonfla ses joues. Elle ronfla ensuite et Jack lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait en bas. Il redescendit donc et tomba sur Gibbs en bas de l'escalier.

\- Elle vient ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a quand même demandé si j'allais tout payer...

\- Et tu as répondu...?

\- Que si je ne le faisais pas, à quoi je servirais ?

Gibbs inclina la tête.

\- Bien dit. Mais oublie pas nos paies, Capitaine, hein...

\- Pas de soucis... De toute façon, avec un mois à terre, elles ne vont pas être lourdes.

Gibbs marmonna puis se détourna et Jack leva la tête vers l'escalier. Il soupira et sortit dans la rue pour profiter un peu du soleil.

\- Un beau matelas de plumes pour la jolie dame !

Elizabeth sourit au marchand et Jack tira des pièces de sa bourse.

\- Anamaria a tout ce qu'il faut pour le rendre confortable, dit-il quand le marchand proposa des parures de draps et des couvertures.

\- Vous êtes des pirates, n'est-ce pas ? dit alors l'homme.

\- Comme si j'avais l'air d'un bourgeois... soupira Jack. Mais inutile d'appeler les soldats, hein, on fait juste deux trois courses... Et on paie avec ça !

Elizabeth leva alors une main et Jack se détourna et s'éloigna vers un autre étal.

\- Vous êtes sa femme ?

\- En quelque sorte... Pourquoi ?

\- Ma jolie, vous n'avez pas l'air d'un pirate, vous... vous ne devriez pas les fréquenter...

\- Monsieur, je fréquente qui je veux, répondit Elizabeth. Je sais ce que je risque avec les pirates, d'accord ?

\- Oui, entendu, mais là n'est pas le problème...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle inclina la tête et empoigna le matelas de plumes soigneusement enroulé et retenu par une corde. Elle rejoignit Jack qui le prit des mains et le jeta sur son dos en la questionnant.

\- La rengaine habituelle, répondit Elizabeth. Ne traînez pas avec des pirates, Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas votre milieu, blablabla...

Elle soupira et regarda ensuite Jack.

\- Vous ne me ferrez jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Du mal ? Mais pourquoi vous en ferais-je ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de forban...

Elizabeth baissa le nez puis regarda droit devant elle.

\- Comme Anamaria me le répète régulièrement depuis que je suis avec vous tous, je ne mesure peut-être pas encore l'ampleur de ce qui se trame, mais je n'ai aucune idée de où je vais avec vous, Jack...

Le pirate resta silencieux.

\- Je ne sais pas si dans six mois, un an, je serait toujours avec vous ou bien si je serais... ailleurs.

Elle allait dire "morte", mais le mot était resté coincé. Jack ajusta la ficelle du matelas entre ses doigts et passa son bras libre autour des épaules de la jeune femme et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Bien sûr... Et vous croyez sérieusement que c'est possible sur un bateau pirate ? Soyez sérieux, Jack...

\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ? Au pire, vous resteriez à Tortuga...

Elizabeth plissa les yeux. Elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et Jack eut un sourire en coin en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de son amie. Il lui avait soufflé que dans un an, elle serait peut-être la mère d'un mini-Jack Sparrow mais la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié la boutade...

\- Il est gonflé quand même...

Elizabeth sourit. Elle déposa une caisse au pied de son lit et Anamaria déposa le matelas roulé dessus.

\- T'as pas mal de trucs sympas, dit-elle.

\- Il y en a pour toi...

\- Pour moi ? Comment ça ? Je n'ai même pas de...

Elizabeth sourit et Anamaria ouvrit la bouche.

\- Non ! dit-elle. T'es pas sérieuse !

\- Si ! Quand j'ai soufflé à Jack qu'il y avait une autre femme dans son équipage, le Contremaître lui a aussitôt dit qu'il pouvait lui faire un prix pour les deux cabines supplémentaires.

Anamaria poussa aussitôt un cri de joie et sauta au cou d'Elizabeth. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en trépignant.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

\- De rien, c'est normal. Tu restes dans la cale, mais au moins, tu auras ton coin à toi, avec une porte qui ferme à clef et une vraie penderie...

Anamaria se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oh là là, dit-elle. Je ne sais plus quoi dire !

Elizabeth rigola. Elle entreprit ensuite de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté le matin-même et son amie était sur une autre planète. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Elizabeth, cette fille de riche qu'elle ne connait que depuis deux semaines, avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle ait sa propre cabine sur le Black Pearl...

\- Et voilà, pour ces dames...

Le tavernier déposa deux plats devant Anamaria et Elizabeth puis s'éloigna.  
Ce soir-là les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de manger seules, laissant les hommes à leurs histoires légères.

\- Alors comme ça... Il t'aime. C'est un grand pas tu sais ?  
\- Oh, oui, j'en suis consciente mais il m'aime mais il n'est pas amoureux...  
\- Le souvenir de Saramine est encore très présent, malgré les dizaines de filles qu'il a pu avoir depuis, dit Anamaria. Mais je suis sûre que si tu te débrouilles suffisamment bien pour l'empêcher de réfléchir, il finira par ne plus pouvoir se passer de toi.

Elizabeth sourit et goûta sa soupe. Elle hocha la tête et versa un peu d'eau dedans.

\- Jack m'a suggéré que dans un an je pourrais être la mère d'un mini-lui... dit-elle.  
\- Ah ouais? Intéressant...  
\- Ana...  
\- Quoi ? Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, non ? En plus...

Anamaria posa son menton dans sa main et regardant son amie.

\- Pense à la tête du Commodore quand il apprendra que tu as eut un bébé avec Jack mais qu'avec lui ça a pas marché...

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils.

\- Ana, officiellement, je suis stérile...  
\- Mais il n'y a que toi, ton père et le Commodore qui le saviez... Et moi, mais bon.  
\- Et Jack.

Un blanc s'installa et Anamaria grimaça.

\- Merde... Ceci dit ça ne l'a pas empêché de te faire une suggestion pour le moins alléchante... Donc j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il ne crois pas.

\- Tu crois ?

Anamaria pencha la tête.

\- On parle du Capitaine Jack Sparrow, là, le mec qui croit en rien à part ce que lui indique son foutu compas cassé...

Elizabeth sourit.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle, amusée. Aller, mangeons sinon ça va être froid.

Anamaria acquiesça puis elles changèrent de conversation tout en avalant l'épais ragoût qu'il y avait au menu ce soir-là.


	18. Chapter 17

\- Après vous, Madame...

Jack poussa la porte de la cabine du Capitaine, sur le Black Pearl, et Elizabeth ronfla, amusée. Elle entra en baissant légèrement la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Oh... Vous avez même réaménagé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le Contremaitre.

\- Nous avons poussé un peu les meubles et essayé de tout remettre comme c'était, répondit l'homme.

\- Étrangement, je ne trouve pas la pièce plus petite, dit Jack en se plantant au milieu, les mains sur les hanches. Bon, elle l'est forcément mais...

\- C'est du bon travail, acheva Elizabeth.

\- Merci, Madame. Vous avez de quoi décorer ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Quand partez-vous ? demanda alors l'homme en regardant Jack.

\- Dès que le Pearl sera réarmé.

Le Contremaître opina. Inutile de demander où ils allaient, Jack ne lui répondrait pas. Les pirates étaient tolérés sur l'île, du moment qu'ils restaient dans le quartier qui leur était assigné et ne semaient pas le trouble dans le reste de la ville.

Remerciant le Contremaître, Jack lui demanda ensuite de sortir et s'approcha de la table avec la carte.

\- Alors ? demanda Elizabeth en s'approchant à son tour. Vous pensez aller où ?  
\- Pour l'instant, je l'ignore mais mes hommes ont besoin d'argent et surtout d'action.  
\- Donc pillage et abordage ?  
\- Principalement.

Elizabeth pinça la bouche puis sourit légèrement.

\- Si vous voulez, nous irons à Tortuga, dit alors Jack. Ce sera notre point de chute.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Je ne connais pas du tout cette ville... Elle est dans les Caraïbes ?

Jack grimaça.

\- Si je vous le dis je devrais vous tuer...  
\- Jack !  
\- Je rigole, Lizie !

Elizabeth lui donna un coup sur le bras puis s'éloigna. Jack ronfla. La jeune femme entra ensuite dans sa nouvelle cabine et sourit.

\- Superbe. Qui a tout installé ?  
\- Les ouvriers. Ils sont payés pour ça...

Elizabeth opina. Elle s'approcha du lit et caressa les rideaux de velours vert qui l'encadraient. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la grande baie qui avait été conservée de la pièce principale et regarda dehors. D'ici, on voyait le port, entre les autres navires...

\- On ne peut pas ouvrir, dit Jack, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Rapport aux vents et à l'eau...  
\- Les vagues peuvent atteindre le bateau à cette hauteur ? demanda Elizabeth.  
\- Oui. Quand il y a une tempête le bateau peut être submergé sans aucun problème...

Elizabeth grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas les tempêtes. Elle aimait la pluie et le vent mais pas quand ils étaient alliés pour détruire un endroit ou malmener un énorme navire.

\- Je mettrais ce que j'ai acheté l'autre jour, quand nous nous installerons pour partir, dit-elle alors. Merci Jack...

Jack se redressa.

\- Bah ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour celle qui a tout quitté pour venir me retrouver...

Elizabeth sourit doucement. On appela alors le Capitaine et il quitta la petite pièce. Elizabeth pinça la bouche et soupira. Elle glissa alors une main dans la poche de son manteau et en tira un petit chat en porcelaine. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait offert avant de mourir. Il était usé et les couleurs étaient passées, mais elle le gardait précieusement et le disposait dans les endroits qui lui tenaient à cœur. Et sa nouvelle chambre n'était pas une exception, au contraire.

En regardant autour d'elle, Elizabeth réalisa alors lentement que sa vie serait désormais ici, dans cette cabine un peu étroite mais confortable, sur un énorme bateau, entourée d'hommes, le tout partagé entre de longs voyages en mer, des combats, sans doute, le pillage de navires marchands, et quelques jours passés à terre pour réparer...

Lentement, la jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et serra les mâchoires. Elle se mordit les lèvres et renifla. Levant les yeux vers la porte de la chambre, elle sourit à Jack qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous pleurez parce que cette chambre est magnifique ou...?

Elizabeth ronfla. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues et les posa ensuite sur ses genoux. Jack la rejoignit et se baissa devant elle.

\- Je tâcherai de vous épargner les combats les plus violents, dit-il. Mais vous ne pourrez y échapper quand même, prenez en conscience...  
\- Je sais... Et je sais que je vais devoir m'habituer à voir mourir des gens, que je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que pour avoir une nouvelle chemise, il me faudra de l'argent volé à un honnête marchand...  
\- Ça prendra un peu de temps, mais on s'y fait, dit Jack en se relevant. Vous verrez la vie autrement après quelques semaines avec nous autres. Et si vraiment ça ne passe pas, vous pourrez vous installer à Tortuga.

Il la fit lever en lui prenant les mains et l'entoura de ses bras. La jeune femme soupira contre son épaule puis recula et Jack lui caressa la mâchoire. Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sourit.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un pirate pouvait être aussi... délicat, dit-elle doucement.

Jack sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas délicat, dit-il. Je suis un pirate, méchant et sanguinaire ! Ah !

Il recula et fit mine de tirer son sabre. Elizabeth se mit à rire. Elle tendit les bras et se blottit contre lui.

\- Vous ne feriez pas de mal à une mouche, dit-elle, amusée.

Jack la serra contre lui en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elizabeth soupira alors et se redressa.

\- J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur en fait, dit-elle.  
\- C'est a dire ?

Les mains nouées sur les reins de la jeune femme, Jack se tenait un peu arrière pour pouvoir la regarder et apprécier sa beauté.

\- Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais pu me noyer si vous n'aviez pas été à Port-Royal ce jour-là... Et maintenant, je me dis que j'ai de la chance que vous ne m'ayez pas repoussée...

La jeune femme baissa le nez et joua avec des perles sur l'une des mèches de Jack.

\- Disons que dans d'autres circonstances, je ne vous aurais sans doute même pas regardée, dit-il. Mais je suis un amoureux des femmes et vous êtes la créature la plus exquise qu'il m'a été donné de voir depuis... longtemps.

Il détourna la tête et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre.

\- Saramine vous hante, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elizabeth.

Jack la regarda, les mains dans le dos, et baissa ensuite le nez.

\- Elle est morte si bêtement... dit-il. Une bagarre dans un bar qui dégénère... Quelqu'un la pousse et elle heurte le bar... Elle est morte instantanément... Je ne m'en remettrais sans doute jamais.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas à ma place... dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Elizabeth...

Jack se retourna et s'appuya de ses mains contre le bureau installé devant la fenêtre.

\- Saramine est morte il y a plus de dix ans, reprit le Capitaine. Il est sans doute temps pour moi de la laisser partir, et notre rencontre, il y a huit mois, était un signe de sa part.  
\- Vous croyez à cela ? Aux signes ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Non, bien sûr, ça ne pose pas de problème, répondit Elizabeth. Je trouve juste étonnant, pour un pirate, de croire aux signes du destin ou... du ciel.  
\- Disons que j'y ait mit le temps, mais que j'ai fini par comprendre que laisser passer une telle opportunité de refaire ma vie, était une grosse erreur...

Jack indiqua la jeune femme de haut en bas d'un geste de la main et Elizabeth sourit. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, elle pinça la bouche.

\- Vous m'aimez, Jack ?  
\- Il me semble vous avoir déjà répondu, non ?

Elizabeth sourit. Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois, dit-il. Vous êtes ce genre qui fille qui a besoin qu'on lui confirme nos sentiments tous les jours ?  
\- Pas tous les jours, non, juste... régulièrement, répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules.

Jack et secoua la tête. Il regarda ensuite la cabine et se redressa. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et ils sortirent sur le pont.

\- Alors Ana ? Elle te plaît, ta cabine ? demanda le Capitaine.  
\- C'est génial, Capitaine ! répliqua la jeune femme. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir sans entendre tous ces gros lourdauds ronfler !

Les autres hommes de l'équipage la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, Gibbs y compris, et Anamaria leur tira la langue.

\- Viens, dit soudain Elizabeth. Viens voir ma cabine !

Anamaria ne se fit pas prier et les deux filles disparurent dans la cabine du Capitaine.

\- Et toi, Capitaine, dit alors Gibbs. Tu vas coucher où, du coup ?  
\- Comment ça ? J'ai toujours ma cabine...  
\- Ah... Je pensais que tu la lui avait donnée...  
\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Jack. Pas question qu'une femme dorme dans la cabine du Capitaine !  
\- Et quand elle sera devenue ta femme, Capitaine ? demanda Marty.  
\- On n'en est pas encore là, répondit Jack.  
\- Ce qui est étonnant, d'ailleurs, dit Duncan en enroulant un épais cordage autour de son avant-bras.  
\- Ça suffit ? demanda Gibbs. Mademoiselle Elizabeth est un Lady, une vraie Lady anglaise, c'est pas une des putes de Tortuga...

Marty et Duncan échangèrent un regard, d'un air de dire, Lady ou pas, elle est reste une fille, et Gibbs soupira. Quand il se retourna pour parler à Jack, il ne le trouva plus devant lui et le chercha des yeux pour le repérer sur la dunette, près de la roue du gouvernail.

\- Eh ben, tu t'enfuis ?  
\- Non...  
\- Pas de ça avec moi, Capitaine, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, là maintenant...

Jack serra les mâchoires et agrippa sa main gauche à l'une des branches du gouvernail. Il la fit bouger un peu puis soupira.

\- Elizabeth n'est pas Saramine, dit-il alors.  
\- Content que tu l'aies remarqué...  
\- Arrête, tu sais ce que je veux dire.  
\- Oui. Je sais bien, mais Elizabeth et Saramine n'ont rien en commun, Jack...  
\- Je sais... Mais comme je l'ai dit à Elizabeth tout à l'heure, si je l'ai rencontrée lorsque le Pearl était à Port-Royal, ce n'est pas par hasard...  
\- Tu crois que c'est un signe ? Saramine en aurait assez que tu sois encore accroché à son souvenir ?  
\- Va savoir... J'ai rencontré Elizabeth alors que cela faisait dix ans que Saramine était morte, ce n'est pas un hasard...

Gibbs plissa la bouche.

\- Je te souhaite d'être aussi heureux avec Elizabeth que tu l'as été avec Saramine, Jack, dit-il. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.  
\- Merci...

Il regarda ses hommes occupés à ranger le pont, puis demanda à Gibbs de faire la liste de ce qu'il fallait acheter pour réarmer le vaisseau. Il descendit ensuite de la dunette et entra dans sa cabine pour s'atteler au tracé d'une route en direction de Tortuga. 


	19. Chapter 18

\- Hissez les voiles !

Elizabeth regarda Marty et Duncan se hisser dans les haubans tels des araignées. Pieds-nus, ils agrippaient les cordages avec leurs orteils, et vu d'en bas, cela semblait terriblement facile, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne s'y risquerait jamais.

\- Monsieur Gibbs, les ancres ?  
\- En cours, Capitaine, répondit l'homme en peinant sur une énorme roue avec Anamaria pour remonter les ancres en fonte de plusieurs centaines de kilos.

Jack dévala alors l'escalier de la dunette et traversa le pont jusqu'au mât central. Il avait un équipage restreint, il devait donc mettre la main à la pâte et Elizabeth savait qu'elle allait devoir s'y mettre, elle aussi, mais pour l'instant, elle était autorisée à regarder.

Impressionnée par la dextérité de son compagnon, la jeune femme en prenait plein la vue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de faire un nœud solide avec une corde grosse comme son poignet, mais le fait est qu'une simple torsade autour d'un piton de bois à deux branches, était capable de retenir une traverse et une voile de plusieurs dizaines de kilos chacun...

\- Monsieur Gibbs, veuillez larguer les amarres, je vous prie ! lança soudain Jack.

Elizabeth s'écarta de son chemin lorsqu'il remonta sur la dunette à grandes enjambées. Émerveillée de le voir dans son élément, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Voir ces hommes - et cette femme - évoluer sur un bateau gigantesque qui aurait nécessité le double de personnel pour le manœuvrer, était tout simplement hallucinant.

 _Toc, toc_

\- Entrez ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers la porte et sourit à Jack.

\- Installée ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Ça prend forme... Nous sommes loin de l'île ?  
\- Suffisamment pour qu'on ne la voie plus. Ne vous en faites pas, la mer est calme et il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon. Je venais vous chercher, le dîner est prêt.  
\- Ah ? Qui a préparé... ?

Elizabeth plissa un œil et Jack ronfla.

\- C'est Ana qui fait la cuisine, ne vous en faites pas, dit-il, amusé. Nous autres sommes à peine capable d'éplucher des patates, alors...  
\- Je vous apprendrai... souffla Elizabeth en tirant la langue. Ceci dit, diriger un bateau tout buvant du rhum, c'est déjà pas mal, alors... ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour ranger du petit linge dans la commode devant elle.

Jack posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Insinueriez-vous que nous ne sommes pas capables de faire plusieurs choses à la fois ?  
\- Exactement. Les hommes en général ont deux mains gauches et... Hey ! Jack, lâchez moi !

Deux solides bras venaient de ceinturer la jeune femme qui se mit à rire en pivotant entre les bras de Jack.

\- Je pourrais vous montrer des choses qui vous feraient rougir, lui souffla-t-il.  
\- Jack ! Je vous en prie, c'est déplacé...  
\- Bah !

Le pirate haussa les épaules puis Elizabeth lui prit le visage entre ses mains et il la regarda.

\- Je vous aime, Jack, dit-elle doucement. Mais je suis une Lady... même dans ces fripes.  
\- Fripes qui vous vont très bien, rétorqua Jack en regardant vers le bas.

Elizabeth lui releva le menton et haussa les sourcils.

\- Ok, Lady, j'ai compris, dit le pirate. D'accord... Donc les yeux, c'est là... Ok.

Elizabeth rigola.

\- Idiot...  
\- Je suis bête mais ça vous fait rire et c'est la base d'une relation saine, on m'a dit.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil.

\- Voilà qu'il parle comme un dictionnaire... D'où vous sortez ça ?  
\- Sans doute d'un certain Second qui passe plus de temps à lire qu'à travailler...

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Bon, on va manger ? demanda-t-elle alors. Ils vont croire des choses, sinon...

Jack lui jeta un regard étrange et Elizabeth prit un air choqué et le bouscula.

\- Dehors ! dit-elle en le poussant hors de sa cabine. Je vous rejoins...

Jack rigola puis s'en alla et Elizabeth soupira. Sa relation avec le pirate s'étoffait jour après jour. Elle n'était plus gênée de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, de se laisser enlacer et cajoler... Mais elle attendait de lui qu'il se comporte en gentleman, qu'il ne se précipite pas pour l'avoir... Et apparemment, il s'en contentait.

Elizabeth était consciente qu'il ne s'en contenterait pas longtemps, cependant, mais avant de fixer leur relation, elle voulait être certaine qu'elle ne faisait pas une erreur car il lui serait sans doute très compliqué de revenir en arrière, du moins, de rentrer chez elle, la queue entre les pattes, pour se faire pardonner du Gouverneur...

De plus, elle avait déjà eut son lot de déception avec le Commodore Norrington, mariée à lui presque de force, cela suffisait. Aujourd'hui elle était libre de choisir son compagnon, et surtout libre de l'accepter ou pas, dans son lit, et surtout, quand elle le désirait, elle, et pas lui...

Cette première expérience "amoureuse" avec James l'avait perturbée pendant plusieurs jours. Non pas qu'il soit un mauvais amant, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il la considère comme acquise... et donc qu'il s'octroie le droit de la demander à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelle que soit son humeur à elle...

C'est aussi ça qui l'avait poussée à divorcer, sans doute plus que l'envie de retrouver Jack...

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme enfila son gilet et descendit dans la cale pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Anamaria lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne fit aucune remarque son retard et tout le monde déjeuna en écoutant Jack et Gibbs tracer leur prochaine route.

Sur un navire, même pirate, quand il n'y a rien à faire, il n'y a rien à faire. Du moins, pour Elizabeth car tout les membres d'équipage du Pearl savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et quand. Anamaria était donc en train de faire des lessives dans la cale avec Duncan, Marty lavait le pont supérieur avec Monsieur Cotton, Gibbs tressait une corde dans un coin du pont de dunette et Jack était cloitré dans on bureau à faire de la paperasse, une chose qu'il semblait détester puisque Elizabeth l'entendait marmonner et râler depuis sa cabine.

Étendue sur son lit, la jeune femme lisait un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la collection du Capitaine. Au bout d'un moment, lasse de l'entendre pester, elle quitta son lit et passa la tête par la porte de sa cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

Jack releva la tête puis haussa les épaules. Elizabeth s'approcha et jeta un œil sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ce sont les comptes ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui...  
\- Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?  
\- Vous ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis allée à l'école, Jack, du moins j'ai eut des précepteurs très sévères, je connais pas mal de choses, notamment la comptabilité...

Jack plissa le nez.

\- La comptabilité d'un équipage pirate n'est pas exactement la même qu'un vaisseau marchand, dit-il.  
\- Ça doit être encore plus simple, c'est vrai. Alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...

Elizabeth joignit ses mains.

\- S'il vous plaît, Jack, je m'ennuie...

Le Capitaine regarda la jeune femme de l'autre côté de son lourd bureau puis soupira et se leva. La jeune femme lui décocha un sourire et prit sa place. Elle entreprit immédiatement de reprendre toute la comptabilité du Black Pearl depuis le début et Jack, même s'il grommela, accepta de lui amener tous les livres de comptes... que personne n'avait jamais vérifiés depuis des années...

\- Hey, Capitaine ! La petite est avec vous ?  
\- Laquelle ? Elizabeth ?  
\- Ouais...

Jack regarda Gibbs en bas sur le pont puis lui indiqua la cabine sous ses pieds.

\- Elle fait quoi ?  
\- La comptabilité...  
\- Ouille...

Jack grimaça. Il n'avait jamais été un champion en calculs. Il savait compter les pièces pour payer ses hommes, évaluer la valeur d'un bateau qu'il voulait aborder, ou d'un coffre à ouvrir, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait cherché plus loin que ce qu'on lui demandait et il s'était très certainement fait avoir pas mal de fois, mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut revenir dessus... Il espérait juste qu'Elizabeth n'allait pas découvrir, en faisant les comptes, que ses hommes avaient droit à des arriérés...

Gibbs rejoignit Jack et regarda l'horizon.

\- Alors, on va où comme ça, Capitaine ?  
\- Vers Tortuga, après...

Jack haussa les épaules. Soudain, il plissa les yeux et tendit le cou. Il brandit ensuite sa main vers Gibbs.

\- Ma longue-vue, Monsieur Gibbs.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils puis chercha autour de lui et trouva l'objet demandé avant de le déposer dans la main tendue. Jack la déplia aussitôt et la colla contre son œil.

\- Oui... dit-il. Oui... !  
\- Euh... Capitaine ?

Jack sourit et regarda Gibbs.

\- Mon cher Gibbs... On va avoir de l'action !

Gibbs sourit.

\- Oooh...

Il prit la longue-vue et regarda dans la direction indiquée par le pirate. Au loin, sur l'horizon, un tout petit point noir était à peine visible à l'œil nu. Avec la longue-vue ce n'était guère mieux mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer que c'était un navire, et un gros.

\- Un trois-mats... Chic !  
\- Va prévenir les hommes, préparez le pont, les canons ! dit alors Jack.  
\- Vous allez où ?  
\- Prévenir Elizabeth...

Gibbs grimaça et Jack disparut dans la cabine du Capitaine.

\- Un abordage ?

La jeune femme regarda son compagnon, le visage sans expression.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas participer, je vous conseillerait de rester dans votre chambre... Je...

Jack se tut et se racla la gorge. Elizabeth se leva alors et contourna le bureau. Il lui prit les mains et grimaça.

\- Il est courant lors des abordages de faire des prisonniers, dit-il. Si nous capturons des ennemis, tant mieux, mais si ce sont eux qui ont la main alors...

Elizabeth baissa le nez et hocha la tête.

\- Écoutez, reprit Jack. Les filles sur les bateaux, c'est pas bon, d'accord ? Oui, je sais, Ana est une fille, mais c'est un pirate, elle sait se défendre, et elle mourrait plutôt que d'être capturée...

Il se tut et grimaça.

\- Les autres pirates ne sont pas cléments avec les filles..

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- Je vois... Ils les violent, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui... Et dans le meilleur des cas, ils les tuent après. Et pour l'amour du ciel, je n'ai aucune envie que ça vous arrive ! répondit Jack. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de vous cacher dans la chambre d'Ana, je viendrais vous chercher quand tout sera terminé.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres puis Jack la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra contre lui. Quand elle recula, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Ne m'en veuillez pas...  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous tenez à moi et voulez me protéger, il n'y a rien de mal à cela... sourit la jeune femme.

Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue puis l'enjoignit à rejoindre ses hommes pendant qu'elle rangeait les papiers du Pearl. Elle prit ensuite des affaires dans sa chambre, notamment une outre d'eau et deux pommes, puis elle fila dans la cale et alla se pelotonner sous la couchette d'Anamaria en utilisant une couverture pour se dissimuler, au cas où des visiteurs fouilleraient le bateau.


	20. Chapter 19

Jack s'étala de tout son long sur le pont dut Pearl, son menton heurtant le bois, soufflé par l'explosion d'un boulet de canon dans la coque du bateau. Il jura et se releva en s'essuyant le menton de sa manche. Du sang... Il s'était mordu la langue en tombant.

\- Ban sang ! Je viens de le faire réparer !

Il hurla en brandissant le poing vers l'autre bateau quand un sifflement caractéristique le figea. Il se jeta de nouveau au sol et rampa ensuite jusque sous l'escalier qui montait à la dunette.

\- A l'abordage ! hurla soudain quelqu'un.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Non ! Pas à l'abordage !

Jack jaillit de sous l'escalier et ordonna que les cordages qui reliaient les deux bateaux soient tranchés.

\- On s'en va ! hurla-t-il. On abandonne le combat !

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit alors et Elizabeth jaillit.

\- Voie d'eau, Capitaine ! hurla-t-elle.

Jack pivota sur un pied.

\- Voie d'eau ? Non, non, non !

Un crochet se ficha alors brutalement dans le sol non loin de lui et il sursauta en poussant un cri très masculin. Il s'éloigna aussitôt vers Elizabeth quand un autre crochet jaillit et s'accrocha à la rambarde de l'escalier, l'arrachant dans la foulée. Des éclats de bois plurent sur Elizabeth qui se protégea de ses bras.

\- Jack ! s'exclama soudain la jeune femme. Derrière !

Le pirate se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir le visage du soldat marin devant lui avant de ressentir un atroce douleur dans le flanc.

\- JACK !

Le hurlement strident d'Elizabeth résonna par-dessus les bruits de la bataille et Monsieur Gibbs se figea et se retourna. Il vit Elizabeth, à l'entrée de la cabine du Capitaine, et son regard se porta ensuite sur Jack qui titubait en arrière avant de s'écrouler. Son cerveau mit deux secondes à comprendre et, avec un hurlement digne d'une bête sauvage, il se rua sur le soldat et l'envoya valser d'un violent coup d'épaule. L'homme vola par-dessus bord et disparut dans l'eau.

\- Jack !

Elizabeth se jeta sur Jack qui s'était écroulé. Gibbs s'approcha et chercha aussitôt la blessure.

\- Rentrez ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt à Elizabeth. Rentrez, c'est trop dangereux !  
\- Non, je veux...  
\- RENTREZ !

Elizabeth bondit sous le rugissement et elle tomba sur les fesses. Elle se releva rapidement, ravagée, et disparut dans la cabine du Capitaine. Là, elle trébucha sur le tapis et s'étala. Elle se cogna le coude contre le plancher puis se retourna et regarda la porte ouverte de la cabine.

\- Jack... !

Gibbs apparut alors en trainant le Capitaine par les bras et il le lâcha sur le tapis. Elizabeth se rua à son côté sur les genoux.

\- Jack, Jack... ! le secoua-t-elle.

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et la jeune femme haleta.

\- Dieu merci, vous êtes vivant ! dit-elle.

\- Occupez-vous de lui ! ordonna alors Gibbs sur un ton grondant.

Il lui jeta une sacoche en cuir et Elizabeth, apeurée, déglutit en opinant rapidement. Gibbs disparut ensuite et ferma les portes de la cabine.

Après quelques secondes, sous le choc, Elizabeth se redressa sur les genoux et retira son gilet. Elle remonta ses manches et, profitant que Jack soit de nouveau dans les vapes, elle entreprit d'évaluer la gravité de sa blessure...

Assise au bord du lit de Jack, Elizabeth ne pensait à rien. L'esprit vide, elle tenait la main du Capitaine dans la sienne et regardait quelque part entre son nez et le bord du lit. On toqua alors contre la porte et elle leva la tête.

\- Comment il va ?  
\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Mais il lui faut des points et...

Anamaria s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de Jack. Elle hocha la tête.

\- On a capturé le médecin de l'autre bateau, dit-elle alors.  
\- Le combat est terminé ? Qui a gagné ?  
\- Nous... Ça a été dur mais de voir le Capitaine blessé, ça nous a redonné un coup de fouet...

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Anamaria se tourna alors et Elizabeth regarda Gibbs entrer en poussant devant lui un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- On vous laisse repartir, vous et votre équipage, si vous faites en sorte qu'il vive, dit Gibbs.  
\- Je veux parler au Capitaine.  
\- C'est moi, dit Elizabeth en se levant.

Anamaria et Gibbs regardèrent la jeune femme avec surprise.

\- Une femme ? dit le médecin.  
\- C'est la femme du Capitaine, répondit Anamaria.

Elle regarda Jack étendu sur le lit et le médecin serra les mâchoires. Les deux pirates s'en allèrent alors et Elizabeth regarda le médecin. Elle releva le menton et serra les mâchoires.

\- Vous allez le recoudre, dit-elle en jetant sur le lit la trousse médicale. Proprement et en faisant en sorte que ça s'infecte pas sinon je donne pas cher de votre peau. Compris ?

L'homme regarda la trousse médicale puis Jack qui s'agitait, le visage crispé de douleur.

\- Il me faut de l'alcool, dit-il alors.  
\- Du rhum, ça ira ?  
\- Oui...

Elizabeth sortit de la chambre de Jack et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte du rhum. Gibbs s'y colla et Anamaria s'approcha de son amie.

\- Il va le recoudre ?  
\- Il a intérêt.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Lizie, pourquoi...  
\- Parce que je l'aime, Ana, répondit la jeune femme. Je l'aime et que s'il meure à cause de ce foutu soldat de pacotille, je te jure que ça va mal aller pour la Royale Navy !  
\- Du calme, Mademoiselle...

Gibbs s'approcha avec une bouteille de rhum.

\- Le Capitaine en a vu d'autres, dit-il en donnant la bouteille à la jeune femme. Il va s'en sortir, comme toujours, et...

Il se tut, regarda Anamaria puis demanda :

\- On fait quoi des prisonniers en attendant... Madame Capitaine ?  
\- Videz leurs poches, prenez tout ce qu'ils ont, dit Elizabeth en se détournant. Prenez leurs vivres aussi, laissez-leur juste de quoi retourner sur une île habitée. Ça leur apprendra à s'en prendre au Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Elle retourna dans la chambre et claqua la porte. Anamaria rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Elle est raide dingue de lui, dit-elle en se détournant.  
\- Madame Capitaine ? demanda alors Gibbs. C'est bizarre, non ?  
\- Bah ! On verra bien plus tard comme l'appeler...  
\- Jack est hors course pour l'instant et le règlement des pirates dit...  
\- Il dit rien de spécial, Josh, répondit Anamaria. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Gibbs grimaça.

\- En attendant, elle a donné un ordre, dit-il. Allons voir ce qu'ils ont dans leurs poches et dans leurs cales...

Anamaria eut un sourire en coin puis ils quittèrent la cabine du Capitaine en songeant déjà à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se partager.

\- Terminé...

Elizabeth pivota et regarda le médecin qui se redressait. Elle s'approcha et observa la blessure de Jack. Dans les vapes grâce à une bonne rasade d'alcool, il ronflait comme un sonneur.

\- Ça va tenir ? Et pas s'infecter ?  
\- Normalement non, mais il faudra laver la plaie tous les jours, matin et soir... Et changer le bandage tous les jours aussi tant que ça suppure...

Elizabeth plissa le nez. Le médecin la regarda alors par en-dessous et, le nez baissé, rangea le matériel en jetant tout ce qu'il avait utilisé dans une bassine remplie de rhum.

\- Videz vos poches, dit alors Elizabeth.  
\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- Je vous ai promis la vie sauve, mais pas question de partir sans rien. Videz vos poches.

Le ton était sec. La jeune femme ne plaisantait pas. Le médecin déglutit et obéit. Il fit ses poches, toutes, et déposa sur la table tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Le médaillon ? il est en or ?  
\- O-Oui mais... C'est un souvenir de ma femme, bredouilla le médecin. Ne me le prenez pas, s'il vous plaît...

Elizabeth pinça la bouche puis opina. Elle inspecta les objets sur la table, s'empara de la montre de gousset en argent, d'une broche, de deux bagues et d'une épingle à cravate en or. Le médecin remballa le reste et Elizabeth le conduisit sur le pont où l'homme retrouva ses hommes assis par terre, penauds, dépenaillés, sanguinolents pour certains.

\- On fait quoi d'eux ? demanda Gibbs en s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
\- Leur bateau flotte ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Alors renvoyez-les à bord et laissez-les partir. Allons-nous-en.

La jeune femme se détourna et retourna auprès de Jack. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda. Soudain, sa gorge se serra et elle fondit en larmes... 


	21. Chapter 20

\- Non, ne touchez à rien !

\- Elizabeth...  
\- Jack, vos mains sont sales, ne touchez pas votre plaie, pour l'amour du ciel !

 _Clac!_

\- Aieuh !  
\- Je vous avais prévenu.

Elizabeth avait claqué les doigts du pirate avec le manche de la cuillère qu'elle se servait pour préparer l'emplâtre qui protégeait la plaie du Capitaine.

\- Voilà, dit-elle alors. C'est prêt.  
\- Ça pique ?  
\- Chochotte...

Jack se renfrogna aussitôt et croisa les bras mais la douleur de sa plaie le rappela à l'ordre et il jura entre ses dents. Il soupira et regarda alors Elizabeth.

\- Je suis désolé...  
\- De quoi, de ne pas avoir pu éviter un sabre de cinquante centimètres de long ?  
\- Vous êtes fâchée, ma douce ?

Elizabeth grimaça.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, dit-elle. Et non, je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis inquiète.  
\- Inquiète ? Pour quelle raison ? Parce que vous avez pris conscience que je ne suis pas immortel ?

Elizabeth baissa le nez. Jack lui prit alors la main et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune femme le regarda.

\- Jack, j'ai eut si peur, dit-elle. Quand j'ai vu ce soldat avec son sabre, je...

Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Jack lui serra la main et elle le regarda.

\- Je suis vivant, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ma première cicatrice, ce n'est pas la dernière...  
\- Oui, je sais bien mais... Tout est tellement différent maintenant, tout...

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Elle reprit alors le bol avec l'emplâtre et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec du rhum. Jack serra les mâchoires en s'agrippant à la tête de lit, puis il soupira de soulagement quand l'emplâtre frais calma le feu de l'alcool.

\- C'est terminé...  
\- Le ciel merci...

Jack posa ses mains sur son visage et Elizabeth le regarda un moment puis alla chercher des bandages propres. Elle refit un pansement puis emporta son matériel hors de la chambre.

\- Comment il va ce matin ?

Elizabeth regarda Gibbs.

\- Ça va... J'aimerais avoir de quoi lui soulager la douleur mais...  
\- Le rhum n'y fait rien ?  
\- Il ne veut pas être ivre...

Gibbs haussa un sourcil étonné. Il déposa des papiers sur le bureau et soupira.

\- Dans deux jours nous atteindrons une petite île, dit-il en montrant la carte devant lui. Il y a un hôpital, il devrait y avoir de quoi soulager sa douleur...

Elizabeth hocha la tête puis disparut dans sa cabine.

Assise sur son lit, Elizabeth était pensive. Dehors, le vent s'était levé et il secouait le bateau mais ce n'était pas une tempête. Ne connaissant rien à la navigation, elle avait confié le bâtiment à Gibbs d'ici à ce que Jack puisse se lever et reprendre son poste.

Quand on toqua contre sa porte, la jeune femme leva les yeux et sourit à Anamaria.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle. On ne t'a pas vue au déjeuner...  
\- Je n'avais pas faim... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste inquiète, c'est tout.

Anamaria esquissa un sourire et s'appuya contre un meuble en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es amoureuse, hein ?

Elizabeth baissa le nez. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et souffla.

\- Il t'aime aussi... C'est ça qu'il faut te dire.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me dis mais c'est pas simple... Je dois me battre jour après jour contre mon éducation et je sens que je ne pourrais jamais être totalement libérée des enseignements que j'ai reçus pendant dix-neuf ans...

Elizabeth regarda son amie.

\- Comment tu as fait, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Anamaria posa ses mains sur ses hanches et grimaça.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine qui a toujours vécu dans une belle maison, dit-elle. Je suis orpheline, pour ce que j'en sais, du moins, et j'ai grandi dans des maisons, ici et là, baladée d'île en île par des parents d'accueil trop occupés à autre chose pour s'occuper de moi.  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- De quoi ? C'est pas de ta faute, hein...

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne te l'ai même pas demandé, mais tu as quel âge, Ana ?

Anamaria haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans...  
\- Et tu es devenue pirate... ?  
\- Pas par choix. Je me suis enfuie de la dernière famille d'accueil, je me suis cachée dans une caisse sur le port et je me suis retrouvée sur un bateau... Quand on m'a chopée, on m'a mise au boulot, c'était ça ou on me jetait par dessus bord.  
\- Et donc finalement, t'es restée ?  
\- Ouais... J'avais quoi, seize ans ? Je suis restée sur ce bateau pendant trois ans avant qu'il se fasse aborder par des pirates. Ils m'ont capturée avec les autres femmes, ils nous ont battues et certaines ont été... malmenées, et puis un jour, un vaisseau de la Compagnie des Indes a attaqué le bateau pirate et l'a coulé. Ils ont tous été tués ou capturés, et nous, on nous a ramenées à terre...

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- La piraterie a commencé quand j'ai rencontré Jack, reprit alors Anamaria. Je n'avais plus envie de vivre après avoir été retenue captive pendant des semaines par des pirates puants et grossiers... Jack m'a trouvée par hasard dans un bar en train de boire et il m'a proposé de faire partie de son équipage. J'avais une vilaine dent contre les pirates, mais Jack a réussi à me faire changer d'avis.  
\- C'était quand ?  
\- Une poignée d'années maintenant, et même si c'est pas le meilleur des Capitaines, c'est cool de bosser pour lui. La solde est pas élevée, ça dépend des rencontres qu'on fait, mais parfois, les rencontres sont cools et contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, on tue pas tout le monde et on brûle pas tout ce qu'on croise...

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire.

\- Comment il va le Capitaine, sinon ?  
\- Après deux jours, j'aurais pensé que ça irait mieux mais il ne peut toujours pas se lever, sa plaie est enflée malgré l'alcool et il doit voir un médecin, ça devient obligatoire... soupira Elizabeth. Il souffre et je ne peux rien y faire...  
\- Gibbs dit qu'on sera à portée d'une île avec un hôpital d'ici deux ou trois jours, on le fera transporter là-bas et on restera à terre le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- C'est notre Capitaine, Lizie, on peut rien faire sans lui, dit Anamaria en fronçant les sourcils. Et excuse-moi, mais tu es loin d'être un pirate, alors un Capitaine...

Elizabeth hocha la tête puis se leva en soupirant.

\- Je vais donc me contenter de jouer les infirmières auprès d'un patient qui râle et qui jure dès qu'on l'approche... Mais je l'ai voulu.

Anamaria sourit puis la laissa et annonça qu'elle allait préparer le diner.

\- Bonsoir...

Jack tourna la tête et Elizabeth entra dans la cabine. Il tenta de se redresser mais la jeune femme leva la main.

\- Ne bougez pas, les points pourraient lâcher...

Jack se rallongea et posa une main sur le livre retourné sur son torse. Elizabeth s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise abandonnée là un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Vous souffrez ?  
\- Le martyr... Gibbs a dit qu'on allait faire escale ?  
\- Oui, vous devez aller à l'hôpital, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça...

Jack soupira bruyamment. Elizabeth lui prit alors la main et il la regarda.

\- Vous êtes trop bonne, Lizie... dit-il.  
\- Sans doute, mais je ne pense pas que je supporterais de vous voir souffrir encore plus, et pire, mourir...

Jack esquissa un sourire. Il regarda alors la bouteille de rhum posée sur la table et la jeune femme l'interrogea silencieusement.

\- C'est Marty qui l'a amenée... Mais je n'en ai quasiment pas bu, ça ne marche pas pour la douleur... Pas à faible dose en tous cas...  
\- Et à haute dose ça ralentis la cicatrisation, dit Elizabeth.

Elle prit la bouteille et la déposa hors de portée de Jack. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et il la regarda d'un air contrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle  
\- Rien... Je vous regarde, c'est tout...  
\- Et pourquoi... ?

Jack plissa le nez.

\- Vous ne ressemblez en rien à Saramine, Elizabeth... dit-il.  
\- J'imagine que je dois le prendre comme un compliment... ?  
\- Bien sûr... Pourquoi ça n'en serait pas un ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Vous avez aimé Saramine bien plus que vous ne m'aimez et...

Jack serra les lèvres et se redressa alors malgré la douleur de son flanc.

\- Regardez-moi... Lizie, regardez-moi.

La jeune femme obéit et Jack pencha la tête.

\- Je vous aime, Elizabeth Swann, je vous aime et je vous défend de comparer ça avec ce que j'éprouvais pour Saramine. Elle est morte il y a dix ans maintenant, et... et même si elle me hante encore, je ne crois pas que vous seriez là si je l'aimais encore autant qu'avant.

Elizabeth passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs. Elle renifla alors puis sourit.

\- Même James n'est pas capable de faire de telles déclarations, dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Jack ronfla.

\- Lui qui est si bien élevé... ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête et perdit son sourire.

\- Quand j'y repense, il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait, dit-elle.  
\- Ah non ? Hm... Étrange quand même.  
\- Pas tant que ça, soupira Elizabeth. Nous ne sommes pas conditionnés, dans la haute bourgeoisie pour parler de nos sentiments. Cela doit rester dans la sphère privée, et encore, parfois rien n'est jamais dit, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre...  
\- Vous devez sacrément vous ennuyer, alors, si vous ne vous dites même pas que vous tenez les uns aux autres...

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est la douleur d'être riche... dit-elle. Il faut paraître lisse et parfait en toute occasion, même à un enterrement...  
\- Votre mère ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

\- J'avais huit ans quand elle est morte, et pendant tout le service, on m'a interdit de sangloter, de renifler, même dans mon mouchoir... Je n'ai pu pleurer librement qu'une fois de retour à la maison, après avoir salué tous les invités, et avoir demandé l'autorisation de me retirer.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez le droit de pleurer devant nous, ici... dit-il. Rire à gorge déployée, jurer vos grands dieux, bref, tout ce que vous avez envie.

Elizabeth sourit et Jack serra sa main sur la sienne. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et la jeune femme l'obligea à se rallonger.

\- Reposez-vous... dit-elle. Votre blessure s'infecte et je n'ai pas les capacités pour vous soigner efficacement...

Jack esquissa un sourire douloureux.

\- Vous savez, si jamais vous vous ennuyez encore... Nous n'avons pas de médecin à bord...  
\- Vous voudriez que je devienne médecin ? Jack...  
\- Et quoi ? C'est une occupation comme une autre et des pirates médecins, on n'en trouve pas beaucoup, et encore moins des femmes...

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil puis ronfla et indiqua au pirate qu'elle reviendrait plus tard avec son dîner. Jack acquiesça et la jeune femme s'en alla, silencieuse. 


	22. Chapter 21

\- Doucement... Voilà. Allez-y, vous pouvez l'emmener.

Elizabeth regarda son compagnon être hissé à l'arrière d'un chariot.

\- La fièvre s'est emparée de lui quand, Madame ?

La jeune femme regarda l'homme devant elle et s'ébroua.

\- Euh... La nuit dernière ... Hier matin, quand je suis allée le voir, il était chaud, mais c'est cette nuit qu'il a commencé à m'inquiéter... Je suis restée à son chevet et il a commencé à délirer vers l'aube...  
\- Hm, bon, c'est bien... Ne craignez rien, il est entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Le fait que nous soyons des pirates...?

Le médecin regarda Elizabeth et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai juré de ne jamais sélectionner mes patients selon mes convictions personnelles, répondit-il. Je signerai un ennemi s'il le fallait... Votre compagnon a besoin de soins rapidement, je me dois de les lui apporter.

Elizabeth inclina la tête puis l'homme se hissa dans le chariot qui s'en alla en direction d'un grand bâtiment clair où on avait peinte une croix rouge.

Remontée à bord du Black Pearl, Elizabeth faisait du rangement dans le cabine du Capitaine, malmenée par une brève tempête juste avant d'arriver vers cette île.

\- Quel bazar...

Elle ramassa une boîte remplie de coupures de journaux et jeta un œil distrait dessus avant de la reposer sur une étagère. Elle pivota ensuite et son pied shoota dans un objet qui s'en alla glisser plus loin.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le sol. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle se pencha et ramassa sous le bureau une boîte en argent finement ciselée.

\- C'est joli ça... dit-elle en l'ouvrant. Oh, un compas...

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils et tourna sur elle-même.

\- On dirait qu'il est cassé... Il n'indique pas le nord...  
\- C'est normal.

Elizabeth sursauta et Gibbs entra dans la pièce.

\- Frapper... grommela la jeune femme.  
\- Désolé...  
\- Hm. Vous disiez ?  
\- Ce compas est à Jack et il n'est pas cassé, répondit le Second du Pearl.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais il n'indique même pas le nord...  
\- C'est normal, c'est un compas magique...

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Ce compas indique ce que son possesseur désire le plus, reprit Gibbs.  
\- Un compas est un compas, Monsieur Gibbs, comment...

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'a hérité de son capitaine, à l'époque où il était encore matelot, et que depuis, il ne le lâche plus... Jack dit toujours que ce compas est la clef de tout, pour peu qu'on sache s'en servir...

Elizabeth regarda le compas entre ses mains et sa flèche qui semblait folle.

\- Il l'a depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je le connais depuis plus de dix ans, et il l'avait déjà à l'époque...

La jeune femme opina lentement puis elle soupira et déposa le boitier sur le bureau en le refermant. Gibbs l'observa alors continuer de ranger la pièce puis il grommela et s'en alla.

\- Elizabeth est dedans ?

Gibbs regarda Anamaria.

\- Elle range... Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir comme elle va...  
\- Elle a l'air angoissée si tu veux mon avis...  
\- J'imagine que c'est normal, Jack est à l'hôpital...

Gibbs grogna.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut aller prendre des nouvelles ? demanda alors Anamaria.  
\- Et qui va faire vos corvées ?

Anamaria regarda Gibbs et celui-ci soupira bruyamment puis agita la tête. La jeune femme sourit et disparut dans la cabine du Capitaine. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes posaient le pied sur les quais et prenaient la direction de l'Hôpital.

\- C'est gigantesque pour une si petite île...  
\- Ça ressemble à un dispensaire français...

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, ça, toi ? s'étonna Anamaria. Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié, bourgeoise...

Elizabeth lui tira la langue puis elles cherchèrent des médecins et finirent par dégotter une infirmière qui leur demanda d'aller attendre dans l'entrée, vers les chaises alignées contre le mur, qu'elle allait prévenir un médecin.

Les deux jeunes femmes obéirent, un peu étonnées, et allèrent s'asseoir en silence. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Elizabeth se releva et entreprit de faire des allers-retours sous le regard un peu agacé d'Anamaria et des autres personnes qui attendaient.

Il leur fallut attendre plus d'une heure, avant que quelqu'un ne daigne venir leur demander ce qu'elles attendaient, mais uniquement parce qu'elles détonnaient, côté habits, des autres personnes présentes...

\- Nous cherchons à avoir des nouvelles du Capitaine Jack Sparrow, dit Elizabeth en faisant signe à Anamaria de se taire. Il a été amené ici ce matin pour une blessure au flanc, nous venons prendre des nouvelles.  
\- Capitaine Sparrow ? Vous êtes des pirates ? demanda la femme qui était venue les voir.  
\- Ça vous pose un problème ? demanda Ana un peu rudement.

L'infirmière les regarda puis se détourna en leur disant de la suivre. Elizabeth et Anamaria se jetèrent un coup d'oeil puis lui emboîtèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les couloirs du dispensaire. Elles gravirent deux étages puis la femme les laissa aux soins d'une autre infirmière.

\- On m'a prévénue que vous cherchiez à avoir des nouvelles du Capitaine Sparrow ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Nous attentons depuis une heure en bas que quelqu'un vienne nous le dire, oui, dit répondit Elizabeth. Où est-il ?  
\- Dans une chambre... Nous avons soigné sa plaie, elle était infectée...

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires. Le médecin qui avait recousu la plaie de Jack avait dit que ça ne s'infecterait pas... Il avait menti, ou alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était peut-être même pas un vrai médecin...

\- Nous pouvons le voir ? demanda alors Elizabeth.  
\- Suivez-moi, mais peut-être qu'il se repose... répondit l'infirmière.  
\- Combien de temps doit-il rester ici ? demanda Anamaria.  
\- Au moins deux jours, le temps que la fièvre disparaisse, pourquoi ?

Anamaria écarta les bras.

\- Pirates, grogna-t-elle. Si on pouvait rester le moins de temps possible, ce serait idéal.

Elizabeth jeta un regard à son amie puis à l'infirmière mais ne dit rien. Elle ne l'aurait pas dit ainsi, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins...

\- Venez, suivez-moi, dit alors l'infirmière. Je vais vous conduire à votre Capitaine, mais tenez-vous tranquilles. Et baissez d'un ton, les gens ont besoin de calme ici.

Anamaria serra les mâchoires et Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elles suivirent la femme le long d'un couloir en bois et torchis et quand elle s'arrêta pour toquer contre une porte, elles s'arrêtèrent.

\- Capitaine ? Deux jeunes femmes pour vous... dit la femme.

Elle se retourna ensuite et Elizabeth et Anamaria entrèrent dans la petite chambre.

\- Je suis au bout du couloir s'il y a quelque chose, dit l'infirmière en refermant la porte.  
\- Merci, répondit Elizabeth.

Elle se tourna vers le lit et sourit.

\- Alors, Capitaine, on nous fait des frayeurs ? dit Anamaria en serrant le bras de l'homme allongé.  
\- Désolé, les filles...  
\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda alors Elizabeth. La fièvre est tombée ?  
\- Pas complètement mais je me sens complètement vidé... soupira Jack.  
\- C'est l'infection, répondit Elizabeth. On nous a dit que vous deviez rester encore au moins deux jours ici... Ça ira ?

Jack grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, si ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Elizabeth. Nous avons eut de la chance de trouver cet hôpital, ajouta-t-elle. Il m'a l'air bien équipé...  
\- Les infirmières sont gentilles, en tous cas...

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil et Anamaria pouffa.

\- En tous cas, vous êtes de nouveau vous-même... dit-elle.  
\- Qui dirige en mon absence ? demanda alors Jack.  
\- C'est Gibbs, répondit Ana.  
\- Ah, très bien...

Jack soupira et s'appuya contre son oreiller.

\- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, dit alors Elizabeth en reculant d'un pas. Nous reviendrons demain...  
\- Ana, tu peux attendre dehors un moment, s'il te plait ? demanda alors Jack.

La jeune femme au bandana opina, surprise, puis sortit et Elizabeth regarda Jack avec étonnement.

\- Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Juste... Merci, Elizabeth, répondit Jack.

Elizabeth sourit.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, répondit-elle. Cela fait une semaine que je suis à bord du Pearl et je n'ai encore rien fait pour aider vos hommes...  
\- Et rien ne vous y oblige. Dès que j'irais mieux, je recruterai des hommes supplémentaires, ne vous en faites pas...

Elizabeth hocha légèrement la tête puis elle se pencha sur Jack et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui rendit son baiser et elle rejoignit Anamaria dans le couloir. En voyant son amie, celle-ci décida qu'elles devaient aller faire un tour au marché...

\- Jack aimerait, tu crois ?  
\- Je t'en prie, Ana...

Anamaria rigola et rangea la robe qu'elle avait tirée d'un portant. C'était une belle robe rouge, très décolletée, magnifique, mais définitivement pas utile sur un bateau, encore moins un bateau pirate.

\- Regarde ce manteau...

Ana s'approcha et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il est très beau... Et très cher, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'étiquette. D'où vient-il ? demanda-t-elle ensuite au marchand.  
\- Chine, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.  
\- Chine ? Eh bien, il en fait du chemin ! s'étonna Elizabeth. Combien ?  
\- C'est de la soie et du fil d'or donc je doute que vous puissiez vous l'offrir... Madame.

Elizabeth pinça la bouche. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et Anamaria la suivit en s'excusant auprès du marchand.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez vous l'offrir, Madame ! singea Elizabeth quand Anamaria l'eut rejointe. Non mais il se prend pour qui, lui ?  
\- Un marchand et toi tu es un pirate...  
\- Je ne suis _pas_...

Elizabeth se tut et souffla par le nez. Elle agita une main et s'éloigna. Anamaria resta sur place. La jeune femme grimaça puis retourna fouiner dans les étals du marché en se disant qu'Elizabeth allait retourner au Pearl y bouder. 


	23. Chapter 22

Jack ne put retourner sur le Pearl qu'une semaine après son admission au dispensaire et uniquement parce qu'il faisait sa tête de mulet et refusait de prendre les médications qu'on lui demandait de prendre. Il n'acceptait que la Morphine pour la douleur, et réclamait du Rhum mais les infirmières refusaient systématiquement de lui en apporter ce qui le rendait terriblement grognon, car en manque. Elles finirent par lui demander de rentrer chez lui, que sa blessure ne nécessitait plus autant d'attention à présent.

Ce matin-là, Elizabeth et Gibbs étaient venus donc le chercher pour le ramener sur le bateau. Ils avaient emprunté un chariot au port et Jack, comme à son habitude, trouva le moyen de râler. Mais Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le loisir de faire d'autres réflexions. Elle lui asséna que s'il ne s'était pas fait trouer le cuir, ils ne seraient pas là. Cela eut le mérite de calmer le Capitaine Fracasse et il ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé dans sa chambre sur lez Pearl...

\- Elle est en colère contre moi ?

Gibbs regarda Jack et secoua la tête.

\- Elle est incapable d'être en colère contre vous plus de vingt minutes... dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que, comme tout le monde sur ce bateau, elle en a assez d'être à quai...

Jack pinça la bouche. Il pouvait se lever et marcher, avec l'aide d'une béquille, mais on lui avait défendu d'attaquer ou de se battre contre qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retirer les fils de sa plaie, soit encore une bonne semaine.

\- Tu as commencé à recruter, sinon ? demanda Jack au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui, répondit Gibbs. Mais c'est compliqué de recruter des pirates dans un port de marchands honnêtes...  
\- Mouais... Mais si on met le cap sur Tortuga maintenant, j'ai peur qu'on ai un problème en chemin. C'est la saison des typhons, sans suffisamment d'hommes pour maintenant le Pearl à flots...

Il se tut et Gibbs hocha la tête.

\- J'ai deux personnes qui sont potentiellement acceptables comme pirates mais elles n'en sont pas...  
\- Elles ?

Gibbs grimaça et se gratta la nuque.

\- Elizabeth va me tuer si je recrute deux filles en plus... Et les gars seront intenables  
... Non, oublie, c'est une mauvaise idée.  
\- Tu ne veux même pas les rencontrer ?

Jack plissa le nez.

\- Écoute, on a déjà deux femmes, dont une qui est marin à bord. La mienne n'est pas plus marin que ta mère... Elle ne saura jamais tirer un cordage ou grimper dans les haubans. Peut-être dans cinq ou six ans mais d'ici là c'est impensable. Tout comme de prendre deux autres femmes, encore plus si elles ne sont pas déjà des pirates...

Gibbs soupira.

\- Je vais reprendre les recherches alors... J'ai vu un bateau louche s'ancrer dans la baie il y a deux jours... Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas des matelots qui veulent changer d'air...

Jack hocha la tête puis demanda à de qu'on le laisse se reposer un peu. Et qu'on lui apporte une bouteille de rhum. Il s'endormit avant qu'elle n'arrive et Gibbs ramena la bouteille à la cuisine...

Le lendemain matin, Jack, ne trouvant pas sa compagne dans sa chambre, se rendit dans la cale pour la chercher.

\- Lizie ?

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers la porte et pinça les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?  
\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, Jack, vous avez que j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à vous ignorer en temps normal...  
\- Justement... Vous êtes en colère contre moi ou vous voulez naviguer ?

Elizabeth soupira. Elle termina de plier du linge puis pivota et s'appuya contre la table où le linge était repassé et plié.

Certes sur un navire pirate, on se fichait un peu de l'état de la tenue que l'on portait, mais Elizabeth, elle, détestait enfiler une chemise froissée ou des dessous mal pliés.

\- Parlez-moi... insista Jack en s'approchant.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et posa sa main contre le flanc de l'homme.

\- Je vais rentrer à Port-Royal... dit-elle alors doucement. Ce n'est pas ma place, ici...  
\- Votre place est auprès de moi, Elizabeth, dit Jack, surpris. Et moi je suis un pirate et je...

Il se tut et Elizabeth posa sa main sur sa joue. Il baissa le nez puis enlaça la jeune femme et elle se serra contre son torse. Quand il recula, il repoussa une mèche blonde et souffla.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Je comprends que vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise sur un bateau pirate mais je ne vous demande pas de participer...  
\- Je sais... souffla Elizabeth. Et je suis la première attristée à l'idée de retourner chez mon père mais...

Jack resta silencieux. Elle leva son visage vers le sien et il l'a regarda. Elle lui sourit doucement et il posa son front contre le sien en soupirant. Il se redressa ensuite et regarda ses mains. Elizabeth l'observa, intriguée. Quand il retira une bague en or sertie d'un rubis ovale, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Jack... Qu'est-ce que vous faites...?

Reculant d'un pas, Jack prit la main droite de la jeune femme et glissa la lourde bague à son majeur.

\- Gardez-la précieusement, dit-il en prenant la fine main entre les siennes. Je l'ai volée mais j'y tiens et maintenant c'est la vôtre.  
\- Jack, non...

Jack regarda son amie et esquissa un sourire pincé.

\- Nous vous débarquerons au prochain grand port, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Vous allez me manquer...

Elizabeth sourit doucement puis Jack l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Elizabeth inspira alors profondément et cligna des paupières.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

La jeune femme se retourna et Anamaria sortit des ombres. Elizabeth se mordit la joue puis glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le compas magique.

\- Regarde... dit-elle.

Ana s'approcha et observa l'aiguille tourner. Soudain, elle se figea vers la porte de la pièce et Ana soupira.

\- Si c'est lui que tu désires le plus au monde, pourquoi tu veux partir ? Tu crois que c'est sympa ce que tu fais ?  
\- Ana...  
\- Non, tu sais que j'ai raison, Lizie, répondit Anamaria, les sourcils froncés. Il est amoureux, tu es amoureuse... Pourquoi ?!

Elizabeth rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux et renifla. Ana serra les mâchoires. Soudain, elle quitta la pièce et Elizabeth eut un hoquet. Elle glissa au sol, le dos contre le pied de la table, et entourage ses genoux de ses bras. Elle posa son front contre et sanglota.

\- Et tu trouves ça normal ? Tu ne dis rien ? Elle est avec nous depuis un mois et tu es fou d'elle, mais tu la laisse partir quand même ?  
\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? répondit Jack en regardant Anamaria. Nous ne sommes pas mariés, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut...

Il se tut un instant puis ajouta :

\- Elle a raison, tu sais ? Elle n'est pas faite pour vivre sur un bateau et encore moins un bateau pirate.  
\- Ça d'accord mais... Jack, écoute, dis-lui de ne pas partir, s'il te plaît...  
\- Elle ne veut pas partir, Ana...

Anamaria haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais alors...?  
\- Elle ne veut pas partir mais elle le doit. Elle n'est pas chez elle ici, ce n'est pas son milieu, elle ne sait rien faire... Je ne fais aucune critique, d'accord ? C'est une gentille jeune femme, elle est adorable, tout le monde l'aime ici et moi le premier mais si elle ne veut pas rester sur le Pearl, Ana, je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir. Est-ce que tu comprends ?  
\- Oui mais... Jack, tu ne l'aimes donc pas ?

Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Si, répondit-il. Si je l'aime et je l'adore et je voudrais la garder auprès de moi mais je n'ai pas le droit de décider pour elle...  
\- Mais Jack...

Jack tourna le dos et Anamaria comprit que la discussion était terminée. Elle grommela et s'en alla, et le Capitaine s'assit dans son fauteuil, prudemment, une main sur son flanc. Interdiction de partir en mer avant qu'on ai retiré les fils, ordre du médecin...

Jack soupira. Quand Gibbs vint s'enquérir de sa situation, il le renvoya en disant que tout allait bien. Il annonça même qu'aujourd'hui, s'il le voulaient, ils pouvaient débarquer et se trouver une chambre sur le port. De toute façon, le Pearl avait - encore - besoin de réparations et la semaine qui venait allait être utile.

Jack était dans son fauteuil, en train de lire de papiers quand Elizabeth apparut. Elle entra dans sa chambre sans rien dire, il l'entendit farfouiller puis elle ressortit avec un petit baluchon et quitta la cabine sans un mot. Anamaria la suivit de près mais elle, elle s'arrêta à la porte de la pièce.

\- Tâche de savoir pourquoi elle a brusquement décidé de partir, dit-elle.  
\- C'est son choix.  
\- Je pense que non.

Jack regarda la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
\- Une intuition. Pendant que tu étais au dispensaire, elle était bien, Jack, elle rigolait avec nous, elle a même avalé quelques bières et appris deux trois trucs sur le bateau, dit Anamaria. Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir rentrer à Port-Royal, et je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés. Alors pourquoi ?

Jack serra les mâchoires.

\- Écoute, elle a bravé les ordres de son père et passé trois semaines sur un vaisseau marchand pour nous retrouver, elle est ici depuis un mois et je ne te t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'elle est montée à bord.

Anamaria serra le poing sur la lanière de son sac de cuir.

\- Trouve, dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Et elle tourna les talons. Jack serra les mâchoires et grimaça. La décision d'Elizabeth le surprenait, c'était évident, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas une fille qui vit sur un bateau, il lui avait proposé qu'elle s'installe à Tortuga, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure des villes pour une fille comme elle, et ils faisaient route vers l'île, d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait été blessé en cours de route...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu...

Jack regarda la porte fermée de la cabine d'Elizabeth.

\- Non... Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça...

Il secoua la tête et retourna à ses papiers mais il releva la tête à peine quelques secondes plus tard et soudain, se leva de son fauteuil en grognant et s'approcha de la porte de la cabine de la jeune femme.

\- Non ! dit-il alors en faisant demi-tour sur ses talons. Ce n'est pas bien, Jack, ça ne se fait pas !

Il se mordit l'index et regarda la porte.

\- Non ! Non, tu n'iras pas fouiller dans les affaires de...

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

\- Mais Ana a raison... Tant pis !

Jack sortit sur le pont du navire et observa les alentours. Vide. Le vaisseau était vite de ses matelots, mais sous peu, des ouvriers viendraient réparer ce que les canons du vaisseau marchand avaient détruit.

Se penchant par-dessus le bastingage, Jack observa les quais. Pas d'Elizabeth dans les environs ? Très bien. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, de tout façon... Il cherchait juste un indice, une lettre, quelque chose venu de Port-Royal, peut-être, qui aurait incité la jeune femme à prendre cette décision de partir, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux...

Retournant dans la cabine du Capitaine, Jack hésita. Si Elizabeth apprenait qu'il avait fouillé dans sa correspondance, elle lui en voudrait très certainement...

 _Mais elle aurait une raison de partir_ , se dit Jack en regardant la porte de la chambre.

Il gratta le crâne et décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, que si le Destin voulait qu'ils soient de nouveau séparés, qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

\- Tu dois le lui dire.  
\- Et quoi ? Il ne peut rien y faire...  
\- Non, mais il a le droit de savoir...

Elizabeth soupira par le nez et serra ses mains sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle alors. C'est bien comme ça, il...  
\- Il ne comprend pas, Lizie...

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu le sais, hein ? Il sait que je ne suis pas à ma place sur un navire pirate, il sait que la vie en mer n'est pas pour moi, ma décision ne l'a même pas surpris, ce matin !

Anamaria grimaça puis soupira et laissa la jeune femme avec ses dilemmes. Elizabeth jura et serra les mâchoires. Elle vida sa tasse de thé et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Jack avait pris le risque d'entrer dans la cabine de sa compagne sans son autorisation et en son absence. Il s'exposait à de solides reproches mais Anamaria avait raison, quelque chose clochait dans la décision de la jeune femme de retourner brutalement à Port-Royal, et il devait savoir pourquoi.

En essayant de ne rien déranger, le Capitaine, ignorant la douleur de son flanc, entreprit de soulever les papiers entassés sur le bureau d'Elizabeth. Il y avait très peu de lettres, normal, hormis son père et Will Turner, le Forgeron, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à Port-Royal, à part quelques domestiques de la maison de son père.

Alors qu'il déplacement légèrement un calepin en cuir qu'il s'abstint d'ouvrir, Jack accrocha un truc avec sa manche et l'objet tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il grimaça et regarda derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne. Il se pencha ensuite sous le bureau et ramassa le parchemin plié en trois qui était tombé. Il était épais, de bonne facture, et le sceau de cire qui l'avait scellé, était celui du Gouverneur de Port-Royal...

\- Tiens donc, un courrier de son père... Voyons voir, il est de la semaine dernière...

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Jack ouvrit le pli et le parcourut rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et soudain, ses doigts se serrèrent sur le parchemin et il inspira de colère.

Repliant le parchemin, il quitta la chambre et sortit sur le pont mais il s'arrêta brusquement et se sentit se dégonfler. Non. Inutile de faire un scandale en public. Elizabeth allait revenir sur le Pearl tôt ou tard, il le savait. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre et ensuite, à lui demander des explications...

Jack retourna dans sa cabine et posa la lettre sur son bureau. Il entreprit ensuite de continuer ce qu'il faisait plus tôt et tâcha de se sortir cette histoire de la tête...


	24. Chapter 23

\- Ohé, du bateau !

Jack s'approcha du bastingage et regarda les quatre personnes sur le quai.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes les ouvriers que j'attends ?

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent.

\- Euh, nan, Capitaine, on est envoyés par Monsieur Gibbs... dit l'un d'eux. Il paraît que vous avez besoin d'aide là-dessus ?

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il leur fit signe de monter et les attendit.

\- Alors comme ça, vous voulez bosser pour moi ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent devant lui.  
\- Possible. On connait votre réputation, Capitaine Sparrow... dit l'homme qui avait parlé, sur le quai. Et on sait que le Black Pearl est maudit aussi...

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Dites-moi un peu quel bateau pirate n'est pas maudit ? dit-il. Si vous voulez bosser pour moi, faudra vous accrocher, je ne suis pas connu pour être quelqu'un de clair et de constant, je fais les choses quand je le sens, et parfois ça peut conduire à des situations... spéciales.  
\- On sait, dit l'homme en déposant son baluchon sur le sol. Autre chose ?  
\- Ouais. J'ai deux femmes à bord.

Un silence accueillit cette tirade et quand les sourires lubriques s'affichèrent, Jack ronfla.

\- Anamaria ne vous laissera pas l'approcher, dit-il en croisant les bras. Sauf si vous espérez avoir un jour une descendance, je vous déconseille de jouer avec elle.  
\- Et l'autre ?

Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- "L'autre", c'est la mienne, dit-il. C'est ma femme, donc si vous vous amusez à l'approcher, vous aurez affaire à moi, et je n'hésiterai pas à vous balancer par-dessus bord et à vous abandonner au Kraken si jamais vous lui adressez la parole sans son autorisation.

Les quatre hommes levèrent les mains.

\- Cool, Capitaine, dit l'un d'eux. On touchera pas aux femmes, mais c'est pas prudent des femmes sur un bateau...  
\- C'est une légende, répondit Jack. Si vous voulez bosser pour moi, mettez-vous au boulot. J'attends des ouvriers pour réparer les dégâts du derniers abordage, y a pas mal de trucs à ranger et à nettoyer.

Jack les regarda avec un sourcil haussé et les quatre autres se regardèrent.

\- Bon, ben, au boulot, les gars, dit l'un deux.  
\- Prenez des hamacs de libre dans la cale, dit Jack en se détournant. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans ma cabine.

Et il tourna les talons.

Comme Jack l'avait prévu, Elizabeth et Anamaria remontèrent à bord du Pearl quand la nuit s'annonça. Il était sur le pont quand il les vit arriver, une lanterne à la main, en discutant.

\- Ce sont elles, Capitaine ?

Jack regarda l'homme près de lui. De la même taille que lui, il avait de longs cheveux noirs pas très nets et un tatouage sur la figure.

\- Oui, ce sont elles, répondit le Capitaine. Envoyez-moi Elizabeth, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Ok...

L'homme n'avait aucune idée de laquelle des deux était Elizabeth mais quand il voulu demander à Jack, celui avait disparut. La porte de sa cabine se referma doucement et l'homme soupira avant d'aller accueillir les deux femmes.

\- Nouveau ? demanda Anamaria en posant le pied sur le pont.  
\- Jeremy, m'dame ! Pour vous servir. Le Capitaine Sparrow nous a engagés, les gars et moi...

Il indiqua trois autres hommes qui s'affairaient sur le pont, et Jeremy regarda ensuite Elizabeth.

\- Vous êtes celle qui s'appelle Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth plissa un œil, soudain méfiante.

\- Comme ça... Le Capitaine veut vous voir...

Il indiqua la cabine de dunette du pouce puis haussa les épaules. Elizabeth regarda Anamaria qui haussa les épaules.

\- On aurait besoin que vous nous montriez deux trois trucs, dit alors Jeremy à Anamaria.  
\- J'arrive.

L'homme hocha la tête puis s'éloigna et Ana se tourna vers Elizabeth.

\- Il te veut quoi, à ton avis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, me parler de ma décision, sans doute...  
\- Mouais. Bon, vas-y, tu me raconteras tout à l'heure...

Elizabeth opina et se tourna vers la cabine de Jack. Elle se mordit la lèvre, soudain prise d'un étrange pressentiment, mais elle s'ébroua et souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle poussa la porte et passa la tête.

\- Jack ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

Jack leva la tête de son livre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Bonsoir... Que faites-vous là ? s'étonna-t-il faussement.

Elizabeth baissa le nez.

\- Je... Eh bien, je préfère dormir à bord, plutôt qu'en ville, répondit la jeune femme.

Jack releva le menton et se leva alors.

\- Ah bon, dit-il. Approchez...

Elizabeth se mordit la joue. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait de la tension dans l'air... Elle s'approcha du bureau et regarda Jack prend un parchemin plié posé contre un encrier.

\- Tenez, dit-il.

Elizabeth prit le parchemin et soudain, fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle déplia le parchemin et se crispa brutalement.

\- Mais c'est la lettre de mon père! Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Jack ! Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?!

Jack serra les mâchoires.

\- Vu le contenu de cette lettre, j'ai bien fait, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Elizabeth s'étouffa.

\- Bien fait ?! Non ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est ma correspondance personnelle ! Vous n'aviez pas à entrer dans ma chambre et encore moins à lire cette lettre !  
\- Après que vous m'ayez annoncé que vous vouliez rentrer à Port-Royal, si, j'avais le droit, répondit Jack. Vous...

Il se tut et se retourna. Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, furieuse. Jack inspira alors profondément puis agita une main.

\- Dehors, dit-il.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Jack se retourna brusquement et Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Partez ! dit-il. Quittez mon navire, Mademoiselle Swann !  
\- Mais, Jack...  
\- Et quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que...

Jack montra les dents.

\- Votre père vous demande de rentrer à Port-Royal ! dit-il. Vous allez y retourner, mais par vos propres moyens !  
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Elizabeth ! répondit Jack. Vous passez trois semaines en mer pour me retrouver, vous acceptez de vivre ici, avec moi, sur cet rafiot puant, et le jour où votre père vous envoie un courrier et vous demande de rentrer, vous obéissez ! C'est quoi, hein ? Vous me prenez pour quoi, un...

Il serra les mâchoires. Il allait dire prostituée mais il n'y avait pas d'équivalence pour les hommes alors il préféra se taire.

\- Jack, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne...  
\- N'essayez pas de vous justifier, Elizabeth, c'est parfaitement clair pour moi, la coupa Jack. Vous avez voulu un peu d'aventure, voilà, c'est fait ! Maintenant, partez ! Rentrez à Port- Royal !

Elizabeth recula d'un pas et serra la lettre dans sa main. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Jack, laissez-moi vous expliquer... tenta-t-elle.  
\- Dehors ! répliqua le pirate. DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !

Sous la fureur de son compagnon, Elizabeth quitta la cabine à toute allure, laissant exploser sa peine et elle se jeta sur la passerelle qui menait aux quais.

\- Lizie ! s'exclama Anamaria. Lizie !

La jeune femme se jeta contre le bastingage du bateau et regarda son amie s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans les rues de la ville. Elle regarda alors les quatre hommes derrière elle, puis la porte de la cabine de Jack restée ouverte.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle à Jeremy. Continuez sans moi...  
\- Bien, M'dame...

Anamaria se dirigea alors vers la cabine et toqua doucement contre la porte ouverte.

\- Jack... ?

Elle déglutit et entendit le crissement d'un poing qui se serre sur quelque chose. Elle regarda vers le bureau et grimaça.

\- Jack, pourquoi Lizie... ?  
\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, cracha le pirate. Nous appareilleront dès que les réparations seront terminées ! Fais-le savoir au reste de l'équipage.  
\- Mais ?

Mais Jack resta silencieux et regarda Anamaria si durement qu'elle baissa les yeux et tourna les talons. Elle quitta la cabine en refermant la porte dans son dos et s'appuya contre en soupirant. Soudain, elle entendit un soupir saccadé dans son dos et quand quelque chose vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre la porte en se fracassant, elle ferma les yeux. Jack hurla alors et sembla décider de tout casser dans sa cabine. Anamaria serra les mâchoires et se propulsa en avant.

\- Non, dit-elle. Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça !

Elle s'essuya vivement les joues puis retourna voir les quatre nouveau. Elle décida de laisser une nuit de répit à Elizabeth et dès l'aube, elle ira la chercher pour lui demander de renoncer à sa décision.


	25. Chapter 24

Elizabeth s'écroula contre une fontaine et haleta. Elle était hors d'haleine, elle avait couru comme jamais de sa vie quand Jack lui avait hurlé dessus. Elle avait éprouvé une peur viscérale, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie encore, même quand, lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, ils avaient croisé les restes d'un abordage, où les cadavres flottaient un peu partout au milieu des débris d'un gros bateau de commerce...

Prenant de l'eau dans sa main, Elizabeth s'aspergea le visage pour chasser ses larmes et se rafraichir. Elle se frotta les joues, le souffle court, et se regarda alors dans la surface de l'eau.

 _DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !_

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires. Jack avait fouillé dans ses affaires, il avait retourné ses papiers, ses lettres, son journal... L'avait-il lu ? Non, sans doute pas, mais pouvait-elle encore croire cet homme qui avait eut l'idée d'aller vérifier pourquoi elle lui avait dit vouloir partir ? En avait-il eut l'idée tout seul, seulement ?

 _Anamaria ne m'aurait pas trahie... Elle ne lui aurait rien dit, non..._ songea Elizabeth en serrant les paupières.

Peut-être que Jack lui mentait depuis le début, peut-être qu'il jouait avec elle et que le fait de violer ainsi sa vie personnelle était une excuse pour la chasser ? Non... Non, c'était peut-être un pirate mais c'était un homme gentil, certes avec des manières qui laissaient à désirer, mais il était gentil avec elle, et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait des dizaines de fois... On ne dit pas qu'on aime une personne si on prévoit de lui faire du tort par la suite, si ?

Elizabeth soupira et s'assit au bord de la fontaine. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant et, tâtant ses poches, elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu la lettre de son père dans sa course à travers la ville. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Qu'allait-elle maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour rentrer à Port-Royal en tant que passagère d'un navire, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire de nouveau embaucher...

Elle songea alors à ce qui l'avait conduite à se retrouver là, toute seule, de nuit, le cœur brisé et sans savoir où dormir.

La première fois qu'elle avait écrit à son père, la veille du départ du Black Pearl, n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle devait se trouver en Espagne, elle avait menti éhontément en lui disant que sa cousine était très accueillante, qu'elle était bien installée, qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'Espagne, etc... Lors de la réponse de son père, celui-ci lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'un dénommée Tante Anies et la jeune femme avait répondu qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle lui envoyait ses salutations... C'était avant d'apprendre que la tante Anies en question était morte des mois plus tôt... Le Gouverneur Swann avait alors compris que sa fille lui mentait, qu'elle n'était pas en Espagne, et il avait exigé de savoir où elle était. Incapable de lui mentir encore une fois, elle lui avait raconté toute l'histoire...

Aujourd'hui, le Gouverneur de Port-Royal exigeait qu'elle rentre et qu'il s'occuperait de son cas une fois qu'elle serait à la maison, mais Elizabeth, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait être envoyée en Angleterre, sous étroite surveillance d'une personne de confiance du Gouverneur, pour finir sa vie dans un couvent, avait quand même eut le choix : celui de rentrer et d'accepter sa peine, et celui de rester auprès de Jack et de ses pirates, et d'être déshéritée, de perdre nom, famille et fortune, sans aucun moyen de les regagner par la suite...

La décision avait été dure mais après quelques heures de réflexion, elle avait fait son choix. Elle préférait perdre un homme plutôt que de tout perdre et de se retrouver seule au monde...

Passant ses mains sur ses joues, Elizabeth soupira. Soudain, un frisson lui descendit dans le dos et elle se retourna, la main sur le couteau qu'elle avait à la ceinture.

\- Gibbs... soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?  
\- Je vous cherchais... Vous courrez vite, vous savez ?

Elizabeth secoua la tête. Un parchemin se présenta alors devant son visage et elle reconnu la lettre de son père. Elle leva les yeux vers Gibbs qui s'accroupit sur le sol en face d'elle.

\- Je l'ai trouvé au pied de la passerelle... dit-il en ramassant un caillou. Jack l'a lue ?  
\- Oui... Et vous ?

Gibbs hocha la tête.

\- Écoutez, Lizie, je comprends que vous puissiez croire que vous n'avez pas votre place sur le Pearl, et c'est normal de croire ça quand on n'est pas pirate, ni même marin, mais je dois avouer que je me suis habitué à avoir deux femmes à bord, et que ça change...

Elizabeth renifla et se passa le dos de la main sous le nez.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle alors. Je n'ai pas le choix... Je _dois_ rentrer à Port-Royal... Je _dois_ abandonner Jack, quoi que cela m'en coûte...  
\- Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi... Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que Jack, Lizie ?

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira alors profondément.

\- Mon père m'a donné le choix, dit-elle alors. Le choix de rentrer et de finir ma vie dans un couvent en Angleterre...  
\- Contre quelle autre option ? demanda Gibbs, sceptique.

Elizabeth le regarda.

\- Finir ma vie dans un couvent... dit-elle. Ou bien tout perdre, nom, titre, famille, argent, et me retrouver à la rue comme une clocharde sans rien ni personne pour m'aider, acheva-t-elle.

Gibbs grimaça. Il jeta son petit caillou et soupira.

\- Quel choix cruel, dit-il. Mais Jack n'est pas plus important qu'un titre, que de l'argent, un nom ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas, Gibbs...

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et un larme glissa sur sa joue. Gibbs se leva alors et la fit lever. Il l'entoura de son bras et l'entraîna à travers la ville jusqu'à la taverne où l'équipage avait loué des chambres.

\- Tu l'as chassée ?

Jack serra les mâchoires.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre, Ana ? cingla-t-il, mauvais.  
\- L'écouter, merde ! répliqua Ana en serrant les poings. Tu ne lui a laissé _aucune chance_ de t'expliquer la raison de sa décision !  
\- Je me fiche de sa raison ! répondit Jack, les dents serrées. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'elle a prit son pied pendant un mois et que maintenant que papa Gouverneur veut qu'elle cesse de s'amuser et qu'elle rentre, elle rapplique sans demander son reste !

Anamaria grimaça.

\- Alors c'est ça ? dit-elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle... Tu crois qu'elle obéit à son père, comme ça ?  
\- C'est quoi, selon toi, l'autre explication ? grinça Jack.

Anamaria passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle soupira et regarda vers la cabine d'Elizabeth.

\- Pas question que j'y retourne, répondit Jack au regard de la jeune femme. Pourquoi d'abord ?  
\- La lettre que tu as lue, dit Anamaria. Elle a une réponse... Lizie a répondu à son père et il lui a répondu à son tour, elle l'a reçu avant-hier...  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Dans cette réponse, le Gouverneur explique tout...

Jack secoua la tête, sourcils haussés, et agita la main vers la cabine d'Elizabeth.

\- Vas-y toi, dit-il. Moi je me suis déjà fait engueuler, ça suffit. D'ailleurs, c'est sur ton encouragement que je suis entré dans sa chambre.  
\- Parce que tu l'aurais laissée partir sans savoir.

Jack se renfrogna. Anamaria soupira puis se rendit dans la chambre d'Elizabeth et revint quelques minutes après avec une lettre.

\- Tiens, dit-elle. C'est la réponse du Gouverneur Swann. Lizie m'a dit ce qu'elle lui avait lui répondu, mais elle n'a pas gardé de copie de la lettre. Dommage...  
\- Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Oui, mais lis d'abord ça et après je t'expliquerais. Viens me voir quand t'as fini, je suis avec les nouveaux... Enfin, si tu veux toujours savoir.

Jack grimaça et regarda la lettre posée sur son bureau. Soudain, dans un élan de colère, il la prit et la balança à travers la pièce. Le parchemin rigide heurta la bibliothèque et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il la regarda puis jeta un jambe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tourna le dos à la lettre en enfonçant son poing dans sa joue. Il grommela, marmonna dans sa barbe et soudain, jura et se leva.

\- Foutues bonnes femmes ! grogna-t-il en contournant son bureau.

Il disparut dans sa cabine en claquant la porte mais elle s'était à peine refermée qu'il ressortait à grands pas. Il alla ramasser la lettre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, se vautrant lourdement dans le fauteuil qui grinça de mécontentement.

D'un geste trahissant l'indécision, les lèvres serrées, Jack tapota le bureau de l'index, produisant un bruit ô combien agaçant qui résonnait dans la pièce vide.

 _Pom, pom, pom, pom..._

Il regardait la lettre pliée comme s'il voulait la brûler du regard. Ou comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure, ou bien encore se déplier et se lire toute seule...

 _Pom, pom, pom, pom..._

Son index tapotant le bureau, il se passa l'autre main sur le visage et tira sur les tresses de sa barbichette. Il voulait lire cette lettre, il le voulait, mais si, après l'avoir lue, il réalisait qu'il avait été un abrutit fini en chassant Elizabeth du Pearl comme si elle était une malpropre ? il n'avait aucune de comment se faire pardonner d'avoir crié sur elle...

Jack grimaça. Comment on se fait pardonner d'une femme, d'abord ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Est-ce qu'elles pardonnaient, seulement ?

Avec un soupir, Jack décida de plancher sur ce sujet-là plus tard et uniquement si Elizabeth voulait encore de lui après ce qu'il avait fait...

\- Elizabeth ?  
\- Entrez...

Gibbs poussa la porte de la chambre et entra avec un plateau sur une main. Il le déposa sur la table et regarda Elizabeth, couché sur son lit, tournée vers le mur.

\- Faut pas vous mettre Martel en tête pour ça, mon petit, dit-il. Jack, il est pas méchant, il sait crier, hein, vous l'avez remarqué, mais il est pas méchant... Je suis sûr que si vous vous parlez sincèrement, il vous autorisera à revenir sur le Pearl.

Elizabeth soupira profondément. Gibbs pinça les lèvres puis quitta la chambre. Il regarda Marty, dans le couloir et haussa les épaules.

\- A ton avis, s'est passé quoi pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? demanda le petit marin.  
\- Lizie a reçu une lettre de son père, il y a quelques semaines, dit Gibbs en s'éloignant avec Marty. Le Gouverneur a appris qu'elle n'était pas en Espagne et il lui a ordonné de rentrer à Port-Royal. C'est tout ce que je sais...  
\- Oh... Et le Capitaine, il a mal pris ça ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autres mais Elizabeth est prostrée, elle refuse de parler et Anamaria est retournée sur le Pearl... répondit-il. De toute façon, on est coincés ici, faut réparer la bateau et former les nouveaux.  
\- Des nouveaux ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai recruté quatre gars d'un autre bateau pirate... répondit Gibbs. Je connais leur Capitaine, il m'a fait un prix...

Marty haussa un sourcil puis les épaules et soupira.

\- Je te l'avais dit, des bonnes femmes sur un bateau, c'est pas bien !

Gibbs grogna et Marty s'en alla plus loin rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage du Pearl. Le Second regarda alors vers le haut de l'escalier et grommela. Des femmes marins, ça existe et elles sont considérées comme des hommes, mais Elizabeth est loin d'être un marin, et encore moins un pirate, et les femmes des pirates, en général, elles restent à terre... 


	26. Chapter 25

Jack tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il faisait nuit noire, il n'avait pas dîné, et la lettre d'Elizabeth le narguait toujours, posée sur ses papiers...

Ça faisait trois heures, trois heures qu'il était là, à regarder cette foutue lettre, à la prendre, à la regarder devant une bougie, à la cacher, à la poser plus loin...

Soudain, avec un grognement agacé, il s'empara de la lettre et décolla le sceau de cire déjà brisé. Il déplia le parchemin et entreprit de le lire à la lueur de quelques bougies.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il fronça et haussa les sourcils, plissa le nez, grimaça... Pour enfin poser la lettre sur le bureau et se cacher le visage dans sa main en gémissant.

\- Mais quel crétin... Quel crétin tu fais, _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow!

Il s'écroula sur son bureau puis se redressa en soupirant. Sous ses yeux, la lettre du Gouverneur Swann était courte mais concise. Il répondait à sa fille qui semblait, si on lisait entre les lignes, le supplier de l'épargner. Mais apparemment, papa Gouverneur ne semblait pas d'accord pour que sa fille, qui avait "déserté", s'en tire à si bon compte...

\- Le couvent...

Jack soupira et se frotta vivement le visage. Il regarda le plafond, les doigts accrochés à ses joues puis soupira bruyamment.

\- Soit elle rentre et fini sa vie dans un couvent en Angleterre... Soit elle reste avec moi, enfin j'imagine, et elle perd tout... Quel dilemme...

Jack relu la lettre encore une fois et soudain, sentit une présence. Il leva la tête et Anamaria s'approcha doucement, enroulée dans une robe de chambre bleue.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- Alors il y a que je suis un crétin, répondit Jack.  
\- Tu crois ?

Le ton n'était même pas railleur mais Jack grimaça quand même. Il souffla et s'appuya contre son dossier.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de rentrer ? demanda-t-il. Ana, elle... elle ne m'aime plus assez ?

Anamaria baissa la tête et s'approcha du bureau. Elle prit la lettre, la parcourut rapidement puis pinça les lèvres.

\- J'imagine qu'elle aime son père plus que toi, ce qui est normal, mais je pense aussi qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée de tout perdre... Ce qui fait de cette fille Elizabeth Swann, c'est son nom, Jack... "Swann" sera toujours lié au pouvoir, au Gouverneur de Port-Royal... Même s'ils le remplacent, Monsieur Weatherby Swann sera toujours associé au titre de Gouverneur dans la tête des gens... Si Elizabeth perd tout ça, par amour pour toi, elle sera qui ? Lizie, la femme du Capitaine Jack Sparrow ? J'ai peur que ça ne lui suffise pas, Jack...

Anamaria secoua la tête.

\- Je dois faire quoi, Ana, selon toi, alors ? demanda alors Jack. Si je la laisse partir, je ne pourrais plus la récupérer parce qu'elle sera en Angleterre, bouclée à double tour dans un couvent lugubre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop vieille pour partir où que ce soit toute seule...  
\- Mais si tu lui demande de rester, elle risque d'accepter, répondit Ana. Parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ne voudra pas te briser le cœur. Cependant, elle a pris sa décision, Jack, et j'ai peur que tu ne puisses rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis..  
\- Ana...

Anamaria leva les mains.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Jack, dit-elle. Je ne suis qu'un marin, l'amie de Lizie, certes, mais c'est à elle seule de choisir si elle s'est suffisamment "amusée" pendant un mois ou si elle prend le risque de continuer en sachant qu'elle risque de perdre tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu.

Jack montra les dents puis soupira et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'en aller. Ana haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Elle retourna dans sa petite cabine, à fond de cale, où seulement les quatre nouveaux marins dormaient profondément, et, une fois dans son lit, elle soupira.

Pas plus que Jack elle avait envie de voir partir Elizabeth, elle avait appris à l'apprécier au fil des jours, mais que faire ? C'était à elle que revenait la décision finale. Il était toujours possible de tenter de l'influencer, mais en faisant quoi ? Des promesses en l'air ? Elle se rendrait rapidement compte que la vie de pirate, ce n'est pas si sympa que ça... On est mal payés, on mange ce qu'on a, on attrape des maladies que les gens civilisés n'ont pas eues depuis des années... On peut aussi mourir en mer et disparaître sans laisser de traces avant que la mer, dans sa clémence étrange, ne rejette votre corps gonflé sur une plage quelconque, à la merci des mouettes et des crabes...

Anamaria soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté en se disant que de toute façon, quoi qu'ils fassent, Elizabeth finira par rentrer un jour ou l'autre, et que si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera la fois d'après.

Elizabeth dormit très mal cette nuit-là et se réveilla à plusieurs reprises en sursautant, sans savoir pourquoi. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était qu'il y avait Jack, des sœurs, des pirates, son père, Anamaria et Will... Tous apparaissaient aléatoirement dans ses songes en lui parlant ou en lui criant dessus si bien qu'elle était réveillée, yeux grands ouverts, quand l'aube se pointa et qu'un crieur de journaux hurla dans la rue...

Agacée, la jeune femme décida de se lever. Elle s'habilla et quitta la taverne en laissant un mot sur sa porte de sa chambre pour Gibbs.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle frissonna. Le soleil se levait à peine, il y avait peu de personnes dehors et l'air était humide et salé. Un soupir d'Elizabeth envoya un long jet de vapeur et elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Elle entreprit ensuite d'aller marcher, pour chasser les réminiscences de ses rêves.

Au détour d'une maison, cependant, elle s'arrêta net. Devant elle, amarré le long du quai, se dressait le Black Pearl, sa coque noire recouverte de rosée. Ses immenses voiles noires étaient soigneusement repliées le long des traverses et seuls les cordages ondulaient dans la brise marine.

Elizabeth regarda l'immense navire et déglutit. Elle avait envie de monter à bord, elle avait envie regarder le paysage depuis son pont, elle avait envie de retourner dans sa cabine où elle avait tout laissé...

\- Lizie... ?

Elizabeth se figea et se mordit les lèvres. Elle se retourna alors lentement et fit face à un Jack plutôt décontenancé.

\- Je... Je ne reste pas, dit la jeune femme en se détournant.  
\- Non !

Élizabeth se crispa.

\- Non... Elizabeth, attendez... Attendez...

Elizabeth avala sa salive et baissa le nez. Elle observa le sol un moment puis renifla et se tourna vers le pirate.

\- Quoi que vous allez dire, je... commença-t-elle. J'ai pris ma décision.

Jack serra les mâchoires. Il avait quitté le Pearl pour aller commander une cargaison de Rhum et il revenait de chez le marchand. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde tomber sur Elizabeth en revenant, et encore moins qu'elle soit entre le Pearl et lui...

\- Elizabeth, je...

Il se racla la gorge et glissa ses pouces dans sa ceinture. Il se dandina un moment, d'un pied sur l'autre puis souffla.

\- Écoutez, Lizie, je crois qu'on a mal fait les choses... dit-il alors. Je... Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus et chassée du Pearl mais...

Il serra les doigts et porta son poing à son front.

\- Ne vous cherchez pas une excuse, Jack, dit Elizabeth. Je... J'aurais sans doute réagi de la même façon. De plus, c'était mérité.  
\- Ah ? Mais non, je suis un triple idiot, je...

Jack grimaça.

\- Je... Elizabeth, j'ai lu la réponse de votre père. Avant de vous énerver... C'est Anamaria qui a insisté... Elle... Elle est allée la chercher dans votre cabine, elle a insisté pour que je la lise et...

Jack haussa les épaules de façon désordonnée.

\- Je suis un triple idiot, Elizabeth... dit-il. Si je vous avais laissé une chance de m'expliquer l'affaire, on n'en serait pas là et...

Il la regarda et la montra de sa main de haut en bas en se détournant.

\- Et vous seriez pas sur le point de rentrez à Port-Royal.

Il s'éloigna et Elizabeth resta silencieuse. Le grincement d'un volet qu'on ouvre troubla le silence un instant et Elizabeth regarda la femme à sa fenêtre qui lui adressa un bonjour de la tête avant de rentrer et de refermer la fenêtre.

\- Je vous aime, Jack, dit alors Elizabeth. Mais ma famille passe avant... le reste.

Jack carra les épaules et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Si je veux vous garder auprès de moi, je dois faire quoi ? demanda-t-il. Vous épouser ?

Elizabeth baissa le nez et regarda la bague à sa main droite. Jack l'imita puis soupira.

\- Si je vous laisse rentrer à Port-Royal, votre père va vous envoyer en Angleterre dans un couvent d'où vous sortirez les pieds devant, grimaça-t-il. Si vous restez près de moi, il vous déshérite... Je comprend votre dilemme mais vous n'avez pas bravé votre père pour être ici, en premier lieu ?  
\- Si mais je ne pensais pas vous retrouver aussi facilement... répondit la jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur le Pearl après seulement trois semaines de voyage...  
\- Admettons que ça n'ait pas été le cas, vous auriez fait quoi ? demanda Jack.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres.

\- Je serais allée en Espagne. J'aurais inventé une histoire pour le retard et personne ne serait en galère...

Jack déglutit puis plissa le nez.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, Elizabeth, dit-il. Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous vous enticheriez de moi après que je vous aie sauvé la vie, et encore moins que vous tentiez de me retrouver. Et j'avoue sans honte qu'au début, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire était sérieuse.

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire. Jack reprit :

\- Vous êtes une fille simple, Lizie, et c'est que j'aime chez vous. Vous ne vous prenez pas la tête... Alors qu'une autre bourgeoise prendrait ses jambes à son cou à la vue d'un marin saoul qui déblatère des obscénités...  
\- En effet... dit Elizabeth. Je le remettrais à sa place et l'enverrais cuver ailleurs...

Jack sourit. Son sourire se décrocha presque aussitôt et il soupira.

\- Vous reviendrez ? demanda-t-il.

Elizabeth sourit et hocha la tête. Jack la regarda par en-dessous et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Soudain, elle tendit les bras et Jack la regarda avec un air étonné.

\- Avant que je change d'avis, dit la jeune femme.

Jack ne se fit pas prier. Il la saisit à bras le corps et la serra contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elizabeth le sera contre elle et soudain, fondit en larmes. Jack recula aussitôt et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Un an, dit-il. Dans un an, je viens vous chercher, où que vous soyez.

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

\- Impossible... Je serais sans doute...  
\- Enfermée dans un couvent ? Alors je ferais sauter le mur et je vous enlèverais. Je... J'irais supplier le Gouverneur pour qu'il vous relâche. Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il demande pour vous avoir en échange...

Elizabeth sourit puis rigola. Elle se dégagea des mains de Jack et les prit dans les siennes.

\- Je vous aime tellement... souffla-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour qui que ce soit avant...

Jack sourit doucement. La jeune femme lui caressa la joue doucement et il déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Il s'appuya contre sa main et ferma les yeux.

\- Un an, dit alors Elizabeth. Promis ?  
\- Oui, chérie... Et le Capitaine Jack Sparrow...  
\- Tient toujours ses promesses !

Elizabeth et Jack sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. L'équipage du Pearl était la, planté sur le quai, une partie derrière Jack, le reste derrière elle. Soudain Elizabeth pouffa et Anamaria vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On va te ramener à Port-Royal, dit-elle. Et on ira ramper devant le Gouverneur s'il le faut.  
\- Il vous fera arrêter...  
\- Eh ben comme ça, on sera tous enfermés en même temps ! rugit Gibbs en rigolant.

Les autres marins hochèrent la tête tous ensemble et Elizabeth sourit, émue.

\- Nous aussi on l'aime notre bourgeoise, dit alors Anamaria en souriant. Et tu as ta place sur le Pearl, quoi que tu en penses.  
\- Merci, Ana...  
\- De rien... Madame Capitaine !

Elizabeth regarda son amie de travers puis se mit à rire et Jack la prit dans ses bras.

\- Aller, bande de gueux ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Au boulot, vermine ! Le Black Pearl ne va naviguer tout seul !

Les neuf marins s'égaillèrent aussitôt et il ne resta plus que Jack et Elizabeth sur le quai.

\- Venez, dit-il. Je vous offre le petit-déjeuner.  
\- C'est très gentil, Jack...

Elizabeth sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue une longue seconde puis le pirate passa son autour de son épaule et l'entraina vers la ville.

Le lendemain, le Black Pearl reprenait la route en direction de Port-Royal et, étrangement, Elizabeth avait beaucoup moins peur d'affronter son père...

FIN PARTIE 1


	27. Chapter 26 - PARTIE 2

**PARTIE 2**

\- Sœur Maria ! Debout !

Les coups donnés contre la porte tirèrent la jeune femme de ses songes et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle soupira puis repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se frotta le visage puis saisit un lien de tissu et tressa ses longs cheveux blonds après un rapide coup de brosse.

Les coups contre la porte de bois recommencèrent et la jeune femme soupira profondément. Elle se leva, retira sa robe de nuit en coton dur, puis fit une toilette brève avant d'enfiler une autre longue robe de toile blanche. Elle noua sur sa taille un cordon où pendait une petite croix en or, puis elle chaussa des petits mocassins noirs à boucle. Il faisait tellement froid dans sa "chambre" qu'elle avait gardé ses bas de laine pour dormir...

Après avoir passé sa robe principale, la jeune femme enfila par-dessus un long tablier écru, puis un chemisier à manches longues dont elle replia les extrémités sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Sur sa tête, elle déposa ensuite une sorte de calot blanc sous lequel elle dissimula sa longue natte blonde. Elle enfila ensuite une sorte de cagoule crème qui lui enserrait le visage en cachant ses oreilles, sa gorge et son front. Par-dessus, enfin, elle déposa deux voiles, un blanc puis un noir, et les fixa sur son crâne avec deux épingles.

Elle était prête.

\- Tenez, Sœur Maria. Il faut distribuer ceci dans l'église, un sur chaque pupitre, et ensuite, vous donnerez un coup de balai partout, et après, un coup de serpillière, puis vous irez aider à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, vos prières, puis...  
\- Je sais, Sœur-Mère, coupa Elizabeth. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.  
\- Quel insolence...

La Mère du couvent grimaça puis tourna les talons. Depuis huit mois que cette jeune femme était avec elle et les autres sœurs, ici à Londres, elle avait fini par abandonner de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. De toute façon, le Gouverneur Swann ne l'avait pas demandé...

.

Dissimulant un bâillement, Elizabeth déposait les Bibles sur les bancs de l'église. D'ici quelques minutes, les premiers fidèles arriveraient et certains resteraient jusqu'à la nuit. Elle devait donc se dépêcher mais depuis huit mois, ces gestes étaient devenus normaux et elle pensait très souvent à autre chose en les exécutant.

Oui, Elizabeth Swann était loin d'être une servante de Dieu irréprochable... Elle avait tendance à répondre à ceux qui lui donnaient des conseils souvent malavisés, à couper la parole aux gens, et, en gros, à faire ce que bon lui semblait. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se faisait reprendre sévèrement par son père dans des lettres parfois dures, puisque la Mère du Couvent correspondait chaque semaine avec le Gouverneur Swann depuis qu'il lui avait confié sa fille et raconté son histoire...

Bien entendu, du point de vue d'Elizabeth, ces quelques semaines passées avec Jack Sparrow et l'équipage du Black Pearl, n'étaient pas aussi terrifiants que le laissaient à penser les paroles du Gouverneur... horrifiant un peu plus la Sœur-Mère à chaque phrase...

Un bruit retentit soudain et Elizabeth sursauta. Elle pivota et un homme s'approcha, un Curé. Elle inclina la tête et s'en alla aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en présence d'hommes et quand les pèlerins étaient dans l'église, elle devait rester dans la partie du couvent réservé aux sœurs et ne pas en sortir.

Elizabeth appuya son balai contre le mur avec un profond soupir. Comme chaque matins, elle avait balayé tous les couloirs et à présent, elle devait repartir en sens inverse en passant la serpillière. Selon elle, c'était le "travail" le plus ennuyeux et le moins gratifiant du monde.

Cela lui rappela alors les fois où elle regardait les marins de Jack passer la serpillère sur le pont du Pearl. Au début, ça lui avait paru bizarre de passer la serpillère sur le pont d'un bateau constamment soumis aux embruns, mais en fait, elle avait rapidement compris que c'était pour occuper les marins, tout comme tresser les cordages, les enrouler et les dérouler dix fois par jour...

Fermant les yeux, Elizabeth s'obligea à ne plus penser au Pearl et à son équipage, à ne pas penser à Jack et à sa promesse. Huit mois s'étaient déjà écoulés et plus les jours passaient et moins la jeune femme gardait espoir de revoir son Capitaine un jour. Elle n'avait eut de nouvelles de lui du tout depuis qu'ils avaient mouillé dans la baie de Port-Royal pour la ramener à son père...

Assaillie de souvenirs, Elizabeth s'appuya contre le mur, son balai dans la main, et posa sa tête contre le mur. Elle serra les paupières et sa mâchoire se crispa.

La jeune femme se souvint alors de ce jour particulièrement stressant, quand, après trois semaines de voyage à bord du Pearl, ils avaient été en vue de Port-Royal. A peine le navire pirate avait été repéré par les sentinelles que des chaloupes remplies de soldats anglais avaient étés jetées à l'eau...

 _\- Flash Back_ _-_

\- Capitaine ! Port-Royal en vue !

Jack leva la tête vers la vigie puis son regard se posa sur Elizabeth. La jeune femme était sur le pont avant, appuyée sur le bastingage, comme si elle regardait le paysage, mais on pouvait sentir dans la tension de ses épaules, qu'elle était tout sauf sereine.

\- Va la rejoindre...  
\- Elle ne veut pas de compagnie.  
\- Tu en es sûr ?

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Elle me l'a dit ce matin, elle veut rester seule...

Gibbs grimaça. Il croisa les bras indiqua la jeune femme du menton.

\- Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?  
\- Pas comme tu l'imagines.  
\- Oh, je n'imagine rien, Capitaine ! répliqua aussitôt Gibbs. Vous avez fait quoi ?

Jack darda un regard blasé à Gibbs qui leva les mains et soupira ensuite.

\- Elle est triste de revoir Port-Royal, j'imagine, non ? dit-il.  
\- A ton avis, triple buse ?!  
\- Mais... ?

Jack tourna alors les talons et disparut dans sa cabine. Gibbs soupira bruyamment.

\- Y en a un autre qui est pas content...

Il marmonna dans sa barbe puis regarda vers Monsieur Cotton, à la barre. Il lui fit signe de faire volter le navire et ordonna ensuite qu'on jette les ancres.

\- Ils envoient du monde...

Elizabeth se crispa et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois humide du bastingage. Anamaria l'avait rejointe et elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Dès l'instant où je vais quitter le Pearl, je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour, ni les empêcher de vous arrêter, dit Elizabeth en regardant au loin, les deux chaloupes pleines de soldats qui arrivaient aussi vite que leurs quatre rames le leur permettait.

\- On fera monter personne à bord, répondit Anamaria. Tu vas descendre dès qu'une chaloupe serra à portée et c'est tout. Regarde, Gibbs est déjà en train de remonter les ancres...

Elizabeth observa le vieil homme grisonnant et soupira. Une heure plus tôt, ils avaient jeté les ancres et envoyé un message au porte-drapeau du quai, comme quoi ils ne viendraient pas plus près et qu'ils devaient se débrouiller pour venir récupérer leur "colis".

\- Mon père... dit soudain Elizabeth.

Anamaria regarda l'une des deux chaloupes et distingua l'un des passagers en bleu avec une grande perruque grise. Elle plissa le nez.

\- Il va vouloir parler à Jack, savoir ce qu'il a pu te faire depuis que tu es à bord, etc... dit-elle.  
\- Il va m'envoyer dans un couvent, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? grogna Elizabeth.  
\- J'imagine que si sa fille est enceinte d'un pirate, il ne va pas trop apprécier...

Anamaria haussa les épaules et Elizabeth eut un bref sursaut puis elle inspira profondément et soudain, se rejeta en arrière et dévala l'escalier menant au pont principal. Elle disparut dans la cabine du Capitaine et Anamaria soupira.

\- Tu lui a dit quoi, encore ? dit Marty en s'approchant, enroulant un cordage sur son bras.  
\- Rien, mais elle est à crans...  
\- Pas étonnant, et y a pas qu'elle, le Capitaine...

Anamaria prit la corde de Marty pour l'aider et secoua la tête.

\- Il va perdre la femme qu'il aime, Marty, dit-elle. J'imagine que ça mettrait n'importe qui en boule, surtout en sachant qu'elle va passer les douze prochains mois dans un couvent en Angleterre...

Marty haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, quand on ira la récupérer, elle sera comme aujourd'hui...

Anamaria haussa un sourcil et regarda vers la cabine. Elle n'avait pas songé à ce côté de la chose. En effet, l'avantage d'être bouclée dans un couvent était qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rencontrer d'autres hommes, donc aucun risque pour elle de tomber amoureuse d'un autre...

\- Vu comme ça... dit-elle. Aller, tiens, va ranger ce truc...

Marty prit le rouleau de corde presque plus gros que lui et le traîna jusqu'à un coin du point pour l'empiler avec les autres.

Il fallut vingt minutes aux deux chaloupes pour rejoindre le Black Pearl et pendant tout ce temps, Elizabeth resta avec Jack, à profiter des derniers instants.

\- Je ne veux pas partir...  
\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que vous partiez, mais c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire et vous le savez, répondit Jack. Nous en avons suffisamment discuté, non ?  
\- Oui, je sais, soupira Elizabeth.

Assise dans un fauteuil, elle sirotait une tasse de thé et Jack, lui, un verre de Rhum. D'ordinaire, il buvait cette piquette à la bouteille mais aujourd'hui, il fallait patienter nerveusement donc siroter du Rhum dans un verre était le meilleur moyen, d'une pour passer le temps, et de deux, pour ne pas être ivre mort devant le Gouverneur.

\- Jack... ?

Jack regarda sa compagne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Vous tiendrez votre promesse ?  
\- Oui. A moins que le Pearl ne soit coulé ou que je sois tué d'ici là, je serais en Angleterre dans un an, vous avez ma parole.

Il regarda les papiers devant puis soupira et pivota vers la jeune femme.

\- Je suis surpris que votre père soit d'accord avec ça, dit-il.

Elizabeth baissa le nez et Jack plissa les yeux. Il agita alors l'index avec un sourire étrange.

\- Oh, chérie, vous ne lui avez rien dit ? dit-il sur un ton amusé.

Elizabeth sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Jack agita l'index vers elle, d'un air de dire, c'est pas bien, et Elizabeth pouffa puis croisa les bras.

\- Sérieusement, vous pensez qu'il aurait accepté ? dit-il. Non, et il m'aurait envoyée ailleurs, dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'accès à l'océan, en Suisse, sans doute !

Jack perdit son sourire et grimaça en tirant la langue.

\- Les montagnes, la neige... Beurk !

Elizabeth rigola puis se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Elle vit le compas posé dans un coin et le prit. Elle l'ouvrit et l'observa un moment puis sourit.

\- Il pointe vers vous... dit-elle.  
\- Et ça vous étonne ?

Jack l'attrapa soudain par la taille et la jeune femme poussa un cri en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

\- Vous êtes un goujat ! dit-elle, écroulée.  
\- Dites que vous n'aimez pas...

La jeune femme lui tira la langue. Elle se reprit soudain et baissa les yeux. Elle reposa le compas sur le bureau et s'adossa contre le meuble. Seul un petit mètre la séparait du pirate et elle joua un moment avec le revers du col de la large chemise qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais mourir d'ennui, là-bas, dit-elle doucement. Fini les grands éclats de rire juste pour un regard, fini les jurons et les phrases mal tournées... Je vais devoir réapprendre à parler comme la bourgeoise que je suis...  
\- Que vous _étiez_ , rectifia Jack.

Il joua avec un bouton du veston de la jeune femme puis lui releva le menton du bout des doigts.

\- Souriez-moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elizabeth grimaça un rictus.

\- Vous pouvez faire mieux, l'encouragea le pirate.

La jeune femme refit une tentative mais soudain, son visage se crispa et elle fondit en larmes. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et s'écroula contre l'épaule de Jack qui l'entoura de ses bras. On toqua alors contre la porte de la cabine et Gibbs passa la tête.

\- Ils sont là, dit-il. Elle est prête ?  
\- Laisse-nous deux minutes, répondit Jack.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

\- Interdiction de monter à bord, c'est ça, Capitaine ? demanda-t-il alors.

Jack opina et Gibbs disparut. Elizabeth se redressa alors en passant ses manche sur son visage un peu rageusement. Elle regarda ensuite le plafond en soupirant puis baissa les yeux et Jack lui fit un sourire.

\- Soyez forte, dit-il. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas vous donner des nouvelles souvent, mais je penserai à vous chaque fois que je regarderai la lune, Elizabeth...  
\- Je ferais la même chose, alors...

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur celles du pirate. C'était leur premier et dernier baiser et il avait un arrière-goût de larmes, de thé au jasmin et de rhum, mais qu'importe.

\- Lizie...

La jeune femme posa son front contre celui de son compagnon et se lécha les lèvres.

\- Vous allez me manquer... dit le pirate en lui caressant le visage. Quand je viendrai vous chercher...  
\- Je serais là... souffla la jeune femme. Je vous le promets...

Jack hocha la tête puis retourna l'embrasser, plus vivement. On se racla alors la gorge et Elizabeth brisa le baiser et tourna la tête.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Anamaria. Ton père t'attend...

Elizabeth déglutit. Elle hocha la tête et regarda ensuite Jack. Elle se leva et il la suivit en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il ne la lâcha qu'au sortir de la cabine et la jeune femme s'approcha d'Anamaria qui avait un baluchon sur l'épaule.

\- Prête ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors, on y va.

Anamaria se détourna et s'approcha d'une porte qu'on avait ouverte dans le bastingage. Elizabeth la suivit, Jack sur les talons. Quand la jeune femme se pencha par-dessus le bord du pont, et qu'elle vit son père en bas dans la chaloupe, elle ferma les yeux et se détourna mais Jack lui barra le chemin. Ils se toisèrent un moment puis Gibbs se racla la gorge.

\- Si Madame Capitaine veut bien se donner la peine... dit-il.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, baissa le nez, puis pivota et fit un signe à Anamaria. Celle-ci jeta le baluchon dans la chaloupe, sans un mot, puis elle tendit la main vers Elizabeth qui s'approcha.

\- On se reverra, dit-elle en enlaçant son amie. Promis.  
\- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow tient toujours ses promesses, souffla Ana contre l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

Celle-ci sourit puis s'écarta d'elle et s'approcha de l'échelle à flanc de bateau.

\- Viens, ma fille, dit alors le Gouverneur Swann en tendant la main. Viens, rentrons à la maison...

Elizabeth opina lentement puis se retourna, regarda ses amis une dernière fois et entreprit de descendre l'échelle...

Elle avait à posé le pied dans la chaloupe qu'un ordre de Jack claquait en la faisant sursauter.

\- Hissez les voiles ! Bordez les écoutes ! tonna-t-il de sa rude voix. Nous partons, Monsieur Gibbs !

Elizabeth trébucha et un soldat la rattrapa. La seconde suivante, les immenses voiles du Black Pearl se déployaient dans un bruit assourdissant, puis le gigantesque vaisseau s'éloigna en bousculant la chaloupe.

Elizabeth leva alors la tête vers le bastingage et son regard rencontra celui d'Anamaria. Elle forma quelques mots de ses lèvres et Ana hocha la tête. Soudain, Elizabeth s'écroula dans la chaloupe et éclata en sanglots bruyants, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains.

\- Lizie, chérie, allons, je t'en prie, dit le Gouverneur.

Il tendit la main mais la jeune femme la lui claqua vivement et le Gouverneur fut surpris. Elizabeth lui tourna alors le dos et l'homme ordonna que l'on rentrer à Port-Royal...

 _\- Fin Flash Back_ _-_

Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de la Sœur-Mère, courroucé. La jeune femme, le visage inondé de larmes, lui jeta un regard du même acabit et se redressa.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de devoir abandonner l'homme que vous aimez parce que vous êtes la fille du Gouverneur, cracha-t-elle, mauvaise. Vous ne savez même pas ce que _c'est,_ un homme !

Elle tourna les talons en abandonnant son balai et disparut sous le regard abasourdi de la Sœur-Mère qui serra les mâchoires avant de partir de l'autre côté, rejoindre son bureau pour écrire une lettre au Gouverneur de Port-Royal...


	28. Chapter 27

Après son éclat contre la Sœur-Mère, Elizabeth fut privée de sortie pendant trois semaines. Elle était exemptée de corvées, certes, mais devait, en contrepartie, rester dans sa minuscule chambre du matin au soir sans jamais en sortir. Du reste, la porte était fermée à clef de l'extérieur et ne s'ouvrait qu'aux heures des repas. Elle n'avait le droit de sortir que le soir, après le coucher du soleil, pour aller faire ses prières et se laver, sous la surveillance d'une Sœur, puis elle retournait dans sa cellule et se couchait.

Avec un profond soupir, Elizabeth tourna la page de son livre. Soudain, la trappe sur la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec puis se referma.

\- Où voulez que j'aille ?! s'exclama la jeune femme, agacée.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Elizabeth marmonna. Toutes les heures, la trappe s'ouvrait quelques secondes puis se refermait, comme si les Sœurs la surveillaient, ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas, mais pour quelle raison ? Bon d'accord, elle n'avait encore jamais été "punie" de la sorte depuis son arrivée ici, mais ça n'empêchait pas...

La jeune femme tourna alors la tête et regarda la petite fenêtre aux épais barreaux qui lui donnait un peu de lumière le matin. Elle était située si haut sur le mur que même en empilant la chaise sur la table, elle-même posée sur le lit, elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Quand bien même, s'y faufiler serait impossible et si toutefois elle y parvenait, ce côté du couvent donnait dans la Tamise donc elle ferait un joli plongeon d'une douzaine de mètres dans les eaux sales et glaciales du fleuve qui fendait Londres en deux... Et Dieu sait ce qu'il y avait dans le cours d'eau...

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth retourna à son livre. Elle l'avait lu au moins dix fois depuis son arrivée. C'était un livre qu'elle avait pris sur le Pearl pour le lire, et elle l'avait glissé dans ses affaires, ne l'ayant pas terminé à l'époque. Depuis, elle le relisait quand elle avait un coup de mou et rien que de savoir que ce livre provenait de la bibliothèque de Jack la réconfortait un peu.

Le pirate lui manquait terriblement. Bien plus que le Pearl ou les autres membres d'équipage, Jack avait creusé un trou dans son cœur bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre les autres et depuis qu'elle avait rapatriée à Port-Royal, ce trou était creux, vide et froid...

N'ayant pas le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes que les Sœurs, la jeune femme n'avait aucun moyen de combler ce vide, que ce soit avec une amie ou un amoureux platonique. Non, personne... Et ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur les religieuses... Elles étaient toutes vieilles et tellement pieuses que parfois, un simple regard d'Elizabeth les offusquait...

Elizabeth se rappela alors ces quelques semaines qu'elle avait passées à bord de L'Intrépide, le vaisseau de son ex mari, le Commodore Norrington, qui la conduisait ici, à Londres, depuis les Caraïbes...

Celui-ci, ainsi que le Gouverneur, avait tenu à l'accompagner en Angleterre. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, mais sans doute pour la surveiller et la retenir à bord, si jamais.

\- Flash Back -

\- Elizabeth ? Il est temps.

Weatherby Swann releva le menton et regarda sa fille, assise au pied de son lit.

\- Je... Tu vas rester vêtue ainsi ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Mes vêtements vous dérangent ? demanda la jeune femme.

Son ton avait été un peu sec et le Gouverneur préféra ne rien répondre. Il se contente de secouer la tête.

\- Aller, dit-il en se détournant. Nous devons partir tant que la marée est haute.

Elizabeth pinça la bouche et son père s'en alla en laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Jack l'avait ramenée à Port-Royal et, rendant ses servantes folles, elle avait gardé les mêmes vêtements toute la semaine. Bien sûr, la nuit, une servante s'en emparait pour les laver rapidement, et le matin, quand la jeune femme se levait, alors ses femmes de chambre lui demandaient quelle robe elle voulait, Elizabeth avait déjà enfilé pantalon, chemise large et gilet...

\- Toc, toc...

Elizabeth leva les yeux et détourna la tête. James Norrington entra dans la chambre et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de son ancienne épouse.

\- Elizabeth, ne soyez pas aussi fâchée contre votre père, dit-il sur un ton qu'il n'avait utilisé, jusqu'à maintenant, que le lendemain d'une nuit amoureuse.  
\- Ne parlez pas comme si j'étais une enfant, James, répondit Elizabeth, les sourcils froncés. J'avais fait mon choix, j'avais retrouvé Jack !

Norrington baissa le nez.

\- Vous êtes une Lady, Lizie, dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas un pirate, vous ne vous accommoderez jamais de leur vie, de leur façon de voir les choses, vous...

Il soupira et se redressa.

\- Je serais terriblement inquiet de vous savoir installée à Tortuga, dit-il. Je ne vous imagine pas attendre des jours durant votre pirate, scrutant l'horizon dans l'espoir d'y voir une voile noire...  
\- _Capitaine_ , dit Elizabeth. Jack est Capitaine, James. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire forban, c'est un Capitaine, il est l'un des neuf Seigneurs Pirates du monde !

James pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Seigneur Pirate ? Intéressant...

James grimaça puis se leva en soupirant.

\- Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours... marmonna-t-il en se détournant.

Elizabeth bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et bouscula le Commodore. Elle l'adossa au mur en agrippant les pans de sa veste en soie bleue.

\- Jack est un homme honnête ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Il dit ce qu'il pense quand c'est nécessaire ! Pas comme vous qui sembliez croire que j'étais à votre disposition, lorsque nous étions mariés !

Elle le relâcha et s'éloigna en passant ses mains dans ses mèches blondes. Elle se frotta ensuite le visage et renifla en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Ma parole... dit alors James. Vous êtes amoureuse...

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires.

\- Que Dieu vous protège, Elizabeth, dit alors l'homme en quittant la chambre. Nous partons dans dix minutes. Si vous n'êtes pas sur l'Intrépide à ce moment-là, j'envoie des soldats vous chercher.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et son regard se posa le HMS Intrépide, cet énorme navire jaune et bleu qui se balançait doucement dans le port... Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se détourna de la fenêtre, observa sa chambre une dernière fois puis agrippa un petit sac et quitta la pièce.

\- Fin Flash Back -

Assise sur son lit, Elizabeth baissa son livre. Ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de souvenirs affluaient alors qu'elle avait passé des heures et des heures, la nuit, à tenter de les oublier en pensant à autre chose. Mais c'était peine perdue et elle le savait. Cette punition, celle d'être cloîtrée dans ce couvent jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, était une punition terrible, elle éprouvait comme un sentiment de trahison quand elle imaginait son père et James en train de se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir décider pour la punir de leur avoir menti...

Elle ne s'imaginait que trop bien le Gouverneur refuser toutes les idées du Commodore, puis celui-ci refuser celles du Gouverneur, pour enfin finir par tomber d'accord en l'enfermant dans un couvent à vie.

Cependant, ce qu'ils ignoraient tous deux, c'était que Jack Sparrow avait fait une promesse à sa compagne, il lui avait promis de venir la chercher un an jour pour jour après son débarquement, ici, à Londres, quitte à faire sauter le mur du couvent pour la récupérer.

Et Elizabeth savait qu'il allait tenir sa promesse, elle savait que la seule chose qui ferait qu'il ne pourrait pas être là dans trois mois, serait une choses irréversible, une chose qui la faisait frémir dès qu'elle y pensait : la mort.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête contre le barreau en métal de sa tête-de-lit. Elle renifla et regarda le plafond. Dans ses pires crises de démence, lors des premières semaines de son arrivée dans cet endroit, elle avait imaginé tout un tas de scénarios qui avaient tous pour achèvement, la mort de Jack ou l'envoi du Pearl par le fond, que ce soit à coup de canons ou de sabotage, ou encore dû à un Kraken, cette légendaire bestiole qui adorait les navires comme casse-croûte...

On toqua soudain contre la porte et Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite pendule dorée qui trônait sur son bureau. C'était l'heure du diner. Elle referma son livre et se leva.

\- Entrez.

Sœur Gwen entra alors dans la chambre avec un plateau et elle regarda Elizabeth. C'était la plus jeune des toutes les religieuses du couvent, elle devait avoir cinquante ans, environ, et elle semblait être la seule à comprendre ce que traversait la benjamine de leur groupe.

\- Désires-tu prendre un bain, ce soir, Sœur Maria ? demanda la religieuse.  
\- Un bain ? Vraiment ?  
\- Oui... Je te le demande car j'ai vu que tu avais saigné cette semaine... Cela te fera du bien.

Elizabeth déglutit. Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit aux religieuses, c'était perturbant et agaçant. La religieuse qui faisait les chambres et changeait les draps des lits, était de mèche avec celle qui faisait les lessives, avec celle qui surveillait les douches et les bains, etc... Tout se savait, et en un rien de temps.

\- Alors ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête et Sœur Gwen lui offrit un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir, dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table.  
\- Sortir ? Comment ça ?  
\- Nous avons notre promenade annuelle, la semaine prochaine, répondit la religieuse. Nous quittons le couvent pour parcourir la ville et essayer de recruter de nouvelles sœurs.

Elizabeth s'assit à son bureau et haussa les sourcils.

\- Et la Sœur-Mère est d'accord pour que je vous accompagne ? Après tout, je l'ai... offensée.  
\- Tu es une enfant, répondit Sœur Gwen avec un sourire en coin. Elle est une vieille femme qui ne sort du couvent qu'une fois dans l'année... La Sœur-Mère n'a jamais connu autre chose que les murs de cet endroit, elle y est entrée a treize ans et elle n'en sortira que pour ses funérailles...

Elizabeth réfréna une pensée un peu trop méchante, et se contenta de hocher la tête. La religieuse s'éloigna ensuite, s'assit au bord du lit de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle finisse don dîner pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bains où elle la laissa prendre un bon bain bien chaud, non rester à proximité de la porte de la pièce, au cas où.


	29. Chapter 28

Ce bon bain bien chaud eut le mérite de détendre Elizabeth et quand elle se coucha, ses rêves furent peuplés des derniers instants qu'elle avait passés avec Jack sur le Pearl. Pendant les trois semaines qu'ils avaient mis à rallier Port-Royal, ils avaient passés chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque journée, ensemble. Si Jack était dans les parages, Elizabeth n'était pas loin et vice-versa.

Assise à son bureau, en train d'écrire dans son journal, Elizabeth releva la tête en laissant son crayon en suspend. Pendant ces trois semaines, elle avait maintes fois songé à solidifier sa relation avec Jack, à faire de cette pseudo amitié, un couple en bonne et due forme, mais son éducation l'en avait empêchée. Elle en avait eu envie, terriblement envie, et ce n'était pas Jack, sans même s'en rendre, qui rendait les choses plus simples, loin de là ! Il avait un langage tellement rude, sans filtre, que ses allusions aux corps des femmes et à ce qu'il aimerait bien leur faire subir, faisait parfois rougir Elizabeth jusqu'aux orteils... Bien sûr il ne parlait pas ainsi en sa présence et elle n'avait entendu ces phrases qu'une ou deux fois, alors qu'elle préparait le repas, dans la cuisine du Pearl, et que Gibbs et Jack ignoraient qu'elle était à portée de voix. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient parlé de leurs diverses conquêtes de façon parfaitement claire, tout en se partageant une bouteille de rhume et Elizabeth en avait entendu assez pour toute une vie...

Allongée sur son lit, un bras sous son oreiller, la jeune femme était pensive. Son regard était rivé sur la flamme de sa bougie et dehors, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il était tard, toutes les religieuses devaient être couchées, et même dans la ville, les sons étaient faibles. On entendait parfois un ivrogne qui chantait en titubant, ou un chien aboyer, mais en règle générale, les rues de ce quartier très pieux étaient très calmes une fois la nuit venue.

Malgré le bain et une bonne heure passée à écrire son journal, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle repensait à ce que Sœur Gwen lui avait dit, en lui apportant son dîner.

Elle allait sortir ! Elle allait quitter le couvent pour la première fois depuis neuf mois ! Bon, ce n'était que pour une journée, et en plus pour recruter, mais peu importe. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce purgatoire et respirer le bon air de la mer qui, avec les hauts murs du couvent, ne parvenaient même pas dans les jardins...

Rien que l'idée lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur, elle qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Elle comptait les jours, les marquait un calendrier qu'elle avait subtilisé dans l'Église, et elle comptait les jours qui lui restaient, approximativement, avant que Jack ne vienne la chercher...

Et comme tout le monde le sait, plus on attend quelque chose, plus le temps passe lentement...

Elizabeth finit par souffler sa bougie et se tourna de l'autre côté. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais elle parvint tout de même à se reposer quelques heures, sursautant quand on frappa contre sa porte pour la faire lever...

\- Aller. Vous avez toutes vos petites affaires, Mesdames ?

Elizabeth regarda la Sœur-Mère qui lui renvoya un regard dur. Apparemment, si elle avait compris juste, l'idée qu'elle vienne avec elles n'était pas du fait de la Mère du couvent, mais d'une autre religieuse qui avait intercédé en sa faveur.

\- Tenez-vous, tranquille, Elizabeth, grinça la Sœur-Mère en passant près d'elle pour prendre la tête du cortège de dix Sœurs. Votre père en a assez que je lui raconte vos péripétie insolentes depuis neuf mois !

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires et baissa le nez. Affublée de la coiffe religieuse, elle avait l'impression d'être une de ces poupées de chiffon que les petites filles ont, ces poupées qu'on ne peut pas déshabiller...

\- Bien ! Allons-y !

Elizabeth fut repoussée au centre du groupe et elle essaya ensuite de marcher au pas mais plusieurs fois elle trébucha sur sa robe ou marcha sur les talons des religieuses devant elle, récoltant des grognements et des regards sévères.

Pendant toute la promenade, Elizabeth resta au centre du groupe, comme si on craignait qu'elle ne traîne et n'en profite pour s'échapper. Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de s'enfuir... Le couvent était tout ce qu'elle connaissait à Londres... Sa maison d'enfance avait été vendue, et personne de la famille de son père ou de sa mère n'étaient au courant qu'elle était cloîtrée ici depuis une année...

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Par chance, elle était plus grande et moins tassée que les autres religieuses, elle faisait donc office de périscope mais ce qu'elle cherchait surtout, était un visage connu parmi la foule londonienne, n'importe lequel, même Monsieur Cotton ou son perroquet, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer que Jack ne l'a pas oubliée et...

\- Sœur Maria !

La voix claqua comme un coup de fouet et Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle et découvrit le groupe de religieuses à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre, le nez baissé, et ne leva plus la tête jusqu'au retour au couvent.

\- La prochaine fois que je vous...  
\- Oui, je sais, vous envoyez une lettre à mon père, acheva Elizabeth en retirant sa coiffe qu'elle jeta sur son lit. Sincèrement, Sœur-Mère, vous n'en avez pas assez de vous en prendre à moi de cette manière ?  
\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, petite insolente ! répliqua aussitôt le Mère. On ne m'a pas demandé de réviser vos manières, mais votre Gouverneur de père aurait mieux fait ! Surtout quand on connait vos fréquentations !

Elizabeth inspira puis soupira dans la foulée, agacée. Elle s'assit sur son lit, dos à la Sœur-Mère, et celle-ci serra les poings puis quitta la cellule en faisant claquer la porte. Elizabeth serra alors les mâchoires et soudain, se mit à pleurer. Elle se roula en boule sur son lit et sanglota sans même chercher à étouffer le bruit.

Plus les jours s'écoulaient et moins elle supportait l'enfermement. Chaque parole lui transperçait le cœur comme un poignard, chaque allusion à Jack ou aux pirates était aussi douloureux que si on lui râpait la peau comme du papier de verre. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait quitter cet endroit, retrouver l'air libre, pouvoir de nouveau enfiler un corset, une robe encombrante... Oui, elle donnerait cher rien que pour sentir les mains solides d'une dame de compagnie tirer sur les lacets de son corset... C'est dire à quel niveau de désespoir elle est était...

Mais elle devait tenir le coup, encore trois mois, douze semaines, quatre-vingt-quatre jours, et Jack viendrait la chercher. Comment allait-il s'y prendre, mystère. Allait simplement venir toquer à la porte du couvent, avec son flegme habituel, un peu saoul sur les bords, demander à récupérer sa "Madame Capitaine" ? Ou bien allait-il lui faire passer un mot d'une quelconque manière, pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit glauque des bas quartiers de Londres ?

Elizabeth cessa de sangloter et se redressa sur ses bras. Elle regarda vers sa petite fenêtre et renifla bruyamment. Ce bâtiment était pire qu'une prison, impossible d'entrer ou de sortir sans montrer patte blanche... Pour un peu, on se serait cru à Westminster !

Avec un soupira, Elizabeth gagna son bureau en s'essuyant les joues et elle entreprit d'écrire dans son carnet.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de chagrin, elle écrivait dans ce carnet, le seul objet qu'on lui avait laissé à son arrivée... A chaque fois qu'elle écrivait dedans, elle commençait toujours par "Cher Jack...". Et dès qu'ils seraient enfin réunis, elle le lui donnerait pour qu'il puisse lire à quel point cette punition avait été difficile à supporter, mais que grâce à lui, elle avait réussi à la surmonter.

Cette pensée tira un sourire à la jeune femme et elle l'écrivit. Elle noircit ainsi quatre pages avant de réaliser qu'elle était épuisée. Elle alla donc s'étendre sur son lit et finit par s'assoupir. Quand elle se réveilla, son dîner l'attendait sur son bureau, avec un petit mot de Sœur Gwen qui lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. 


	30. Chapter 29

Monsieur Gibbs soupira profondément en regardant l'horizon. Il pivota ensuite et observa le Black Pearl, ancré au loin dans la rade, au milieu d'autres navires et esquifs de toutes les tailles.

Gibbs marmonna ensuite et du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Anamaria sortir d'un cabane en rondins. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis s'éloigna et disparut derrière un grand rideau.

 _La Baie des Naufragés..._ songea alors Gibbs en regardant les maisonnettes faites de bois flotté qui semblaient s'empiler les unes sur les autres, tenant dieu sait comment accroché au flanc d'un piton rocheux qui se dressait loin au-dessus de la mer, très loin.

L'équipage du Black Pearl créchait ici depuis trois mois, après avoir passé deux mois en mer à chercher quelque chose à piller. Avant cela, ils avaient parcouru les mers des caraïbes pendant trois mois, pillant et coulant des bateaux marchands, faisant de la piraterie, quoi, mais Gibbs, et tous les autres, avait rapidement constaté que le cœur n'y était pas.

Jack était égal à lui-même, farfelu, ivre, inconstant, mais là aussi quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui manquait quelque chose, non quelqu'un, et c'est bien, quand quelqu'un vous manque, tout est dépeuplé...

\- Gibbs ?

Le second du Pearl se retourna et Anamaria s'approcha.

\- On va bientôt repartir ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment en mer, c'est risqué pour les pirates de naviguer...

Anamaria baissa la tête et grimaça.

\- La Compagnie des Indes... dit-elle en regardant devant elle. Quelle plaie !

Gibbs ne put qu'acquiescer. Depuis des semaines les navires de la marine anglaise escortaient les plus gros bateaux marchands en provenance de France, d'Angleterre, d'Afrique... Il n'y avait pas moyen de les approcher sans prendre un coup de canon.

\- Comment va Jack ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme.  
\- Bah, il va. Elizabeth lui manque, c'est normal, mais j'avoue que j'avais jamais vu mon Capitaine comme ça...  
\- Il est où, là ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules et regarda l'amoncellement de bicoques et de chemins en cordes et en planches, qui s'étirait au-dessus de sa tête...

\- Tia...

Tia Dalma leva les yeux au ciel et posa son menton dans sa paume.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Jack ?

Elle se redressa et Jack Sparrow sortit des ombres de la cabane. Il était visiblement ivre et la bouteille de Rhum qu'il avait à la main n'aidait pas...

\- Tu sais que tu es un garçon pénible, Jack ? demanda alors Tia. Je me demande comment ta mère faisait...  
\- Maman va très bien... susurra Jack d'une voix étrange. Elle va bien...!  
\- Oui, oui... Et qu'en dis le Capitaine Teague ?

Jack eut un hoquet. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air effrayé et Tia rigola. Elle tira alors une boîte en bois à elle et l'ouvrit.

\- C'est... C'est quoi ? tituba Jack.  
\- Des os d'oiseaux...

Jack grimaça en tirant la langue. Tia ramassa alors les os et les jeta sur la table.

\- Oui, dit-elle en les regardant. C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Jack eut un hoquet qu'il essaya de rendre discret. Tia lui jeta un regard aigu.

\- Ta belle s'ennuie, Jack... dit alors la prophétesse. Elle s'ennuie et se fait rabrouer par tout le monde...

Jack grimaça. Il s'assit alors sur un coffre et et regarda sa bouteille. Elle était vide. Il soupira.

\- Moi aussi je m'ennuie, Tia...  
\- J'ai cru le comprendre...  
\- Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît... ronchonna le pirate. Elle me manque et j'ai qu'une envie, piquer droit sur l'Angleterre...

Tia posa son menton sur sa main.

\- Il te reste encore trois mois... dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, Jack, et _ça_ c'est une chose que j'ai rarement vu chez toi...

Jack ne répondit rien. Elizabeth avait passé un mois sur le Black Pearl et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été à bord... Son absence était pesante, il rêvait d'elle, il la voyait et l'entendait parfois...

\- Tia... gémit alors le Capitaine.  
\- Va la chercher, répondit la jeune femme. Va chercher Elizabeth, enlève-la, pars avec elle et prie pour que la Compagnie des Indes ne vous retrouve jamais !

Jack fronça les sourcils et Tia haussa les siens.

\- Tu attends quoi ? dit-elle. Qu'un typhon réduise la baie à néant ?  
\- Non, je...

Jack se tut et Tia soupira alors bruyamment.

\- Tu es pire qu'un gosse, dit-elle. Si tu pars maintenant, vous serez en Angleterre dans deux mois. Tu auras un mois pour mettre un plan en place.

Tia agita la main.

\- Parce que j'imagine bien que des religieuses ne laissent pas les leurs sortir quand elles veulent...  
\- Sûrement pas... Sinon le Gouverneur ne l'aurait pas envoyée là-bas... grogna Jack.  
\- Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge...

Jack et Tia se regardèrent, surpris, puis Edward Teague sortit des ombres.

\- Salut, papa... dit Jack en jetant un coup à Tia. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Il semblait géné. Tia lui adressa un sourire.

\- Continuez, Capitaine Teague... dit-elle. Que disiez vous ?

Teague lui lança un regard puis se concentra sur son fils.

\- Je disais... Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai rencontré une femme dans le genre d'Elizabeth...  
\- Avant maman ?  
\- Hm, non, pendant...

Jack fit une grimace mais ne dit rien. Après tout, même les pirates mariés et fidèles pouvaient avoir des écarts...

\- Je vous laisse, dit alors Tia en quittant la cabane.

Teague la regarda s'en aller puis soupira profondément et regarda ensuite sln fils unique.

\- Regarde toi... dit-il. Tu es une vraie loque, fiston...  
\- Épargne moi les conseils paternels, tu veux bien ? Raconte plutôt ce que tu disais...

Jack quitta son coffre et se mit à chercher à boire dans les placards de Tia. Il ne trouvait rien d'autre que du thé et il ronchonna. Teague décida alors que le thé serait très bien pour qu'ils avaient à se dire...

\- Tiens... Tia Dalma...  
\- Sers moi un verre, tu veux ?  
\- Ouais, quoi ?

Tia haussa les épaules et soupira ensuite. Le barman déposa un verre devant elle et le remplit de whisky. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard puis hocha la tête et se retourna dos au bar. Elle regarda la salle pleine a craquer, comme tous les soirs, et distingua dans un coin l'équipage du Black Pearl. Ils buvaient en discutant mais ils étaient étrangement calmes...

Tia grimaça. Elle vida son verre cul sec et les rejoignit.

\- Tiens... dit Gibbs en poussant une chaise du bout du pied, à son intention. Tu sais où est le Capitaine ?  
\- Chez moi, répondit Tia. En grande conversation avec son père.  
\- Teague est ici? s'étonna Anamaria.

Tia haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, la plupart des Capitaines du coin sont dans les parages en ce moment... Avec la Compagnie qui écume les mers, ils n'ont pas envie de risquer bateaux et équipages pour une poignée de pièces d'or...  
\- Ouais... C'est les Marchands qui doivent être contents... grommela Gibbs. Plus de pirates a l'horizon ! Quelle aubaine !  
\- Je sens de l'amertume dans ces propos... sourit Tia. Vous êtes des pirates, je crois, non ?  
\- Ouais mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Monsieur Gibbs, grondant Tia en se redressant. Vous êtes des pirates alors faites-le savoir ! Les mets des Caraïbes sont à vous ! Pas à la Compagnie des Indes !

Gibbs regarda Tia de travers puis soupira profondément.

\- Et avec un capitaine qui pleure sa copine, on fait quoi, hein ?

Tia haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez vraiment besoin de Jack ? susurrat-elle.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et ses hommes se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire avant qu'un étrange sourire n'aparaisse sur leurs trognes déformées par les coups.


	31. Chapter 30

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser une femme dicter ta vie, fiston.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Maman ne t'aurait pas mené la vie dure pendant des années par hasard ? Sans que tu ne fasse rien pour y changer ?

Jack grimaça. Il était bientôt l'aube et Jack et son père avaient discuté pendant des heures.

\- Écoute, va la chercher...  
\- J'ai promis d'attendre une année...  
\- Si je compte bien, il reste trois mois... Soit juste de quoi gagner l'Angleterre, la chercher, la trouver, mettre un plan au point... Et la récupérer, énuméra Teague.  
\- Papa... Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais ? Tu crois quoi ? Bien sûr que je veux récupérer Elizabeth mais si je vais la chercher, si je l'enlève, son père nous enverra la Royal Navy et nous finirons au fond de l'océan...  
\- Au moins, vous serez ensemble...

Jack fit une vilaine grimace à son père et se détourna. Il s'approcha de la porte de la maison et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir un jour mon fils amoureux... dit alors Teague.  
\- Je suis un pirate mais je reste un homme... répondit le concerné.  
\- Certes... sourit Teague, amusé. Aller, dit-il alors. Va rejoindre ton équipage et gagnez l'Angleterre. Le temps que vous arriviez, elle aura été libérée.

Jack regarda son père avec surprise.

\- Libérée ? Comment ça ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que... Tu as parlé d'un an...  
\- Oui mais c'est la promesse que je lui ai faite... Son père ne sait rien...  
\- Mais alors...?  
\- Oui... soupira Jack. C'est ce que je te dis... Si je vais la chercher, son père nous fera traquer et nous ne serrons jamais en paix... Il fera écumer les océans, il mettra Tortuga à feu et à sang...  
\- Tu exagères... Le Gouverneur Swann n'est pas aussi cruel...  
\- Lui non, mais la Compagnie des Indes...

Teague grimaça. Il avait eut à faire à la Compagnie des Indes plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, mais son navire était puissant et son équipage solide. Ils s'en étaient sortis parfois de justesse mais toujours sans dommages irréparables.

\- La prochaine fois que je tombe sur un de leurs navires, je te jures que je l'envoie par le fond ! grogna Teague. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans les mers des Caraïbes, c'est devenu invivable !

Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il quitta alors son fauteuil et s'étira bruyamment.

\- Bonne nuit, papa...  
\- Toi aussi, mon fils...

Jack quitta ensuite la maison de Tia et descendit les ponts de corde et les escaliers branlants qui lui permettaient de regagner le quartier où ses hommes avaient été installés.

Cependant, il ne trouva personne dans la grande maison. Il y avait encore leurs affaires, cependant, mais point d'équipage.

\- Ils sont passés où, ces corniauds encore ? grommella-t-il. Sont jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'eux ! Pas croyable...

Jack marmotta encore un peu puis décida qu'il chercherait ses hommes le lendemain. Discuter avec son père l'avait épuisé et en plus, il était en train de décuver. Il avait donc la langue sèche et un mal de crâne à s'en taper la tête contre le mur...

Déposant manteau et armes près d'une couchette, il s'y vautra en soupirant bruyamment. Il s'endormit en un rien de temps et Elizabeth ne tarda pas à investir ses pensées...

\- On peut pas faire ça...  
\- Tia a raison, Gibbs... Jack est obsédé par Elizabeth, on ne fait quasiment rien depuis des mois parce que son foutu compas ne pointe que vers le nord !

Anamaria croisa les bras, contrariée. Depuis qu'ils avaient ramenée Elizabeth à Port-Royal, ils n'avaient presque pas abordé de navires, ils avaient récupéré très peu de choses à vendre pour avoir une solde et Jack semblait s'en ficher.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Ana, mais tu as tort, dit alors Gibbs. Ok, le Capitaine est amoureux mais il reste notre Capitaine.  
\- Ouais, ben, je préfère Jack quand il est ivre plutôt qu'amoureux, franchement... grommela la jeune femme en croisant les bras. Dis-moi depuis combien de temps on n'a pas eut une solde correcte ? Des mois, Gibbs, ça fait des mois que...  
\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Jack si tous les vaisseaux marchands sont escorté par la Compagnie des Indes, Anamaria.

Gibbs et Anamaria pivotèrent et le Capitaine Teague s'approcha lentement, imposant dans son manteau rouge sombre et affublé de son grand chapeau noir.

\- Monsieur... dit Gibbs en baissant les yeux.  
\- Allons, mon bon Joshamee, ne faites pas autant de chichis parce que je suis le père de votre Capitaine...  
\- Ce ne sont pas des chichis... marmonna Gibbs, un peu refroidit. Vous êtes un pirate renommé, bien plus que Jack et...  
\- Bah, bah !  
\- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas de la faute de Jack si la Compagnie des Indes nous empêche de pirater, mais on va devenir quoi, nous, si on ne peut plus attaquer personne ?  
\- Allons, allons, mon enfant, calmez-vous... Nous sommes dans tous dans la même panade, répondit Teague en haussant les épaules. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai reçu un télégramme de Barbossa qui faisait route vers l'Angleterre... Apparemment, on lui aurait proposé un poste de Corsaire...

Gibbs grogna.

\- Les temps sont durs, on dirait, dit-il, renfrogné. Si même Barbossa décide d'abandonner la piraterie...

Personne ne répondit. Anamaria s'excusa alors et s'en alla. Teague la regarda partir.

\- Serait-elle jalouse ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Jalouse d'Elizabeth ? Non, elles sont amies, répondit Gibbs. Non, ce qui l'agace c'est que Jack soit à peine capable de penser rationnellement... Son compas pointe continuellement vers le nord et au nord d'ici... Il y a l'Angleterre...  
\- J'ai conseillé à Jack de s'y rendre, dit Teague. Le temps que vous arriviez, vous aurez sans doute trouvé comment récupérer la fille...

Gibbs baissa soudain le nez et regarda ailleurs. Teague haussa un sourcil puis ronfla, amusé.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez envisagé de fausser compagnie à mon fils ! rigola-t-il. Le Pearl sans Jack c'est une coquille de noix !  
\- Peut-être, mais au moins, on pourrait pirater et arrêter d'engraisser comme des cochons en restant cloîtrés ici...

Teague grimaça.

\- L'un de mes Seconds cherche un équipage, dit-il alors.  
\- Et le Pearl ?  
\- Il ne craint rien ici, il est bien trop respecté pour se faire voler...  
\- Mouais... Barbossa l'a piqué à Jack plus d'une fois, hein...

Teague inspira profondément et Gibbs plissa le nez.

\- Le jour se lève, dit alors le Capitaine. Laissez à Jack encore deux jours et je vous promet qu'il partira. Il a cette fille dans la peau, Monsieur Gibbs, il l'aime et il ne la laissera pas dans son couvent encore une année.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Je ne fais jamais de promesses.

Teague tourna ensuite les talons et Gibbs soupira. Il regarda les maisons empilées sur l'îlot puis décida d'aller se coucher.

Deux jours. Il laissait à Jack encore deux jours pour se décider, si d'ici-là il ne s'était pas secoué, la proposition de Tia Dalma prendrait effet.


	32. Chapter 31

\- Levez-vous.

Elizabeth sursauta. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et la sœur qui s'approcha la prit par le bras et la fit lever.

\- Vous me faites mal ! protesta aussitôt la jeune femme. Mais que se passe-t-il, enfin ? Sœur-Mère !

La Sœur-Mère venait d'entrer dans la chambre, les mains dans les manches de sa tunique. Elle les sortit alors et tendit une lettre à Elizabeth.

\- Voici un courrier de votre père, dit la Sœur-Mère sur un ton mauvais. Nous devons vous libérer de vos vœux et vous renvoyer à Port-Royal.

Elizabeth tomba des nues.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

 _Non, non, c'est pas bon, ça !_ songea-t-elle aussitôt. _Si je rentre à Port-Royal, alors Jack viendra ici pour rien, il..._

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit la Sœur-Mère. Faites vos bagages, vous partez ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Mais...

Mais la Sœur-Mère avait quitté la chambre et l'autre sœur s'en alla à son tour, non sans lui jeter un regard dur. Elle claqua la porte après elle et Elizabeth sursauta violemment.

\- Non, non, non... dit-elle alors en se jetant sur son bureau. Non, je dois prévenir Jack, je...

Elle se figea brusquement, un crayon et une feuille dans les mains. Quelque chose venait de lui percuter l'esprit et elle ferma les yeux.

\- Le compas, dit-elle. Le compas montre à Jack ce qu'il désire le plus au monde et...

Elle se renfrogna et grommela :

\- Il a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit moi et pas ses foutues bouteilles rhum !

Elle croisa les bras, contrariée par ce retournement de situation pas prévu. Son regard se posa alors sur la lettre que la Sœur-Mère avait jetée sur le bureau. Elizabeth la prit, la déplia, mais en effet, il n'y avait rien de notable d'écrit entre les lignes.

Le Gouverneur avait-il eut vent du plan monté par Jack et Elizabeth, neuf mois en arrière ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Si oui, qui avait cafté ? Car quand ils en avaient décidé, ils étaient seuls dans la cabine de Jack...

.

Le départ d'Elizabeth se fit dans le secret le plus total. A minuit pile, la jeune femme était sur un bateau marchand de la Compagnie des Indes, peuplé d'hommes à l'air plus ou moins patibulaire...

\- Pourquoi ?

La Sœur-mère regarda la jeune femme puis secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle. Sans doute votre père à-t-il eut vent de cette histoire...  
\- Quelle histoire ? s'étonna la jeune femme. De quoi parlez-vous ?

La religieuse regarda Elizabeth de travers.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez ?  
\- Ignorer quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez...

La sœur pinça la bouche, les mains dans les manches de sa tunique. On se racla soudain la gorge et elle se retourna.

\- Nous allons partir, ma sœur, dit le Capitaine du vaisseau. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

Il indiqua la passerelle et la sœur inclina la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth et grimaça.

\- Faites bon voyage, jeune enfant, dit-elle. Arrivez à Port-Royal saine et sauf et tâchez de reprendre votre vie en mains. Les pirates ne sont pas de bonnes personnes, tenez le vous pour dit.

Elizabeth ne répondit rien. La Sœur s'en alla ensuite puis le gros vaisseau largua les amarres et se mit en route. Elizabeth fut alors conduite en soute, dans une cabine à peine aménagée et on l'a confia aux mains d'une bonne noire.

\- Esclave ? demanda la jeune femme à sa bonne.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à Madame, répondit la femme en baissant le nez.

Elle devait avoir environ trente ans, peut-être un peu plus, mais son visage montrait de signes de maltraitance. Elle portait une robe beige avec un tablier blanc, et un fichu grisâtre sur la tête.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, vous devez y répondre, dit Elizabeth. Aidez-moi à me changer, vous voulez ?

La jeune femme noire opina en silence et Elizabeth comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'elle. Elle décida de laisser tomber. Ils en auraient pour environ un mois pour rentrer à Port-Royal. Avec un peu de chance, ils croiseraient des pirates en chemin et Elizabeth pourrait faire parvenir un message à Jack...

La situation était mal engagée. Ils allaient peut-être se croiser dans l'océan et ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu... C'était rageant quand même le destin se mettait en travers de votre chemin...

.

À la Baie des Naufragés, au même moment, Jack et l'équipage du Black Pearl étaient sur le point de lever les amarres à leur tour. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois en rade, Jack avait enfin décidé de prendre la route de l'Angleterre pour aller récupérer Elizabeth. Son père avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience que cette fille faisait partie de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non, et qu'elle devait être à ses côtés pour qu'il soit un pirate complet.

\- Tout est prêt, Monsieur Gibbs ?  
\- Oui, Capitaine. Nous pouvons appareiller.  
\- Nous avons la quantité de vivres et d'eau pour gagner l'Angleterre sans escale ?  
\- Si on rationne un peu, oui, répondit Gibbs. Mais on pourra attaquer quelques bateaux en chemin, on leur volera leurs vivres.  
\- Et le rhum ?  
\- Y a de quoi faire !

Jack opina lentement puis ordonna de lever les ancres avant de retourner sans sa cabine pour tracer la route jusqu'en Angleterre. Cependant, il ne savait pas exactement où avait été enfermée Elizabeth, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre d'elle depuis son départ et il se doutait bien que les religieuses ne la laissaient pas faire de quelle voulait...

Grimaçant, le pirate inspecta son bureau. Couvert de documents qu'il devait ranger mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps, ou l'envie, de ranger, il cherchait un moyen de trouver Elizabeth plus facilement, et ce, sans faire courir de risques à son équipage ou à son navire.  
Avisant son compas, il le prit machinalement et l'ouvrit. Depuis quelques temps, il n'indiquait plus qu'une seule direction : le nord est. Peu importe où il se trouvait, il indiquait toujours le nord est, et Jack savait que cette babiole ne mentait pas. Il indiquait ce que la personne qui l'avait dans les mains, désirait le plus au monde. Et actuellement, Jack savait parfaitement que ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, bien qu'il ait une forte envie de rhum, ce n'était pas le rhum...

.

Sur le navire de la Compagnie des Indes, cependant, Elizabeth se morfondait. Elle était très contente de quitter enfin la grisaille de l'Angleterre et le couvent, mais elle angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de retourner à Port-Royal, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son père lui réservait, et surtout la raison de ce retour, alors qu'il avait juré qu'elle resterait dans un couvent pour le reste de sa vie...

\- Mademoiselle Swann, le repas est servit, dit un homme en entrant dans la cabine de la jeune femme après avoir toqué.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Elizabeth.  
\- Vous devez vous nourrir, Mademoiselle... insista l'homme. Vous ne pourrez pas tenir jusqu'à Port-Royal sans manger.  
\- Cela m'est égal, je veux savoir pourquoi on me rapatrie chez mon père.  
\- Je l'ignore, Mademoiselle...

Elizabeth serra les lèvres puis congédia l'homme qui s'en alla sans un mot.


	33. Chapter 32

Allongée sur son lit, Elizabeth était à deux doigts de se jeter par-dessus bord. Pourtant, le bateau avait quitté l'Angleterre depuis à peine une semaine. Les côtes étaient encore visibles au loin mais la jeune femme s'en fichait des côtes Françaises...

Elle se morfondait. Rien de l'intéressait et ce n'était pas la faute des petits mousses qu'elle avait à son "service"... Ils déployaient des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'occuper et lui plaire, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Elle refusait de manger autre chose que du bouillon de poule et du pain, et ne quittait pas sa cabine.

Inquiet, le Capitaine Moras avait envoyé un message à Port-Royal mais il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse de la part du Gouverneur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait ramener la jeune femme là-bas.

\- Capitaine...

Moras leva les yeux de ses carnets de route et haussa un sourcil.

\- Un vaisseau en vue...  
\- Pirate?  
\- Je l'ignore, mais il n'a pas de pavillon...  
\- Contournez-le, répondit le Capitaine. Inutile de prendre des risques pour rien.  
\- Bien, Capitaine.

L'homme s'en alla et Moras soupira. Manquerait plus qu'ils tombent sur des pirates... Déjà que le fait de ramener une "cargaison" n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais si en plus ils se faisaient aborder... Non, pas question.

Dans sa cabine, juste en dessous de celle du Capitaine, la jeune femme avait tendu l'oreille en entendant parler de pirates. Cependant, elle savait que ce n'était pas Jack si ce vaisseau était un vaisseau pirate car le Black Pearl était connu de tous les marins et même un mousse de la Compagnie des Indes l'aurait reconnu...

Moras, assis sur son siège, songea à la jeune femme qu'il ramenait à Port-Royal. Le Gouverneur Swann ne lui avait pas donné les raisons de ce retour un peu précipité, mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec des pirates. Apparemment, cette jeune femme se serait amourachée d'un pirate et aurait bravé les ordres de son père pour le rejoindre.  
Le Capitaine Moras comprenait qu'une jeune femme de la bourgeoisie pouvait avoir, un jour, des envies d'aventure, mais il y avait des dizaines de navires honnêtes qui prenaient des apprentis pour faire un voyage vers ici où là-bas... Pas besoin de se faire embaucher sur un navire pirate... et encore moins de s'acoquiner à l'un d'eux !

Moras décida de laisser tomber pour le moment et de se concentrer sur la route à suivre pour conduire sa passagère à bon port. Il avait reçu la première partie d'une très forte somme d'argent et il comptait bien recevoir l'autre partie, promise par le Gouverneur Swann en personne. Et peu importe ce qui arriverait, il ne laissera aucun pirate lui voler sa cargaison, qu'elle soit vivante ou non !

.

Au bout de deux semaines de voyage, cependant, ce ne furent pas les pirates qui mirent les nerfs de l'équipage de _La Vengeance Douce_ à rude épreuve, mais un orage si violent que le Capitaine, ne voulant pas risquer la vie de ses matelots, décida de calfeutrer tout le monde dans la cale, d'affaler les voiles et de laisser le destin faire son travail.

Inutile de dire qu'ils furent tous secoués comme des billes dans un bocal, cette nuit-là, mais au matin, l'orage était partit et le calme était revenu. Bien sûr, tout le monde se rua sur le pont, même Elizabeth, pour prendre l'air, et le Capitaine Moras fut très content de la voir enfin en pleine lumière, le départ s'étant fait sous un ciel maussade typique de l'Angleterre...

\- Mademoiselle Swann... Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin sortir de votre cabine.  
\- Ce n'est que temporaire, répondit Elizabeth sans trop de délicatesse. Tant que je ne saurais pas ce que mon père me réserve, je ne serais qu'une caisse supplémentaire.

Moras grimaça légèrement. Il pinça ensuite les lèvres et regarda au loin.

\- Si tout va bien, nous devrions être à Port-Royal dans deux ou trois semaines, dit-il. D'ici là, me feriez-vous l'honneur de dîner en ma compagnie, les prochains soirs ?

Elizabeth plissa un œil et regarda l'homme d'un œil critique. Il était plutôt petit pour un homme, à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il avait le poil noir sous sa perruque blanche poudrée et son menton accusait un léger prognathisme mais rien de bien méchant, d'autant plus qu'il était dissimulé sous un fin bouc soigneusement taillé.

\- Je ne désire pas d'un compagnon de voyage, répondit la jeune femme en se détournant. Jack m'attend et je compte bien aller le retrouver, même si je dois jeter un tonneau à la mer et m'en servir comme barque pour rejoindre Tortuga.

Moras serra les lèvres.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il alors.  
\- Faites, je me garde le droit de ne pas y répondre.  
\- Bien entendu...

Moras se tut une seconde et reprit :

\- Ce Jack dont vous parlez, c'est un pirate, c'est cela ?  
\- Oui. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de Jack Sparrow, le Capitaine du Black Pearl, non ?

Moras haussa les sourcils.

\- Diantre... dit-il. Si je m'y attendais... Jack Sparrow... LE Jack Sparrow ?  
\- Lui-même.  
\- Eh bien... Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, vous... dit Moras. Il a une réputation des plus...  
\- Oui, je sais, il est mal considéré par ses paires, mais il reste le Seigneur Pirate des Mers des Caraïbes...  
\- Seigneur Pirate de...? Euh... Eh bien, comment dire...?

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda-t-elle. Ces réflexions sont-elles en faveur ou en défaveur de Jack ?  
\- Eh bien, cela va dépendre de la personne qui va les entendre...  
\- Comment ça ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...  
\- Hm, comment dire ? J'ai entendu parler des Seigneurs Pirates, notamment en Angleterre et en France, et je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas que...

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous ne pensiez pas que c'était sérieux, c'est cela ? dit-elle avec un rictus en posant ses mains sur hanches.  
\- Eh bien, à dire vrai, c'est cela... répondit le Capitaine Moras. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il y en avait d'autres... Je pensais qu'ils se donnaient ce nom comme ça, pour impressionner les marins honnêtes...

Elizabeth secoua lentement la tête.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez sur les pirates... soupira-t-elle. Vous les mettez tous dans le même panier, pour vous, ce sont des forbans justes bons à se balancer au bout d'une corde, mais ils sont humains, ils sont vivants, et bien qu'ils ne suivent pas les lois du monde moderne, qu'ils ne vivent pas aussi pieusement que nous tous, ils sont organisés et chaque clan de pirates règne sur un océan, sur une portion d'océan, et chacun s'y tient. Aucun pirate n'osera franchir cette ligne, car c'est la mort qui les attends s'ils font cela...

Moras écouta Elizabeth avec attention. Intarissable, la jeune femme semblait très convaincue par ses propos, comme si elle avait été un vrai pirate et qu'elle connaissait leur fonctionnement sur le bout des doigts...

Impressionné, Moras eut une étrange idée en observant Elizabeth Swann, cette jeune femme de vingt ans qui était éprise d'un pirate... Il décida d'en parler au Gouverneur, dès leur arrivée à Port-Royal. Si son idée fonctionnait, cela pourrait servir aussi bien les pirates, du moins une partie d'entre eux, et la couronne britannique...


	34. Chapter 33

L'arrivée à Port-Royal se fit en toute discrétion, de nuit, au milieu d'une vive tempête. Le gros navire fut amarré en retrait du port, et Elizabeth fut débarquée à lueur de lanternes, enveloppée dans une grande cape en cuir.  
Tour d'abord, elle pensa que son père ne voulait pas que toute l'île soit au courant du retour de sa fille effrontée, puis, alors qu'on l'a conduisait à l'écart de la grande maison du Gouverneur, ignorant les questions du Capitaine Moras, la jeune femme comprit...

\- Mademoiselle Swann...

Elizabeth repoussa le capuchon de sa cape et regarda autour d'elle. On l'avait conduite dans une cave, il y faisait très chaud et un nez avisé pouvait sentir les effluves d'un dîner.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant l'homme debout en face d'elle, plongé dans la pénombre.

Seul son grand chapeau à plumes était visible dans les ténèbres et Elizabeth commença brusquement à éprouver un mal-être grandissant. Soudain, l'homme avança d'un pas et un bruit se fit entendre, un bruit étrange, comme celui d'une canne sur du plancher. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Un pirate ?  
\- Oh... Enfin Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas un pirate, voyons... roucoula l'homme. Je suis LE pirate !

Elizabeth plissa les yeux.

\- Où est mon père ? demanda-t-elle alors. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait rentrer à Port-Royal alors que...  
\- Votre père ? Allons... Mais le Gouverneur Swann n'est même pas au courant que vous avez quitté l'Angleterre !

Elizabeth entrouvrit la bouche, surprise et l'homme posa un doitgt sur son menton et semblait réfléchir.

\- À vrai dire... commença-t-il. Hm non, il ne le sait pas.

Elizabeth avala sa salive et se reprit.

\- Mais alors qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'avez vous enlevée ? demanda-t-elle. Si vous êtes un pirate, vous devez connaître Jack Sparrow et je suis sa femme, il viendra me chercher, il vous traquera, où que vous serrez !

L'homme haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire qui révéla des dents pourries.

\- Mais c'est bien mon intention, Mademoiselle Swann... Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser... Madame Sparrow !

L'homme s'esclaffa grassement et Elizabeth réalisa alors qu'il y avait tout un équipage autour de ce bonhomme.

\- Qui êtes vous ? redemanda alors Elizabeth. Repondez !  
\- Qui je suis ? Je ne suis pas certain que mon nom vous dise quelque chose, mais sachez une autre chose... J'attends Jack Sparrow de pied ferme car il a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que j'ai la ferme intention de récupérer. Donc qu'il vienne et je serais ravi !

Les autres pirates se remirent à rire puis le Capitaine fit quelques signes en donnant des ordres et Elizabeth fut conduite à bord d'un autre bateau, un bateau clairement pirate qui puait la charogne.  
On la fit descendre dans la cale et on la jeta dans une cellule où une couverture et un oreiller à la propreté douteuse, la rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard...

.

\- Ce compas est bon pour la poubelle !

Jack jeta l'objet sur son bureau et Gibbs le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

\- Il est cassé ? demanda-t-il.  
\- On dirait... Il ne pointe plus vers le nord-est mais vers le sud maintenant...  
\- Elizabeth est toujours en Angleterre, tu en es sûr ?

Jack regarda son second comme s'il avait proféré le pire des jurons.

\- Où voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ? Elle est bouclée dans son couvent depuis des mois !

Gibbs leva les mains.

\- J'ai rien dit... Mais ton compas est magique et tu t'es toujours fié à lui, ces dernieres années alors...  
\- Tu penses qu'elle a quitté l'Angleterre ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

\- À moins que tu aies plus envie d'autre chose que d'elle ?

Jack grommela. Dis comme ça, cette phrase sonnait horriblement perverse. Il décida de ne pas la relever et soupira en s'écroulant dans son fauteuil. Il se gratta le front puis regarda son second qui faisait tourner le compas pour jouer avec les aiguilles.

\- Il t'indique quoi, toi ? marmonna la Capitaine, les doigts appuyés contre sa tempe, le coude planté dans l'accoudoir.  
\- Les toilettes, répondit Gibbs avec un sourire.

Jack grimaça puis ronfla.

\- Abruti ! rigola-t-il.

Gibbs rigola à son tour puis Jack soupira profondément et se frotta le visage de ses mains.

\- Elle te manque ?  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point...  
\- Et euh... Vous avez...?

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Alors t'es dans la panade, Capitaine... répondit Gibbs. Tu l'as dans la peau, cette nana, tu es fou d'elle et tu ne pourras pas rester encore longtemps tout seul...  
\- Tu penses que je risque de devenir fou ? Je le suis déjà, Gibbs...  
\- Oui, ça d'accord, mais...

Jack agita alors une main et Gibbs se tut. Il soupira et reposa le compas sur le bureau. Il se leva ensuite et Jack le regarda partir sans un mot supplémentaire. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans son fauteuil et observa le compas. Et si Gibbs avait raison ? Et si le compas n'était pas cassé mais que Elizabeth avait quitté l'Angleterre ?

\- Pour quelle raison elle aurait fait ça ? J'ai promis de venir la chercher au bout d'un an, l'année n'est pas encore écoulée... Pourquoi serait-elle partie avant ?

Jack marmonna. Ils étaient en mer depuis trois semaines et dans un mois environ, ils atteindront les eaux anglaises. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'approcher des côtes par les itinéraires normaux, mais heureusement, il existait des ports de pirates un peu partout sur les côtés anglaises et françaises...

.

Weatherby Swann se leva ce matin-là de très bonne humeur. Sans savoir pourquoi, cependant, parce que dehors, la pluie ravinait tout sur son passage depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Monsieur, votre courrier.

Le Gouverneur hocha la tête et remercia le jeune homme qui lui avait apporté le plateau avec sa correspondance du jour. Il repoussa son petit-déjeuner et entreprit de trier les lettres.

\- Non, non, non plus... Ça, on verra tout à l'heure... Ah ! Une lettre d'Angleterre !

Le père d'Elizabeth attrapa son coupe-papier et décachetta la lettre de gros papier beige. Il l'a déplia et la parcourut rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, elle est bien partie ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Ma fille... ARTHUR!

Le dénommé Arthur arriva au petit trot et s'inclina devant le Gouverneur.

\- Monsieur ?  
\- Cette lettre provient bien du couvent où j'ai fait placer ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme regarda la lettre.

\- Oui, c'est la même adresse que toutes les autres de ces derniers mois... Pourquoi ?  
\- Lisez.

Le jeune homme prit la lettre et la lut dans sa tête.

\- Mais ? dit-il alors. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Vous avez demandé à ce qu'elle revienne ?  
\- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose sinon pour l'encourager à aller fricoter avec ces barbares de pirates ?

Le Gouverneur était en pétard. Il serra les poings puis ordonna que des courriers soient envoyés à tous les postes de Maréchaussée d'Angleterre et des Caraïbes. Ainsi que des informateurs dans les villes fortifiées des pirates.

\- Monsieur, personne ne peut entrer dans la Baie des Naufragés sans montrer patte blanche... dit Arthur.  
\- Nous n'avons pas un pirate sous la main ?  
\- Pas que je saches...  
\- Alors trouvez en un. Payez le grassement et envoyez-le là-bas. Je veux savoir où est ma fille !

Le pauvre Arthur s'inclina puis détala. Il quitta la maison à toutes allure et se rendit au bureau de poste. Depuis peu, le télégramme avait été installé dans un coin du bureau de poste et peu de gens s'en seraient car le prix du mot était de plusieurs shillings et que la majorité des gens de l'île n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir ce moyen de communication ultra moderne. (1)

Une fois le télégramme envoyé à en urgence, le jeune Arthur retourna à la maison du Gouverneur et s'apprêta à passer un très mauvaise journée...

* * *

(1) : Le télégraphe... Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai aucune idée de la date précise à laquelle se passe PdC, donc il se peut que ce moyen de communication soit totalement hors temps, mais c'est pas grave ! Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir, si ?

PS : On m'a donc confirmé que le télégraphe a été environ 200 ans après Pirate des Caraïbes, mais peu importe ! Si vraiment vous voulez que je change je le ferais, mais sinon, ça resta un gros anachronisme ! Hihi.


	35. Chapter 34

\- Capitaine !

Reyes, l'un des trois nouveaux matelots que Gibbs avait embauchés sur le Black Pearl, se rua sur Jack alors que celui-ci sortait de la taverne où ils logeaient quelques jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack, surpris. Une catastrophe ?  
\- Ça se pourrait... Je viens d'entendre des pirates parler d'une rumeur...  
\- Une rumeur ? Allons bon, encore un trésor caché quelque part et...  
\- Non, non, Capitaine... C'est pas un trésor... C'est... bizzare même.

Jack plissa un œil.

\- Bon, ben parle ! lâcha-t-il alors.

La jeune matelot sursauta puis raconta ce qu'il avait entendu dans une autre taverne où il était en train de boire sa solde. Quand il en vint au moment où il avait entendu un nom qui l'avait fait frémir, Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel nom ? demanda-t-il. Un pirate qu'on connaît ?  
\- Ouais... Et pas qu'un peu...

Reyes grimaça et Jack l'imita.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Barbe Noire ?  
\- Non...

Jack fronça les sourcils puis les haussa.

\- Ne me dis pas... Barbossa!

Reyes hocha la tête. Jack jura.

\- J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était mort, celui-là !  
\- Non, et il a l'air d'être bien en vie puisqu'il s'est constitué un équipage et qu'il est en Angleterre !

Jack sursauta.

\- En Angleterre ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ça, je l'ignore... Peut-être qu'il a entendu dire que le Capitaine du Black Pearl...  
\- Le Capitaine du Black Pearl quoi? demanda Jack en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore ?

Reyes grimaça. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre puis finit par parler.

\- On dit que le Capitaine... que vous auriez trouvez une femme et qu'elle serait en Angleterre et que vous l'y auriez envoyée parce qu'elle était enceinte et que...

Jack ronfla bruyamment puis jura.

\- Elizabeth, enceinte ? Balivernes !  
\- Oui, je m'en suis bien douté mais elle est vraiment en Angleterre et...  
\- Et Barbossa aussi, acheva Jack en plissant le nez. Et merde... Je vais encore avoir des problèmes... Il va certainement me demander le Black Pearl en échange d'Elizabeth...

Reyes haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez qu'il la enlevée ?  
\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, alors il n'en est pas loin, répondit Jack.  
\- Capitaine !

Jack se retourna.

\- Quoi encore ?

Gibbs arriva vers lui a grandes enjambées en brandissant une lettre.

\- Ça a été envoyé à tous les ports entre Port-Royal et Londres, dit le Second.  
\- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Jack.  
\- Une récompense...

Jack dodelina de la tête.

\- Une récompense pour celui qui retrouvera, mademoiselle Elizabeth Swann... acheva Gibbs.

Jack et Reyes se regardèrent. Jack disparut soudain dans la foule et Gibbs interrogea le matelot du regard.

\- Barbossa... dit-il simplement.  
\- Et merde... jura Gibbs. Va rassembler tes affaires et dis à tout le monde qu'on décolle.

Reyes opina puis rejoignit la taverne. Gibbs chercha alors Jack du regard mais ne le trouva plus dans la foule. Il soupira alors et retourna sur le Black Pearl pour annoncer la nouvelle...

.

Tout d'abord, Elizabeth avait cru avoir débarqué à Port-Royal. Mais dès le lendemain, elle avait réalisé que non. À vrai dire, elle ne connaissait même pas cet endroit. C'était une île, assez vaste, mais pas assez pour qu'on ne voit pas la mer tout au autour quand on se trouvait au point culminant.

Et le point culminant de l'île était le toit d'une grande villa espagnole où Elizabeth avait élu domicile, sous la surveillance d'une demi-douzaine de matelots de Barbossa.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait été débarquée ici en pleine nuit, sous une pluie battante. Aujourd'hui, mis à part quelques visites des matelots du pirate à la jambe de bois, elle ne voyait personne.

Croisant les bras autour de son buste, la jeune femme pinça la bouche. Il ne lui aurait resté que trois mois... Trois malheureux mois avant que Jack ne vienne la chercher ! Pourquoi cet abruti de Barbossa avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'enlever ? À quoi ça rimait ? Elle n'était personne, après tout...

Elizabeth grimaça et regarda l'océan. Non, elle n'était pas personne... Elle était Lizie, la femme du Capitaine Jack Sparrow... Et ce titre était encore plus intéressant que celui d'être la fille du Gouverneur de Port-Royal.

Elizabeth soupira. Si Jack la retrouvait, elle le supplierait de tout accepter de Barbossa du moment qu'elle était en mesure de quitter cette île ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Jack, retrouver le Black Pearl et ses matelots... Et aussi, rassurer son père car il devait être dans tous ses états après avoir reçu la lettre de la Sœur-mère...

La jeune femme referma la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle était plutôt bien logée. Ce n'était pas le grand confort, mais elle avait une chambre à elle, un grand lit, et même quelques vêtements. Elle avait bien essayé de demander à un matelot si la maison et ce qu'elle contenait appartenait à Barbossa mais il n'avait pas répondu...

Comme toutes les précédentes journées, Elizabeth passa celle-ci seule avec son journal. Elle y décrivait les environs depuis sa fenêtre, ses pensées et ses espoirs. Elle écrivait aussi à Jack et à son père, de longues lettres interminables qui illustraient parfaitement le manque cruel d'activités... Ces lettres s'entassaient dans une boîte en bois qu'elle avait dénichée sur un secrétaire. Un matelot lui avait apporté un crayon et un carnet pour écrire, sans rechigner, ayant sans doute des ordres.

On toqua soudain contre la porte de la chambre et la jeune femme autorisa à entrer, surprise. Elle recula d'un pas quand elle vit Barbossa entrer.

\- Allons, n'ayez pas peur, Mademoiselle Swann, dit le pirate avec un sourire édenté. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à une jeune femme, surtout aussi jolie que vous.

Son ton doucereux donna la nausée à Elizabeth qui inspira et se redressa.

\- Relâchez-moi, dit-elle alors. Cela fait une semaine à présent, qu'espérez-vous obtenir de moi ?  
\- De vous ? Mais rien, ma chère.  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je enfermée ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir sortie de mon couvent ?

Barbossa haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vous pensais plus intelligente que cela, dit-il en s'approchant d'une des hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la baie.  
\- C'est à dire ?

Barbossa, les mains dans le dos, l'observa un instant. Il pinça la bouche et pivota.

\- Il y a une rumeur qui court sur vous... dit-il alors.  
\- Une rumeur ?

Elizabeth rentra le menton.

\- Sur Elizabeth Swann ou sur... Lizie ? demanda-t-elle.

Barbossa leva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il retourna alors vers la porte et invita la jeune femme à le suivre pour déjeuner...


	36. Chapter 35

Elizabeth suivit Barbossa dans la maison et il la conduisit dans une grande salle à manger très bien décorée. Une longue table en bois massif, entourée de ses chaises, ornait une partie de la pièce, tandis que l'autre était meublée de trois gros canapés style royal, horriblement attirants...

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ? répéta Elizabeth alors que Barbossa lui indiquait de s'asseoir à sa droite à la table de la salle à manger.

Un matelot tira la chaise et la jeune femme s'installa, retrouvant les habitudes de sa vie normale, à savoir que quelqu'un fasse - presque - tout pour elle.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, une fois installée, en lissant la serviette de table sur ses genoux.

Barbossa s'assit en bout de table et agita la main vers un matelot. Le jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, hocha la tête et disparut par une porte.

\- Vous avez judicieusement parlé de "Lizie", dit alors Barbossa après un silence de quelques secondes pendant lequel il déposa sa serviette sur son ventre proéminent. Voyez-vous, il y a une rumeur qui circule et semble "enfler", semaine après semaine...

Elizabeth pinça la bouche.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi elle retourne, que je puisse trouver une défense ? demanda-t-elle. Après tout, je suis enfermée ici depuis une semaine, et avant cela, j'ai passé huit mois dans un couvent, donc...  
\- Justement, c'est de ce passage dans un couvent, d'où est partie la rumeur, dit Barbossa.

Il prit son verre à pied en cristal, rempli de vin rouge, et en but une partie. Elizabeth regarda son verre d'un œil circonspect.

\- Buvez, buvez, il n'y a ni poison ni une quelconque médecine dedans, l'invita Barbossa en reposant son verre.

Elizabeth remua les lèvres. Elle n'avait rien bu d'autre que de l'eau ou du thé fade depuis qu'elle était au couvent et rien qu'à voir ce verre de vin rouge, elle en salivait. Cela fit d'ailleurs sourire Barbossa...

\- Vous parliez donc d'une rumeur ? demanda la jeune femme en prenant le verre.  
\- Hm, oui, en effet, répondit Barbossa. Voyez-vous, votre séjour, même s'il a été court, sur le Black Pearl, n'est pas passé inaperçu. À vrai dire, quand une femme de bonne famille, tel que vous, Mademoiselle Swann, décide brusquement d'aller faire un tour en mer, au nez et à la barbe de son père, cela se sait... rapidement.

Elizabeth pinça la bouche et reposa son verre. Impossible d'apprécier ce délicieux vin avec un hôte pareil à la voix si mielleuse...

\- Bon, dit-elle. Vous allez me dire de quoi retourne cette rumeur, ou vais-je devoir deviner ? dit-elle, agacée.  
\- Bien, bien, ne nous fâchons pas, dit Barbossa. Je disais donc que votre séjour sur le Black Pearl n'est pas passé inaperçu... Et pis encore quand votre cher Gouverneur de père, a brusquement décidé de vous envoyer au couvent...

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne saisi pas l'allusion, dit-elle.  
\- Ah non ? Pourtant... Bon ! Bien, je vais être plus clair, dans ce cas.  
\- Je vous en remercie.

Barbossa se renfrogna et observa la jeune femme.

\- Cette rumeur, qui circule depuis à présent de nombreux mois, reprit alors le pirate. Sous-entend que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, serait tombé amoureux d'un matelot, une femme, cela va sans dire, qu'il aurait récupérée sur l'une des îles de l'Archipel des Caraïbes... Cette femme, appelée Lizie, aurait étrangement gagné du galon sans rien faire de spécial pour la piraterie. Mieux encore, il a été dit que, bizarrement, cette jeune femme aurait été rappelée, par sa famille, à Port Royal... puis envoyée dans un couvent en Angleterre pour l'écarter de la mauvaise influence de Sparrow...

Barbossa se tut et un sourire mauvais étira sa vilaine bouche.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeune femme à Port-Royal, donc le diminutif pourrait être "Lizie" et qui serait en mesure de se faire "embaucher", si j'ose dire, sur le Black Pearl, auprès du Capitaine Sparrow. Et vous avez confirmé mes soupçons...

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et baissa le nez un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- Scoop ! C'est moi le matelot appelé Lizie dont Jack serait tombé amoureux ! dit-elle en levant les mains. Mais je ne sais pas si cela mérite que vous ayez dépensé autant de temps et d'argent et encore moins que vous m'ayez enlevée...

Barbossa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Deux personne s'approchèrent alors et deposèrent des assiettes devant les deux convives. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite et Barbossa soupira.

\- La rumeur n'est pas cela, ma chère Elizabeth, dit-il.  
\- Allons bon...  
\- Oui... Et je suis d'ailleurs étrangement surpris que vous ne sachiez pas de quoi je veux parler...  
\- J'ai passé huit mois dans un couvent sans aucun contact extérieur, répondit Elizabeth. Comment saurais-je le contenu des rumeurs ou même leur existence ?  
\- Très juste... À moins que vous ne soyez une très habile menteuse...

Elizabeth sursauta et regarda Barbossa de travers.

\- Une menteuse ? Mais enfin, je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter ! répliqua-t-elle. De quel droit...  
\- Alors dites-moi pourquoi votre père vous a envoyée dans un couvent ! la coupa a Barbossa en donnant du poing sur la table. Où est l'enfant ! Où l'avez-vous caché ?!

Elizabeth sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

\- Le... L'enfant ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais quel enfant, par le ciel ! De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Quel enfant ? Mais le vôtre ! Celui pour lequel vous avez passé huit mois dans un couvent sombre !  
\- Mais, je... Mais enfin, non ! Je n'ai pas... Je ne...

Choquée, Elizabeth porta une main à sa poitrine puis se leva et s'éloigna brusquement, les mains sur les hanches, en cherchant son air. Barbossa la suivit des yeux, étonné. A le voir grimacer, il était aisé de comprendre le fil de ses pensées. Elizabeth Swann était-elle une très habile menteuse et comédienne, ou bien disait-elle la vérité ? La rumeur qui circulait depuis des mois dans l'Archipel des Caraïbes était-elle fausse ou bien plus que réelle ?

Le dos de sa main sous son nez, Elizabeth mit quelques secondes à récupérer son air et quand elle fut calmée, elle pivota.

\- Qui a lancé une telle rumeur ? demanda-t-elle. Qui.. Et pourquoi, diable !

Barbossa, qui avait commencé à manger, remua brusquement et se retourna en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

\- Alors c'est faux ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
\- Mais bien entendu que c'est faux ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas été enceinte, je n'ai pas d'enfants ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir avant bien longtemps !

La jeune femme était hors d'elle, choquée.

\- Vous m'avez enlevée, Barbossa ! lança-t-elle. Il me restait trois mois à attendre ! Trois petits mois avant que Jack ne vienne me sortir de là !

Barbossa pivota dans sa chaise et regarda la jeune femme.

\- Vous devriez me remercier, alors, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Je vous ai évité de vous morfondre encore quatre-vingt-dix jours de plus dans cette forteresse de pierres sans fenêtres !

Elizabeth avala sa salive difficilement. Elle porta une main à son front puis posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres et souffla.

\- Jack ne sait pas où je suis... dit-elle. Il va aller en Angleterre pour rien, il risque de se faire prendre en me cherchant...

Barbossa regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air totalement bouleversée mais il restait sceptique. Il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça, mais il connaissait les femmes et elles étaient toutes de très habiles menteuses, des comédiennes hors pair... Elles avaient toutes en elle cette capacité à embobiner les gens, les hommes en particulier, avec quelques larmes et quelques sourires... Il avait donc beaucoup de mal à croire que la jeune femme lui disait la vérité. Pourquoi son père l'aurait-il envoyée en Angleterre, aussi loin de Port-Royal, après qu'elle ait passé plusieurs semaines sur un bateau pirate, pis encore, qu'elle se soit entichée d'un Capitaine pirate, et pas le meilleur en plus, si elle n'avait pas fauté ? A quoi bon la punir de la sorte, l'isoler aussi durement, si elle n'avait rien fait de pire que de vouloir voir le monde ?

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait que l'on croit une telle chose ? demanda-t-il alors. Répondez-moi, mademoiselle Swann ! Pour quelle raison un homme, ou une femme, pourrait penser que vous et Jack auriez eu envie de cacher un quelconque secret ?

Elizabeth secoua lentement la tête.

\- Si je le savais, je vous le dirais, dit-elle. Je ne connais aucun pirate hormis l'équipage du Black Pearl...

Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir à table.

\- Qui qu'elle soit, cette personne en veut à Jack, reprit-elle.  
\- À Jack ? Et pourquoi pas à vous ? Vous êtes la fille du Gouverneur de Port-Royal, vous êtes riche et belle...

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis rien ni personne... dit-elle. J'ai divorcé et me enfuie de chez moi car je suis tombée amoureuse d'un pirate... Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait me faire du tort pour si peu de choses ? Jack a très certainement bien plus d'ennemis que moi !

Barbossa rigola grassement.

\- Oh, vous n'avez même pas idée ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais peut-être que cette personne n'a pas envie de se fatiguer...  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Elizabeth.  
\- Réfléchissez... Vous êtes la dernière conquête du Seigneur Pirate des Mers du Sud ! N'importe quelle personne qui aurait envie de lui nuire s'en prendrait à la personne la plus proche de lui et la plus accessible, c'est à dire, sa femme. Vous.

Elizabeth regarda Barbossa de travers. Elle déporta ensuite son regard son assiette encore pleine et pinça la bouche. Prenant sa fourchette, elle poussa du bout des dents en argent, un morceau de viande fort appétissant, puis elle reposa la fourchette et ses mains disparurent sous la table.

\- Laissez-moi partir, dit-elle alors. Laissez-moi rentrer à Port-Royal, au moins pour rassurer mon père...

Barbossa pencha la tête et un sourire étira sa bouche.

\- Vous me croyez aussi stupide, mademoiselle Swann ? demanda-t-il alors.  
\- Je vous demande pardon... ? Je...  
\- Allons, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai laissé votre père dans l'ignorance ?

Elizabeth sentit son visage se liquéfier.

\- Que... Que lui avez-vous dit ? balbutia-t-elle.  
\- Mais que vous étiez avec Jack... naturellement, répondit Barbossa.

Il se mit ensuite à rire grassement et Elizabeth sentit l'horreur l'envahir, puis ce fut le trou noir.


	37. Chapter 36

\- Où sommes-nous, Capitaine ?

Jack regarda Gibbs du coin de l'œil puis baissa sa longue-vue.

\- Les côtes de l'Espagne approchent, dit-il. Encore quelques jours à cette allure et nous seront en vue de la France.

Il se détourna et regagna son bureau. Gibbs le suivit.

\- Et comment vous comptez retrouver et récupérer Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il. À l'heure qu'il est, Barbossa est sans aucun doute arrivé avant nous... Si le Gouverneur a fait envoyer ce message à tous les ports du Pacifique, alors c'est que quelqu'un l'a informé qu'Elizabeth avait quitté le couvent... et le message a plus de trois semaines maintenant.  
\- C'est sans doute la mère supérieure qui a prévenu le Gouverneur, répondit Jack. Connaissant Barbossa, il a entendu parler de cette histoire de bébé et il y a vu un moyen pour faire pression sur moi.  
\- Oui d'accord, ce serait logique, mais pourquoi ? Selon Reyes, celle rumeur semble aller de taverne en lupanar depuis des mois... Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Et si Barbossa vous en voulait, il serait venu nous trouver à la Baie des Naufragés...

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais foutre rien, Gibbs ! répondit-il. Mais Elizabeth est ma femme et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser à ce vieil éclopé !

Gibbs sourit puis quitta la cabine du Capitaine et quand son regard croisa celui d'Anamaria, il hocha la tête. La jeune femme lui avait demandé, quelques jours plus tôt, de sonder un peu leur Capitaine, afin de savoir si, malgré les mois écoulés, il était toujours amoureux de la fille du Gouverneur. Cela semblait être le cas, peut-être même plus qu'avant, car là, ils avaient effectué les trois quarts d'un voyage qu'ils n'avaient même pas préparé sinon en faisant le plein d'eau douce et de vivres, Jack traçant la route jour après jour, le nez vissé sur sa carte maritime.

Elizabeth referma la porte de sa chambre et descendit le grand escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Depuis ce déjeuner avec Barbossa, elle avait obtenu le droit de déambuler à sa guise dans la grande maison et avait donc pris l'habitude de descendre prendre ses repas dans la salle à manger, seule la plupart du temps, ou parfois avec la cuisinière ou la femme de chambre.

Depuis deux semaines, elle n'avait pas revu Barbossa et doutait qu'il vive dans la maison. Ses matelots ne lui apportèrent que très peu de réponses, si ce n'était qu'il était apparemment furieux que la rumeur de grossesse de la jeune femme soit du vent, même s'il ne semblait pas croire à ce que disait Elizabeth... En effet, en quelques mois, et avec le port assidu d'un corset bien ajusté, une femme ayant été grosse pendant neuf mois, pouvait redevenir aussi svelte qu'avant...

Mais la jeune femme se fichait bien des états d'âme d'un vieux pirate à la jambe de bois ! Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était avoir l'opportunité, même minime, de pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle était même prête à partir à la nage si c'était là le seul choix qui s'offrait à elle.

En effet, au large de l'île, les côtes brumeuses d'un continent s'offraient parfois à la vue de la jeune femme, tôt le matin, mais il y avait plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres entre les deux rivages, et sans doute plein de jolies bestioles comme des méduses et des requins...

D'ici donc à n'en être plus réduite qu'à cette solution, Elizabeth attendait impatiemment le jour où un bateau viendrait ravitailler l'île...

A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps car lorsque le soleil se coucha sur l'horizon, un énorme vaisseau marchand s'annonça. Sans même poser de questions, juste en écoutant les matelots, Elizabeth comprit rapidement que ce vaisseau était le fameux vaisseau ravitailleur qu'elle espérait voir arriver un jour.

Cependant, elle n'avait absolument pas préparé son évasion et elle ignorait tout de ce bateau, de son équipage et de sa destination. Était-il allié à Barbossa ? Était-ce un vaisseau marchand de la Compagnie des Indes, ou un navire pirate ? Impossible à savoir et si elle posait des questions, Elizabeth allait sans doute éveiller les soupçons des gens qui vivaient avec elle depuis trois semaines...

En effet, tous savaient parfaitement qui elle était et pour quelle raison elle était cloitrée ici. Si elle cherchait à en savoir plus sur les moyens de quitter l'île, ils allaient se poser des questions et en parler à Barbossa qui allait sans aucun doute revenir sur l'autorisation donnée de déambuler dans toute la maison à sa guise... quand bien même elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir dans les jardins seule.

Elle décida néanmoins de tenter le coup et elle posa sa première question à la cuisinière, de façon totalement anodine.

\- Mais d'où viennent toutes ces caisses ? Elles n'étaient pas là, hier...  
\- Ah ! C'est un bateau qui nous a livrés, ce matin, répondit la femme sans se détourner du four à bois où elle surveillait une tarte et plusieurs pains.  
\- Un bateau ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel, mentit alors Elizabeth.

La cuisinière ne répondit pas et la jeune femme s'approcha d'une fenêtre et fit mine d'être surprise en découvrant le bateau amarré à quelques centaines de mètres de la plage.

\- Est-ce que nous connaissons le Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
\- Moi pas, en tous cas. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez voir les matelots de Barbossa, répondit la cuisinière, un peu agacée.

Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier. Elle retourna dans les étages de la maison, non sans quitter le bateau des yeux, et au détour d'une porte, elle tomba sur un de mousses de Barbossa, l'un de ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme...

\- Oui, ils vont dîner avec vous, ce soir, répondit le jeune garçon quand Elizabeth lui eut demandé s'il connaissait le Capitaine de bateau. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais c'est un marchand, pas un pirate.  
\- Pas un pirate ?  
\- Je veux dire, c'est un marchand pirate, il attaque les marchands normaux pour se refaire une cargaison qu'il vend ensuite aux pirates...

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête et croisa les bras face à une baie vitrée. Elle n'avait aucune de la manière dont elle allait se servir de ce Capitaine Marchand Pirate pour quitter cette île et retrouver Jack, mais elle avait bien l'intention de faire quelque chose.

La rumeur qui disait qu'elle avait été envoyée dans un couvent en Angleterre parce qu'elle était enceinte, pourrait sans doute lui servir...


	38. Chapter 37

\- Le Capitaine Barbossa n'est pas avec nous ?  
\- Je suis désolée, j'ignore où il est, répondit Elizabeth. Vous serez donc mon hôte, ce soir, et c'est très bien car je n'ai vu personne depuis deux semaines.

Le Capitaine Ed Simons haussa les sourcils.

\- Deux semaines ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une belle demoiselle comme vous fait donc ici ? demanda-t-il, surpris, en prenant place dans un fauteuil près d'une imposante cheminée.

Elizabeth s'installa dans un second fauteuil, avec toute la grâce dont elle disposait, en prenant garde de bien mettre ses atouts en valeur, et une fois installée, elle soupira.

\- J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler, comme tous les pirates, d'une rumeur me concernant...

Simons plissa un œil.

\- Une rumeur... ? Une minute, est-ce que vous seriez...

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire et posa son menton dans sa main, le coude en appui sur le bras du fauteuil. A sa main, une bague qui jurait avec sa belle tenue, énorme, en argent, avec une pierre rouge ovale qui brillait de mille feux.

Simons devint aussitôt pâle.

\- Lizie Sparrow ! hoqueta-t-il. Vous êtes...

Elizabeth haussa discrètement un sourcil. De Elizabeth Swann, fille de Gouverneur, elle était passée, en moins d'un an, à Lizie Sparrow, femme de Seigneur Pirate. Les choses allaient vite parmi les forbans, apparemment...

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?!

Simons était réellement choqué et Elizabeth fit signe à un matelot de servir à boire. Une bouteille de Rhum apparut sur le guéridon entre eux, et une bouteille de Cherry. Le matelot servit un grand verre de Rhum à Simons et, dans un petit verre à pied, une goutte de Cherry pour Elizabeth.

Simons avala cul-sec son Rhum et Elizabeth grimaça. Elle prit son verre et en sirota une brève gorgée puis elle le reposa.

\- Voyez-vous, dit-elle alors. La rumeur me concernant semble avoir été... surestimée.  
\- Surestimée ? C'est à dire ?  
\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas été envoyée en Angleterre par mon père pour couvrir une prétendue grossesse et donner le jour à l'enfant du Capitaine Sparrow, en toute discrétion.  
\- Ah non ? Mais alors...  
\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et c'est cette rumeur qui fait que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré.

Simons plissa les yeux. Elizabeth lui expliqua alors que, sous couvert d'un retour anticipé à Port-Royal, Barbossa avait réussi à tromper la Sœur-Mère du Couvent de Londres, et à récupérer la jeune femme, en toute légalité.

\- Et depuis, me voilà cloîtrée ici, sans visites, ni même le droit de sortir dans les jardins, soupira Elizabeth. Barbossa ne me croit pas, il est persuadé que la rumeur est vraie et que je cache donc le successeur du Capitaine Sparrow. Cependant, s'il est vrai que j'ai été mariée par le passé, j'ai divorcé et ai ensuit décidé de vivre ma propre vie.  
\- En tant que pirate ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de la platitude d'une vie bourgeoise, répondit Elizabeth, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque je me suis enfuie, faussant compagnie au Capitaine qui devait me conduire en Espagne, j'ai enfin pu me débarrasser de ces robes françaises hors de prix, de ces corsets qui vous brise les côtes, et être moi-même.

Simons pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, la vie de bourgeois, dit-il alors. Je suis un pirate, mais un Marchand, et j'ai de ce fait, les mêmes préoccupations qu'un anglais de la haute-noblesse comme votre père, ou vous-même, Mademoiselle Swann.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres.

\- Aidez-moi à partir d'ici et à retrouver Jack, dit-elle alors.  
\- Et qu'y gagnerais-je ? Je suis un Marchand, et un marchand doit vendre, répondit Simons. Si je vous embarque sur mon navire, ce sera comme marchandise. Une marchandise fort délicieuse, farouche et sans peur, d'ailleurs...

Elizabeth baissa le nez. Passer de captive à marchandise n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais quand elle avait imaginé faire croire à cet homme en face d'elle que la rumeur était vraie et qu'il devait l'aider à retrouver son bébé, puis à les ramener près de Jack, elle avait rapidement compris que ce plan était une bombe à retardement. Si elle s'embringuait dans une telle histoire sans avoir l'ingrédient principal, le bébé, elle serait vite découverte et passerait sans doute un très mauvais moment. Elle avait donc décidé de réviser son plan.

\- Écoutez, je dois partir d'ici, dit Elizabeth. Je me fiche de devoir payer pour quitter votre coque de noix, mais je dois partir d'ici, je dois retrouver Jack et je dois rassurer mon père ! Barbossa ne me laissera pas repartir, je suis certaine qu'il a déjà prévu de contacter Jack et d'organiser un échange entre moi, mon prétendu enfant, et le Pearl.

Simons écouta attentivement puis soupira.

\- Barbossa veut le Pearl, c'est bien connu, dit-il. Mais irait-il jusqu'à ça ?  
\- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour humilier Jack et l'obliger à faire quelque chose contre son gré, marmonna Elizabeth. Jack offrira le Black Pearl et tout son contenu pour me récupérer, même si nous sommes abandonnés sur une île déserte après ça.  
\- Hm, vous semblez avoir confiance en Sparrow...

Elizabeth baissa le nez en regardant sa bague.

\- Je suis sa femme... dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord...

Simons soupira et Elizabeth se leva. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même puis se rassit.

\- Selon vous, combien vaux-je ?

L'homme en face d'elle l'observa un moment et soupira.

\- Un bon paquet d'or, dit-il, un peu désabusé. Mais si je prend sur mon bateau, en qualité de marchandise, une femme noble, doublée de la femme d'un Seigneur Pirate, je risque d'avoir de gros ennuis, ajouta-t-il. Sans compter Barbossa qui va me traquer jusqu'à ce que je vous rende à lui...

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, les lèvres serrées.

\- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ?  
\- Dans l'immédiat, non, mais si vous avez encore un peu de patience, je peux conduire mon équipage à la poursuite de Sparrow et lui indiquer l'emplacement de cette île.  
\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes belle, que vous êtes charmante, et que vous feriez une très bonne épouse de pirate. Surtout celle de Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire.

\- Et pourquoi Jack en particulier ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'a-t-il de plus qu'un autre Seigneur Pirate ?  
\- Pas grand chose, mais il est un Seigneur Pirate, et son père est un pirate respecté. Vous n'êtes pas dans la piraterie depuis longtemps, mais sachez que Teague a toujours voulu une fille, Miss Swann... Sa femme est morte avant de la lui donner, mais je suis certain que si son fils s'amourache d'une fille comme vous, le Capitaine Sparrow père en sera plus que ravi.

Elizabeth sourit doucement et se sentit rougir. On se racla alors la gorge et un mousse les informa que le dîner était servi. Ils rendirent donc dans la salle à manger mais la discussion était morte et le repas se passa en silence.

Quand le dessert fut apporté, Simons refusa la part de gâteau et préféra une pomme. Elizabeth ne se priva pas de la part de gâteau, au contraire. Après tout, elle en avait été privée pendant des mois !

\- Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth releva la tête, étonnée.

\- Je vais faire ce que j'ai dit, dit Simons en pelant sa pomme pensivement.  
\- Ce que vous avez dit ?  
\- Oui, concernant votre "fuite", d'ici...

Elizabeth se redressa et porta sa serviette à ses lèvres puis elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Cela va m'obliger à rester encore des semaines ici, dit-il en regardant autour d'elle. Je vais mourir d'ennui...  
\- Je vais laisser des livres et des coupons de tissu à vos gens, dit Simons. Cela occupera un temps votre séjour. Je mettrais tout cela sur la note de frais de Barbossa, bien entendu.

Elizabeth eut un mince sourire et Simons lui tapota la main du bout des doigts. La jeune femme soupira puis s'excusa et quitta la salle à manger. Elle regagna sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en serrant les paupières.

Elle y avait cru ! Pendant un moment, elle avait cru pouvoir partir d'ici, même en payant ce Marchand Pirate, mais non... Il avait décidé de la laisser là, de l'abandonner aux mains de Barbossa et à ses idées infernales...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on informa Elizabeth que le Capitaine Simons avait regagné son bateau et que le lendemain, il fera livrer les achats qu'elle avait "faits", puis qu'il partirait.

Rester encore des semaines dans cette maison, seule avec ces matelots, ces gamins qui se prenaient pour des pirates, et deux femmes un peu distantes, c'était encore pire punition que le couvent !

La jeune femme se coucha donc avec le moral en berne et toute la nuit, elle ne cessa de penser à Jack, à Anamaria, à Gibbs, et de se demander où ils étaient et combien de temps ils allaient mettre pour venir la secourir... 


	39. Chapter 38

\- Nous voilà en vue des côtes Françaises. Monsieur Gibbs, éloignons-nous de la portée des longues-vues, ils ne doivent pas reconnaître le Pearl sinon nous serons pris en chasse.  
\- Entendu, Capitaine.

Gibbs aboya alors de virer de bord et de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que les terres françaises ne soient plus visibles grâce à la courbure de la Terre. Ainsi, ils savaient qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction, mais personne depuis les côtes ne pouvait les voir.

Arriver en vue des côtes anglaises prit cependant plus de temps que prévu car le Pearl rencontra, le lendemain, les restes d'un affrontement qui n'avait laissé que des épaves...

\- Mille Krakens... jura Gibbs à voix basse en regardant les débris de bateaux et les corps inertes qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Vous pensez qu'il y a des survivants ?  
\- On va aller voir, dit Jack. Mettez la chaloupe à la mer, ajouta-t-il. Vous venez avec moi. Anamaria, tu gardes le fort.  
\- Bien Capitaine !

Le silence était pesant et l'air embaumait encore le souffre des canons. L'odeur des cadavres en décomposition commençait à la remplacer et, du bout de longues perches, les matelots du Pearl, sur ordre d'Anamaria, appuyèrent sur les cadavres pour les faire couler.

À l'aide de gaffes, d'autres récupérèrent tonneaux, caisses, draps, cordages, tout ce qui pouvait servir sur un rafiot, et Gibbs et Jack, à bord de la chaloupe, pénétrèrent dans le centre de l'affrontement.

\- La Compagnie des Indes... dit Gibbs en regardant un grand morceau de bois peint en jaune et bleu... Ils ont dû rencontrer un Seigneur Marchand et...  
\- Tais-toi ! dit soudain Jack.

Gibbs cligna des paupières.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Chut ! Là, écoute...

Jack, un doigt contre ses lèvres, tendit l'autre bras et Gibbs tâcha d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il grommela en repoussant un morceau de bois qui avait heurté la chaloupe. Soudain, il tourna la tête.

\- Il y a des survivants ! dit-il.

Jack se leva aussitôt dans la barque qui gita violemment. Gibbs jura et son Capitaine porta ses mains autour de sa bouche.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ?! appela-t-il alors. Nous pouvons vous aider !

Gibbs tendit l'oreille. Le silence pesant du champ de bataille était presque insoutenable. Soudain, il y eut un clapotis et quelqu'un toussa.

\- Par ici...

Gibbs s'empara immédiatement des rames et Jack se baissa. Ils suivirent la faible voix et s'approchèrent d'une série de barques attachées entre elles par des cordages. Il y avait quatre ou cinq personnes dans chaque barque, des gens terrifiés, trempés et blessés.

\- Nous arrivons, dit Jack.

Soudain, le chien d'un pistolet que l'on arme se fit entendre et Jack soupira en levant les mains.

\- Ok, dit-il. On ne vient pas vous achever, on vient vous sauver, alors posez ce pistolet.  
\- Vous... Vous êtes des pirates ! tremblota une voix d'homme. Vous... Vous allez tout prendre, vous...

La voix flancha et Jack se retourna. L'homme qui pointait le pistolet sur lui était agenouillé dans la quatrième barque, et deux femmes l'entouraient. Dans les jupes de l'une d'elles, la plus jeune, un jeune garçon le regardait en tremblant. Jack regarda alors autour de lui.

\- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, dit-il. Je vais route vers l'Angleterre, nous n'avons croisé personne depuis près d'une semaine et la côte française est à des miles d'ici. J'ai de quoi vous nourrir et réchauffer sur mon navire. Je vous conduirait sains et saufs jusqu'aux côtes françaises, vous avez ma parole.  
\- Vous êtes un pirate... grelota une femme.

Jack se tourna vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle était bien habillée sous son grand châle en laine. Sa coiffure était en bataille, son maquillage avait coulé, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était une noble.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Jack. Il y a au moins deux épaves et des centaines de morts...  
\- Nous sommes des marchands, dit l'homme au pistolet. Nous avons croisé un vaisseau de la Compagnie des Indes qui a voulu nous escorter mais...  
\- Ce n'était pas la Compagnie des Indes, dit la femme près de lui, celle plus âgée. Nous avons cheminé deux jours avant qu'ils ne se décident à aborder... Nous...  
\- Nous avions de la poudre à canon à bord, dit l'homme au pistolet. Nous y avons mis le feu et...

Jack haussa les sourcils et croisa le regard de Gibbs.

\- Mazette... dit celui-ci en se grattant le front. Vous avez fait sauter les deux vaisseaux ?  
\- Oui... Ils ont tué notre Capitaine et ils ont menacé de tuer les enfants et de faire du mal aux femmes alors...  
\- Je vois, dit Jack. Bon, venez sur le Pearl, ca pue la mort, ici.

Il détourna la tête en grimaçant et Gibbs lança alors un cordage à l'homme au pistolet. Visiblement, tous étaient bien trop choqués pour riposter plus vivement car personne n'opposa de résistance quand Gibbs tourna la barque pour retourner au Pearl.

\- Ils sont transis, terrifiés et épuisés, dit Anamaria. Les gars leur ont donné leurs hamacs et les deux femmes et l'enfant sont dans ma cabine. On va faire quoi d'eux ?  
\- Les déposer sur les côtes françaises, dit Jack en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas les amener en Angleterre ni les ramener à Nassau.

Anamaria opina lentement. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter un fort de surveillance sur les côtes française, hormis avec les drapeaux de signalisation. Le Pearl ne sortant la bannière pirate que lors d'un acte du même nom, le reste du temps, il portait simplement un étendard noir triangulaire qui indiquait comme étant un vaisseau sans appartenance. Cependant, le Black Pearl était connu comme le loup blanc chez tous les marins et en voyant au loin sur l'horizon un vaisseau tout noir comme celui de Jack, les forts allaient sans aucun doute s'agiter.

Et ça ne manqua pas. À peine le Pearl passa l'horizon qu'un branle-bas de combat démarra dans le fort le plus proche, celui de la pointe de la Bretagne. Des feux furent allumés le long de la côte et en un rien de temps, un énorme navire sortit de la rade.

\- Capitaine, on fait quoi ? demanda Gibbs.  
\- On ne bouge pas, répondit Jack. Personne ne pose la main sur son sabre ou un pistolet, c'est compris ? Anamaria, va les chercher. Gibbs, allez jouer avec vos drapeaux.

Gibbs ne se fit pas prier. Il se hissa sur le pont arrière et attrapa des drapeaux, un rouge et un vert, qu'il se mit à agiter dans tous les sens. Jack colla son œil contre sa longue-vue et observa le gros navire qui approchait, toutes voiles dehors. À son bord, un homme agitait lui aussi des drapeaux, en réponse à Gibbs. Soudain, le navire vira de bord et plongea ses ancres. Jack ordonna de faire pareil. Le Pearl s'immobilisa brusquement et une chaloupe fut jetée à la mer par les deux navires.

\- Venez, je vais vous aider... C'est le dernier ?  
\- Oui, Capitaine.

Jack regarda l'homme en face de lui. Ils avaient défini un périmètre de sécurité entre les deux bateaux, et jeté une longue passerelle entre les deux.

\- Merci de les avoir sauvés, dit le Capitaine français.  
\- Nous sommes passés à travers les épaves. J'ai beau être un pirate, je ne pouvais pas les laisser là sans rien faire, répondit Jack.  
\- Tenez, dit alors l'autre Capitaine en lançant une bourse à Jack. Pour les vivres qu'ils ont consommées.

Jack attrapa la bourse, surpris, puis la passerelle fut retirée et le gros bateau s'en alla toutes voiles dehors sans un mot de plus. Sans perdre son reste, Jack ordonna que le Pearl reparte lui aussi, aussi vite que possible, qu'ils avaient un but à atteindre et qu'il aimerait bien que ce soit avant Noël. 


	40. Chapter 39

Elizabeth était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ou de la dépression. Au choix. Elle était sur cette fichue île depuis un mois maintenant et elle allait devenir folle.

Barbossa était revenu, le lendemain de la visite de Simons, et il n'avait pas bien apprécié que son invitée fasse des emplettes sans demander l'autorisation, mais il avait plus important à traiter avec elle que quelques livres et coupons de tissu, même chers.

En effet, persuadé qu'elle avait bel et bien eut un enfant, il avait fait des recherches et pensait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Elizabeth n'avait cependant pas cessé de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait jamais été enceinte, qu'elle était prête à se faire examiner par un médecin pour qu'il le confirme, mais Barbossa était têtu et n'en démordait pas. Il avait même prit la liberté de ramener l'enfant ici.

\- Vous avez fait QUOI ?!

Le cri d'Elizabeth résonna dans toute la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas mon enfant ! hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je n'ai PAS EUT D'ENFANT avec Jack ! Je vais devoir vous le dire combien de fois ?!

Mais Barbossa était sourd à ses cris et avec son petit sourire en coin, il ne donnait qu'une envie à Elizabeth, lui mettre un coup sur le nez.

Plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux, la jeune femme était au bord des larmes. Elle n'avait plus aucune solution pour faire comprendre à ce pirate buté qu'elle n'avait jamais été enceinte et qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

Agacée, elle quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- L'enfant sera là demain, je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir ! s'exclama Barbossa à son intention.  
\- Qu'il aille au diable ! Et vous avec ! rétorqua Elizabeth.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit et Barbossa serra les mâchoires. Son poing se crispa sur sa canne et il regarda les matelots qui s'affairaient autour de lui comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, il se leva et disparut à son tour dans son bureau, persuadé qu'avec le temps, son hôte finirait par se calmer.

À Londres, cependant, et après avoir remonté la Tamise à bord d'un petit bateau de pêche, Jack, Gibbs et Anamaria avaient repéré le couvent où Elizabeth avait été envoyée. Malheureusement, après avoir soudoyé un livreur de légumes et obtenu des réponses, tous avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient bien des semaines de retard sur Barbossa...

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Gibbs regarda Jack, assis tout seul au comptoir d'une taverne. Sans ses atours de Capitaine pirate, il donnait l'air d'un honnête citoyen anglais que la vie avait malmené.

\- Il est furieux et il répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'il va tuer Barbossa, répondit le Second du Pearl. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, Anamaria, ajouta-t-il comme la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche. Barbossa est allé trop loin, il est persuadé qu'Elizabeth et Jack ont eut un enfant et qu'il est quelque part ici, à Londres, bien caché dans la famille du Gouverneur.  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? demanda Anamaria, surprise.  
\- J'ai interrogé quelques personnes et elles m'ont dit que Barbossa avait été vu à plusieurs reprises à Londres ces dernières semaines et qu'il posait beaucoup de questions et payait cher.  
\- Et... Il a trouvé l'enfant ?

Gibbs regarda Anamaria de travers.

\- Il n'y a _pas_ d'enfant... dit-il.  
\- Je sais ça, mais connaissant Barbossa, il serait capable de prendre n'importe quel enfant de... — elle compta rapidement sur ses doigts — de deux mois environ, pour l'amener à Elizabeth et la forcer à s'en occuper !

Gibbs haussa les sourcils et regarda Jack qui sirotait son Rhum en solitaire.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver Elizabeth avant que Barbossa ne mette son plan à exécution, dit-il. S'il vole un enfant et le donne à Elizabeth, on ne pourra plus la ramener sur le Pearl, on devra la laisser à terre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Un bateau pirate n'est pas un endroit pour une femme et son enfant !  
\- Mais ce n'est _pas_ son enfant !

Gibbs serra les mâchoires et Anamaria baissa le nez.

\- Ce n'est pas son enfant mais elle s'en occupera, acheva-t-elle doucement. Comme n'importe quelle femme qui voit un nourrisson en détresse...

Anamaria grimaça.

\- Si Elizabeth est avec Barbossa comme on le croit, dit-elle. Et que celui-ci a été vu en ville plusieurs fois depuis un mois, alors ca veut dire qu'il soit crécher dans les environs. Peut-être en ville, mais j'en doute.

Gibbs regarda la jeune femme réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi, pas en ville ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est trop évident. Elizabeth connaît Londres, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et ensuite aller se cacher dans sa famille ou chez des amis.

Gibbs pinça la bouche.

\- Il y a des îles autour de l'Angleterre, dit-il alors en quittant sa chaise. Si on peut localiser l'île où habite Barbossa, alors on aura trouvé Elizabeth.

Il s'approcha d'un meuble à disposition des clients de la taverne, et chercha dans les placard, une carte des environs.

\- Là, dit-il. Regardons un peu ça...

Il revint et étala la carte brune sur la table. Il posa une cacahuète sur Londres puis Anamaria et lui détaillèrent toutes les îles qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de cette grand terre en forme de lapin...

Prostrée dans sa chambre, Elizabeth était furieuse. Pourquoi Barbossa ne comprenait-il pas ? Elle n'avait jamais été enceinte, elle n'en avait pas envie pour le moment, qu'est-ce qu'il ne pigeait pas dans l'histoire ?

\- Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de cet enfant.  
\- Madame...  
\- Quoi ? Ce bébé n'est pas à moi, il l'a sans doute volé, il est hors de question que je m'en occupe, vous entendez ?!

La femme de chambre baissa le nez. Elle opina et soudain, par la porte ouverte de la chambre, on entendit des discussions agitées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elizabeth.  
\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'attendons personne... Je vais voir. C'est peut-être...

La femme de chambre n'ajouta rien quand Elizabeth lui darda un regard noir, et tourna les talons. Elle sortit sur la coursive et jeta un œil par-dessus la balustrade.

\- C'est le Capitaine qui s'en va, dit-elle comme Elizabeth la rejoignait.  
\- Et où va-t-il ?

La femme de chambre haussa les épaules. Elizabeth soupira puis descendit l'escalier et héla un mousse.

\- Où va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Chercher l'enfant.

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et se détourna.

\- Seigneur, dit-elle. Quelle pauvre mère va être victime de ses méfaits ?

Le mousse regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- Mais Madame, ce...  
\- Non ! répliqua Elizabeth en faisant volte-face. Je n'ai pas d'enfant ! Qui, au bon Dieu, dois-je tabasser pour que ça rentre ?!

Le mousse ouvrit de grands yeux et recula prudemment de quelques pas. La femme de chambre restée en haut lui fit alors signe de filer et il ne demanda pas son reste. Elizabeth soupira d'agacement et alla s'enfermer dans la Bibliothèque en hurlant qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte.

Quand Barbossa arriva en ville après une petite heure de bateau, il retourna aussitôt à l'orphelinat où il était sûr d'avoir déniché l'enfant de Jack et Elizabeth.

Alors certes, la jeune femme hurlait qu'elle n'avait pas été enceinte, mais il connaissait la capacité exemplaire que les bourgeois ont pour mentir. Pis encore, Elizabeth était une bourgeoise doublée d'une femme pirate en devenir qui semblait plus aimer la vie au grand air plutôt que ses petits souliers vernis...

\- Il est là ?  
\- Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

Barbossa grimaça. Effectivement, il était stupide demander si un bébé de deux mois était là où il l'avait laissé la veille...

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda alors la femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte.  
\- Parce que je hais Jack Sparrow, parce que je veux le Pearl, et parce que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit brisé !

Barbossa serra les longs poings et la femme rentra le menton. Depuis des jours, cet homme la payait pour qu'elle fasse croire, à demi-mots, que le bébé qu'on lui avait apporté quelque semaines en arrière, dont la mère avait trouvé la mort après la naissance, était l'enfant du Seigneur Pirate des Caraïbes... et d'une bourgeoise qui se rêvait devenir pirate.

Malgré le fait que toute cette entreprise ne soit qu'un mensonge éhonté, et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, Jerrelyn avait besoin de cet argent pour faire vivre les quinze enfants qui séjournaient avec elle... En effet, la ville avait cessé de payer pour une institution qui ne donnait aucun produit utile à la société londonienne, la femme devait donc se débrouiller pour nourrir ses petits comme elle le pouvait, et l'argent d'un pirate, même sale, était le bienvenu...

\- Elle refusera de s'en occuper, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je le sais, mais elle est une femme et les femmes s'occupent des bébés. Non ?  
\- En théorie oui... Votre... hôte me semble avoir un sacré caractère, elle ne se laissera pas avoir au piège des sentiments.

Barbossa grimaça. Son plan était parfait. Pendant que Jack cherchait sa dulcinée partout, lui il la faisait craquer lentement mais sûrement... Et elle allait craquer, il en était certain. Dès qu'elle entendrait ce nourrisson pleurer de faim, elle s'en occupera. Il en avait la certitude.

\- Rassemblez ses affaires, je le ramène à sa mère...

Jerrelyn pinça la bouche. Elle savait que cette entreprise allait foirer, mais elle espérait que ni la jeune femme ni l'enfant ne seraient égratignés au passage...


	41. Chapter 40

Jack étudiait la carte de l'Angleterre que Gibbs venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

\- Et je suis censé voir quoi ? demanda le Capitaine en agitant une main nonchalante.  
\- Là, dit Gibbs en posant le doigt sur une tache brune dans le bleu représentant l'eau sur la carte. Cette île est censée être inhabitée mais depuis plusieurs semaines, le port voit passer des autorisations de passage pour aller livrer de la marchandise.  
\- Et ça va de la bouffe à l'eau, en passant par les fringues, dit Anamaria.

Jack la regarda avec étonnement. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de petites îles autour de l'Angleterre. Si Barbossa se cachait sur l'une d'elles, ils n'allaient pas toutes les passer en revue ! Si ?

\- Je veux en être sûr et certain, dit-il en regardant Gibbs. Prenez de l'argent et allez aux renseignements. Si Elizabeth est sur une de ces îles, les gens doivent le savoir. Ne serait-ce que l'équipage du bateau qui les ravitaille !

Gibbs hocha rapidement la tête puis il ramassa la carte et s'en alla. Anamaria, elle, regarda Jack.

\- Elle vous manque ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes si proche d'elle et pourtant...  
\- Ça suffit la psychanalyse à deux pences, grommela Jack. Va plutôt aider Gibbs, tu veux ?

Comprenant que la discussion était close, la jeune femme tourna les talons et rejoignit le Second qui allait quitter la taverne. Elle s'incrusta avec lui en disant que Jack ne voulait pas de compagnie, et ils partirent tous les deux dans les rues proches pour interroger les gens, et tant pis s'il faisait nuit noire ! C'était même mieux car tous les gens louches sont de sortie une fois la nuit tombée, et ils parlaient bien plus volontiers que les gens du jour, surtout si on leur offrait quelques pièces en échange...

.

Ils revinrent à la Taverne quelques heures plus tard et Jack les regarde de travers, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui ramène Elizabeth directement.

\- Vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, répondit Anamaria. On sait précisément où elle et on a encore mieux, on a quelqu'un qui peut nous amener là-bas.

Jack regarda ses deux compagnons.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il en quittant sa chaise.  
\- Demain matin, répondit Gibbs. C'est le Capitaine Ed Simons, je suis sûr que tu le connais !  
\- Simons ? Bien sûr que je le connais ! Alors comme ça, ce vieux cochon de Barbossa se fait livrer par Simons ? Quel abruti !

Jack rigola puis ils regagnèrent leur petit bateau de pêche, amarré dans le port. Ils y vivaient tous les trois depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et le confort, même rudimentaire, du Pearl, commençait à manquer.

\- Anamaria, tu vas retourner sur le Pearl, dit Jack en rassemblant des affaires. Gibbs et moi on se charge d'aller chercher Elizabeth.  
\- Entendu.

Un silence s'installa et Jack regarda les deux autres.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est, euh, tu sais, cette histoire de bébé ? dit Gibbs en hésitant.  
\- Oui, eh ben, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, heureusement !  
\- Oui mais... hésita la jeune femme. Écoute, Jack, Simons n'est pas retourné sur l'île depuis une bonne semaine, mais il y va demain, c'est une aubaine pour nous, sauf qu'il sait de la bouche d'Elizabeth, que Barbossa a trouvé l'enfant que vous êtes censé avoir caché ici, à Londres, dans la famille du Gouverneur Swann...

Jack regarda ses deux amis sans comprendre puis un sourire étrange, presque fou, étira sa bouche et il se pencha en arrière.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, tous les deux, dit-il en agitant une main vers eux. Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça, hein ?  
\- Non... répondit Anamaria en se tordant les doigts. C'est... difficile à comprendre, mais Barbossa a bel et bien ramené un enfant sur son île et...

Jack avala sa salive bruyamment puis soudain fit volte-face sur un pied et disparut dans la cabine du petit bateau de pêche.

\- S'il ne hurle pas, il va casser quelque chose, dit alors Gibbs en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Un cri étouffé, sans doute par un chiffon dans lequel il aurait mordu, résonna alors, puis il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassée, très certainement la lampe à pétrole qu'ils avaient payée si cher...

\- Et les deux ? demanda Anamaria en grimaçant.

Gibbs soupira puis s'éloigna vers l'avant du bateau. Il regarda au loin vers le large et grommela.

\- Si Elizabeth s'occupe de ce bébé, alors nous allons devoir la ramener à Port-Royal, dit-il.  
\- Elle ne s'en occupera pas, répondit Anamaria.  
\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, lâcha Gibbs en la regardant.  
\- Je suis une femme et même si nous allons répondre à notre instinct maternel en prenant soin d'un enfant qui est tombé, par exemple, nous savons faire la différence entre un enfant sorti de nos entrailles et un qui ne l'est pas... Si Barbossa a barboté un bébé et l'a collé dans les bras d'Elizabeth, alors elle va le rejeter.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil.

\- Écoute, Josh, elle a fait croire au Commodore qu'elle était stérile pour pouvoir divorcer et rejoindre Jack, reprit la jeune femme. Elle n'a aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un bébé maintenant, elle veut juste vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend, en toute liberté, sans doute pour quelques mois, quelques années, encore. D'ici à ce que sa relation avec Jack s'étoffe suffisamment, notre Capitaine sera trop vieux pour naviguer encore comme aujourd'hui, et Elizabeth sera au bon moment de sa vie pour avoir un bébé.  
\- Jack n'arrêtera jamais de naviguer, Anamaria... dit-il.  
\- Peut-être, il laissera Elizabeth à Tortuga quand il partira pirater. Il reviendra ensuite, comme l'a fait Teague...

Anamaria plissa le nez et Gibbs soupira. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, dans la cale, en priant pour que le lendemain, ils parviennent à convaincre Simon de les conduire sur l'île, à l'insu de Barbossa, bien entendu.

L'aube se levait sur l'Angleterre mais Jack était levé depuis plus longtemps encore. À vrai dire, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. L'idée de revoir enfin Elizabeth après dix mois de séparation, lui était presque insupportable. Toute la nuit, il s'était demandé ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus et les séparer.

\- Déjà levé ?

Jack se retourna et esquissa un sourire. Gibbs s'approcha alors en se frottant le visage.

\- Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, répondit le Capitaine. Plus les jours passent et plus je suis proche d'Élizabeth et pourtant, elle est encore si loin... Qu'est-ce qui va encore arriver, Gibbs ?  
\- Rien, Capitaine, répondit le Second. Je l'espère. Je pense que vous avez étés séparés depuis suffisamment longtemps, même si le Gouverneur Swann n'est pas de cet avis.

Jack coula un regard en coin à son Second.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai contacté le Gouverneur pour lui dire que nous avions retrouvé sa fille et qu'il pouvait cesser de la faire chercher. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait qu'on la lui ramène à Port-Royal.

Jack hocha lentement la tête. Il soupira en croisant les bras et grimaça.

\- Tu es amoureux, Capitaine ? demanda alors Gibbs.  
\- Il semblerait... Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à une autre femme aussi vite...  
\- Saramine est morte il a longtemps...  
\- Oh, je le sais bien, mais Elizabeth n'est pas du tout comme elle... répondit Jack. Elle est fraîche, jeune, moderne... Je suis bien plus âgé qu'elle et pourtant elle m'aime, Gibbs.  
\- Elizabeth Swann ne s'arrête pas à l'âge, et tu le sais. Elle voit à l'intérieur des gens, comment ils sont en vrai, et elle a su voir en toi le jeune homme que j'ai connu il y a vingt ans, et non pas le pirate couturé que tu es maintenant.

Jack renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Et dire que je n'ai fait que la sauver de la noyade... dit-il.  
\- Si c'était à refaire, tu le referais ? Sachant ce que tu sais aujourd'hui ?

Jack pinça les lèvres puis posa ses mains sur le bastingage et serra les doigts.

\- Oui, dit-il alors. Oui je le referais. Je suis fou de cette fille, Gibbs... Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne se soit entichée de ce bébé...

Gibbs secoua la tête.

\- Ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas. Anamaria pense qu'Elizabeth ne s'attachera pas à ce bébé parce que ce n'est pas le sien.

Il se tu et serra les mâchoires.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le _vôtre_ , acheva-t-il.

Jack le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tu crois que...?  
\- C'est une femme, Jack, il arrivera un jour ou l'autre où elle voudra sceller votre couple pour toujours et ça, le mariage ne suffit pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser...  
\- Non ? Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- J'ai peur qu'elle ne croit devoir rester sur la Pearl si c'est le cas.  
\- Il y a plein de cas dans ce genre... dot Gibbs. Beaucoup de femmes mariées à des pirates restent à terre... Je sais bien que notre Lizie semble aimer naviguer mais elle sera bien mieux à Tortuga ou à Nassau.

Jack serra les mâchoires. Le soleil jaillit soudain de l'horizon et le Capitaine se tourna vers son Second.

\- Allons récupérer Madame Capitaine ! dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Avec joie... Capitaine !


	42. Chapter 41

Les mains sur les oreilles, Elizabeth tâchait d'ignorer les hurlements du nourrisson qui lui vrillaient la tête.

\- Mais que quelqu'un s'en occupe ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Il y eut des bruits de pas rapides sans la pièce adjacente puis les pleurs se turent et Elizabeth soupira.

\- Merci mon Dieu...  
\- Madame, il semble avoir faim...

Elizabeth regarda la jeune femme avec dureté.

\- Et vous voulez que j'y fasse quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Nourrissez-le !  
\- Mais, Madame, je...

Elizabeth se détourna et la jeune femme, le bébé dans les bras, déglutit. Elle tourna ensuite les talons, avec un peu d'hésitation, puis descendit à la cuisine.

En la voyant entrer, la cuisinière jura dans sa barbe.

\- Il y a du lait dans le cellier, dit-elle. Non mais franchement, il croyait quoi le vieux barbu ? La petite, elle s'en fiche ce gosse !  
\- Mais c'est...  
\- Ce n'est pas le sien ! répliqua la cuisinière. Elizabeth Swann et Jack Sparrow n'ont pas eut un bébé en secret !  
\- Mais pourtant...

La cuisinière fronça les sourcils puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Une pauvre femme, dehors, doit pleurer la disparition de son bébé ! siffla-t-elle. Et il serait bien plus judicieux de le lui ramener et fissa !

La jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules puis se détourna et alla chercher le lait dans le cellier. Elle prépara un biberon puis s'assit dans un fauteuil et entreprit de nourrir le bébé.

\- Bon, vous avez bien compris ?  
\- Mais oui, Simons, ça va aller.

Simons regarda Jack et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de bientôt retrouver celle qu'on aime, Sparrow, alors je te jure que si tu fais tout foirer, je t'attache à la figure de proue pendant une semaine !

Jack grimaça. Depuis le matin, ils répétaient ce qu'ils allaient faire pour entrer dans la maison de Barbossa et récupérer Elizabeth.

Le plan était simple. Le vaisseau de Simons accostait l'île et des matelots, auxquels s'étaient mêlés Jack et Gibbs, déchargeraient les marchandises. Ayant accès à la maison pour ranger tout ça, il serait aisé à Jack se prendre la tangente pour trouver Elizabeth.

Et le plan se déroula sans aucun problème... du moins jusqu'à ce que Jack s'éclipse du groupe de matelots.

Ne sachant pas où aller, le Capitaine entreprit de visiter toutes les pièces de l'étage, se doutant que la jeune femme s'était retranchée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que des matelots de Barbossa traînaient ici...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

Jack se retourna et leva les mains.

\- Je cherche les commodités... dit-il avec son air de pas y toucher. On m'a dit que la maison en avait mais...

L'homme devant lui fronça les sourcils puis fit signe à Jack de passer devant. Il lui indiqua alors une salle de bains et grogna ensuite quelque chose qui disait en gros qu'il avait intérêt à retourner vite au bateau.

Jack hocha rapidement la tête et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Il colla ensuite son oreille contre la porte et attendit que le matelot s'éloigne. Comme cela ne semblait être le cas, il se mit à imiter une personne constipée avec tout un répertoire de mimique et de bruits plus ou moins ragoûtants. L'effet fut immédiat, le matelot s'en alla en jurant et Jack se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire, les deux mains sur la bouche.

Quand le Capitaine fut sûr que l'homme était partit, il sortit en faisant mine d'avoir pourri la pièce et ferma soigneusement la porte avant de reprendre l'exploration de la maison.

Il ouvrit une à une les portes, tombant sur une chambre inoccupée, ou bien une lingerie, ou encore une pièce totalement vide, sans aucun meuble. Cela l'intrigua car dans une maison aussi grande, il y aurait largement la place de loger confortablement tous les matelots qui semblaient errer dans la demeure.

 _Où vivent-ils ? Et Barbossa ?_

Jack fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Soudain, un vagissement de bébé résonna dans la maison et il sursauta. Il grimaça immédiatement. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, mais leurs hurlements lui vrillaient la tête dès qu'il en entendait un, et puis les enfants, c'est mieux chez les autres ! Cela lui indiqua cependant la direction à prendre car apparemment, Barbossa avait prit la fausse rumeur au pied de la lettre et devait être persuadé que ce bébé qui réclamait sa pitance, était l'enfant de son pire ennemi et de la femme qu'il retenait prisonnière.

Tournant au coin d'un couloir, Jack fit immédiatement marche arrière et se cacha derrière un piédestal supportant une amphore grecque. Il jeta un regard par-dessus la pièce de terre et observa une femme, visiblement une servante, sortir d'une chambre avec un paquet de couvertures dans les bras. Un paquet très bruyant...

Comprenant que la chambre devait être celle d'Elizabeth, Jack attendit que la servante ait disparut pour longer le couloir avec toute la discrétion dont il était possible. Loin d'être dans son humeur de déconneur, il avait bien l'intention de retrouver sa compagne et de quitter cette île avec elle, quitte à ce que Barbossa les poursuive sur les mers pendant des semaines après ça. Il était trop près d'elle, aujourd'hui, pour se permettre d'échouer.

 _J'arrive, Lizie..._

Jack s'avança le long du couloir et observa la porte de la pièce que la servante avait quittée avec le bébé. Il n'y avait bien entendu rien de marqué dessus, sinon, ça aurait été trop facile, mais Jack tourna quand même le bouton et entra vivement en jetant des regards dans son dos.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Matelot ! aboya soudain une voix.

Jack sursauta et se retourna, l'air d'un animal pris au piège.

\- Jack... ?

Le pirate regarda alors la femme qui se tenait devant lui et se redressa. Il se racla la gorge puis ouvrit les bras et s'inclina.

\- Pour vous servir, Madame Capitaine, dit-il.

Elizabeth porta alors ses mains à sa bouche et regarda autour d'elle. Soudain, elle poussa un cri et se jeta en avant. Elle trébucha sur sa robe, jura et bondit dans les bras de Jack, sans aucune pudeur, nouant ses jambes sur sa taille.

Le Capitaine la saisit à bras le corps et quand elle l'embrassa presque farouchement, il s'adossa à la commode et la jeune femme reposa ses pieds au sol.

\- Lizie...

Jack prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la força à reculer. Elle le regarda, presque hallucinée, et il sourit.

\- Il faut partir, dit-il. On aura tout le temps de... Après.

Il agita les mains puis attrapa celle d'Elizabeth et la tira vers la porte de la chambre. Elle lui résista et il la regarda, surpris.

\- Allez ! dit-il. Venez !  
\- Oui mais... Jack, il faut ramener le bébé à sa vraie mère ! dit Elizabeth en allant dans une autre pièce.

Le pirate la suivit et la regarda jeter dans un sac, quelques vêtements de femme et des petites affaires. Elle se figea soudain et Jack bondit dans la chambre comme la porte de la pièce principale s'ouvrait.

\- Madame Elizabeth, je vous ramène votre... Oh par tous les dieux !

En voyant Jack, la servante ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais le pirate lui bondit dessus et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

\- Pas un mot ! dit-il en glissant son poignard contre les côtes de la femme. Si vous ouvrez la bouche, vous êtes morte. Donnez le bébé à Elizabeth et laissez-nous partir.

Elizabeth s'approcha alors et prit le nourrisson pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

\- On te ramène à ta maman, bonhomme, dit-elle en le glissant dans un panier souple tressé. Venez Jack, allons-y. Où sont les autres ?  
\- Gibbs est sur le navire de Simons, il va nous ramener à bon port. Mais avant...

Forçant la servante à s'asseoir sur le sol, Jack arracha la tenture et la ligota avec. Il lui fourra le bout libre dans la bouche et lui caressa ensuite la joue.

\- Dites à Barbossa que les Sparrow le saluent bien bas ! souffla-t-il. Au revoir, Madame !

Il rejoignit ensuite Elizabeth qui avait ouvert la fenêtre. Jack se pencha alors et inspecta les environs. La façade était lisse mais rien n'arrête un pirate quand il veut filer. Arrachant l'autre tenture, ledit pirate la jeta par la fenêtre en se servant de la solide tringle comme d'une ancre en travers de la fenêtre. Il descendit ensuite en rappel contre la façade et quand il posa les pieds dans l'herbe, à trois ou quatre mètre de là, il leva la tête.

\- Lancez le panier ! dit-il en tendant les bras.  
\- Le lancer ? Mais vous êtes fou !  
\- Allez, chérie, on n'a pas le temps, là !

Elizabeth regarda Jack, puis le panier du bébé, puis la servante qui la regardait avec des yeux fous. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et deux matelots apparurent.

\- La garce fiche le camp ! hurla l'un d'eux. Sonnez l'alerte !

Elizabeth n'eut pas trop le choix. Elle passa le panier par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et tâcha de la positionner à l'aplomb de Jack avant de la lâcher. Il tomba comme une pierre, pile dans les bras du pirate.

\- Je tiens, salope ! cria soudain une des matelots en saisissant Elizabeth à la taille.

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement strident et lui planta ses ongles dans les mains. L'homme grogna de douleur mais ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Soudain, une détonation résonna et Elizabeth se figea. Les mains qui la tenaient se desserrèrent et l'homme tomba au sol, mort, un trou dans le front.

\- Jack...

Blanche, Elizabeth regarda Jack en contrebas, il tenait encore son mousquet fumant de la main gauche, et le panier du nourrisson de la main droite.

\- Maintenant, descendez, dit-il.

Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier. Choquée, elle enjamba l'appui de la fenêtre et se laissa glisser le long du rideau de velours rouge. En arrivant en bas, ses jambes lui firent défaut et elle tomba sur le dos.

\- Debout, dit Jack en la prenant par le bras. On n'a pas le temps, Lizie...

Elizabeth opina et suivit ensuite son compagnon, dans un état second. Ils firent le tour de la maison dans les hautes herbes et en arrivant devant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une douzaine de matelots qui leur faisaient face.

\- On ne bouge plus ! grogna l'un d'eux. Le Capitaine Barbossa ne va pas être content, vous savez, quand il apprendra que la donzelle s'est fait la malle !  
\- Pour info, c'est _ma_ donzelle ! siffla Jack. Et je me fiche des états d'âme de Barbossa ! Je...

Le sifflement caractéristique d'un boulet de canon se fit alors entendre et la bute de terre la plus proche explosa dans une gerbe de sable et d'herbe. Tous les matelots se jetèrent au sol et Elizabeth serra le panier du bébé contre elle. Le nourrisson hurlait de terreur et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour le calmer.

Profitant de la pagaille générale, Jack saisit Elizabeth par la main et l'entraîna après lui dans les herbes déchiquetées, jusqu'à la plage. Ils manquèrent de tomber à plusieurs reprises et évitèrent de peu des balles de mousquet.

\- On y est ! dit alors Jack.

Il trébucha soudain et tomba la tête première dans le sable. Il fit un roulé boulé et se releva adroitement avant de continuer à courir en entrainant sa compagne après lui.

\- Encore quelques mètres ! cria Gibbs, debout dans une barque qui tanguait dangereusement. Allez !

Le couple de fugitifs mit un coup de collier et une balle passa soudain à travers de jupes d'Elizabeth qui poussa un cri en bondissant. Elle trébucha et lâcha le panier du bébé. Jack le récupéra et le lança à Gibbs avant d'aller récupérer la jeune femme qu'il chargea sur son épaule avant de la jeter à son tour dans la barque.

\- Fonce ! hurla-t-il en poussant la barque dans l'eau.

Il se hissa à bord laborieusement et Gibbs se mit à ramer comme jamais il n'avait ramé de sa vie, alors que les matelots de Barbossa se rassemblaient sur la plage en leur tirant dessus avec des fusils ou des mousquets.

Plusieurs balles ricochèrent contre la coque de la barque sans dommages et bientôt, les trois pirates furent hors de portée des matelots et Jack se laissa tomber au fond de la barque avec un profond soupir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth mais la joie des retrouvailles avait disparut de son visage. Elle était blanche comme sa robe, couleur lait caillé, plutôt, et ses yeux étaient terrorisés. Elle tenait le nourrisson contre sa poitrine en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les jambes repliées contre elle.

\- On s'en occupera une fois sur la terre ferme, dit Gibbs. 

Jack hocha lentement la tête puis regarda le navire de Simons qui étendait son ombre sur eux.


	43. Chapter 42

— Elle va s'en remettre ?  
— Oui, ne vous en faites pas, elle a eut très peur, c'est tout.

Le médecin de Simons referma la porte de la cabine d'Elizabeth et soupira ensuite.

— Et l'enfant ? demanda Gibbs.  
— Malgré les remous de son départ, il a plutôt bien encaissé. Je lui ai quand même donné un peu de tisane aux plantes pour le calmer et là, il dort. J'en ai aussi donné à sa...

— Ce n'est pas sa mère ! coupa aussitôt Jack, les sourcils froncés.  
— Ah ? Mais...  
— Barbossa a volé ce bébé à une femme de Londres, dit Gibbs. Depuis un an, il y a une rumeur qui court sur Elizabeth, comme quoi, après son séjour sur le Pearl avec Jack, elle aurait été envoyée dans un couvent à Londres par son père pour y cacher une grossesse indésirable.  
— Et c'est faux ?  
— Totalement, répondit Jack. Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un mioche, franchement ? J'ai besoin d'air ! annonça-t-il ensuite.

Et il sortit sur le pont avec de grands gestes des bras. Simons entra au même moment et regarda son médecin de bord.

— Elle a besoin de repos, répondit l'homme. Elle a été surprise par les représailles des hommes de Barbossa. Pas une minute depuis sa séquestration, elle n'a imaginé qu'ils auraient pu avoir envie de la tuer.  
— Je vois, dit Simons. Bon, nous allons mouiller dans environ une heure, elle peut rester à bord, mais dans deux jours, je repars et je vais à Toronto, je ne pourrais pas vous ramener à Port-Royal.  
— Nous aurons quitté votre navire d'ici-là, répondit Gibbs. Merci pour tout, Capitaine Simons, sans votre aide, je doute que nous ayons pu récupérer Lizie sans faire plus de victimes dans les rangs de Barbossa... Oh, et merci pour le coup de canon, ça les a bien aidés.

Simons serra la main de Gibbs puis s'enferma dans une autre cabine et le médecin s'en alla ensuite. Gibbs resta seul dans le couloir et grimaça. Il toqua contre la porte d'Elizabeth et entra doucement.

— Lizie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La forme dans le lit remua et Gibbs s'approcha. Il contourna le lit et s'assit sur la chaise proche.

— Hé, ma belle... dit-il doucement en voyant que la jeune femme était réveillée. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, vous savez ? Anamaria va être contente de savoir qu'on vous a récupérée.

Gibbs prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne et elle esquissa un sourire.

— Le bébé ? demanda-t-elle alors en se redressant un coude.  
— Il est là, dit Gibbs en montrant une caisse en bois qu'on avait remplie de chiffons. Il dort, le doc lui a donné de la tisane pour le calmer. On va le ramener à sa mère dès demain.

Elizabeth hocha la tête puis se rallongea en soupirant.

— Jack... dit-elle alors. Il a...  
— Il va bien aussi...  
— Non, je... Il a...

Elizabeth avala sa salive puis elle indiqua son front de son index et ferma les yeux. Gibbs fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il caressa le front de la jeune femme puis la laissa se reposer et quitta la chambre.

Sur le pont du bateau, il avisa aussitôt Jack assis sur le bastingage, les pieds dans le vide.

— Capitaine, dit-il en s'approchant. Vous allez bien, vous ?  
— Oui, Gibbs, je vais bien... Et Elizabeth ?  
— Hm, justement, elle...

Jack se retourna et reposa ses pieds dans le bateau.

— Elle a quoi ? demanda-t-il. Le doc à dit qu'elle s'en remettrait, non ?  
— Oui mais, elle... Il s'est passé quoi quand t'es allé la chercher, Jack ?

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils puis sembla chercher dans sa mémoire. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Gibbs s'assit en face de lui. Jack lui raconta alors cette aventure digne d'un livre et quand il en vint au moment où Elizabeth avait été agrippée par un matelot pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, Gibbs l'arrêta.

— Tu as dessoudé ce gars alors qu'Elizabeth était devant lui ? dit-il.  
— Je savais ce que je faisais, Gibbs, répondit Jack. La balle est passé loin d'Elizabeth...  
— Sans doute mais elle est terrifiée, là... Elle n'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots...

Jack haussa les sourcils, surpris, et se renfrogna ensuite en croisant les bras. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis soudain, se leva et disparut dans le ventre du navire.

.

Elizabeth, dont les plantes que lui avait donné le doc, avait fait effet, avait quitté son lit. Elle était assise sur une chaise à côté du berceau improvisé du nourrisson et lui caressait la main. Il dormait paisiblement. On toqua soudain à la porte et elle se retourna.

— Lizie... Je peux entrer ?  
— Bien sûr, Jack, répondit la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

Elle se leva et ils s'étreignirent solidement un long moment. Elizabeth recula ensuite et Jack la regarda.

— Vous m'avez tant manquée, dit-il en lui caressant le visage de ses deux mains, de la même manière qu'il toucherait un objet précieux. Dix mois... Dix longs mois, Elizabeth...

Elizabeth sourit. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit un solide baiser et quand elle recula, elle se mordit la lèvre.

— J'ai cru que nous ne nous retrouverions jamais, dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna en tenant la main du Pirate et ils s'assirent au bord du grand lit.

— Quand on m'a dit que je rentrais à Port-Royal, je n'ai pas compris, expliqua-t-elle alors. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était une blague, que mon père avait eut vent de notre pacte et qu'il vous avait fait pendre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Je ne me suis absolument pas rendue compte qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures quand nous avons débarqué, je n'ai pas réalisé, ce n'est qu'au matin que j'ai vu la rive, et là j'ai compris. Barbossa s'est ensuite montré et il m'a sortit cette histoire abracadabrante de bébé et qu'il croyait dur comme fer que j'avais été envoyée à Londres parce que j'étais enceinte de vous et...

La jeune femme se tut et secoua la tête. Elle souffla puis se frotta le visage et attrapa la main de Jack. Elle la porta à son front un moment avant que le pirate ne l'enlace. Elle se serra contre lui et il lui frotta l'épaule.

— C'est fini maintenant, dit-il. Demain, on rend ce mioche à sa mère et retourne sur le Pearl. On mettra ensuite le cap sur Port-Royal, mais uniquement pour faire savoir à votre père que vous allez bien, ensuite, on va à Nassau et on se pose.

Elizabeth se redressa, d'abord surprise, puis rigola doucement. Elle attira Jack à elle et l'embrassa.

— Le grand Jack Sparrow qui veut des vacances ? souffla-t-elle.  
— Oui, et je veux surtout vous présenter à mon père.  
— Oh, oh, répondit Elizabeth. Voilà qui devient intéressant... Auriez-vous aussi prévu de m'épouser, par hasard ?

Jack le regarda avec un sourcil haussé puis sourit en regardant devant lui. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

— Pas besoin de mariage, de toute façon, dit-elle alors en se levant. Je suis Madame Capitaine depuis bien longtemps, quand bien même vous et moi...  
— Elizabeth, pourrions-nous parler de tout cela quand vous serrez reposée ? demanda alors Jack.  
— Oui, ce sera mieux, je n'ai pas les idées claires, j'ai eut tellement peur... Quand vous avez...

Jack baissa le nez.

—Je suis désolé, je n'avais aucune autre solution, dit-il en la rejoignant. Je regardais cet homme vous faire dieu sait quoi, ou bien je prenais les choses en main et...

Il glissa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et noua ses doigts sur son ventre. Elizabeth posa ses mains sur ses bras et s'adossa contre son compagnon avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle se retourna ensuite et l'entraîna vers le lit.

— Restez avec moi cette nuit, dit-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de vous, Jack.  
— Ce ne sera plus jamais le cas, vous avez ma parole.

Elizabeth sourit et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le grand lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elizabeth ne tarda pas à s'endormir mais Jack, lui, resta éveillé un bon moment. Il écouta les bruits sur le pont, l'eau contre la coque, puis ferma les yeux mais fut réveille par l'accostage au port. Le bruit sourd ne réveilla même pas Elizabeth et il resserra sa prise sur elle en se réinstallant pour finir sa nuit.

Deux heures plus tard, ils débarquaient sur le quai avec les hommes de Simons et, après d'ultimes remerciements, chacun partit de son côté et Gibbs conduisit son Capitaine, Elizabeth et le bébé, jusqu'au petit bateau de pêche qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion.

Elizabeth profita d'être à terre pour aller prendre un bon bain à la taverne, puis elle se fit servir un gargantuesque repas, après quoi, accompagnée de Gibbs, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une femme ayant récemment perdu son bébé.

Malheureusement, Londres était une ville immense et ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.


	44. Chapter 43

— Perdu ? Comment ça, mort ?  
— Non, on cherche une femme à qui on aurait volé son bébé, dit Elizabeth.  
— Volé ? Nan, je sais pas, désolé.

Elizabeth secoua la tête. Gibbs s'approcha d'elle en regardant autour d'elle.

— Je sais, dit la jeune femme. On est suivis.  
— Oui, répondit Gibbs. Faut qu'on se trouve un abri et fissa sinon les gars de Barbossa vont nous tomber dessus.

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle puis soudain, haussa un sourcil.

— Un couvent, c'est une bonne planque, non ? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Gibbs lui fit miroir et ils piquèrent un sprint pas trop rapide pour ne pas alerter les gens et ceux qui les suivaient, droit vers l'énorme bâtiment de pierres grises qui se dressait devant eux.

.

— Vous pouvez rester pour la journée, mais ce soir, vous devrez repartir.  
— Bien, Sœur-Mère, dit Elizabeth. Merci de nous cacher...  
— Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas votre père qui vous a fait sortir de mon couvent, je peux bien faire cela... Et cet enfant, à qui est-il ?

Elizabeth s'assit sur un tabouret des cuisines du couvent et soupira. Une servante vint lui prendre le bébé qui pleurnichait.

— Il a faim, dit-elle. Je vais trouver une nourrice.  
— Merci, répondit Elizabeth. Et pour vous répondre, Sœur-Mère, je l'ignore... Barbossa s'est convaincu lui-même que la rumeur était vraie, que mon père m'avait envoyée ici pour cacher une grossesse déclarée après mon séjour avec Jack sur le Pearl, mais c'est faux...  
— Oui, bien sûr, si vous aviez été enceinte, je l'aurais su, quand même... répondit la religieuse. Il y a un orphelinat au bout de la rue, tenu par des sœurs de la charité, ajouta-t-elle. Elles en savent sûrement plus.  
— Nous sommes poursuivis par les hommes de Barbossa, Sœur-Mère, dit alors Gibbs. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir sortir avant quelques heures, ils ont du perdre notre trace mais ils sont rusés...

La religieuse regarda le Second du Pearl et pinça la bouche.

— Allez me chercher Randolf, dit-elle alors à la cuisinière.  
— Randolf ? Mais...  
— Tout de suite.

La cuisinière obéit et disparut par une porte.

— Qui est Randolf ? demanda Elizabeth.  
— C'est celui qui dirige les bas-fonds de Londres, Mademoiselle Swann, répondit la Sœur-Mère. Je l'ai élevé depuis qu'il a quatre ans, il me doit tout et quand je lui demande quelque chose, il le fait.  
— Vous voulez faire quoi, au juste ? demanda Gibbs. Parce que si c'est ce que je pense, votre serment va en prendre un coup, vous savez...

La sœur le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

— Je suis une sœur, oui, Monsieur Gibbs, mais dans les bas-fonds de Londres, si vous n'avez pas quelques relations en dehors, vous ne survivrez pas longtemps, répondit-elle. Randolf est un peu comme mon fils, et il règne dans les rues de la ville. Je vais lui expliquer votre situation et ce soir au coucher du soleil, il aura retrouvé la mère de l'enfant.

Sceptique, Elizabeth jeta un regard à Gibbs.

— On n'a rien à perdre, dit alors la jeune femme. Il n'est pas question que je ramène cet enfant sur le Black Pearl, il n'est pas à moi et Jack n'en veut pas. Et je ne veux pas non plus le laisser dans un orphelinat, c'est injuste pour sa mère qui doit être complètement effondrée.  
— Oui, bien sûr, répondit la sœur. Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas, Mademoiselle Swann. En attendant de retrouver la mère de ce bébé, vous pouvez rester ici, vous ne craignez rien. On va vous donner à manger et à boire, vous êtes chez vous.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et soupira en se hissant sur un tabouret. Gibbs demanda alors s'il y avait quelque chose à boire ici et une servante lui répondit qu'il trouverait du Rhum dans le cellier.

La tête appuyée sur ses bras, Elizabeth était à moitié somnolente. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que la Sœur-Mère avait envoyé chercher ce Randolf et il n'était toujours là. On leur avait servit un peu du gruau qui restait du petit-déjeuner et du thé, mais l'attente était toujours la même, ventre vide ou plein.

— Quelle heure est-il, Gibbs ? demanda la jeune femme en étouffant un bâillement.  
— Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, répondit le concerné, assis par terre, occupé à éplucher des patates. Et Cuisinière, tu sais quoi sur ce Randolf ?

La femme qui l'aidait à préparer les patates, haussa les épaules.

— Pas plus que vous, répondit-elle. C'est le protégé de la Sœur-Mère, elle l'a élevé, il a toujours vécu ici, dans les cuisines, mais c'était avant que j'arrive... Il est partit quand il est devenu clair qu'un couvent n'était pas la place d'un petit garçon.

Gibbs hocha la tête et jeta une patate dans une grande gamelle remplie d'eau froide. La porte des cuisines donnant sur l'extérieur, s'ouvrit soudain et l'homme se retourna. Un autre homme apparut, enveloppé dans une grande mante noire à capuche.

— Randolf ! s'exclama alors une servante.

Sans plus de manières, elle alla l'enlacer et Elizabeth et Gibbs se jetèrent un regard sans comprendre.

— Pourquoi la Soeur-Mère m'a fait demander ? demanda alors le nouveau venu en repoussant son capuchon.  
— Pour eux, répondit la servante. Ils ont trouvé un bébé et ils pensent qu'il a été enlevé... Est-ce que tu sais si une femme cherche son nouveau-né partout ?  
— Il y en a pas mal qui cherchent des bébés, ici, dit Randolf en regardant Gibbs et Elizabeth. Vous l'avez trouvé, où, ce môme ?

Elizabeth raconta alors sa mésaventure, sans cependant dire qu'elle était alliée avec les pirates et encre moins avec Jack Sparrow. Quand elle expliqua que l'homme qui l'avait séquestrée était persuadée qu'elle avait eut un enfant, et qu'il en avait donc volé un pour le lui donner, Randolf trouva l'histoire plutôt bancale.

— On ne séquestre pas une femme sur une simple rumeur de couloir, dit-il, à la fois amusé et surprise. Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial, ou quoi ?  
— Je suis la fille du Gouverneur Swann, de Port-Royal, répondit la jeune femme. On m'a envoyée me reposer dans le couvent de la Sœur-Mère après mon divorce et pendant que j'étais ici, une étrange rumeur a couru sur moi et mon ravisseur s'est arrangé pour me faire sortir d'ici...  
— Je vois... Bon, je vais devoir faire des recherches, mais vous attendez pas à avoir une réponse ce soir, Londres c'est très grand.  
— Malheureusement, dit Gibbs en se levant. Nous quittons Londres demain, Monsieur... Si vous n'êtes pas de retour au plus tard à minuit avec des nouvelles, nous allons devoir abandonner ce bébé dans le premier orphelinat venu.

Randolf grimaça. Elizabeth l'observa à la dérobée. Il était grand, carré, et sa cape noire tombait jusqu'au sol. Il semblait transporter plusieurs mousquets à sa ceinture et au moins deux poignards. Il en avait très certainement plus, et la jeune femme se surpris à penser qu'il avait la carrure d'un Capitaine Pirate. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était le patron de la plèbe de Londres et que son allure imposante devait en faire frémir plus d'un...

— Faites de votre mieux, Monsieur, dit-elle alors. Cela m'ennuierait vraiment de devoir abandonner ce bébé dans un orphelinat alors que sa mère le cherche partout.

Randolf regarda la jeune femme puis inclina la tête. Il remonta son capuchon et s'en alla comme il était venu. Le silence s'installa alors dans les cuisines et bientôt, Gibbs retourna à ses patates. Agacée de s'ennuyer, Elizabeth demanda à son tour s'il y avait quelque chose à faire et on lui lança un tablier en lui montrant une empilement hasardeux de vaisselle sale...


	45. Chapter 44

Elizabeth se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et étouffa un bâillement. Près de la porte menant au couvent, Gibbs dormait, assis sur un tabouret, le menton sur la poitrine et les bras croisés. Un ronflement secoua sa large personne et il mâchonna dans le vide.

Après avoir expédié toute la vaisselle, Elizabeth avait dîné avec Gibbs et les cuisinières de petit-salé et de riz, pendant les servantes s'occupaient d'apporter leur dîner aux nombreuses sœurs du couvent, après quoi ils avaient tous rangé les cuisines et terminé la vaisselle, avant que les servantes ne les abandonne pour aller se coucher.

Les cuisinières étaient elles aussi parties, maintenant, et seuls Gibbs et Elizabeth demeuraient dans les cuisines, ainsi que Dola, la gardienne du cellier, qui dormait sur place. Elle avait pris le nourrisson avec elle pour dormir, ayant déjà eux neuf enfants et donc n'ayant aucun soucis avec eux, pas comme Elizabeth. Dola avait d'ailleurs bien vu que la jeune femme ne savait pas y faire avec les bébés. Elle grimaçait au moindre bruit qui sortait de sa bouche, avait un hoquet d'écœurement dès qu'il renvoyait un peu de nourriture, et quant aux odeurs émanant de ses langes...

 _Oh, Jack... Vivement que nous puissions quitter cet endroit..._ songea alors Elizabeth en se levant.

Elle alla se chercher un peu d'eau et observa la lune par le vasistas au sommet du mur. Cela lui rappela douloureusement sa cellule dans ce même couvent, quelques étages au-dessus, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter enfin cet endroit qui sentait la poussière et le renfermé.

.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, et alors que minuit sonnait sourdement au clocher de Big Ben, que Randolf revint enfin donner des nouvelles. Ce fit Elizabeth qui l'accueillit en silence dans l'entré des cuisines. Malheureusement, il n'était pas porteur d'espoir.

— Comment ça, rien trouvé ?  
— Non, M'dame, j'ai rien trouvé, y a pas une mère qui pleure son enfant disparut depuis quelques semaines, répondit l'homme. Vous êtes sûre qu'il a été volé ?  
— Oui, il me l'a dit... Autre chose ?  
— Je sais pas si ça vous intéresse, mais j'ai rencontré une certaine Jerelynn, qui dit qu'elle a été payée pour fournir un nourrisson à un homme avec une jambe de bois.

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires.

— Où est cette femme ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Juste dehors...  
— Très bien, je vais chercher le bébé, je le lui rend, et nous quittons ce pays de fous.  
— Mais... !

Mais Elizabeth avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle secoua Gibbs sans ménagement et il manqua tomber de son tabouret en sursautant, puis elle alla réveiller Dola, et Randolf fit entrer Jerelynn dans les cuisines.

Quand Dola, à moitié endormie, s'approcha avec le nourrisson dans les bras, la jeune femme se pencha en avant.

— Le bébé avait une tache de naissance sur l'épaule, dit-elle.  
— En forme de cœur ? dit Dola.  
— C'est ça... C'est lui, c'est le bébé que le pirate m'a acheté...

Jerelynn regarda alors Elizabeth et haussa un sourcil.

— Vous devez être Mademoiselle Swann, dit-elle alors. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il m'a donné mille livres pour que je me taise et que je lui fournisse un bébé...  
— D'où vient-il ? demanda Elizabeth, le poing serré.  
— Du refuge... répondit la jeune femme. C'est là où on s'occupe des enfants des putains...

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires.

— Je vous offre deux mille livres, dit-elle alors. Vous reprenez le bébé et vous vous en occupez.  
— Moi ? Mais non, je ne peux pas, je...  
— Avec trois mille livres en poche, ma belle, t'as largement de quoi t'occuper d'un bébé, grogna Randolf. Alors tu prends le tout et tu la fermes.

Jerelynn baissa le nez. Elizabeth lui indiqua alors qu'elle ferait envoyer l'argent ici-même, à la Sœur-Mère, dès qu'elle serait de retour à Port-Royal. La jeune femme opina, prit le bébé et ses affaires, puis Randolf la poussa dehors et la porte se referma sur eux.

— C'est fini ? demanda alors Elizabeth en regardant Gibbs.  
— On dirait bien... On rentre, maintenant ?  
— Volontiers. Merci pour tout Dola, vous transmettrez mes remerciements à la Sœur-Mère, ajouta Elizabeth en prenant les mains de Dola.  
— Bien entendu, mon petit. Retournez vite chez vous, votre pauvre père doit se faire un sang d'encre...

Elizabeth lui sourit puis elle s'enveloppa dans une cape et sans lumières, ils quittèrent le couvent par une porte latérale avant de prendre la direction du port aussi vite que possible. Ils ne furent soulagés que lorsque le petit bateau de pêche que Jack avait acheté, jeta les amarres et prit le large, s'éloignant définitivement de Londres, au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce bateau me manquerait...  
— Navire. Ceci est un navire pirate, pas un _bateau_.

Elizabeth sourit puis se hissa sur le pont quand Jack lui tendit la main. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout l'équipage était là, silencieux, et quand Anamaria poussa un cri strident en se jetant sur son amie pour l'étreindre, tout le monde sembla retrouver sa voix.

L'aube se leva alors et Jack ordonna que tout le monde retourne à son poste pour lever les ancres. Les voiles dégringolèrent aussitôt le long des mats et les cordages se tendirent. Ravie d'être de retour, Elizabeth donna un coup de main en remontant les ancres avec Gibbs et même si la roue à bras était horriblement lourde, la jeune femme avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Contente d'être de retour ? demanda le Second du Pearl.  
— Oh oui, je suis contente d'être enfin rentrée à la maison ! répondit Elizabeth.

Gibbs rigola puis poussa la barre en bois devant lui et Elizabeth poussa la sienne. Le bateau se mit en mouvement à peine les deux ancres détachées du fond marin, et quand elles furent remontées, la jeune femme quitta le pont et monta sur la dunette.

— D'ordinaire, les femmes portent la poisse sur les bateaux, dit Jack en lui laissant la barre. Mais vous, vous êtes l'âme du Pearl, ma belle Elizabeth Swann.

Elizabeth tira la langue.

— Plus de Lizie ? demanda-t-elle.

Jack lui décocha un sourire de sa spécialité puis il l'enlaça et joua avec les plis de sa robe.

— Dès demain, on vous trouvera des vêtements dignes de votre rang, dit-il. Ces précieuses étoffes ne sont pas faites pour naviguer.  
— Vous avez conservé ma malle ? demanda la jeune femme.  
— Bien entendu, pourquoi cette question ?  
— Parce que j'ai les vêtements que j'avais achetés avant que...

Elle se tut et sourit. Elle se retourna alors face à Jack, adossée à la barre et il posa ses mains sur sa taille corsetée.

— Je suis lasse, dit-elle en jouant avec une de ses dreads. Et si nous allions dormir ?  
— Nous ? s'étonna le pirate. Auriez-vous une envie quelconque ?

Elizabeth se faufila sous son bras quand il chercha à l'embrasser et elle s'éloigna vers l'escalier.

— Vous dans votre lit, moi dans le mien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis une Lady, Jack, ne l'oubliez pas... Vous n'aurez accès à mon lit que lorsque moi, je le désirerait.  
— Même si je vous épouse ? demanda le Capitaine.  
— Même.  
— Dans ce cas, bonne nuit chérie, et appréciez de dormir à nouveau sur l'eau !

Elizabeth hocha la tête, lui sourit, puis descendit les marches. En bas, elle indiqua à Anamaria qu'elle avait se reposer quelques heures mais dès qu'elle serait remise de ses émotions, elle lui raconterait tout ce qui s'était passé cette année écoulée, enfin surtout ces derniers jours.

Levant les yeux, Anamaria regarda Jack. Le pirate était debout face à la barre du Pearl, les mains sur les pignons en bois, et il regardait droit devant lui. Un sourire étirait sa bouche, et la jeune femme matelot sourit à son tour.

Aucun doute, les choses allaient enfin redevenir comme avant sur ce fichu rafiot plein de trous !

 _FIN PARTIE 2_


	46. Chapter 45 - PARTIE 3

— Bonjour, ma chère...

Elizabeth se tourna dans son lit et sourit en s'étirant. Elle tendit le menton quand Jack se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, puis il déposa un plateau sur un banc près du lit et la jeune femme se redressa sur un coude.

— Encore le petit-déjeuner au lit ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous aurais-je manquée ?  
— Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point... répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres puis il quitta la chambre pour la laisser tranquille. La jeune femme repoussa alors ses draps et se leva. Elle s'approcha du hublot qui inondait sa chambre de soleil, et sourit en ne voyant que le bleu du ciel qui se confondait avec le bleu de l'océan.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Londres, et Elizabeth avait hâte de revoir les Caraïbes et surtout, de retrouver son père après une année entière sans l'avoir vu.

Alors certes, il l'avait envoyée dans un couvent pour la punir d'avoir désobéit et d'avoir préféré une escapade avec un pirate à la renommée douteuse, plutôt qu'un époux riche à la réputation impeccable, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était son père, elle n'avait plus que lui, il n'avait plus qu'elle, mais il devait cependant comprendre qu'elle avait désormais envie de liberté, et que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, elle repartirait avec Jack et le Black Pearl, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'elle.

Elizabeth sourit pour elle-même puis retourna s'asseoir au bord de son lit et tira le banc à elle. Rien d'extraordinaire dans ce petit-déjeuner pirate : du poisson en saumure, un bol de thé, un bout de pain et des fruits séchés. On était bien loin du gruau du couvent, et encore plus des petits-déjeuner gargantuesques du temps où elle était mariée au Commodore... mais elle s'en contenterait.

.

Après ce maigre petit-déjeuner, et une toilette de chat, Elizabeth sortit sur le pont. Elle retrouva Anamaria avec plaisir et les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent l'accolade, ravie de se retrouver avec une si longue période sans même pouvoir échanger une lettre de temps en temps.

— Je suis contente que tu sois revenue à bord, dit Anamaria en s'appuyant sur le manche de sa serpillière. J'ai cru que le Capitaine allait devenir fou, tu sais ?  
— Oui, on m'a raconté, vous ne faisiez plus grand chose, répondit la jeune bourgeoise en grimaçant.  
— Ouais, on a passé des mois à Nassau sans rien faire et le Capitaine, il voulait pas repartir, il n'avait plus le cœur à pirater...soupira Anamaria. Imagine, on a même _sauvé_ ce qui restait d'un abordage sur la route de l'Angleterre ! On les a débarqués en France en faisant une trêve temporaire avec leurs navires, le Capitaine Français nous a donné du fric pour la gêne occasionnée, puis on a filé...

Entendre le mot trêve et sauvetage dans la même phrase ayant pour sujet le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, provoquait un son étrange aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. Elle n'avait aucunement la prétention de faire changer son compagnon, elle l'aimait comme il était, à la fois sérieux et totalement dérangé, mais de là à jouer les bons samaritains...

— Il devait vraiment en avoir assez, répondit la jeune aristocrate avec un sourire.

Anamaria hocha la tête puis son amie lui demanda si elle pouvait aider, mais on lui répondit que non, que sur le pont, il n'y avait quasiment plus rien à faire, mais qu'en cuisine, par contre, il y avait le déjeuner à préparer.

— Alors, Cap'taine, t'es content de l'avoir récupérée ?

Jack grimaça. Gibbs lui tendit la bouteille de Rhum et le pirate en avala un grande lampée avant de soupirer.

— Les femmes à bord des bateaux, c'est pas bien, dit-il en s'essuyant le menton avec sa manche. Mais on en a deux et faut bien avouer que quand y'en manque une, ben ça fait un vide !

Gibbs s'esclaffa. Il récupéra la bouteille de Rhum en avala à son tour une bonne gorgée.

— Ah bon dieu que ça fait fait du bien par où ça passe, dis voir ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était un bon plan ça non ? Cent cinquante bouteilles de Rhum pour un sac de pièces ! Et en plus, c'est du bon !  
— Oui, admit Jack. C'est vrai qu'il est bon... Mais bon, il vient certainement de chez nous...

Gibbs rigola. Jack récupéra la bouteille mais la garda dans la main un moment.

— A quoi qu'tu penses, Capitaine ? demanda Gibbs avec un hoquet. Bois ou donne !

Jack lui tendit la bouteille et Gibbs s'en alla en la vidant. Il jura ensuite et la jeta dans un tonneau en passant. Jack soupira. Deux bras se glissèrent alors sur sa taille et Elizabeth posa son menton contre son épaule.

— Oh, ma femme... dit le pirate en se retournant. Vous êtes déjà levée ? Vous sentez bon en plus...

Il fourragea son nez dans son cou et Elizabeth rigola. Elle prit les mains du pirate quand il les faufila sous sa chemise, et elle recula.

— Pas question, dit-elle. Si j'ai divorcé, c'est pour une bonne raison.  
— Ué... marmonna Jack. Et moi, dans le lot ?  
— Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis, mon ami... répondit la jeune femme. Je ne vous interdit rien, hein ! Je ne suis pas encore au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais enfermée dans mon couvent, mais j'imagine que les filles de Nassau ont su jouer de leurs charmes, non ?

Jack plissa le nez. Elizabeth sourit doucement.

— Femme de Capitaine mais pas amante, dit-elle. Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps pour profiter de ma liberté, ensuite, j'aviserai.  
— Je suis ravi de l'entendre, répondit Jack.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la jeune femme sourit en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle regarda alors le paysage maritime qui s'offrait à ses yeux et apprécia l'air salé. Elle observa une mouette et fronça les sourcils.

— Une île, dit-elle alors.

Jack tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée. Soudain, la vigie hurla "Terre en vue !" et Jack abandonna sa dulcinée pour ordonner qu'on mette le cap sur l'île, droit devant. Après une semaine de voyage en pleine mer, les hommes avaient besoin de se défouler, et rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de chasse pour ça !

.

— Vous deux, vous restez ici, vous faites un feu et vous préparez ce qu'il faut pour dépiauter les bestioles qu'on va vous ramener.  
— Entendu Capitaine, répondit Anamaria. Viens, dit-elle ensuite à Elizabeth. Allons ramasser du bois.

Le Black Pearl était ancré à environ cinquante mètres de la plage, dans une petite crique abritée par de hautes falaises. Deux chaloupes avaient permis à la moitié de l'équipage de débarquer, Gibbs étant resté sur le vaisseau avec les trois derniers matelots engagés.

— Tiens, dit Elizabeth en ramassant un gros morceau de bois flotté.

Elle le déposa dans les bras d'Anamaria qui en avait déjà une douzaine.

— Heureusement que c'est léger, dit celle-ci. On devrait revenir en arrière, on s'est un peu trop éloignées, non ?

Elizabeth observa le lieu où ils avaient débarqué, et opina. Elles revinrent sur leurs pas et déposèrent leur fardeau près d'un tas de pierres. Anamaria s'empara ensuite d'un briquet et d'herbe sèche, et rapidement, un feu monta.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent ensuite leur attirail de cuisine, couteaux et gamelles, et entreprirent de confectionner des claies pour faire sécher la viande plus rapidement. Le bac de sel du Pearl avait également été descendu, afin que les morceaux de viande y soient plongés pour être conservés plus longtemps.

Les hommes ne revinrent que plusieurs heures plus tard, et quand Jack sortit des fourrés avec trois énormes lièvres à la main, suivit par deux hommes qui transportaient un cochon bien gras, les deux jeunes femmes en salivèrent d'avance.

.

— Bientôt prêt ?  
— Bientôt, répondit Elizabeth. Encore quelques minutes.

Jack hocha la tête. Sa compagne remua le contenu d'un grande gamelle cabossée puis reposa le morceau de bois qui lui servait de cuillère.

— On va pas passer la nuit ici, dit Jack en observant les alentours, les mains sur les hanches. Je la sens pas cette île.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à ça ? demanda Elizabeth en se relevant.

Elle frotta les genoux de son pantalon pour en ôter le sable, puis s'approcha du Capitaine pirate qui posa une main dans son dos.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Un mauvais pressentiment.  
— Et en général, quand il a un mauvais pressentiment, faut pas le prendre à la légère, dit Anamaria.

Avec les autres matelots, elle était en train de découper les morceaux du cochon aussi finement que possible pour faire sécher la viande sur les claies. Des morceaux plus gros avaient été lavés à grande eau dans la mer puis plongés dans le bac de sel qui allait progressivement retirer toute l'humidité contenue dans la viande. C'était un procédé très long mais la viande se conservait presque indéfiniment si on en prenait soin.

— Vous avez bientôt terminé ? demanda alors Jack.  
— D'ici la fin du repas, ça sera bon, répondit un matelot. Vous voulez récupérer quoi sinon ? Cuir et peau ? Les sabots ?  
— Mettez le gras de côté, ça sert toujours, répondit Jack. Le cuir du cochon et les peaux des lapins aussi, mais vous jeter tout ce qui se mange pas.  
— Les abats se mangent, dit Elizabeth.  
— Chez les riches, sans doute, mais pas chez les pirates, répondit Anamaria en grimaçant de dégoût. C'est comme les crustacés que vous bouffez tout le temps là...  
— Les Huîtres ? demanda Elizabeth. Sache que c'est un met raffiné qui est très cher... Nous n'en mangeons que quelques-uns à chaque fois.

Jack haussa un sourcil de sa façon bien particulière et Elizabeth croisa les bras.

— Quel est l'intérêt de ne manger que quelques morceaux d'un aliment ? demanda-t-il. À moins d'avoir un estomac de la taille d'une pomme, je n'en vois pas le but...  
— Seuls les gens raffinés peuvent comprendre, répondit Elizabeth, vexée.

Personne ne releva. Un pirate était loin d'être une personne raffinée, même un Seigneur Pirate à la réputation irréprochable...

Un peu contrariée, Elizabeth alla s'asseoir sur un rocher au bord de l'eau et Jack soupira en allant remuer le ragoût de lièvre qui sentait diablement bon. Il finit par la rejoindre et s'assit près d'elle en l'entourant de son bras.

— Pas besoin d'excuses, dit la jeune femme en soupirant. Je suis une bourgeoise qui veut faire semblant d'être un pirate...  
— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit Jack. Nous venons de deux mondes tellement différents... Vous avez des tas de trucs à apprendre sur les pirates, les vrais pirates, pas ces détrousseurs de pacotille qui vous piquent votre bourse à la sortie de la taverne... J'avoue que si je devais être à votre place et évoluer dans votre monde, je serais sans doute aussi perdu que vous l'êtes à présent...

Elizabeth sourit doucement. Jack n'était pas féru des longs discours en général, mais quand il se lançait, souvent, il disait des choses agréables à entendre et surtout, très vraies.

— À table ! s'exclama soudain Anamaria.

Le couple la regarda puis ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le feu.

La nuit tombait et la lune était bien haute dans le ciel quand ils eurent terminé de faire sécher la viande du cochon. Ils rejoignirent alors le Pearl et mirent les voiles en direction du sud, en direction de la Baie des Naufragés, en direction de Nassau, pour commencer.


	47. Chapter 46

— Monsieur, une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous.  
— Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Weatherby Swann prit la lettre que lui tendait le Majordome, et observa l'enveloppe. Loin d'être raffinée, elle était même tachée, et cornée. Elle avait sans doute fait un long voyage dans une malle-poste et devait être soulagée d'être arrivée...

— Oh, Seigneur ! Elizabeth ! s'exclama alors le Gouverneur en décachetant la lettre.

 _Cher papa, j'ai quitté Londres il y a un mois, à bord du navire de Jack, nous sommes arrivés à Nassau depuis une semaine, et c'était la pleine lune. J'ignore quand cette lettre va te parvenir, mais je voulais te dire que je vais bien. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de l'aventure rocambolesque dont j'ai été victime, si oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Si non, je serais enchantée de venir à Port-Royal pour te la raconter, mais cela ne pourra pas se faire tout de suite. Il se passe des choses chez les pirates, des choses pas trop drôles, en ce moment, et il est dangereux pour une femme de voyager, même entourée de matelots pour la protéger. Je t'enverrais une autre lettre pour te prévenir quand les choses se seront arrangées. Selon Jack, ce n'est qu'une mutinerie un peu importante, cela ne devrait pas atteindre Port-Royal ou les autres îles des environs. J'aurais encore beaucoup à te dire, papa, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment. Jack m'a mise au travail, ici à Nassau, pour m'occuper, et je couds des robes pour les passeuses des maisons closes de l'île. C'est un travail honnête qui paie très bien. Je t'aime, papa, même après que tu m'aies isolée dans le pire endroit du monde. A bientôt. Lizie_.

Le Gouverneur Swann soupira. Il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de rançon concernant sa fille. Il avait plutôt contacté la Sœur-Mère du Couvent où elle était censée se trouver, et quand la vieille femme et lui avaient compris le coup monté dont ils avaient été victime, la supercherie avait été découverte. Il était très soulagé de savoir que sa fille allait bien, à présent, quand bien même elle était sur une île infestée de pirates, contrainte à coudre des vêtements pour des prostituées afin de gagner un peu d'argent.

— Si James savait ça, il en deviendrait dingue... souffla l'homme en secouant la tête.

Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans un tiroir de son bureau en soupirant. Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre et son regard se posa sur le nouveau bateau du Commodore Norrigton, qui lui avait été offert en cadeau de noces.

On toqua soudain contre la porte et le Gouverneur fit entrer. Une dépêche s'approcha vivement et lui tendit une liasse de documents ainsi que plusieurs journaux en provenance de l'Angleterre. Le jeune homme repartit aussitôt et Swann regarda les papiers devant lui.

Tous les mois, il recevait un exemplaire du Journal Royal de Londres, une sorte de condensé de tous les journaux que comptait la ville anglaise, ainsi que des sacs entiers de courrier personnel à faire distribuer aux habitants de Port-Royal. Il recevait aussi des ordres, de contre-ordres, des missives, des annonces, et plein d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre. Trier et classer tout ça lui prenait en général deux à trois jours quand il n'y avait rien de plus urgent à faire avant...

— Sparrow !

Elizabeth sursauta. Elle quitta des yeux sa machine à coudre à pédale et regarda la femme qui l'avait si brutalement interpellée.

— Je ne suis pas une Sparrow, Madame, faut que je le dise en quelle langue ?  
— M'en fiche ! T'es pas plus futée qu'eux de toute façon alors...  
— C'est à ma fille que tu parles de cette manière, Matronne ?

La femme rentra le menton et pivota. Elle recula d'un pas en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le Capitaine Teague, le père de Jack...

— Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je savais pas que vous étiez-là, je...  
— C'est la compagne de mon fils, ce n'est pas une Sparrow, pas encore, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à lui parler sur ce ton, gronda Edward Teague.

Son grand chapeau et son visage grêlé par la petite vérole, lui donnait un air impressionnant et la vieille Madame ne semblait avoir qu'une envie, filer.

— Du vent, dit alors Teague.

La femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle fila, non sans lancer un regard à Elizabeth, qui soupira.

— Merci, elle commençait à me fatiguer...  
— Tu devrais apprendre à répondre, ma fille, dit alors Teague. J'entends pas mal parler de toi depuis que vous êtes arrivés, tu sais ?  
— Oui... Moi aussi j'entends les gens parler... soupira Elizabeth. Ce n'est jamais sympathique de s'entendre dire qu'on est la nouvelle putain du Capitaine Bouteille de Rhum...

Teague grimaça.

— Allez, dit-il alors en se détournant. Viens, tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.  
— Je dois finir cette jupe...  
— Madame(1) ne te feras aucun reproche, ne t'en fais pas.

Elizabeth hésita. La Matrone, que tout le monde appelait "Madame", était très pénible avec sa nouvelle couturière, quand bien même Elizabeth faisait de son mieux pour fournir une robe tous les deux jours, mieux si elle pouvait. Heureusement, les filles n'avaient pas de demandes particulières pour leurs robes, sinon qu'elles soient faciles à dénouer et à renouer, de sorte qu'elles puissent se rhabiller seules entre deux clients.

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth décida de suivre Teague. Étrangement, de tous les pirates de Nassau, il était bien l'un des rares, hormis Jack et son équipage, auquel elle pouvait faire confiance, même si, sans doute s'il en avait la possibilité, il n'hésiterait pas à la vendre au plus offrant... quitte à risquer les foudres de son fiston.

.

— Encore un ?  
— Non, merci, Capitaine... Ça ira.  
— Sûre ? Bon, ben il sera pour moi alors !

Teague vida la bouteille de vin dans son verre et Elizabeth soupira. Elle posa son menton dans sa main et Teague la regarda un moment. Soudain, il se racla la gorge et la jeune femme esquissa un sourire en le regardant.

— Dites-moi, Lizie... dit le pirate. Est-ce que mon fils et vous... ?  
— Non, soupira Elizabeth en se redressant. Je n'ai pas quitté le Commodore pour me jeter dans les bras de Jack comme une prostituée. Je voulais être libre, avant.  
— Je vois... Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire qui vous a amenée sur le navire de mon fiston, mais entre nous, je pense que vous avez très bien fait de quitter le Commodore pour lui.  
— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Après tout, Jack n'est qu'un pirate qui aime boire et pirater...  
— Oui, comme son père, répondit Teague en souriant. Mais Jack est un garçon bien élevé malgré les apparence, et même s'il s'est retrouvé livré à lui-même très tôt, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il ne vous fera jamais souffrir, ma petite.

Elizabeth fit la moue.

— Tous les hommes finissent par faire souffrir leur femme, dit-elle. Le Commodore m'avait dit la même chose après notre mariage, et au final, il exigeait de moi que je le satisfasse même lorsque je n'en avais pas envie... Il s'invitait dans mon lit, que je sois malade, indisposée, ou simplement non désireuse.  
— Jack n'est pas comme ça.  
— Ils sont tous comme ça...

Teague serra les mâchoires. Apparemment, la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui avait un peu souffert de son mariage avec le Commodore anglais, dont il soupçonnait que c'était le premier homme qu'elle connût. Il décida, en bon père, d'en parler avec Jack le plus tôt possible, car déjà, des rumeurs du prochain départ du Black Pearl, se faisaient entendre dans les rues de Nassau...

(1) "Madame" dans ce contexte, n'est en aucun cas une marque de respect. C'est la "chef" des lupanars, des bordels, et pour la différencier des prostituées, elle est appelée "Madame", mais c'est ancienne prostituée qui a réussi à économiser suffisamment d'argent pour racheter le bordel à la "Madame" précédente.


	48. Chapter 47

_Toc, toc_

— Entrez ? Oh, Jack... Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Rien, ma chère, je... En fait si, j'aimerai discuter un peu avec vous, sur un sujet... intime.

Elizabeth, occupée à laver ses vêtements, plissa les lèvres et attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains.

— Votre père est allé vous parler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, ce matin et je suis assez surpris par ce qu'il m'a dit... Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlez de ce dégoût des hommes que vous avez ?

La jeune femme baissa le nez et s'assit au bout de son lit. Jack prit un tabouret et s'assit en face d'elle.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait un dégoût des hommes, dit-elle alors. Sinon je ne vous laisserais pas me toucher, Jack. Non, en fait, je... Ce que je vais vous dire est très personnel et j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête. Elizabeth lui expliqua alors qu'avant le Commodore, elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme, et que le soir de sa nuit de noces, elle... eh bien, elle était vierge, tout simplement.

— Ça s'est si mal passé ? demanda Jack quand elle se tut.  
— Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissé faire, répondit Elizabeth en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire ou pas... Personne ne m'a jamais expliqué la chose, ma mère étant morte bien avant que je ne sois en âge de penser à une telle chose.  
— Est-ce que... cela vous dégoûte aujourd'hui ?

Elizabeth passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis désolée, Jack, dit-elle alors en lui prenant la main. Je n'ai pas été mariée longtemps au Commodore, mais il... il était tellement entreprenant... Tous les soirs, Jack, tous les soirs, que je sois enrhumée, indisposée, non désireuse... Il s'invitait dans mon lit sans me demander mon avis, avec le prétexte que je devais rapidement tomber enceinte pour que la succession de mon père soit protégée...  
— Rassurez-moi, il ne vous a pas violée, si ?  
— Non, non, pas du tout, mais je n'étais pas vraiment... là, pendant ma nuit de noces... ni les autres nuits, du reste.  
— Donc l'idée de prétendre être stérile vous est venue naturellement ?  
— A vrai dire, je le croyais, répondit Elizabeth en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille. J'avais mes périodes normalement, mais malgré toute l'énergie déployée par le Commodore, pas de grossesse en vue.

Elle haussa les épaules, lèvres serrées, puis ajouta :

— L'évidence était là. Et puis un matin, alors qu'il venait de partir, j'ai soudain éprouvé un immense dégoût pour sa personne. C'est un bel homme, mais je ne sais pas, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il me touche à nouveau, j'en avais des nausées... J'ai alors pris la décision de lui mentir effrontément, de demander le divorce, et de partir vous retrouver. Mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester et de m'établir avec vous, au départ. Tout cela n'est venu... qu'après.

Jack esquissa un sourire. Il renifla alors et passa sa main sur son bouc en la regardant.

— Peut-être devriez parler à d'autres femmes pour leur demander comment vous défaire de ce sentiment, dit-il. Pas que j'aie envie de vous, hein, mais...

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, surprise.

— Enfin, si bien sur que j'ai envie de vous, enfin non, je... bafouilla alors le pirate. Oh bordel... !  
— J'ai compris, grand nigaud, dit alors la jeune femme en souriant. Et c'est entendu, j'irais discuter de cela avec d'autres femmes. Je vous aime, Jack, et j'ai envie de passer encore du temps auprès de vous, seulement, je suis parfaitement consciente que vous êtes un homme, que vous avez des envies et des besoins, et que vous faites de gros efforts pour ne pas aller voir les prostituées...  
— C'est pour vous que je fais ça, Lizie, répondit Jack. C'est pour Madame Capitaine que je me "sacrifie". C'est dur de ne pas vous prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie, de ne pas vous rejoindre le matin dans votre lit pour profiter du silence...

Elizabeth sourit doucement. Elle se pencha alors pour l'embrasser et il posa son front contre le sien en soupirant. Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes puis se redressa.

— Retournez travailler, dit-elle alors. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi nous allions bientôt repartir ?  
— Eh ! Il faut bien que je vous ramène à votre père... répondit Jack en haussant les épaules.  
— C'est vrai ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et son sourire s'accrocha à chacune de ses oreilles. Jack se leva alors et Elizabeth lui sauta au cou. Il la serra contre lui en reniflant son odeur de savon fleuri à plein nez, puis il la repoussa et ne résista pas à l'embrasser un peu plus farouchement que d'habitude. Il quitta ensuite la chambre et Elizabeth passa son bras gauche sur sa taille et posa sa main droite contre ses lèvres avec un petit sourire.

— Bientôt, Jack, bientôt, dit-elle alors en retournant à sa lessive qui embaumait toute la pièce.

.

Weatherby Swan ne tenait plus en place. Depuis une semaine, un navire noir comme l'encre avait été repéré de l'autre côté de l'île de Port-Royal et le Gouverneur savait parfaitement à qui appartenait ce bateau. Il avait d'ailleurs défendu à sa Marine d'aller l'accueillir, mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de le laisser entrer dans le port, sûrement pas !

— Archibald !  
— Oui, Monsieur ?  
— Où est le Black Pearl ?

L'homme qui se tenait sur le grand balcon de la demeure du Gouverneur, baissa sa longue-vue et soupira.

— Dans deux jours il sera à portée de chaloupe, dit-il. Que devons nous faire ?  
— Rien, mon cher, ma fille est à bord de ce navire pirate, je ne peux pas risquer sa vie.

Archibald serra les mâchoires. Il travaillait pour le Swan depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance, mais après que Elizabeth ait demandé re divorce, oui se soit enfuie pour retrouver un pirate... Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur leur santé mentale...

— Archibald, allez prévenir la Capitainerie, qu'ils surveillent le navire et laisse accoster toute chaloupe en provenance.  
— Vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur ?  
— Oui, je me porte garant de ceux qui seront à bord de cette chaloupe, répondit le Gouverneur. Je vais leur envoyer un message, qu'ils choisissent bien.

Archibald s'inclina légèrement puis le Gouverneur lui demanda d'attendre deux minutes, qu'il rédige son message. Il lui remit ensuite le papier et l'homme quitta la maison. Il se rendit jusqu'au Port et donna le papier à l'homme qui envoyait les messages sur les bateaux, avant d'aller indiquer au chef du Port les ordres du Gouverneur.

.

— Tu es contente de revoir ta maison ?

Elizabeth se redressa et sourit à Anamaria. Elle hocha la tête puis soupira.

— Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis un an et demi, dit-elle. Il doit m'en vouloir pour tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'ai pas de regrets. Même si je lui en veut un peu de m'avoir fait enfermer dans un couvent si loin de Jack.  
— C'était pour ta sécurité, dit la jeune femme remonta pirate. Mais c'était un peu abusé, j'admets. Jack a souffert, tu sais ? Dès l'instant où tu n'étais plus là, il était totalement différent... À croire que tu as un don sur lui...

Elizabeth sourit.

— Ça s'appelle l'amour, dit-elle. Dans la plupart des couples, si l'amour est très fort, il n'y a plus rien d'impossible...

Anamaria sourit en hochant la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, elle avait eu des amants, des compagnons, mais elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'aucun deux. Elle avait même eu une amante, quelques années en arrière. Elle n'était pas encore un matelot de Jack Sparrow, et elle avait besoin d'un toit et de manger, alors elle avait accepté de travailler dans un bar en échange du gîte et du couvert. Elle avait souffert d'être une femme dans ce genre d'endroit, et petit à petit, elle s'était rapprochée de la fille du gérant, jusqu'au jour où elles avaient fini dans le même lit...

Anamaria secoua la tête. Repenser au passé n'aidait pas à aller de l'avant, c'était un fait...

— Je suis contente que tu puisses revoir ton père, dit-elle alors.  
— Oui, parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on nous allons repasser près de Port-Royal après ça, alors... Je voudrais me faire pardonner, et lui dire que je suis heureuse avec Jack, qu'il m'aime et qu'avec vous, j'ai trouvé la famille qui me manquait.

Elle se tut et sourit.

— Qui sait, la prochaine fois que nous reviendrons ici, j'aurais peut-être quelqu'un à présenter à mon père...

Anamaria sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elles se donnèrent une solide accolade pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une cloche ne retentisse, indiquant qu'il était temps de préparer le navire à jeter à l'ancre.


	49. Chapter 48

— Papa ! Oh, mon cher papa !

Elizabeth se jeta dans les bras du Gouverneur Swann, à peine eut-elle posé le pied dans la maison de son enfance.

— Elizabeth ! Ma fille chérie !

Le Gouverneur la serra dans ses bras puis la repoussa et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il la fit reculer et la regarda de haut en bas.

— Pour quelqu'un qui a passé des mois sur un navire, tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit-il.  
— Oh, nous n'avons pas été en mer tout le temps depuis que j'ai quitté le couvent, répondit la jeune femme. Heureusement...  
— Hm, oui, oui, mais viens donc me raconter tout ça autour d'un bon repas !

Le Gouverneur prit sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Elizabeth se retourna alors et s'excusa en silence auprès de Gibbs et Anamaria qui l'avaient accompagnée. Elle fit signe au Majordome et celui-ci s'inclina.

— Veuillez me suivre, tous les deux, dit-il aux deux pirates. Mademoiselle Elizabeth vous retrouvera quand elle aura terminé avec son père.

Gibbs et Anamaria hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'homme dans les tréfonds de la grande maisons anglaise.

.

— Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on soit reçus à la table du Gouverneur ? demanda Anamaria en reposant son verre de vin.  
— Non, quand même, répondit Gibbs. Mais qu'il nous... salue, au moins ?  
— Je t'en prie, Josh, on est des pirates, pour tous ces gens, on devrait se balancer au bout d'une corde, soupira Anamaria. Pourquoi tu crois que Lizzie a demandé à Jack de rester sur le Pearl ?

Gibbs grommela et vida son verre de vin.

— Au moins, on a un bon repas, dit-il.  
— Certes, dans les cuisines, mais un bon repas. Dites, Cuisinière, on peu avoir du rab ?

La femme aux fourneaux se tourna vers eux et plissa le nez avant de hocher la tête. Exécuter les demandes de deux pirates qui n'avaient sans doute pas croisé la route d'un bout de savon depuis des semaines, ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Même silencieux, un ordre de leur jeune maîtresse restait un ordre...

.

— Allez, ma chérie, raconte moi tout, à présent.

Elizabeth sourit à son père. Dans son souvenir, il était un peu plus rondelet que l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et elle savait que c'était de sa faute s'il avait maigri... Il avait du passer les derniers mois à s'inquiéter pour son unique enfant, enlevée dans son couvent après neuf mois d'enfermement...

— Vous n'êtes pas dans savoir que j'ai été victime d'un coup monté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors la jeune femme.  
— Oui, ce malotru de Barbossa... grogna Swann. Quelle honte... Tout ça pour régler ses comptes avec Sparrow !

Elizabeth serra les lèvres. Un serviteur s'approcha alors et leur servit du vin. Il s'éloigna ensuite et un autre approcha avec les plats.

Tout en se servant, puis en mangeant, Elizabeth raconta les longues journées qu'elle avait passées dans la maison de Barbossa, échafaudant des plans tous plus irréalistes les uns que les autres, pour s'enfuir.

Quand elle en arriva au moment où, persuadé d'être dans le vrai, Barbossa lui avait ramené "son" bébé, le Gouverneur sembla vouloir poser une question.

— Oui, répondit Elizabeth à la question silencieuse. Barbossa à cru corps et âme à une rumeur qui disait que vous m'aviez envoyée dans un couvent en Angleterre pour que je puisse avoir le bébé que je portais... Ce qui est, bien entendu, totalement faux.  
— Oui, car tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil étonné et son père jeta un coup d'œil vers les domestiques. La jeune femme compris. Son père savait que l'histoire de la stérilité de sa fille était inventée, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant et personne d'autre ne devait le savoir...

— Qu'avez-vous fait de l'enfant ? demanda soudain le Gouverneur.  
— Quand nous avons pu rejoindre Londres et nous trouver un endroit sécurisé, nous avons confié le bébé à un orphelinat. J'ai donné de l'argent à une jeune femme pour qu'elle s'en occupe et j'espère qu'ils ont retrouvé ses parents, à l'heure où nous parlons...

Le père de la jeune femme hocha la tête. Il posa alors ses couverts, son assiette terminée, et Elizabeth soupira en l'imitant.

— Tu ne finis pas ton assiette ? demanda le Gouverneur.  
— Non, je suis trop nouée pour manger plus, père...  
— Nouée ? Allons, pourquoi donc ? Tu es rentrée, il ne t'arrivera plus rien désormais...

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas repartir... Si ? demanda alors son père.  
— Père, je suis désolée, mais ma vie n'est plus ici désormais... répondit alors Elizabeth. Je... Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jack, je l'aime et j'ai envie de passer quelques temps avec lui...

— Tu... l'aimes ?

Elizabeth baissa le nez. Son père repoussa alors son assiette et un silence s'installa.

— Père, je suis vraiment désolée, dit alors Elizabeth. Je ne supporte plus cette vie de poupée de porcelaine... J'ai envie de voyager, de rencontrer des gens, d'apprendre leur langue et leurs coutumes... Et ce n'est pas en restant à Port-Royal, mariée à un Commodore, que je pourrais le faire.  
— Donc tu penses que la solution est de devenir un pirate ? demanda son père.  
— Je crois oui... Je sais que les pirates ne sont pas des personnes honnêtes, qu'ils pillent et tuent parfois pour avoir de l'or ou même à manger, mais...

Elizabeth se tut et soupira. Weatherby Swann la regarda alors attentivement et plissa le nez.

— Combien de temps restes tu ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
— Aussi longtemps que vous supporterez de voir un navire pirate dans la rade...

Le Gouverneur tourna la tête et observa le Black Pearl, ancré au loin dans la rade de l'île. Ses voiles étaient affalées et il se balançait doucement au gré de la houle.

— Veux-tu que je fasse préparer ta chambre ou bien vas-tu aller à l'auberge ?  
— Je vais aller à l'auberge, répondit Elizabeth. Jack...

Swann serra les lèvres.

— Hm... Oui... "Jack"...  
— Père, ne soyez pas en colère, je vous en prie, dit alors Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils. Il me traite très bien et il m'aime lui aussi et...  
— Mais sait-il qu'il n'aura jamais de descendance avec toi, ma fille ? demanda le Gouverneur.

Elizabeth baissa le nez. Elle regarda autour d'elle et nota que les serviteurs étaient partis. La jeune femme décida de ne pas répondre. Elle se leva de table en s'excusant et s'approcha d'une fenêtre.

— Lizzie, pardon, chérie, je... dit alors son père.  
— Papa, je... Je ne sais pas encore si ce que je partage avec Jack pourra prendre cette direction un jour, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que vous ne m'en empêcherez pas...  
— Ma fille... Crois-tu vraiment que ta mère aurait voulu que tu t'acoquines avec un pirate ? Je veux dire, nous avions prévu que tu épouserais un jour un homme riche qui pourrait t'offrir une vie simple...  
— C'est ce que j'avais père, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je m'ennuyais avec le Commodore... Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais Jack, lui...

Weatherby Swann soupira et son visage devint triste. Elizabeth baissa le nez, les mains dans le dos, puis soupira. Elle annonça alors qu'elle retournait en ville, que s'il voulait lui parler, qu'il envoie un coursier...


End file.
